


Sweet Nothings

by GivemeanID



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, Intersex Male Omega, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Multi, Omega Tobirama, Possession, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, domestic abuse, marital rape, please mind the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 52
Words: 132,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: This was not what he wanted for his life. But he was doing it for peace.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 969
Kudos: 1427





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I mentionned working on an angsty fic in the comments of a previous fic. Well this is the one. Please, mind the tags, this story is quite dark :/

Madara saw the flash of light, felt the White Demon's presence flicker then disappear, then reappear just behind Izuna. His heart froze. No. Not that. He turned on his heels just in time to see Tobirama Senju behind Izuna, his sword raised high, ready to strike, ready to kill, ready to take Madara's brother's life like it was nothing.

The Senju's face was blank and his eyes cold. Izuna was not yet aware of his imminent death. He was turning on his heels to counter Tobirama, but it was already too late. Madara was running but he already felt deep in his heart that he wouldn't succeed, that Izuna would die, that this heartless demon (this monster) would kill him.

But Tobirama did not.

Rather than lowering his sword to skewer Izuna in half, he used the flat of his blade to hit the side of Izuna's head and send him sprawling on the ground. But before Madara could ponder why the demon didn't take his chance, the Senju had caught the almost senseless Izuna by the scruff of his neck and plastered himself against his back, putting his blade on Izuna's throat.

The battlefield froze and Madara stopped dead in his tracks.

\- Now, Uchiha, Tobirama growled, you will listen.


	2. You took my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tha marriage happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags. This chapter is content heavy, so if some of you have triggers, you might want to skip it.

And Madara listened. What choice did he have anyway ? His last brother's life was hanging in the balance. He listened to Hashirama's offers of peace, he listened to his people weariness, their sickness of the war, their desire to just stop the slaughter, to preserve their children's future. He listened to the Elders, some wise, some poisonous, who told him the Uchiha needed conditions, needed compromises from the Senju.

They needed insurance that the Senju would keep their word, would not try to exterminate or enslave the Uchiha under the cover of peace. They all but demanded that Tobirama Senju, the omega of highest standing in the Senju Clan, be married to Madara, to seal peace with a union. After all, a marriage would make them kin, and you did not turn on kin, did you ?

And Hashirama had relented, giving his little brother's hand in marriage to the Uchiha Clan Head.

Madara listened, numb, as he was tied up for the rest of his life to an emotionless killing machine. He listened to the little voice in his head telling him that this was unfair, that they had no right to deny him true love, him who loved with all his being, him who was so deeply, so firecely Uchiha.

He listened. And his hatred festered like an infected wound, making him such an easy prey for the shadows that lay in wait.

************

The marriage had been as silent as a funeral. Tobirama hadn't spoken once in all the duration of the ceremony and had barely said two words during the feast that followed it, just sitting at his place, looking eerily like a marble statue. Not that anybody tried to talk to him.

He was beautiful, though, Madara would at least give him that. Beautiful, with his angular face, his high cheekbones and his full lips, with the warrior built one could guess under the layers of his white wedding kimono. But he would be even more beautiful if only he wasn't so icy, so expressionless, if there was more light in his red eyes.

Shame really.

If he hadn't been a Senju, every single alpha in the Uchiha compound would have been head over heels for him.

But he was a Senju, the White Demon. A heartless monster under a pretty human skin. And probably barren at that, because there was no way nature would allow Tobirama Senju to bear children. Who knew what he might do with them ? No, his womb was probably as dry as the desert of Suna.

Madara gritted his teeth. After preventing him from choosing his life partner (and thus killing every hope he had to ever know true love), they were denying him the right to have children. Was there an infamy he wouldn't have to suffer ?

A little voice at the back of his mind whispered that he was overreacting, that after all he didn't know, that Tobirama might not be so bad, that he should at least try to make it work. But Madara shut it roughly. That was the man who had hold a blade under Izuna's throat and he would never forgive that. All of this was the White Demon's fault.

Speaking of Izuna, the young Uchiha was sitting at the banquet table, next to their father, sneaking peeks to Madara and his now wife. There was something unreadable in his dark eyes and his chakra was twisting sourly. Tajima was grimacing in pain next to him. Their father had been forced out of active duty by a bad wound that had costed him his right leg two years ago. No longer able to fight, he had been forced to resign as Clan Head, and gave the title to Madara. His missing leg had been replaced by a prosthesis but the ache and the worries had made him age too soon. He was far from his peak and that enraged him to no end.

Sick of this mascarade, Madara stood up. After a brief hesitation, Tobirama did the same thing, still as stony as a statue. Madara bid goodnight to his clanmates and made his way to the nuptial room that had been prepared for them, the Senju on his heels. Someone made a loud comment about the consumption but Madara elected to ignore it.

When they reached the nuptial room, the noise had died down. Madara opened the door and made a sign to Tobirama. Once more, the omega hesitated. It was brief, and one wouldn't have been able to see it if one hadn't been paying attention, but there had been a pang of unease in the cool/deep/ocean/storm chakra. That was enugh to give Madara a deep satisfaction.

But the unease disappeared quickly and, straightening his spine, Tobirama entered the room, turning his back to Madara. For a fraction of second, Madara thought about stricking there and then and ending this farce. But no. He entered after his wife and closed the door behind him with an audible click.

The room was simple, not overly decorated. There was a futon a the center, and a little table at one end, under the window. Tobirama's possesions and dowry had been piled in a corner. Standing near the futon, clad in only white and lighted by the moonlight that filtrated through the window, the Senju was looking ethereal. Once again, Madara thought that he was beautiful and that this was a shame he was who he was. Such beauty was wasted on him.

Tobirama looked at him in silence for a long minute and then started taking off his clothes. He was proceeding slowly and his unease seemed to be growing with every layer he took off. Finally, he stood there, wearing only his undershirt, his long and powerful legs bare and on display. There was a faint tremor running through them.

\- How do you want me, husband ? he asked, his voice even and his face blank.  
\- On your hands and knees, Madara growled.

With slow and calculated movements, Tobirama obeyed. He positionned himself on all fours on the futon, not looking at Madara. At this instant, Madara had the certitude that the Senju was scared. And that made a dark satisfaction churl deep inside Madara's guts. He cold kill him there and then, he realized. He could end Tobirama's life. That would be a fitting end for the Senju, Madara couldn't help thinking. Struck from behind, on all fours like a bitch.

But no, he thought as he stripped, eyes still fixated on the kneeling Senju, catching a glimpse of the pink folds of his sex. Naked, he grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes, taking two steps to place himself behind Tobirama. He kicked the inside of his thights to make him spread them wider. When Tobirama complied, he knelt behind him, his cock now rock hard. He caught the pale hips and, without any warning, drove inside Tobirama's cunt, wrenching a sharp intake of breath that sounded almost like a sob out of Tobirama's throat.

Madara smirked. A tiny voice in his head was screaming that this was not right, thet this was not him, that he did not enjoy causing people pain, that he should stop. But the Uchiha Clan Head didn't listen. Without letting to Tobirama the time to adjust, he started thrusting in, grunting. Tobirama was straining his muscles to stay upright. Rivulets of blood were dripping from his sex, down his thights, staining the futon's white sheets.

Madara kept thrusting till release hit him, his knot catching. He just knelt there, hunched over Tobirama's form, panting. Shivers were raking through the omega's body, and he hadn't even grown hard. Madara didn't care.

His knot finally receded and he separated from Tobirama, not giving a damn for the blood on his cock or the way his wife rolled on his side with a pained gasp. He put his clothes on, grabbed the sheet tainted with Tobirama's blood and left, slamming the door shut.

************

Tobirama lay there for a long moment, unmoving despite the pulsing pain in his core. He was torn, he could just feel it. He sensed Madara going back to the banquet room, and it was only at this moment that he registered that his husband had taken the silk sheet that had been tainted with the blood of his virginity.

A sob shook him when he realized they would all see. His cheeks were wet with tears and his did nothing to dry them. He felt in pain, exhausted and used, his intimity ransacked. This was not how he had imagined his wedding night.

Oh, rationnaly, he knew it was just a fantasy, knew that it would never happen. He knew what he looked like, knew that alphas sneered at his passage, knew what they called him behind his back (not to his face, never to his face, they were not crazy). But naïvely, deep inside of him, he had hoped that one day he would find someone who would love him, someone who would care for him, someone with who he could settle.

He winced when he moved and the pain between his legs became sharper. Gritting his teeth, he rolled on his back and put hands glowing with healing chakra on his belly, pushing it inside his ravaged core. Little by little, the pain receded, till it was nothing more but a buzzing ache. Only then Tobirama sat up. He took a quick look at his legs and saw the trails of blood marring them. He would have to take a bath. But the idea of leaving this room and crossing path with an Uchiha - any of them - after what just happened litterally paralyzed him. He breathed deeply. He just needed some time to recover.

He could do this. After all, he had been the one who had twisted Hashirama's arm into accepting the Uchiha's demand. Not that he had needed to twist a lot, a wicked little voice at the back of his mind whispered, venomous. Maybe Hashirama was relieved to finally get rid of his monster of a brother, to prove to his "gift from the divine" (and kami, how much did these words hurt) that he was serious about peace, see, he was even sacrifying his last brother on its altar.

Tobirama bit his lower lip and refused to listen anymore. Hashirama did that because it was the most logical thing to do. The Uchiha were in inferiority, whether it was in number, wealth or military power. If the Senju hadn't made compromises, sooner or later, the Uchiha would have rebelled, the war would have started again and all would have been for nothing.

They had needed an insurance. And really, what better gesture of goodwill than giving them the Heir of the Senju in marriage ? He was an omega of the main line, his status basically made him the surest vessel to obtain the Mokuton. By marrying him to Madara, the Senju had offered their bloodline limit to the Uchiha. Quite the gesture of goodwill, indeed, Tobirama snorted mirthlessly.

It was okay, he thought, he could do this. Peace was based on his capacity to submit to Madara and give him an heir. He could do this. His comfort or feelings were unimportant. He was a warrior, he would obey. There was too much at stake here. If his suffering allowed children to grow up in peace, without fearing for their lives, then he would suffer gladly, without a cry.

Let it not be said that the White Demon of the Senju was a coward.

He could do this. He had dug his own grave, now he was gonna lay in it.

************

Izuna was watching the silk sheet like he wished he could set it on fire. The blood stains on it were taunting him, dancing in front of his eyes. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist under the table. Tajima gave him a worried side glance.

Madara had come back to the banquet room still full of people a few minutes ago, half naked, and had thrown a white silk sheet covered in blood stains in front of the Elders. There had been laughs and hoots and demeaning comments about Tobirama and Izuna had almost left the room there and then. But he didn't, not wanting to draw attention on him.

Izuna had been furious at the annoucement of the marriage. He had been even more furious when he had learned that Hashirama had accepted. The tree hugger spent his days professing his love for his brother, claiming he was gonna build a village to keep him safe, and yet he had thrown Tobirama to the wolves without a second thought.

Or maybe the big fool was trusting Madara this much that he thought Madara was not gonna hurt Tobirama. But Izuna knew this was highly unlikely. He knew his brother, Madara was humiliated by this union, but he was accepting it for peace. That didn't mean he wasn't angry. And Tobirama made such a perfect target for that anger.

Izuna had hoped it wouldn't go that way. But the marred sheet in fornt of his eyes said otherwise. There was just too much blood on it and Izuna could only guess what had happened in the nuptial room. And he didn't like where his mind was going.

Madara said he was tired and was going to sleep. More comments were shot as he left the room. Izuna watched him disappear through the door, feeling cold. He should have been the one to marry Tobirama. He would have treated him well. He bet with time they could even have been happy. But Madara would never have allowed it, would he ? He would have been too afarid of what Tobirama might do to him.

But Izuna knew his rival. He was deadly, vicious, ruthless, but also passionate and entirely devoted to his people's wellbeing. He would not break an oath once he made it. If Tobirama had wanted him dead, he would have killed him on the battlefield, fair and square. The man had had his blade on Izuna's throat and yet Izuna was still alive. So he was pretty sure Tobirama wouldn't stab him in the back if they shared the same bed.

But hoping would lead him nowhere. In the end the situation was stuck. Tajima got him out of his dark thoughts by putting a hand on his forearm. Izuna absentmindedly remarked that his nails had broken the skin of his palms.

\- I am tired, Tajima said, will you help me to my room, son ?

Izuna blinked, glancing one last time at the white sheet.

\- Of course dad, he answered, forcing himself to smile.

He helped Tajima on his feet and offered him his arm. His father took it and reclined heavily on Izuna. They bid goodbye to the last partygoers and exited the room. They walked in silence to Tajima's quarters, the old alpha limping. Once they got there, Izuna helped his father getting rid of his prosthesis and getting inside his bed.

\- Thank you, son, Tajima groaned, reclining against his pillows.

Izuna nodded, lost in thought.

\- Izuna, Tajima said again, more softly, I know what you are thinking. Please do not torture yourself too much.

Izuna looked at his hands, ashamed. Ashamed that he was jealous of Madara, ashamed that he desired what was not his to desire. The bloodstained sheets were dancing behind his eyelids, chanting "Look what you can't have. Look what will never be yours..." Izuna bit his tongue and stood up.

\- Good night, dad, he said.

He left and Tajima watched him go with sadness in his eyes. Once he was outside his father's quarters, Izuna stood there for a long minute. Then, pushed by an unknown need, he took the direction of Tobirama's nuptial room. When he got there, he knocked. A faint sound was heard inside, blankets rustling, then nothing. He tried opening the door but it was locked. For a moment, he entertained the thought of breaking inside, but ultimately decided against it.

He didn't want to scare Tobirama more than the Senju probably already was. And he would have troubles explaining why he had broken inside his brother's wife's room. Heart heavy, he went back to his own quarters.

************

Tobirama knelt on the futon, a heavy blanket thrown on his shoulders. He was shivering. Izuna had just left and Tobirama was trailing his chakra (crackle - ozone - ash - fire) through the house to be sure he wouldn't come back. When he felt that Izuna had reached his room and was staying there, Tobirama finally allowed himself to unwind and breathe.

When he had heard the knock on his door a minute earlier and he had felt the chakra signature he was so intimately familiar with just behind, he had almost gone to open the door. But the phantom ache between his legs had stopped him. What would Izuna think if he saw him like that, disheveled, with his thights maculated with seed and blood ?

He couldn't bear the idea of Izuna seeing him in that state. They were equals on the battlefield, but now... Tobirama didn't know what to think. " But Izuna has already seen your disgrace" , a little voice in his head was singing, "he probably just came to laugh at you". Tobirama wanted to shut that voice up, wanted to say that Izuna wasn't like that. But he didn't. After all, he only knew Izuna on the battlefield, not outside of it. A tear rolled on his cheek. He rageously crushed it under his palm. He wanted to sleep. To sleep and to forget.

But he already knew he would be unable to do so tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update the 12 of april


	3. And then you had it in your mouth and

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna displays basic decency. Tobirama is shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we are not the 12 of april, but my country just got into quarantine and I am bored as hell. So here, enjoy !

Tobirama spent two days in the locked nuptial room, alone, curled into a corner, a blanket as his only protection. He spent them dozing off and waking up abruptly whenever he sensed someone nearing the room, his heart beating a stacatto against his ribs like it wanted to get out of his chest. He dreaded the moment Madara would come back and knock on his door, because he didn't have the right to refuse to open it. Madara was his husband by law, and Tobirama had to perform his duty.

Fortunately, Madara didn't came. Neither the first day, nor the second. Izuna did, however. He came the firts day, hovered in front of the door for five long minutes, his chakra a conflicting mix of hope and anguish. He left without doing anything. He came the second day too, and knocked on the door. But Tobirama didn't answer.

The morning of the third day, tormented by hunger, exhausted and feeling disgusting, Tobirama decide to risk getting out. It was early, the sun wasn't out yet, with a little luck, he wouldn't cross path with anybody. He could even risk a detour by the furo or the pond to wash himself. The sigh of caked blood on his thights was making him nauseous.

He opened the door, cautious, all his senses in alert. He tiptoed in the corridor, wearing his undershirt and his blanket thrown on his shoulders. He quickly made his way to the kitchen. But when he reached it, he felt like Lady Luck did not favor him so much after all. There was someone in the kitchen. He knew that signature.

Izuna.

Swearing under his breath, he almost turned on his heels and ran back to his room. But his growling stomack kept him where he was. Tobirama breathed beeply. It was okay, he could do this. He just had to enter, grab something to eat and get out. Maybe throw in a good morning to acknowledge Izuna's presence. Nothing more. He was a full blooded shinobi, he could do this.

He pushed the door open and entered, tightening his blanket around himself. Izuna was busy cooking on the other side of the room and the closets with the food were in front of him. Keeping his eyes fixated on them, Tobirama surged inside. He reached it as Izuna turned in his direction, alerted by the noise. Tobirama didn't look at him and opened the door of the closet.

\- Good morning, he gritted, rumaging inside the closet.  
\- Good morning, Izuna said.

Tobirama almost stopped looking for food, his attention perking up. There was no snark in Izuna's voice, no mockery. Tobirama had been expecting leers and jabs, not this calm charged with what sounded like regret. He risked a look at his rival. Izuna was starring at him. Tobirama didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to grab the first thing he could and run back to his room. Another was saying that he was now part of the Uchiha and that he should at least try to have good relations with the members of his new clan. And Izuna wasn't being aggressive. The Uchiha Heir cleared his throat.

\- I made omelet. Are you hungry ?

Tobirama's eyes widened. He looked at Izuna, then at the box of crackers he had dug out of the closet. A divine smell was drifting from the pan next to Izuna and the young Senju's stomack growled. Tobirama blushed.

\- Yes, he said.  
\- Cool ! I am gonna make you a plate.

He grabbed two plates and started putting the omelet on them. He covered them with gratted cheese and put the plates on the table. Then he busied himself with the teapot. Slowly, Tobirama let go of his crackers, rose from his crouched position and came to sit at the table. Izuna gave him a steaming mug full of ginger tea, as well as a fork. He then sat at the table in front of Tobirama with his own mug, humming a cheery tune under his breath. Tobirama was looking at him intently, ready to bolt at the first sign of aggression.

None came.

\- Bon appétit ! Izuna said.

Then he grabbed his fork and started shovelling the omelet inside his mouth. After a little hesitation, Tobirama imitated him. He tried to eat slowly at first but hunger had quickly reason of his resolution, and soon he was devouring his meal. Izuna had a little smile on his lips as he watched Tobirama finish his plate.

\- Thank you, Tobirama said, putting his fork on his plate, putting his fork on his plate and catching his mug.  
\- You're welcome !

Tobirama felt his eyes sting as he drank his tea. He had imagined what his life would have been if he had been married to Izuna. And he found out he quite liked what he had pictured. He beratted himself. He had no right to think such things. He was Madara's wife, there was no need to complicate the situation with unwanted feelings.

\- Madara is not here ? he asked, I can't sense him in the compound...

He tried not to let his axiety filtrate through his voice.

\- He left yesterday for a mission, Izuna said, he didn't tell you ?

Tobirama felt an intoxicating relief bloom in his chest. He breathed slowly through his nose.

\- No, he didn't tell me...

Izuna gave him an inquisitive stare.

\- Is everything okay with Madara ? he asked.

Tobirama startled. His heartbeat quickened and he looked at the door. He managed to get a grip on himself and smiled, even if it was forced and cold.

\- Everything is well with my lord husband, brother...

Izuna held his hands in front of him in appeasement.

\- I didn't mean to insinuate anything, brother.  
\- It's okay, it's... I didn't sleep well, that's all.

Izuna nodded but didn't push the subject. Tobirama was grateful for that. He unwound a little.

\- Do you want to take a bath ? Izuna asked, I can show you the furo, if you want...

Tobirama inhaled. He shouldn't feel. He didn't had the right to feel anything for his brother in law. He couldn't help but think that he had to be deeply messed up if the most basic kindness was enough to put him close to tears. He nodded.

\- I would be very grateful if you did, he answered.  
\- Of course ! Follow me. Maybe we should make a detour by your room, so you can grab a change of clothes.

Tobirama nodded again. As they stood up, the blanket covering Tobirama fell open, baring his legs. Slowly, like in a nightmare, he saw Izuna's eyes fall on the trails of caked blood and semen maculating the inside of his thights. Izuna's eyebrows rose, and he frowned. Tobirama grabbed the blaket and closed it again. He was feeling cold, suddenly. Everthing was going so well, but now, he was scared of what Izuna was going to say. He shouldn't have let himself hope anything. What an idiot he was !

But Izuna didn't say anything. He smiled even if it was sad - or was Tobirama seeing things ? - and he made asign to Tobirama. Cold, the young Senju followed him, tightening his blanket around his frame, like a shield. Izuna was walking in front of him, not looking back, and Tobirama was oddly grateful for that. When they reached his room, Tobirama went inside to get clean clothes. He briefly entertained the idea of locking himself inside again, but no, this was his life now. He had to make effort to adapt. He then followed Izuna to the furo.

\- Here, the Uchiha Heir said, I'll leave you alone...

Tobirama nodded, numb, and watched Izuna as he left. He entered the furo, closed the door and put his change of clothes on the side. He stripped of his clothes - he was gonna burn the soiled garments when he would be clean - and let himself sink with delight in the hot water.

He canted his head against the edge of the bath, the contact with his preffered element soothing him a little, unwinding the painful knot in his chest. He couldn't help but think that Madara should have been the one doing what Izuna did. He should have... Tobirama snorted in disbelief, mirthless. Who was he kidding really ? Madara hated him, his entire presence was conveying thiss sentiment. Tobirama had felt it into his flesh the whole time Madara had been inside him. It had been like he was being consumed alive by a raging, scorching fire.

The reccollection of the event was painful. Tobirama folded in half, hugged his knees and let out a broken sob. For a moment, he allowed his tears to roll freely. Then he breathed deeply and forced himself to get a grip on his feelings. This was for peace, he thought. He was doing this for peace. He allowed himself to be traded like a broodmare, to be desacrated by a man who had been an ennemy mere weeks ago, for peace. For the children's future. For his Anija.

Pain was nothing. Either physical or emmotionnal, it was nothing. He was used to it, by his status both as a shinobi and as an omega. Didn't he burn from a never satisfied fire a week every three months, after all ? He was intimately familiar with pain. This situation was not different from a war. He would soldier on and take whatever came to him. This was bigger than him. This was for peace.

He grabbed the sponge and the soap and started washing himself, feeling better as the dirt left his skin. He spent a long moment soaking in the hot water then got up when he sensed presences starting to move in the house. He dried himself and put on his clean clothes, a simple blue yukata and plain grey pants with sandals, completed with a mesh shirt. He arranged his long silver white hair into a utilitarian braid, gathered his blanket and his soiled undershirt, took a deep breath and got out of the furo.

He forced himself to straighten his back and hold his head high as he walked through the corridors. The few servants he crossed path with scattered, afraid. Tobirama sensed their fear and their disgust. He didn't let that affect him, he was used to it. He went back to his room and started with burning his undershirt and his blanket, both of them too soiled to save. He then busied himself with unpacking everything he had taken with him, and putting them at their place.

It took him several hours to finish, but at least while he was doing that, he was not thinking about Madara, or Izuna, or how empty and used he felt. In the end, the walls of his room were lined with shelves made of black wood, covered with all the books and scrolls he owned. There were three chests in a corner of the room, two of them containing all his clothes (his wedding kimono was buried at the bottom of one of them) and the third one was full of his dowry, in gold, rih fabric and silk threads. The table was covered by his piles of notebooks and his calligraphy sets. He had changed the sheets of the futon and trapped the whole room with seals. Whoever tried to enter without his persmission was in for a nasty surprise.

Once he was satisfied with his handywork, he went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He then wandered in the garden and settled near the pond to eat his bounty. His feet in the water, he extended his senses to look out for Madara. It had only been a day, he couldn't be that far. When he didn't find him, Tobirama frowned. Suddenly he had a bad feeling. He concentrated, extending his senses at the very limit of his range, farther than Fire Country's borders. But yet, he still didn't find Madara.

Now Tobirama was worried. Madara couldn't have gone that far in only one day, even if he had run night and day without stopping. Was he dead ? Wounded ?Or was he just suppressing his chakra signature for one reason or another ? Tobirama inhaled. He had to calm down and think rationnaly. There had to be a logical reason that he couldn't sense Madara's presence.

But a smell part of him couldn't help but think about what would happen to him if Madara died. His position in the clan was still so fragile. Would they kick him out and start to fight the Senju again ? Or would they demand he marry the new Clan Head ? The new Clan Head who would be Izuna ?

He shivered and shook his head. No, he shouldn't think that. What kind of spouse was he, wishing for his husband's death ? He hugged his own chest and breathed deeply. He had no right to feel. He just had to perform his duty and thank Madara for whatever the man felt like giving him. He just had to forget about loving and being loved (this was not for him, this had never been for him), he just had to endure till he couldn't feel anymore, till he was made of stone.

He ceased to sense and rather concentrated on infusing his chakra in the water, to shape it like he wanted. This was the kind of control exercises that helped him relax. When he opened his eyes again, the light had decreased and night was almost there. The air was chilly and Tobirama breathed out a puff of vapor as he left the pond to go back to his room. He closed the door, stripped and lay in the futon, motionless, staring at the ceiling.

He didn't sleep well that night.

When he woke up, he was exhausted. He dragged himself to the kitchen to eat, more out of necessity than anything else. He really wasn't hungry after all. He had made himself tea and was slowly sipping it while eating a bowl of rice when Izuna entered the kitchen, yawning widely.

\- Oh, he said when he saw Tobirama, hello. You're up early.  
\- Hello, Tobirama croacked, his voice hoarse, I couldn't sleep.

Izuna hummed, concern visible on his face, and sat in front of Tobirama, throwing a look at the steaming teapot.

\- It's not poisonned, Tobirama said.

Immediately, he beratted himself for opening his mouth. Why did he feel the need to say that ? Why couldn't he have just shut up ? He was not among friends here, he didn't know how the Uchiha would react to that statement. He...

\- I know, Izuna said offhandedly, you wouldn't be so stupid...

He took the teapot and filled his mug. For Tobirama, that was the last straw. He shot up, face contorted in a grimace, teeth gritting so hard he feared for a fleeting instant he was gonna break his jaw, and he slapped his palms on the table. The teapot jostled. Izuna very clearly made an effort not to react.

\- Tobirama ? he tried.  
\- Why are you so nice ? the young Senju breathed.  
\- I beg your pardon ?  
\- Why are you so nice ?! We were ennemies mere weeks ago ! I almost killed you ere weeks ago !!  
\- I...  
\- Shouldn't you be enchanted by my decheance ?! Shouldn't you laugh at the fact that the White Demon has been reduced to a whore for your brother ?! WHY ARE YOU NICE ?!!

Tobirama stopped shouting. He was panting and feeling a cold sweat roll down his spine. He had stabbed his nails in the wood of the table and faint tremors were running through his body. On the other side of the table, Izuna was impassible. The Uchiha kept his eyes fixated on him, like he was expecting Tobirama to pounce at any moment, and put his mug on the table.

\- You are my brother's wife. Why shouldn't I be nice to you ?

He stood up, face cold.

\- Furthermore, I don't see why I should mock you for performing your duty toward Madara...

He left the kitchen, leaving Tobirama frozen, his breath short. The young omega screwed his eyes shut and inhaled sharply. He bit his tongue before thurning to Izuna.

\- I am sorry, he said.

Izuna stopped at the door and turned to Tobirama with a puzzled expression.

\- I... my nerves are... fragile... I apologize, I shouldn't have shouted...  
\- It's okay, Izuna answered, I understand that the situation might be hard for you, that you undergo a lot of pressure... I forgive you... for shouting at me...

Tobirama nodded, his breath shaky. Izuna came back to him, stopping when he saw the omega tense. He held his hands in front of him.

\- Maybe I could show you the compound, he said, it would be a good thing for you to learn to know your people...

Tobirama froze. He chewed on his lower lip, thnking about it. Getting out of the Head House so soon after the marriage ? When the resentment between the Uchiha and the Senju was still so high ? But he was Madara's wife, so the only thing he risked would be sneers and snide comments.

And Izuna would be with him.

He nodded.

One hour later, he met Izuna at the gate of the Head House. He was wearing simple clothes, black pants with sandals, and a navy blue yukata with waves embroidered on the collar and the hem of the sleeves, over a mesh shirt. He had considered wearing his happuri, but finally decided against it, not wanting to remind the Uchiha of wartimes, or to give them anymore reasons to hate him. However, he had concealed several small blades on his person, easy to grab and to throw.

Old habits died hard.

Izuna smiled to him, and Tobirama forced himself to answer. With a deep breath, he followed his brother in law outside the Head House.


	4. With a word, all my world came crashing down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark ID took the wheel for this chapter...

Tobirama shivered when he heard the gate close behind him. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply and counted to ten before opening them again. He concentrated his senses on Izuna's presence next to him. The Uchiha's chakra was churling oddly, like he was the victim of mixed feelings. They walked mostly in silence, making small talk about one thing or another as they made their way to the marketplace.

Tobirama felt eyes on him, some cold, some fearful. He ignored them. He could sense their fear, their disgust, despite being fixated on Izuna. He wasn't angry at them, he could understand. They had been at war for so long and he had killed so many of them. His reputation was not inviting at all and he was pretty sure the Uchiha were using him as a bogeyman for their children. He had heard rumors about that.

"Don't go out at night or the White Demon will take you and eat you."

It hurt, really, hearing that kind of things. He loved children, loved them with all his being, loved helping them, teaching them, seeing them learn and thrive. He would never willingly hurt a child, even an Uchiha child. But a reputation was a weapon like any other, so Tobirama had put on an ice mask and cultivated it, pretending it didn't hurt when he heard the rumors, pretending it didn't tear his heart in half when the Senju forbade their children from approaching him, scared he would hurt them.

He inhaled and chased these thoughts out of his mind. He needed to concentrate on the present. The crowd was thicker now that they neared the shops. Stares were fixated between his shoulderblades and he could almost feel them dribble down his spine like cold water. He squared his shoulders and concentrated on Izuna, on his chakra, on his voice, despite the burning chakra rolling around him. His breath was short and he felt he was about to be burned alive.

They finally reached the marketplace, the crowd splitting in half to let them pass, but it was more an act of defiance rather than of respect. People were whispering and Tobirama heard some alphas snort. He gritted his teeth and ignored that. Izuna showed him the marketplace, taking the time to present him each merchant. Most of them were downright hostile, despite Izuna's efforts and Tobirama's polite neutrality, but some of them let out a tentative smile. And an old baker - a little old wizened beta woman with fuzzy white hair - gave Tobirama a quick onceover and loudly proclaimed he was the prettiest person she had ever seen. Tobirama didn't know how to take it.

Izuna bought him an onigiri and they ate as they made their way to another part of the compound. Tobirama might have forgotten his anxiety when they passed in front of the forges. He stood there for long minutes, watching the blacksmiths work, mouth half open, hypnotized, until Izuna gently got him out of his thoughts. He showed him the glass-makers and Tobirama worried his lower lip between his teeth, questions blooming in his mind. But he didn't dare asking them, scared of the glass-makers' reaction.

Then, Izuna led him to the infirmary, chattering happily. Tobirama suspected he was forcing himself to make the Senju forget about the other Uchiha's hostility. Something dark and heavy started blooming in the omega's chest. Licking his teeth, he peeked at Izuna, who was walking by his side and gesturing at a building, explaining something. Tobirama took in the Uchiha's profile, breathing deeply, admiring the way Izuna's lips were moving, the curve of his nose, of his eyes (he had never looked at Izuna's eyes before), his high cheekbones. And he found in him the easy charm of a prince, especially compared to Madara's wilder kind of beauty. He bit his tongue as something roared in his guts.

He shouldn't think that, he knew it. He shouldn't even look at Izuna. Rationnally, he knew it. But his inner omega was looking at Izuna and seeing a good alpha, a worthy alpha, strong and gentle and potent, so much better than the brute who had ravaged his core.

Inhaling sharply, he got a grip on his stray thoughts and concentrated on what Izuna was saying.

\- Ah ! the young alpha cheered, I think you will like the next building !

In three energetic steps, he bounced in front of the omega and theatrically presented a large building to Tobirama, a big grin on his lips. The young omega raised a brow curiously. The building was large and traditionnal, with white walls and a roof of red slates.

\- What is it ? Tobirama asked.  
\- The library !

The Senju's eyes widened and his lips stretched in a small and tentative smile, the first since he was here. He peered at the bulding, a strong desire to go see inside and immerse himself in the knowledge it was no doubt holding up. Maybe it would allow him to forget about the anguish plaguing him.

\- Can we go inside ?  
\- Of course ! Follow me ! You'll see, we have an entire section about the use of fire chakra, and another on forgework and...

Tobirama followed him inside, amused by his enthousiasm, wondering if he was like that with everybody. When he entered, he held his breath, in awe. The library was even bigger than the Senju's, high shelves filled with books and scrolls, all of them neatly labelled. There was a small place between the shelves, with tables and cushions, to read confortably. Izuna on his heels, Tobirama walked between the shelves, brushing the books' spines with the tips of his fingers. He was burning with the need to just take every single book he was setting his eyes upon, settle at the table and read till he passed out.

\- Do you think I can borrow some of them ? he asked, hopeful.  
\- Of course ! We should go see the librarian...

Tobirama felt the knot in his throat tighten. He was pretty sure that whoever the librarian was, they would refuse to lend him any book. Staring longingly at the shelves, he sighed and followed Izuna in the direction of the crackling chakra signature he could sense at the end of the library.

He was wrong.

The librarian was an old beta man, so small he was eye level with Tobirama's navel. He was wearing a plain black kimono and had almost no hair left. He was looking at Tobirama curiously, with absolutely no hostility in his dark eyes.

\- Tobirama, Izuna said, I present you Take Uchiha, our librarian. Take, this is Tobirama, Madara's spouse.

Tobirama bowed deeply. The small man looked intently for several seconds, not speaking. The young omega felt anxious, suddenly. Did he do something wrong ? But then the librarian smiled brightly and laughed.

\- Nice to meet you ! he said, you're little Izuna's rival, yeah ?! He keeps talking about you, complaining about how you always have a new jutsu to counter him !

He laughed and Izuna blushed all the way to his hairline and looked elsewhere. Tobirama's cheeks heated up.

\- You like researching jutsu ? Take asked with a big smile.  
\- Yes ! Not only jutsu. I'm interested in engineering too.  
\- Really ?! Follow me then ! I have some scrolls you might like !

Five minutes later, they were seated at a table with a cup of tea and a pile of scrolls treating of mechanic, chatting enthousiastically. Izuna was sipping his tea with a smile as he watched them. He knew Take would appreciate Tobirama. His uncle never really cared for the war, being way more interested in jutsu creation and philosophy. He loved meeting other scholars.

They left three hours later, Tobirama promising to come and see the old librarian again. They stopped by a tea shop to grab something to eat. Izuna chose dango and Tobirama a cup of gemaicha. They kept talking enthousiastically for several minutes until the conversation died down. Izuna remarked that Tobirama's smile decreased every time someone passed in front of him (and sent him a hostile stare), until his expression had receded into neutral territory.

Izuna wanted to bang his head against a wall. Or better, grab one of his clanmates and bang their head against a wall. He really thought meeting Take and discovering the library would cheer up his brother-in-law, but apparently the Uchiha's hostility toward him was not so easily forgotten. He worried his lower lip between his teeth.

\- Come on, he finally said, there are other things I want to show you...

Tobirama nodded, finished his tea and put his cup back on the bench. As they made their way to the training grounds, they were approached by a group of three warriors, all of them in their late thirties, all of them alphas. The leader was named Yashiro, and he was known for being part of the child killing squad. Izuna felt Tobirama tense more than he saw it. He subtly placed himself between the Senju and his clanmates. Yashiro obviously leered at Tobirama, giving the omega a onceover like he wanted to strip him naked in the middle of the street.

\- My, my, my, he crooned, if it isn't our new Lady ! Tell me, how was the wedding night ?!

Tobirama froze, suddenly cold. He felt like he was on all fours again, impaled on Madara's cock. He could feel the hands bruising his hips. Yashiro's henchmen were snickering and since the man had sopken loudly, people were looking and whispering. He heard laughter and it was like he couldn't breath. He felt naked under their stares, humiliated.

Izuna was furious. He bared his teeth and growled.

\- Get lost, Yashiro, he snarled.  
\- You should be more polite to your elders, Izuna-sama.  
\- And you should be more polite to your Lady !  
\- Why should I ? Look at him ! So this is the new Lady of the Uchiha ! he hollered, an ungrateful brat who can't even answer a simple question !

The crowd gathered around them, avid for blood. Yashiro pushed Izuna aside and took a step to stand in front of Tobirama, who was standing still, arms crossed on his chest like a shield.

\- So tell me, my Lady - and in his mouth, it sounded like an insult - how was the wedding night ?

For a moment, Izuna thought Tobirama might break down and start crying. He almost grabbed the omega and took him back to the Head House. In the end, he was glad he didn't. Because Tobirama uncrossed his arms and straightened up, showing off just how tall he was, towering above Yashiro, who took several steps back. The Senju's chakra lashed out for a second, making every single drop of water in a hundred feet radius vibrate madly. Yashiro was as pale as a sheet. Tobirama then took back the control of his chakra, just before a polite smile spread his lips.

\- What happens in the bedroom between my lord husband and me is none of your business, Uchiha-san. Now, if there are other griefs you wish to submit to me, maybe we should take it to the training grounds.

A heavy silence fell on the crowd. Tobirama kept smiling. Finally, Yashiro sneered, spat at Tobirama's feet and left, his henchmen on his heels. The crowd scattered.

\- Wow, Izuna breathed.

He approached the omega and was about to touch his shouder when Tobirama tensed and crossed his arms on his chest.

\- Please, do not touch me, he said.

His voice was cold, calm and controlled. But Izuna could feel the faint tremors in it. He wanted to run after Yashiro and hit him for what he did. He had never liked the man anyway.

\- Yeah, of course... are you okay ?

Tobirama nodded shakily.

\- If you don't mind, I would like to go back to the house...

They made their way to the Head House, silent. Just before reaching it, a stone hit Tobirama in the temple, shocking him. He wavered a little, put a hand on the side of his head and got it back bloody. The skin had broken and rivulets of blood were dripping on the left side of his face. Izuna rushed to his side. Tobirama turned to his aggressors. It was a group of children. They scattered when Tobirama looked at them, laughing wickedly and singing what sounded like an obscene counting rhyme about the young Senju.

Izuna snarled.

\- The little...!

He made a move to go after them, but Tobirama grabbed his shoulder and squeezed, shaking his head negatively.

\- But...!  
\- It's not their fault, Tobirama said, they're just children, they're just probably repeating something they heard... it's not their fault...

He had put a hand glowing with healing chakra against his face, stopping the bleeding. Izuna watched despite himself, fascinated. Without another word, Tobirama entered the Head House. Izuna followed suite. With a hasty goodbye, Tobirama almost ran to lock himself in his room, leaving Izuna alone.

The young Uchiha wanted to scream and hit someone. He had wanted to cheer Tobirama up, but in the end, the day was a disaster. Furious, he took off in the direction of the training grounds. He needed to let his fury out on something. Yashiro's ugly face would have been perfect, but unfortunately, kinslaying was forbidden.

************

Tobirama had spent the night curled in his bed, numb. He knew that kind of things could happen, that they likely were gonna happen, but still he had hoped that... he had hoped...

Yashiro and his invasive and humiliating questions weren't even the worst. He was sort of used to that kind of things, even if they had never been so forward before. Usually, it was the Senju Elders making snide comments when he was just within earshot. He pretended he didn't hear them and most of the time, he was successful not actually hearing them.

But sometimes, at night, when he was exhausted and unable to sleep, the words came back to haunt him, swirling endlessly in his head.

"Ghost, demon, monster, barren, unnatural, just good enough to be a weapon, spare..."

Rarely, when he felt in a particularly masochistic mood (when he had lost someone important - it had happened after Kawarama's death, after Itama's death, after the river incident, after Butsuma's death, every time he had lost a student to the war) he would reflect on them till he felt sick.

He closed his eyes and exhaled, trying to loosen the knot in his chest. A tear escaped him.

The worst hadn't been the humiliation on the training grounds. To be honest with himself, he had appreciated putting Yashiro in his place, showing off just how powerful, how dangerous he was, how much damages he could do if he ever wanted to. This had been exhalirating to see the fear in the alpha's eyes.

No, the worst had been the children. It had reminded him of bad memories. Times when he was a child and the other Senju children were chasing him around the compound, calling him names and throwing him stones. The time when he was twelve, and an old warrior had called him a rat and told him the Senju should have killed him at birth. All the times people looked at him and called him a bad omen. When the Senju forbade their children to approach him.

He knew that rationnaly, the incident was nothing (he had had so much worse). But to him, it was like his most intimate wounds had been reopened and salt had been rubbed in them. He gritted his teeth and fisted his hands, chasing the thoughts away from his mind. He stood up, suddenly restless. The moon was still high in the sky and the compound was still asleep. Tobirama grabbed a mesh shirt and pants and put them on. Then he went to the training grounds.

He spent three hours working out his pent up aggression, devastating the training grounds. He left when the sun rose over the horizon and the Uchiha started waking up. After a quick breakfast, he went to the furo and soaked in the hot water for a long moment. Then he put on a richly embroidered white yukata and tied his hair up in a complicated braided bun. He straightened his back and held his head high, putting on an expression Toka teasingly called "his resting bitch face". He left the house.

On his way to the library, another stone was thrown his way by a little group of children. Tobirama caught it without looking and kept walking. He could sense the astonishment coming from the kids and he almost smiled.

\- You missed, he said over his shoulder.

He reached the library and disappeared inside. Take welcomed him like an old friend, scrolls already on the table and for a few hours, Tobirama allowed himself to forget his situation. The week passed in a blur, all the days looking like the other. The children kept trying to hit him with a stone every time he left the house, getting increasingly creative, but to their chagrin, Tobirama kept foiling their every plan.

But one evening, as he was sitting at his table, reading a treaty of astronomy that Take lent him, someone tried to open his door. The wards recated immediately and blocked it. Tensing, Tobirama extended his sense and was met by the roaring fire that was the chakra signature waiting on the other side of the door.

Frozen, Tobirama gulped.

Madara had come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed Yashiro's name to KeanBlade, because I find it's a good villain's name ^^


	5. and every whisper, it's the worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara is a dick, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content heavy chapter, folks. Please be careful !

For a tense second, Tobirama didn't move. Then he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Standing up, he deactivated the wards with a controlled flicker of chakra. Madara entered, frowning, his chakra growling angrily.

\- Husband, Tobirama said, keeping his voice even and bowing, did your mission go well ?

Madara didn't answer, stalked into the room like he belonged there (and by law, he did, Tobirama reminded himself), looking around with a raised eyebrow. Tobirama licked his lips, nervous. Finally, Madara focused his attention on him. Tobirama forced himself to breathe and appear unaffected.

\- Did you try to forbide me to enter your room ? Madara growled.

Tobirama shivered and bit his tongue.

\- I didn't, husband, he answered, his voice still even, you will always be welcome here.

Madara sniffed. Tobirama remarked that he was dirty, meaning he probably came here immediately after reaching the compound. Tobirama didn't know how he felt about that. Madara was looking tired, the bags under his eyes amost purple, and his chakra was behaving oddly. Tobirama frowned slightly.

\- What are you waiting for ? Madara snapped, get naked.

Tobirama startled, dread pooling in his guts.

\- You seem tired, husband, he said, maybe you could relax a little before we... I can go get tea...  
\- Tea... with you ?  
\- Well... yes...  
\- I do not wish to end up poisoned.  
\- I don't...  
\- I told you to get naked, Madara growled, are you too stupid to follow a simple order ? And since when does an omega disobey their alpha ?

Tobirama tensed like he had been slapped. He was cold and his breath was shortening. He felt like a cornered beast in front of a predator. Madara's burning gaze was nailing him where he was standing. He forced himself to inhale deeply, despite the fanthom ache between his legs that had come back with a vengeance. This was bigger than him, he reminded himself. This was his duty, this was for peace.

\- I am sorry, husband, he said, it won't happen again.  
\- I hope so.

Tobirama took a few steps to stand next to the futon. He took off his sleep yukata and let it slide down his frame and pool at his feet. He stood there, naked under Madara's eyes, feeling self-conscious. He tensed and fought not to cross his arms on his chest. Madara's eyes raked over his nude form and suddenly he turned on his Sharingan. A surge of panic washed over Tobirama. Years of training and instincts took over, and he took a step back, crossing his arms in front of him protectively and lowering his gaze, breath short.

Madara smirked.

\- On all fours, he growled, tilting his head toward the futon.

Tobirama nodded and complied shakily, tremors running through his body. He could sense Madara's burning chakra curling in on itself, boiling with a dark satisfaction. The odd feeling was still there. Tobirama wanted to run, to scream, to attack, to flee, to do anything but stay here and wait, Madara at his back.

But he couldn't. This was his duty and he had to perform accordingly. He closed his eyes and breathed. This was just pain, he told himself, he could take it.

He felt Madara kneel behind him, felt his bare skin against his, felt his erection rub against his ass. Then Madara grabbed one of his hips and bent down to fist a hand in Tobirama's hair and push his face against the mattress. Tobirama took a gulp of air and tried to tilt his head on the side to breathe more easily. Madara snorted.

\- You look good like this, he snarled.

Still pushing Tobirama's face down, he roughly penetrated him. The young omega whimpered and bit his lower lip.

\- That's your only utility, Madara continued, thrusting in, so shut your pretty mouth and take my cock like a good little bitch.

Tobirama's cheeks burnt with shame and he bit back a sob. He closed his eyes and did his best to dissociate from the situation. He thought that he really was pathetic like that, face down, ass up, being fucked from behind (like a bitch indeed), his cock still hanging soft between his legs as Madara kept thrusting in his vagina. He had difficulties breathing, since Madara was still pushing his face against the futon.

Finally, Madara came with a grunt, his knot swelling and filling Tobirama's cunt. The Senju relaxed a little and sighed. Madara let go of his hair and Tobirama could finally breath freely. He straightened up on his elbows. Madara's stare was still drilling a hole at the back of his head.

The intercourse had been painful, but less then last time, and at least this time he wasn't torn. He put his forehead on his wrists and closed his eyes, breathing and waiting for Madara's knot to recede. A slap on the thight startled him.

\- You don't thank me ? Madara snarked, such an ungrateful wife you are.

The humiliation made Tobirama grit his teeth so hard he thought they were gonna break. He shot a dark look over his shoulder, fury boiling in him. Madara raised a brow, challenging him, daring him to do anything. Tobirama wanted nothing more than turn around and claw his face off. And his inner omega was aggreeing with him, not understanding why he was stuck with that brute who kept hurting him when there was a worthy alpha near. Tobirama closed his eyes, inhaled sharply and opened them again.

\- Thank you, husband, he gritted.

Madara snorted and mockingly patted his flank. A few minutes later, Madara's knot decreased and he stood up, his cock leaving Tobirama's sex with an obscene sound. Tobirama gathered his legs under him and knelt, with a grunt, a vivid ache stabbing his lower back. He scrunched his nose when he felt seed dribble on his thights. Behind him, Madara was dressing up.

Without a word or a look, he left the room. Tobirama fisted his hands, stabbing his nails in his palms. He had never felt so humiliated and furious in his life. He stood up, breathing through his nose when the pain became sharper. He grabbed his sleep yukata, put it on and went to the furo. He needed to wash Madara's touch from his skin.

He cleaned himself quickly and efficiently and went back to his room. Vibrating with anger, unable to sleep, he sat crosslegged on his futon, straightened his back, held his chin high and fell into a meditative state. When he opened his eyes, the sun was barely rising. Tobirama stood up, shouldered his sleep yukata off and dressed up in a light mesh shirt and leggins. His fury had receded to a cold anger snuggled deep in his chest. He went to the small training grounds that had been established inside the Head House's gardens.

He did katas till he felt his muscles burn and cry for mercy. Out of breath, he went to his room to fetch a change of clothe and then made his way to the furo. When he arrived in front of the furo's door, he sensed a presence inside. He bit his tongue.

Madara.

A part of him wanted to get away, to come back later. But Tobirama was done being scared. He was too angry for that. Let Madara humiliate him if he wanted too. Let him behave like a dick. Tobirama could take it, he was a warrior after all. He would perform his duty, as well as he could. If Madara didn't want to play that game, then be it. At least, nobody could accuse Tobirama to endanger this marriage and the peace. He entered the furo.

Madara was soaking in the bath, stark naked. Tobirama had to admit that the man was handsome. Quite short, but with wide shoulders and muscles of steel and arms Tobirama woudn't mind having wrapped around him. If only Madara would touch him for something else than just use him. Tobirama bit his tongue. No need to long for what could be, he would only hurt himself.

\- Good morning, husband, he said.

Without looking at Madara, he put his change of clothes on a chair in a corner and started stripping. He could feel Madara's stare on his skin, between his shoulderblades. He said nothing, untied his hair to let it fall on his back. Naked, he knelt on the tiled floor of the washing area. He grabbed a basin, a sponge and soap and started washing himself. Madara was still looking at him.

\- What were you doing ? he asked.

Tobirama slid the soapy sponge on his shoulders before answering.

\- Katas...

Madara snorted in a disdainful manner. Tobirama clenched his jaw but said nothing.

\- As if you would need that now, Madara groaned.  
\- Would you rather like I be unable to protect our people, husband ? Tobirama asked tonelessly.

There was a heavy silence. Then...

\- Our ?

Something dark was crawling in Madara's voice. Tobirama steeled himself. He refused to back down. Let Madara rage and scream. He could take it.

\- Yes. Our. We are married. Therefore your people are my people too. And it is a Lady's duty to protect their people when their lord husband is absent, isn't it ?

Behind him, Madara was a bundle of barely contained rage. Tobirama bit his lower lip not to smile. He breathed deeply and controlled the way his chakra was curling in on itself in satisfaction. As meager as his victory was, he firmly intended to savour it. He heard Madara getting out of the bath and approaching him. He grabbed Tobirama's hair and the young omega hissed from the discomfort.

\- You are not an Uchiha, he whispered in Tobirama's ear, you are just a whore the Senju offered me hoping I would be placated. And don't speak about people. You know nothing about that. You were never wanted and you never will be. Even your blood family gave you up the moment they could.

Tobirama gritted his teeth, feeling his eyes sting. It hurt deep, because it hit really close to home. But he forced himself to swallow his pain and his anger and stay unyielding.

\- Think whatever you want, husband, he said, it doesn't change the fact that I am an Uchiha by law.

And by the forest, he hated that but since it seemed to trigger Madara so much, he was gonna rub it into his face without an ounce of remorse. Growling, Madara let go of Tobirama's hair.

\- You disgust me, he snarled.  
\- I am afraid there is not a lot of things I can do about that, husband, Tobirama replied matter-of-factly, rubbing his aching scalp.

The hit wasn't a surprise. Tobirama took it without a sound, landing on his elbows on the cold tiled floor. His shoulder and the side of his head were aching from the impact.

\- What kind of wife are you, he growled, answering back to your husband like that ?  
\- I thought I was just a whore, Tobirama said as coldly as he could.

That earned him another kick in the flank. He staggered a little. Madara cracked his knuckles menacingly. Tobirama straightened up, observing him over his shoulder.

\- I am gonna say that only once. You're going to speak only when prompted, like a good little wife. Understood ?  
\- Understood, Tobirama snarled.

Oh, how he longed for a battlefield so he could tear that fucking alpha's throat out. Huffing, Madara grabbed his clothes and left the furo, his chakra still boiling with fury. After hearing the door slam, Tobirama closed his eyes, counted to ten and stood up, grimacing as he touched his flank. Madara had been rough, it was gonna bruise. Grunting, Tobirama grabbed the basin full of water and upturned it over his head, sighing when the water dribbled down his skin. He dried himself with a towel and then put on his clothes. He braided his hair and tied it up in a high bun.

When he got out of the furo, he met Izuna, who was clearly coming back from training. He was sweaty and half-naked and Tobirama's inner omega was struck with the need to preen. He inhale sharply to overcome it.

\- Hello, Izuna said, waving.  
\- Hello...  
\- Is everything okay ? I just crossed path with Madara and he was looking furious.

Tobirama turned his gaze away and chewed on his lower lip. Izuna tilted his head, curious, and a little bit worried.

\- No need to worry, brother, he finally said, everything is okay. We just had... a little disaggreement...

Izuna's face contorted in disbelief, but he didn't push the subject, to Tobirama's relief. They bid each other goodbye and Tobirama went back to his room to get some scrolls. Then he went to the library to meet with Take.

Madara didn't came to his room this night.

However, he came the night after. Their coupling was violent, Madara ordering Tobirama around as if the young Senju was a dog, pushing him down, maintaining his head against the pillow and weighting on him like he wanted to smother him. He fucked Tobirama so roughly he left the young omega torn and shaking.

The same scene repeated the night after, and the night after that. Tobirama knew he did that to punish him for his little stunt. Apart from that, Madara refused to interact with him during the day, barely acknowledging his presence when he saw him. Tobirama could feel that this situation was slowly frustrating Izuna.

A week passed, all the day being the same. Madara came as the sun set, used him, taking his pleasure in Tobirama's flesh, and then left, not caring at all for the way his wife was grunting in pain. At least he had stopped being violent and didn't make Tobirama bleed anymore. Tobirama just let it happen, closed his eyes and dissociated from what was happening. It was just pain, he could take it.

He just hoped Madara would be less rough when Tobirama would be pregnant.

It lasted for ten days. Then Madara took another mission and left the compound. And Tobirama breathed. And prayed that something would happen to Madara during this mission.

He hated himself.

************

Tobirama was sitting on the engawa, leaning on a table, a steaming cup of tea next to his elbow. The sun was setting and the air was chilly. Tobirama shifted a little and grimaced when his hips lanced him. The handshaped bruises on them were just starting to fade. For a moment he had thought they were gonna stay branded into his flesh, like indelible marks of what he underwent.

Sighing, he took a mouthful of tea and closed his eyes, extending his sense. Izuna had gone on a mission and the young Senju was bored. And a little worried too, even if he knew how good his rival was.

Just as he closed his eyes, he caught Izuna's chakra signature, somewhere a hundred miles away from the compound. He seemed okay and unscathed. Tobirama smiled and breathed faintly, relieved. Just in case, he searched Madara's signature. And frowned when once again, he didn't find it. He chewed on his lower lip. This wasn't normal, Madara was supposed to be at Tanzaku, protecting a rich merchant (he kew it, he had snuck into his husband's office - more out of spite than anything - and found the mission's order). This wasn't so far from here, he should be able to sense Madara's chakra. The man wasn't specially discreet.

And yet...

Tobirama bit his tongue. Here it was again, the odd feeling, the deep, intimate conviction that something wasn't right with Madara. Before he could muse on that thought, a noise got his attention. He turned his head and saw Tajima leaning against a wall, supporting all his weight on his cane, his face a little grey. Tobirama stood up.

\- Father, he said cautiously, do you need help ?

Tajima looked at him, and there was no hatred in his dark eyes, just wariness and exhaustion. Finally, he sighed.

\- I wouldn't mind a helping hand, he said.

Tobirama gave him his arm and Tajima took it, leaning all his weight on his son-in-law. They walked in silence to the old alpha's room. Tobirama sat his father-in-law on the bed and helped him take off his prosthesis. He frowned when he saw the artificial limb.

\- Something wrong ? Tajima asked.

Tobirama licked his lips.

\- Your prosthesis... it's not adaptated... it must be painful...  
\- Oh, believe me, it is...

He shrugged.

\- There is nothing I can do about it, he said.

Tobirama thought quickly, the start of a plan forming despite himself in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to beat Dark ID over the head with a chair, so the next chapter should be lighter.
> 
> By the way, I am using this fic to exercize with foreshadowing. Could you tell me in the comment what you think will happen next ? I really want to improve and that will help me ! Thank you very much :)


	6. emptied out by a single word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunt and its consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very small mention of bestiality here (if you squint, you miss it)

Tobirama was feeling like a lion in a cage. Izuna had come back from his mission but was busy with clan's matters and Take was reorganizing the archives. He needed something to do, and training wasn't enough. He dressed up with leggings, a mesh shirt and a light blue yukata, strapped a dagger to his thight and hid senbins in his sleeves. Then he went to see Izuna.

\- I'm going to hunt, he said to the young Uchiha.  
\- Uhm... you're going alone ?  
\- Yes. Don't worry, I won't leave the Uchiha territory.  
\- I'll feel better if you took someone with you. Why not Hikaku ?  
\- Izuna, I'm fine. I don't need a chaperone.  
\- I know. It's just... you're the Uchiha Lady, you're not supposed to leave the compound alone...

Tobirama gritted his teeth. He breathed deeply. Well, it was either that or not going out at all. He just hoped that Hikaku guy wasn't like Yashiro.

\- Fine, he sighed, Hikaku then.

************

Hikaku wasn't like Yashiro at all. He was a young alpha, somewhere around Izuna's age, that Tobirama vaguely remembered having seen on the battlefield quite some times. Short, like most Uchiha were, with a lean frame and thick dark brown hair kept up in ponytail. His face was stern and he was waiting for Tobirama at the compound's gate, back straight and arms crossed on his chest. A bow and a quiver full of arrows were strapped to his belt.

There was no hate in his dark eyes, just a hint of wariness as he was looking at Tobirama.

\- Lady Uchiha, he said, bowing slightly.  
\- I... please call me Tobirama...  
\- As you wish, Tobirama-sama.

He looked at the young Senju as they made their way to the forest.

\- You don't have a bow, he said, surprised.  
\- Hum, no... I don't use one to hunt, Tobirama admitted.  
\- Oh... how do you do, then ?

There was no hostility in his tone, no sarcasm, just curiosity. And for Tobirama it was refreshing.

\- My mother was a Hatake. We hunt like the wolves, bare-handed.

Hikaku raised a brow, but said nothing more. They moved silently through the underbush until Tobirama stopped dead in his tracks. Hikaku did the same, observing the Senju. The omega was standing tall, eyes closed, unmoving. The moment he opened them, his entire demeanor changed. He was now looking like a predator on the prowl.

Without a look toward Hikaku, he ran.

************

Hikaku took off just after Tobirama, pushing as much as he could to keep up with the Uchiha Lady. Despite himself, he was impressed. The omega was fast and moving effortlessly through the underbush, not displacing a leaf, while Hikaku was assaulted from all sides by wayward branches.

Suddenly, Tobirama bifurcated and Hikaku lost him. Swearing, he accelerated to try to regain the ground he lost. When he finally succeeded, his legs screaming for mercy, it was to see Tobirama catch up with a stag bigger than him, jump, grab his dagger and kill the animal with a single hit to the throat. The hunter and his prey fell on the mossy ground.

Hikaku ran to them, afraid that Tobirama got wounded by the stag. He didn't like the man, found him too cold and icy. But Tobirama was the Lady of the Uchiha and Hikaku didn't want him to be wounded, if only because it would be bad for the clan's reputation. But Tobirama stood up, unscathed, and dusted his yukata.

\- Woah, the young Uchiha breathed, observing the beast like it was gonna stand up and charge them, I never saw anyone hunt like that...

Tobirama licked his lips, crouched next to his prey and rolled one of his sleeves to reveal a storage seal tatooed on his wrist.

\- We should skin it and carve it. I'm gonna bleed it.

He produced a basin, pulled his dagger out of the wound and Hikaku watched, transfixed, as Tobirama pulled the blood out of the stag's body and into the basin, without any handsign. The chakra control he displayed was mindblowing. Hikaku didn't like him, but he was happy he was now on their side rather than on the enemy side.

Once this was done, Tobirama produced several other basins and started skinning the stag. Hikaku helped him. This was the first time he skinned such a big prey and he was a little hesitant. This wasn't Tobirama's case. His movements were quick and precise. He even stopped from time to time to help Hikaku. In over an hour, they had entirely skinned the beast. Tobirama then incised the stag from throat to pelvis and weighted on the ribs to crack them open. He got the organs out and stored them into a basin.

\- You're keeping everything ? Hikaku answered, even the intestines and all that ?

He was quite surprised. These were not parts the Uchiha were used to eat. Most of the time they left them to the dogs.

\- Yes, Tobirama answered, still working on the stag, if you clean them, you can cook them. This is very good, very tasty...

Hikaku raised a brow. He was not convinced, but he was curious. Tobirama continued craving the meat. In the end, he had little piles of neatly ordered meat pieces. The skin was rolled next to them, and the organs were still in the basins. The Uchiha produced a scroll and started sealing the meat inside, then the skin and then the offal. Finally, only the stag's head was left.

\- I am gonna cut the antlers, Tobirama said, his dagger in hand, they are really useful...  
\- Really ? Hikaku asked, curious, and what can you do with them ?

Tobirama threw his dagger in the air, caught the blade between his fingers and showed the handle to Hikaku.

\- The Hatake use the antlers to make weapons' handles or tools, he explained.

Hikaku made a move to touch the weapon, but stopped himself just before he did. Tobirama gave him an encouraging nod and waved the dagger in Hikaku's direction. The yound Uchiha took it and started admiring the handle. It was smooth and ornamented with runes and a wolf's head carved into the material. Hikaku was impressed, this was a beautiful piece of craftmanship.

\- This is beautiful, he said as he gave the dagger back to Tobirama.  
\- This was my mother's, the omega said, taking back the dagger.

He quickly and efficiently cut the antlers and sealed them inside the scroll. They then made their way to the river to washed the blood off their hands. Then, Tobirama handed the scroll to Hikaku. The alpha looked at it, then at Tobirama, raising a brow questionningly.

\- Uh ?  
\- Take it, Tobirama insisted.  
\- But... you are the one who caught it...  
\- I don't need the food. I just wanted to get out of the compound and run. And I know I am not easy to follow when I hunt, so...

He pushed the scroll into Hikaku's hands and stalked away, huffing. Flabbergasted, Hikaku looked at his back as Tobirama walked away. The scroll was heavy in his hands. Damn, there was enough meat in there to feed his entire family for months ! He could even give some to his parents or his cousins...

Hikaku didn't like Tobirama Senju. Too much bad blood between their clans, too many deaths. And the man's reputation was quite terrifying.

But damn, if this was what the man was like under his mask of ice, then Hikaku was willing to try to gte to know him !

************

Tobirama cracked one eye open, feeling boneless. He hummed, rolling over on his belly, his face against his pillow. For once since he had married into the Uchiha, he had slept well and was feeling less on edge. He sighed, sat up and stretched. Hunting usually had this effect on him. Sumittin to his instincts and running, feeling the wind on his skin and the earth under his feet, smelling the prey trying to flee. You didn't worry when you hunted.

The Hatake were descending from wolves after all. The legend said that during the old days, an omega woman, who had been exiled by her family because she was refusing to marry, had prayed the Wolf God, the Storm Rider, for help and mercy. And the Wolf God had answered her call. He had left the storm and descended on earth to meet her. He had called his people to protect her and had given her children to start a pack of her own.

That was how the Hatake were born. The rumors said that all Hatake had wolf-blood running in their veins and that their omegas slept with their wolves when they didn't find an alpha to their tastes. When people asked about it, the Hatake laughed and didn't answer. But from time to time, wolves were born, taller, more powerful, with sharper eyes. The Hatake knew, but they didn't say anything. This was not their business and it was a known fact among the Hatake that the omega was the best suited to choose their alpha.

Which might be why they weren't happy at all with the arranged marriage between Tobirama and Madara and had been giving the cold shoulder to the Senju for months now.

Tobirama stood up, yawning. He threaded his fingers through his hair to tame them a little. He stretched once more and put on simple clothes before going to do his usual katas in the gardens. Once it was done, he went to the kitchen to eat. Tajima and Izuna were already here, sipping tea. Without looking, Izuna pushed a steaming cup his way. Tobirama took it, humming in thanks, grateful. He sat and started drinking.

\- What are you gonna do today ? Izuna asked, munching on an onigiri.  
\- I am going to go see Take, Tobirama answered, filling his cup again, I am working on soemthing and I need to see if he has some books on the subject.  
\- Oh. What is it ?

Izuna seemed interested. Tobirama worried his lower lip between his teeth, debatting if he should tell them. He sent a quick look to Tajima. The old alpha seemed tired.

\- I'll tell you when it will be finished, he told Izuna with a crooked smile.

Izuna huffed, stuck his tongue out like a child and pouted. Tobirama couldn't help but snort and even Tajima smiled.

\- Fine ! Izuna wailed dramatically, keep your secrets !

Tobirama started laughing and Izuna grinned from ear to ear. Tajima rolled his eyes but his smile was fond. Tobirama finished his breakfast, took a quick bath and put on an embroidered green yukata and his furpelt. When he was ready, he bid goodbye to Tajima, who was lounging on the engawa, and left the house.

Just as he was reaching the marketplace, he sensed Yashiro and his henchmen coming his way. He rolled his eyes, already tired.

\- My ! Yashiro bellowed, if it isn't our Lady !

Tobirama ignored him and kept walking. But Yashiro wasn't finished.

\- Are you such a slut that you feel the need to cheat on your husband to have your fill ?! he continued.

Tobirama stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide, having troubles processing what he just heard. He whipped on his heels to look at the smirking alpha.

\- What ? he said, his tone heavy with disbelief.

Yashiro sneered and looked at his friends with an eyeroll. He took a few steps to get nearer but stayed out of armreach.

\- Did you really think we bought your little fable ? A hunt, really ? Everybody in the compound know what you were doing with Hikaku in the forest !

Tobirama gaped, wondering how someone could be so stupid. He tried to think of a comeback. But in the end he didn't have to.

\- Did you just accuse me of cheating on my wife ?! a voice roared behind Tobirama.

Hikaku stomped to place himself between Tobirama and Yashiro. His demeanor was calm, but fury was boiling in his voice and in his eyes. He crossed his arms on his chest, chin high and back straight, his Sharingan on as he stared Yashiro down. The older alpha was almost squirming, visibly uncomfortable.

\- So ? Hikaku snarled.  
\- It's not you I'm accusing, Yashiro tried.  
\- You accused Tobirama-sama of cheating on Madara-sama with me ! So you are accusing me of cheating on my wife ! How dare you ?!

Yashiro was starting to pale and sweat. Tobirama was biting the inside of his cheeks not to smile.

\- How dare you suggest I could treat Yuna like that ?! How dare you suggest I could disrespect Madara-sama ?!

Around them, people were whispering and nodding.

\- It's true ! a woman shouted, Hikaku-san loves Yuna with all his heart ! He'd rather die than cheat on her !

A clamor of approval was heard. Yashiro was gritting his teeth, apparently uneasy and angry that the people were turning on him rather than on Tobirama.

\- Maybe that Senju forced him ! he shouted in turn.

Tobirama froze. Then a blinding fury invaded him, he bared his teeth and snarled. Yashiro startled as water gushed out of a nearby well.

\- How. Dare. You ? Tobirama growled.

Yashiro took several steps back, panicked, and bumped into another alpha, sprawling on the floor. Tobirama was towering over him, his wine red eyes spitting lightning.

\- I could never...! What do you take me for ?!

Yashiro was trembling and the people were starting to be scared. Tobirama was furious. How did that pathetic man dare accuse him of being a rapist ?! His breathing was shortened by the anger. His instincts were telling him to attack the alpha and make him pay for his lack of respect. Hikaku seemed to understand that, because he grabbed Tobirama's arm to ground him.

\- Yashiro, the Uchiha said, you went too far. If you keep spreading false accusations, I am gonna ask for a trial by combat. And remember that Tobirama-sama will be allowed to ask for your head on behalf of his tarnished honor.

That seemed to sober Yashiro up. The man jumped on his feet and scrammed, his henchmen on his heels. The crowd scattered. Tobirama closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He put his hand on Hikaku's. The young alpha let go of him.

\- Thank you, he said.

Then, after an instant...

\- You didn't have to do that, he added.  
\- Well, Hikaku answered, you didn't have to give me an entire stag, and yet...

Tobirama nodded, sheepish. He crossed his arms on his chest, uncomfortable.

\- I woud never do that, he said in a little voice.  
\- Do what ?  
\- Force you... or anybody... I would never...

Hikaku patted his shoulder awkwardly.

\- I know, Tobirama-sama, I know...

He cleared his throat.

\- Hum... maybe you could come and have tea with Yuna and I one of these days... She would like to meet you and to thank you for the food... And I still have the antlers but I have no idea what to do with them, so maybe you could show me how to carve them...

Tobirama startled, looking at the sheepish Hikaku, who was looking at his feet, rubbing the side of his head. A tentative smile stretched his lips.

\- I would like that, he said.

Later that day, as the sun was almost setting, Tobirama came back to the Head House with his arms filled with scrolls and books treating of anatomy and prosthesis. He was feeling exhausted but also strangely content. He had agreed to go to Hikaku's house for tea soon and he was quite waiting for it. If someone had had told him that one day he would try to make friend with an Uchiha.

************

Izuna glanced at Tobirama from the corner of his eyes. His brother-in-law was looking happier than when Madara was here. His eyes were shinier and he was smiling. When Madara was here, Tobirama was looking almost dead inside and was wincing when people were touching him. His rival was sneaky and quite secret, but Izuna had seen the bruises on his skin, on his hips.

Izuna wondered if Madara ever looked at Tobirama in the eyes when they had sex, or if he just took him from behind as if the Senju was a dog. He wondered if Madara cared for Tobirama's pleasure or if he just used him. He wondered but in the end he had no illusion. The position of the bruises and Tobirama's dead inside expression when Madara was here, the way he imperceptibly flinched whenever he was in his husband's presence, were quite telling.

And that made Izuna furious. He didn't understand why Madara was treating Tobirama like that, like a slave rather than like a wife. He really didn't understand. Madara was rarely here so he wasn't aware of this, but Tobirama tried. He tried so hard to be accepted by the Uchiha, desptite the ambiant hostility.

He could have locked himself in his room, he went out everyday. He could have demanded Yashiro's head after what he did, but he didn't. He could have demanded that the children were punished after they tried to attack him so many times, but he didn't. He didn't deserve being msitreated the way was by Madara. Izuna bit his tongue.

He was gonna have some choiced words with Madara when his brother would come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to tell Yashiro he should chill ?


	7. there is a hollow in me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama earns respect from some Uchiha.

Tobirama was hiding in a tree, somewhere near the marketplace, reading a scroll and taking notes. The sun was setting and people were going back home. The young omega had found out that the Uchiha's chakras were soothing when they were not hostile toward him. So he hid, near enough that he could soak in their chakra without concentrating. He felt like a leech.

Sighing, he let himself slid off the tree, sealing the scroll and his notebook in the same movement. As he was about to go back home, he heard a little voice cry at the same time he sensed a small presence in the bushes near his tree. He stopped, all his senses in alert.

This sounded like a child.

Tobirama hesitated a second, chewing on his lower lip. Then he went to see what was up. Behind the bush, he found a little boy crying all the tears of his small body. He was small, with curly brown hair and big round eyes. Tobirama knew him, it was one of the children who kept trying to throw him stones. But the young omega couldn't bring himself to be angry, the kid seemed so distressed. Tobirama crouched next to him.

\- Child ? he said, are you okay ?

The boy startled when he heard Tobirama and looked at the omega with fear in his big dark eyes. He curled into a ball, sobbing. Tobirama showed him his hands, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible.

\- I'm not going to hurt you, little one, he said.

The boy peeked at him over his hands.

\- You promise ? he asked in a little voice.  
\- I promise. Tell me what is wrong.

The boy sniffled.

\- It's my mommy... she's going to die...

Tobirama frowned.

\- Somebody hurt her ?  
\- It's the baby inside her, he sobbed, they don't want to get out and it's killing her...

He sniffled again. Tobirama was thinking quickly about what might be happening to the boy's mother.

\- Can you lead me to her ? he said, I think I can help...

The little boy stopped crying and looked at him with awe.

\- You can ?!  
\- If this is what I think it is, yeah, I can help...

The boy immediately jumped on his feet, grabbed Tobirama's hand and dragged him to his house. As they approached, Tobirama extended his senses. There were four presences in the house, all of them panicked, two so tightly knit together they seemed the same. Tobirama's hypothesis seemed to confirm itself. The baby was not presenting well and couldn't get out. When they entered the house, an alpha intercepted them. He was short, sturdy, his hair were in disarray like he had been pulling at them for hours. His eyes were red-rimmed. When he saw Tobirama, he snarled.

\- What are you doing here ? he growled.

Tobirama just had the time to open his mouth before the boy interrupted him to speak to his father.

\- Dad ! The Lady says he can help Mom !

The alpha looked at Tobirama in disbelief, his face contorted in anger.

\- You... he growled, you want to help an Uchiha ?  
\- I want to help a pregnant woman, Tobirama answered, his voice steely, her family name doesn't matter.

He bit his tongue before adding.

\- And please remember that I am an Uchiha too.

For a moment, the Uchiha seemed ready to punch him. But then the little boy started crying again and his father softened a little. He glared at Tobirama.

\- If she dies... he breathed, I don't care that you're Madara-sama's wife... you're dead. Clear ?  
\- Cristal, Tobirama answered, eyes cold.

He tilted his head on the side, mouth slightly open.

\- Can I see her now ? he asked.

The alpha hesitated then stepped on the side. Tobirama entered, concentrating his attention on the presences inside not to tense when the alpha entered behind him. His wife was lying on a bed, her face pale and sweaty, her belly ripling. The sheets were bloody. Standing next to it, the midwife seemed powerless. Her hands were red.

Tobirama's entire demeanor changed the moment he entered the room, going from icy to warm and open.

\- Hello, he said, approaching the bed, I am Tobirama. What is your name ?

She looked at her husband, surprised.

\- I... I am Erika, she breathed, just before gritting her teeth through another contraction.

Tears were rolling on her cheeks. Tobirama approached again, slowly, his hands visible.

\- Erika... do you allow me to touch you ? I need to find out what is wrong...  
\- He says he can help, Mom ! the little boy cried.

She looked warily at Tobirama, then at her son, then again at Tobirama, who was waiting patiently for her answer.

\- Okay, she croacked.

He smiled softly and came to sit next to her on the bed. The midwife, silent, was looking at him intently. He put his hands glowing green on her belly. He frowned and chewed on his lower lip. The alpha bristled.

\- What is it ?! he sneered, what is wrong ?!  
\- The baby is not presenting well. This is why she is bleeding.  
\- And you can do something ?!  
\- Yes. I will have to open her to get the baby out but...

Before he could finish his sentence, he found himself with a blade under his throat. The alpha was looking furious and his nostrils were flaring.

\- Open ! he snarled, you want to cut her !  
\- This is safe and harmless, Tobirama said, trying to stay calm and polite, she won't feel anything...  
\- If you think I'm going to let you cut my wife..!  
\- Taro ! Erika cried.

The alpha froze. His wife stared him down till he let go of Tobirama. Then she turned to Tobirama, panting.

\- You know what you are doing ? You can save my baby ?

Tobirama nodded, joining his hands in front of his face and bowing slightly.

\- This is not the first time I do that, he said, I swear this is safe.

She visibly bit her tongue.

\- Okay, she sighed wearily.  
\- Erika ! Taro cried.  
\- Taro, please...

He looked at her, distressed, licking his lips. He finally relented and nodded. Tobirama stood up, slowly, still careful to be as non-threatening as possible. He turned to the midwife, who had stayed silent until now. She startled slightly when he looked at her.

\- I will need a basin and clean blankets, he said, do you know where I can find them ?

She stayed silent for two seconds before her face hardened into a professionnal mask and she straightened her back.

\- I'm going to go fetch them, she said, bolting.

Tobirama thanked her quickly and made a handsign, creating two clones. One of them knelt near the head of the bed and put a hand glowing green on Erika's forehead. Her expression softened and she sighed in relief. The young omega used a quick water justsu to wash his hands of any dirt.

\- What are you doing to her ? Taro asked biting his nails.  
\- Anaesthesia, Tobirama answered shortly.

Tobirama was standing next to the bed, his hands glowing green hovering over Erika's rippling belly, while his clones were diverting the young woman's attention, talking softly to her. The midwife came back at this moment, with a basin and pile of blankets. Tobirama nodded in thanks as the midwife came to stand next to him to examine what he was doing.

Concentrating, he molded the chakra in his left hand to form a blade and started carefully cutting the skin of Erika's lower belly, above her sex. He went slowly not to cut any important vein or artery. Finally, he reached her distended womb and cut through the muscle to reach the baby. He caught the baby and got them out.

It was a little girl, pale, hairless, covered in amniotic fluid and some blood. She started screaming the moment she was out. Tobirama heard Taro's gasp behiind him. He ignored him, quickly cut the umbilical cord and gave the baby to one of his clones who went to clean her, the midwife on his heels. Tobirama then started taking the placenta out, putting the shredds of flesh in the basin. Once he was sure he had them all, he started healing the cut he had made as well as all the tears he could sense.

Just as he finished, leaving only a faint scar, his clone came back with the liitle girl clean and bundled up in a blanket. Tobirama put a blanket on Erika and then gave her her baby before dispelling his clones with a nod of thanks in their direction. Erika was kissing her daughter's head, Taro kneeling next to her, crying, their little boy next to them, looking at his new sister with awe.

Tobirama went to the kitchen to wash his bloody hands and to give them a little privacy. The midwife followed him.

\- I've been doing that job for years now, she said, but this is the first time I've ever seen something like that.

She chewed on her lower lip as Tobirama dried his hands.

\- You've got to teach me how to do that, she said, now that I know there is something I can do, I don't want to loose a mother like that ever again.

There was a cold determination in her dark eyes. Tobirama considered her for a moment and then smiled tiredly.

\- I would gladly teach you, he said.

She grinned brightly.

\- I am Nana, she said, giving him her hand.

He shook it.

\- You know, she added, everybody says that you're a demon, that you are the worst thing that ever happened to the Uchiha, but seriously fuck them ! You saved one of ours and that's enough for me.

Tobirama felt his eyes sting. He fought very hard not to show it.

\- I am just doing my duty, he said, happy that his voice didn't croack.  
\- Well, you're doing it really well !

They went back to the living room. Erika was pale but she was smiling and nuzzling her baby's cheek. She looked at Tobirama and nodded in thanks, her gaze weary. Taro was no longer hostile, just wary and relieved. Nana went to sit next to Erika to give her pieces of advice. The little boy ran to hug Tobirama's legs.

\- You saved my Mommy ! he cheered.

Tobirama smiled.

\- I did tell you I was gonna help, didn't I ?  
\- You did, the little boy said solemnly.

Tobirama slowly knelt to get to eyelevel with the kid.

\- I am Kagami, the boy said, and you, what is your name ?  
\- I am Tobirama...  
\- I am sorry I wasn't nice with you, Tobirama, Kagami said, looking at his feet.  
\- It's okay, it's forgiven Kagami...

The boy smiled brightly and hugged Tobirama. Then he went back to his mother. Tobirama saluted Nana, Taro and Erika and went back home.

************

He had slept well this night. When he got out of the house to go see Hikaku, wearing a black kimono shirt with a great dragon embroidered in the back, with white silk thread, his hair kept up in a braided bun, Kagami was waiting in front of the gate.

\- Oh... hello Kagami, he said.  
\- Hello Tobirama-sama !  
\- Shouldn't you be with your parents ?  
\- Mommy is still sleeping ! She's tired. Dad said he had something to do... Can I come with you ?

Tobirama hesitated a second before agreeing.

\- Of course, Kagami...

Just as they started walking, Kagami sauntering happily next to him, a stone came hurtling through the air, aimed at Tobirama's head. Rolling his eyes, Tobirama caught it without even looking, but before he could do anything, Kagami had charged the group of cjildren responsible with a warcry on his lips. Tobirama watched him with beffudlement.

\- Leave him alone ! the little boy cried, leave him alone !

The other children fled, screeching. Kagami harrumphed and came back next to Tobirama, stomping and puffing his little chest. Tobirama smiled.

\- You didn't have to do that, Kagami... But thank you, this was very nice.

Kagami grinned brightly. They resumed walking, the little boy chatting enthousiastically and Tobirama listening intently. People were changing side of the road when he crossed path with them, but Tobirama ignored them. They were always doing that, he was used to it. As they reached the marketplace, Tobirama sensed a chakra signature coming at full speed in his direction. He recognized Taro just as the man cried his name.

\- Tobirama-sama !!

The young omega stopped and turned to face the man. Taro landed in front of him, in full warrior gear. The people around them started whispering and snickering, waiting for another scene. So they were really surprised when Taro bowed deeply in front of Tobirama.

\- Tobirama-sama, he said, I apologize for my behavior toward you yesterday.  
\- Taro-san, I... you don't have to...

But the man didn't listen, bullying on.

\- I also want to thank you for saving my wife and my daughter.

Before Tobirama could do anything, Taro went down on a knee and unsheathed his sword before presenting it to the Senju, who stayed there, petrified, measuring the implications of such a gesture.

\- I offer you my sword, Taro said, dead serious.

People around them were whispering. Tobirama didn't know how to react, didn't know what to do. He was terrified, and strangely touched. Breathing deeply through his nose, he bent down slightly and put his hand on the sword's hilt, over Taro's hand.

\- I accept the honor you give me, Taro-san. Please, stand up...

He's making a mistake, he knew it. Madara was going to be furious, to accuse him of forest knew what. But it was the first time someone did something like that, that someone deemed him worthing of being followed, and the fact that it was an Uchiha of all people made it all the more touching. Tobirama was feeling his heart beat in his throat. Taro stood up, still looking at Tobirama with only seriousness in his dark eyes. Kagami was peering curiously between the two adults. The whispers around them intensified until someone shouted.

\- Why did you do that ?! He's a demon !!

Taro whirled on his heels to face the person who had spoken, furious.

\- He saved my wife ! he roared, he saved my daughter ! He's the only reason I still have the will to live today !! If this is not something worthy of thanks and respect, then I don't know what is !!

He was bristling, teeth bared. People in the crowd were whispering even louder and looking at Tobirama with confusion, like he couldn't believe he did something so selfless.

\- Do you think this is something a demon would do ?! Do you ?!!

Some people took a step back. Taro's chakra was trashing with fury. Tobirama, feared the situation would degenerate. He put his hand on Taro's shoulder.

\- Taro-san, please calm down. This is not something worth getting angry over.

Taro whirled to face Tobirama.

\- You are not a demon, he growled, my eyes can see right.  
\- And that's all that matter, right ?

Taro blinked and gaped a little. Kagami came to hug his father's leg, looking at Tobirama with awe. Someone clapping drew their attention. Behind them, Nana was busy ushering the crowd away, rolling her eyes.

\- Come on ! she cried, everybody go back to work, there is nothing to see ! Seriously, are you shinobi or gossipers ?!

The crowd scattered with a lot of grumbling. Nana sauntered next to them with a crooked smile.

\- Being chivalrous again, Taro ? she teased.  
\- Witch, he groaned, rolling his eyes, I was doing the right thing...  
\- I have no doubt you were, cousin...

She turned to Tobirama and bowed. Tobirama reciprocated.

\- Tobirama-sama, she said, do you think you would have the time to come to the infirmary to tecah me what you did yesterday ?

Tobirama smiled slightly. The glint in her eyes was the one of a person hungry for knowledge and this was something he respected fully.

\- Of course, he said, would tomorrow be okay for you ?  
\- That would be great !

They scheduled a meeting at the infirmary for the next day. Then Tobirama thanked Taro again for his gesture, before bidding goodbye to the alpha and little Kagami. As he resumed walking to Hikaku's house, smiling despite himself, he wondered if all the Uchiha had genetic predispositions for going dramatic in the marketplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taro : * sees a former ennemy saving his wife*  
> Taro : Obviously, Imma dedicate my life to this man !
> 
> Things are getting better, aren't they ?


	8. So I put my faith in something unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... Dark ID took the wheel... Sorry by advance.
> 
> Specific trigger warnings for this chapter : rape, physical and emotionnal abuse, victim blaming, Madara being a dick

Tobirama woke up burning. His entire body was covered in sweat, his breath was short and his thights were sticky with slick. His heat had started unexpectedly. He rolled on his side and bit back a sob. He hated being in heat with a passion. It was so painful and he never had someone to share it with and diminish the pain. His fingers never did quite manage to take the edge away and now, after what had happened with Madara, he wasn't sure he would be brave enough to use them again.

He curled into a ball, bit his tongue and breathed through his nose. He tried to grab a his chakra, to use it to regulate his bodyheat, but it escaped him, like it always did during his heats, trashing, curling away, and he wanted to scream. He hated feeling so powerless. He bit into his hand not to make a sound.

Time was passing slowly. He didn't even know how late it was. His throat was parched, but he was too weak to stand. He sobbed when a particularly vicious cramp wrecked him. Exhausted, just wanting the pain to decrease just a little bit, he slid a hand between his trembling thights, bypassing his painfully hard cock. His folds were wet and swollen, sticky with slick. He slowly thrusted his fingers inside, scissoring them mechanically. He palmed his cock with his other hand till his orgasm hit him, dizzying. He was finally able to breathe more or less normally. His fingers left his sex with an obscene squelching noise and he cringed.

Someone knocked on his door. Tobirama almost jumped out of his skin, startled. He concentrated as much as he could on his senses until he recognized Tajima's signature. Groaning, he crawled to the door and reclined against the wall just as the knocking became more insistant.

\- Father ? he croacked.  
\- Tobirama ? Tajima said, it's ten in the morning and you didn't come to breakfast. Are you okay ?  
\- I... my heat started...

There was a silence, then...

\- Oh... Oh ! Okay. I am gonna ask a servant to bring you food and water.  
\- Thank you... Can you... can you send someone to the infimary to tell Nana that I can't come today ?  
\- Yeah... yeah, of course...  
\- Thank you father...

Tajima left, his prosthesis clicking loudly on the wood floor. A few minutes later, someone knocked on his door and he heard something being put on the floor in front of it. With great difficulties, he deactivated the wards and grabbed the plate with onigiri and the jug full of water before closing the door again.

************

Madara came back two days later. Tajima had made sure that his son-in-law had everything he could need. Tobirama's heat seemed to be quite rough and painful, so the old alpha was relieved to see his son come back from his mission. He could go and help his wife with his heat. With a little luck, maybe Tajima would be a grandfather before the end of the year.

\- Hello son, Tajima said, limping in Madara's direction, you're coming back just in time.

Madara seemed really tired. He frowned at Tajima's words.

\- Hello father... What do you mean ?  
\- Tobirama is in heat. You should go and help him with that. He really needs it.

Madara's face contorted in a grimace of rage and for a moment, it was like someone - something - wearing Madara's skin but barely knowing hos to act human was standing in front of Tajima. It happened so fast that the old alpha wondered if he had seen well. Madara was now looking perfectly normal, if clearly annoyed.

\- I don't have the time, he said, brushing past Tajima.

Tajima's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

\- Madara, did you hear me ?! Your wife needs you !  
\- I told you I don't have the time ! I need to write that mission report and there are so many things to do ! This clan won't rule itself alone !

Tajima stopped dead in his tracks, flabbergasted. He couldn't believe Madara said something like that. Having been distanced, he accelerated to get to Madara's level.

\- And this is more important than helping your wife ?!  
\- Yes ! And what ?! He's a shinobi, he can take it ! Or is he so fragile that he can't bear a little pain ?!  
\- A little pain ? Tajima croacked.

Every alpha worth their salt knew how painful an omega's heat could be. To dismiss it like that... Furthermore, Tobirama's heat seemed to be worse than average. He didn't have the time to make his disapproval clear. Madara had already left.

************

Madara was angry. He growled as he kept signing paperwork angrily. That fucking bitch couldn't have chosen another time to go into heat ? Madara was tired after this mission, he didn't have the time to satisfy that fucking Senju. He rolled his eyes. He was exhausted, bone deep. It felt like he was about to get sick. Maybe he should go see a healer.

However, it also meant he didn't have the energy to deal with Tobirama. Not like he wanted to deal with a clingy omega in heat. And for what results really ? It was not like this bitch could have children anyway. It was probably better like that. He wasn't sure he would be able to love a child if their mother was Tobirama Senju. Groaning, he forcefully put down his brush on the table and went to sleep.

The next day, as he came back from the infirmary - the healer had diagnozed him with a migraine probably due to an overuse of the Sharingan, and told him ha was overworked. He had given him a special brand of tea to help with the migraine, and advised him to get a lot of rest - Madara crossed path with Yashiro.

Madara didn't like the man. He was an obsequious coward and a child-hunter to top it all. Yashiro bowed before him and Madara felt a dire need to hit something, especially when the older man approached him with a conspirator face.

\- Madara-sama, he said in a low voice, I have something important to tell you.  
\- Then talk, Madara said briskly.  
\- Well, you see, it's quite problematic. It appears that your wife used your abscence to cheat on you.

Madara stopped walking. It took all his willpower not to snort. Yashiro apparently mistook his reaction for shock, because he immediately launche into the tale of how Tobirama supposedly forced Hikaku to have sex with him during a hunt. It was so ridiculous that Madara had to bite the inside of his cheek not to laugh. The thought that Tobirama could cheat on him was hysterical. The omega was heartless, yes, but he was also entirely devoted to his brother, and he would never endanger the peace for a quick tumble between the sheets.

Yeah, it was clearly a lie. But Madara didn't care if it was true or false. It would give him an edge over Tobirama. The Uchiha Clan Head didn't appreciate the omega's behaviour from last time. Tobirama was still too insolent to Madara's tastes. He needed to break him and Yashiro just gave him the perfect reason to.

\- Thank you for this piece of information, Yashiro-san, he smiled.

************

Tobirama closed his eyes and exhaled. Finally, the heat had receded and he could breathe and think normally again. He felt weak and his long legs were trembling. He was sticky and sweaty and smelled like death. A long and hot bath was very much needed. Exhausted, in a haze, he grabbed his sleep yukata, put it on and went to the furo.

Five days tossing and turning, burning inside, unable to find a satisfying release. He was happy it was finally over. He thought quickly that for once he would have been relieved to see Madara. What was the point of having an alpha if they didn't help you with your heat ?

Entering the furo, he shouldered off his yukata, knelt in the washing area and started washing himself. As the sweat left his skin, he felt better. Still exhausted, still trembling, but less disgusting, more human. He stood up, his shivering legs making him feel like a little fawn, powerless, and he hated that. He lowered himself in the bath, teeth gritted. Sighing, he canted his head against the edge and closed his eyes. He soaked in the hot water for as long as he could bear.

When he felt like an overcooked lobster, he got out of the bath and dried himself before putting on his sleep yukata and going back to his room. He needed to change his sheets, air his room and then sleep for at least twelve hours and then eat a feast. When he turned in the corridor to reach his door, he was assaulted by a scorching chakra and he stopped dead in his tracks.

Madara was standing in front of his door. He had his Sharingan on and his chakra was curling on itself furiously. Tobirama gulped, his breath shortening, his long legs trembling despite Tobirama's best efforts to stop it. Madara's red eyes skimed over them and he smirked. That only heightened the fear that was crushing Tobirama's windpipe.

\- Husband, he said, willing his voice to stay steady, I didn't know you were here...  
\- I came back three days ago, Madara said dismissively.

Tobirama felt his breath hitch in his throat. Madara had been here for three days ? And he didn't come to help Tobirama with his heat ? He left him to suffer alone for three days when he could have done something about it ? Tobirama never had a lot of hopes for this marriage, it was true, but he had at least expected his husband to perform his alpha's duties. The anger overwhelmed the fear for a moment.

\- Will you open that door, or not ? Madara groaned.

For a strenuous second, he entertained the idea of refusing, of telling the alpha to fuck off. He bet Madara's face would be hilarious. But no, he couldn't do that. He couldn't endanger this marriage, couldn't endanger peace because he was feeling moody. Madara probably had his reasons for not helping him with his heat. He had to.

(Ah. Who was he kidding really ?)

For a short but intense moment, he hated himself for thinking any of this was a good idea, Hashirama for aggreeing to this farce of a marriage, and Madara for good measure, because the man was a goddamned prick. He should have gone with his Hatake cousins when they playfully tried to kidnap him years ago.

Well, no interest in regretting now.

\- Of course, husband, he said, forcing himself to smile.

He took a few steps, flared his chakra to disarm the wards and pushed the door open. He entered, forcing himself not to react despite his instincts screaming that there were someone dangerous behind him and that he should run/flee/slash/attack. Madara entered behind him and closed the door. Tobirama went to light the lamp, trying not to think about what Madara wanted. So soon after his heat, his vagina was still sore. Any kind of penetration would probably be painful. He turned to Madara.

The alpha was still standing in the middle of the room, near the futon. He was wearing a black yukata, largely gaping and showing off his strong chest, rather than the Uchiha robes he usually favored. He was staring almost longingly at the omega and Tobirama was kinda puzzled. Deciding it was better safe than sorry, and that the sooner Madara would get at it, the sooner he would go to sleep, he started getting out of his yukata. As the garment slid off Tobirama's shoulder, Madara spoke.

\- It came to my attention that you have been cheating on me, he said in a dry tone.

Tobirama's mind blanked. He blinked, slowly processing what Madara just said. A shiver of fear tickled down his spine. Then he felt angry again. This was coming from Yashiro, no doubt about that.

\- You spoke with Yashiro, he said, his voice even.

Madara snorted and Tobirama tensed.

\- You're not even trying to deny it, he growled.  
\- Madara, I...

The slap was a surprise. Tobirama took a step back, startled, his cheek pulsing in pain. The fear was back with a vengeance. He still was weakened by the heat. If Madara decided to become violent, he wouldn't be able to resist (he didn't have the right to).

\- It's lord husband to you, the alpha snarled.

Tobirama composed himself quickly.

\- I... yes, forgive me, my lord husband...

He inhaled sharply.

\- I didn't cheat on you, my lord husband. Yashiro lied, he...  
\- You'rebadmouthing one of your clanmates ?

Tobirama froze. No, Madara wasn't...?

\- No, I...  
\- If you can't control yourself, maybe I should forbide you from leaving the house...

Dread was curling in Tobirama's chest, crushing his windpipe. No, Madara couldn't do that ! If he couldn't leave the house, he was going to go crazy. His distress might have shown on his face because Madara smirked. Tobirama gulped. Madara had cornered him and there was nothing he could do, no matter what he would say to defend himself, Madara would shoot it down.

Nothing...

Tobirama got on his knees and bowed. He felt humiliated, and he never thought he would have to lower himself like that one day. Madara's chakra curled in satsifaction and Tobirama shivered.

\- I did not cheat on you, my lord husband. I swear it on the Great Forest, I would never be unfaithful to you. Please, have mercy in your decision...

He didn't move, stayed like that, kneeling head bowed, despite the way his body wanted to flee. He heard Madara move and kneel before him. A second later, a hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look at Madara. He had his Sharingan on and the pinwheels were spinning madly. Tobirama tensed, cold sweat rolling down his spine. There it was again, feeling like a newborn fawn in front of a wolf. He gulped. Madara smiled, tenderly, and if Tobirama hadn't been actively sensing his chakra, it might have fooled him. Madara carressed Tobirama's lower lip with his thumb. The faked intimacy put the omega even more on edge.

\- And why would I believe you, wife ? Madara asked, his voice sacharine sweet.

Tobirama wanted to scream. How much would he have to lower himself before Madara was satisfied ?

\- What do you want me to do to prove myself to you, my lord husband ? He breathed.

He wanted to run. Run away as fast as he could. Madara would never be able to catch him. But he did not. He syeeled himself for the strom to come. Madara smirked, let go of Tobirama's chin and stood up. The alpha was licking his lips and opened his belt. Only now did Tobirama noticed that Madara was hard.

\- On your knees, he said.

Tobirama straightened up on his knees, numb. Surely, Madara couldn't expect him to...

\- Open your mouth, Madara added, and don't even think about biting.

The Senju's eyes widened. He felt trapped. The Senju never did that kind of things, it was seen as forbidden and taboo. An omega wasn't supposed to put their mouth on their partner's sex, it was just unthinkable. The mere idea disgusted him. And Madara had to know, Hashirama probably told him about this peculiarity of the Senju.

But his freedom of movement was hanging in the balance, so he swallowed the bile burning his throat and opened his mouth. Madara shoved his cock past his lips without a warning and Tobirama almost bit by reflex. He managed to stop himself just in time. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if he had actually bitten Madara. The flesh was heavy on his tongue and the scent of musk made him frown. Madara started thrusting and Tobirama gagged, but that didn't make him stop. He kept going, without a thought for the omega's comfort.

Tobirama could barely breathe and his eyes were teraing up. He was feeling like throwing up, but Madara wasn't stopping. Tobirama was starting to panic, black points dancing in his vision. Madara was mockingly threading his fingers through the silver white hair.

\- You look good like this, Madara crooned, with your lips stretched aroung my cock. It's like you were made for that.

Tobirama never wished he could kill someone more.

Finally, with one last thrust, Madara came, his seed filling Tobirama's mouth. His cock left Tobirama's mouth with a wet pop. As he saw the omega about to spit, he stopped him.

\- Swallow, he ordered.

Tobirama looked at him in disbelief.

\- Swallow, Madara repeated harshly, what kind of wife refuses what their husbands gives them ?

The Senju was looking like a cornered beast. But finally, to Madara's deep satisfaction, Tobirama swallowed, defeat clear on his face.

\- Thank you, husband, he rasped.

It was barely more than a whisper, but it made Madara smile. And at the same time, it made his heart ache painfully. Growling, he crouched and grabbed Tobirama by the hair. His wife didn't even resist. He was shivering and looking exhausted. Somehow, this was upsetting Madara, deep inside, he was feeling this was wrong.

\- I forgive you, Madara said, however, if you ever cheat on me for real, I'll have you tied to a pole and whipped till we see your bones. Clear ?

Tobirama nodded numbly, looking at the floor. Madara let go of his hair, tenderly patted his shoulder, stood up and tucked his cock inside his pants. He exited the room without looking back. A gnawing uneasyness had settled deep in his guts, the feeling that he just did something very wrong.

Tobirama just sat there, shocked, hair and clothes in disarray. His lips were shiny and swollen.

His throat was sore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dives for cover*


	9. I'm living on such sweet nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific trigger warning for this chapter : suicidal thoughts

Tobirama was lying in his bed, cold and numb. He had slept for eighteen hours straight, but even that hadn't been enough to make him forget what had happened with Madara the day before. He felt used, defiled, like damaged goods. A tear rolled on his temple and he didn't try to stop it.

His throat was still sore.

He turned his head and a metallic glint on the table caught his eye. It was his dagger. And suddenly, he could see only that. Inhaling sharply, he sat up, the sheet sliding and leaving him bare. He grabbed his dagger, examining it, admiring the edge. On a sudden whim, he put it on his wrist. Panting, shivering, he stared at the blade, shining silver against his pale skin. For a long moment, he stayed in that position, not moving, wondering if he would go further, if he would...

Hashirama's face flashed before his eyes, then Toka's, then Mito's. With a sob, he threw the dagger away. It embedded itself into the wall, just under the window. Sobbing, he hugged his own chest and folded in on himself, putting his forehead on his knees. Shivers were raking through his body as he was crying uncontrollably. It took him a long moment to calm himself down. Finally, he managed to do it and straightened up. He took a deep breath, grabbed his sleep yukata, put it on and left the room. He was furious with himself, he couldn't believe he had been ready to do such a cowardly action. He was a shinobi, he was supposed to endure.

That didn't mean he was okay, though. Naively, he wished he could just sleep. Sleep and forget and be cleansed of these memories that weighted him. While making his way to the furo, he extended his senses to place where the people were in the house. Madara was in his office, his chakra curling in on itself. Not for the first time, Tobirama made himself the reflexion that Madara's chakra was behaving oddly. It registered almost tainted to his senses, like someone had tried to... what, take over it ? This made no sense. But Tobirama had never heard or seen something like that before.

He shook his head and shivered. He didn't want to think about Madara now. The scar on his mind was still too fresh and it hurt like hell. Breathing deeply, he looked out for other signatures.

Tajima was in the kitchen with a servant and he seemed irritated. Izuna wasn't there. He had left on a mission just before Tobirama's heat had started. He should come back soon. Tobirama extended his range and yes, Izuna was near, fifteen miles away. The young omega didn't know hos he felt about that. He wasn't sure he would be able to look at Izuna in the eye after what happened yesterday.

He entered inside the furo and quickly washed himself. When he got out, feeling clean again, he came face to face with Han, the Head Servant of the house. The old man was an omega and had been in the service of the Uchiha main line for more than twenty five years. At first, he had been quite cold and wary with Tobirama, but had warmed up to the young omega after Tobirama helped him several times. Han bowed and Tobirama nodded in return.

\- Hello, Han, Tobirama said.  
\- Hello, Tobirama-sama... are-you... are-you okay ?

Tobirama raised a brow and hesitated a little. No, he wasn't okay, but he couldn't say that to Han.

\- Hum... yes, I am okay... why are you asking that ?  
\- Well, you have...

He gestured toward his face and suddenly Tobirama remembered Madara slapping him yesterday. It must have bruised. Tobirama thought quickly.

\- Oh... it's nothing... I was tired yesterday, I probably slipped and hit my head. Don't worry, Han, everything is okay.

He had tried to be as convincing as he could but Han frowned with a worried expression, before finally bowing.

\- If you say so, Tobirama-sama.

He went back to his chores. Tobirama watched him disappear in the corridor before putting a hand glowing green on his bruised cheek. After a few seconds, his skin was pale and bruiseless again. He ought to be more careful than that. He went back to his room, selected one of his richest yukata, blood red, with a wolf embroidered in gold thread in the back. He put it on with black pants and his usual sandals. He spent a long moment brushing and arranging his hair in a braided bun. Finally, he threw his furpelt on his shoulders, the weight grounding and soothing.

He went to the kitchen, his stomach growling angrily. He hadn't eaten a true meal in almost a week, since it was kinda difficult to eat while in heat. He was absolutely famished. Tajima was still here, toying with his cup of tea.

\- Good morning father, Tobirama said, sitting at his place.

A servant put a plate in front of him, with a generous serving of rice and grilled fish, as well as a bowl of miso soup. Tobirama thanked them with a tired smile and the servant, a young woman barely out of her teen years, blushed and bowed.

\- Good morning, Tobirama, Tajima aswered.

The old alpha was looking at his son-in-law, seeming almost regretful. Finally, after a long moment, that Tobirama used to eat his breakfast, Tajima cracked and finally said what he wanted to say.

\- Did... did Madara come to visit you during your heat ? he asked.

Tobirama froze. He swallowed his mouthful of rice, as well as the feeling of dread the name had evocated in him, to give himself the time to think. Tajima didn't seem angry, more like worried.

\- I... no, he didn't, Tobirama said.

Tajima frowned, his chakra curling in anger. But it wasn't directed at Tobirama. The Uchiha bowed slightly, sighing, and it surprised the young omega.

\- I apologize on his behalf, he said, I should have been firmer with him.  
\- Father, it's... it's okay. I am sure he had good reasons...  
\- No, it's not okay, Tajima countered calmly but firmly, he should have gone and helped you. His mission report could have waited and people could have replaced him for the duration of your heat. Really, he has no excuses.

The old alpha huffed angrily.

\- If there id one thing I learned from my marriage, he continued, it's that heat are painful and should not be spent alone if that could be avoided... I know that your marriage is arranged, but that doesn't give him the right to dimiss your needs and treat you like that.

Tobirama felt his eyes sting. He licked his lips not to cry.

\- Thank you, father... but really, it's okay. I'm okay...

He was not. But knowing that Tajima was on his side, that what he underwent wasn't disregarded as normal was heartwarming. Tajima sighed and nodded.

\- Very well...

Tobirama finished his meal, helped Tajima to the engawa and came back in the kitchen to help Jun, the young servant, with the dishes. He was used to it. Back at the Senju compound, he was the one who did the housechores, on top of his ninja duties and his researches. The Senju didn't have servants, mainly because of the good old paranoia inherent to shinobi. Apparently, the Uchiha didn't have that kind of problems. He then came back to the engawa with a teapot full of jasmin tea and a cup that he put on the table next to Tajima.

\- Thank you, the old alpha breathed.  
\- Anytime, father...  
\- Are you going somewhere today ?

Tobirama licked his lips.

\- I am going to the infirmary to see Nana, he said, she asked me to show her something.  
\- Oh... is it about what happened with Erika ?  
\- Yes...  
\- Good, good... have a nice day, Tobirama.

Tobirama smiled and nodded, before leaving. He arranged his clothes and left the house, his senses in alert. After what happened yesterday with Madara, he didn't know what he would do if he saw Yashiro, but it would probably be very violent. Tobirama was ready to ignore a lot, he had thick skin. But this, he would never forget and he would never forgive. So it would be better for everyone (especially for Yashiro's continued survival) if he didn't see the man for a long moment. Fortunately, the man wasn't in the compound.

Tobirama walked quickly to the infirmary and knocked on the door. There was a rustle on the other side and then the door shot open and Nana appeared, cheeks red and hair ragged. She took in the sight of Tobirama and grinned brightly.

\- Hello ! So, you're gonna be my patient soon, or what ?!

Tobirama's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

\- I... no, I'm afraid I am not pregnant, he said.  
\- Well, can't work everytime, she said, come in !

Tobirama entered after her, while she fixed her braid. The infirmary was spotless and everything was neatly ordered, in contrast with Nana who kinda looked like she had just escaped from an asylum. Despite her best efforts, her hair were still going in every direction, her clothes were in disarray and she had deep purple eyebags. Yet she was exuding good mood and excitation.

\- Are you okay ? Tobirama asked, you seem quite tired...  
\- I slept two hours in the last three days, she smiled, there has been an epidemy of births this week.  
\- Oh... maybe you want me to come back another time...  
\- Nah, don't worry, I'm okay !

She whipped on her heels to look at him.

\- And you ? How are you ?! Did you eat and drink enough ?  
\- I... yeah... don't worry, I am okay...

She raised a brow, but said nothing. Yet Tobirama had the deep impression that she knew he was lying.

\- Very well ! Come on, I'm offering you a cup of tea and then you're showing me that jutsu of yours, okay ?!

Tobirama nodded, smiling despite himself. Nana's enthousiasm was contagious, even if her tea was way too strong for Tobirama's tastes. He finished his cup, however, and then went to work. Nana was quick, eager to learn and curious. At the end of the morning, she had mastered the anaesthesia jutsu, and asked several pointed questions that Tobirama was delighted to answer, happy to share the fruit of his research, and that sent the gears in his mind turning at full speed. An hour before lunch, someone came to ask for Nana's help and she had to leave. Tobirama promised to come back the next day.

As he went back to the Head House, he met Hikaku, who showed him the weapon handles on which he had been working, using the stag's antlers from last time. Tobirama examined them. One of them was ornamented with flames and the other with a stylized Uchiha fan. Both handles were exquisite pieces of craftmanship and Tobirama said so to Hikaku, who puffed up in pride.

\- Well, I had a good teacher, he said.

They bid each other goodbye, after Hikaku made him promise to come back to have tea with him and Yuna. Tobirama then made a detour to go see Taro and Erika, to see how they were doing. Taro wasn't here, away on a mission, but Erika welcomed him warmly and Kagami was overjoyed to see him. He spent some time with them, drinking tea and chatting.

When he came back home, Madara was still in his office. The young omega went to his room, fetched the scroll on which he was working at the moment, as well as one of his calligraphy sets, made a detour by the kitchen to get more tea as well as some biscuits and then settled on the engawa. Tajima was still here, relaxing under the afternoon sun. Tobirama put the tea and the biscuits on the table between them.

Then he opened his scroll and started working. The silence and the time stretched between them, the atmosphere warm and heavy. Finally, Tajima peered at Tobirama from the corner of his eyes. The young Senju could sense that he was doing an effort not to turn on his Sharingan, probably thinking (with reason) that it would make his son-in-law tense.

\- What are you working on ? he asked.

Tobirama licked his lips, made his brush twirl between his fingers and looked at Tajima from under his white lashes.

\- I... I am trying to make a seal to gain sensastions from a prosthesis... this way, we could replace yours... it would be easier to walk, less painful... if it does what I want, you might even go back to training...

Tajima inhaled sharply. His chakra started fizzing like bubbles.

\- And... how much advanced are you ?  
\- I just need to stabilize the matrix... I'd say that in two weeks at most, I will have a functionnal prototype...

Tajima nodded shakily, licking his lips.

\- You didn't have to do that, he finally said.  
\- Maybe... but that doesn't mean that I can't do it...

Tajima snorted. Tobirama smiled and went back to his scroll. A few minutes after, he perked up, his senses having caught up a familiar signatures nearing the gates. Izuna was coming back from his mission. At this moment, Madara's signature started to move and Tobirama tensed slightly, despite his best efforts. The soreness in his throat burnt anew when he felt Madara coming their way. He rolled his scroll and cleaned his brush, before sealing them in the tattoo on his wrist. To give himself a contenance, he grabbed his cup of tea and took a sip.

\- Izuna is at the gates, he said.  
\- Oh ! Tajima exclaimed, well, we should go welcome him.

As Tobirama was helping Tajima on his feet, Madara appeared on the engawa, still dark and strong and prowling like a starving lion. Tobirama fought not to show how much his presence affected him, how much he wanted to flee, even if his inner omega was growling, wanting to claw the alpha's eyes out for daring to scorn him, to let him to suffer through his heat alone and then to use him like an object. However, he couldn't help but startle when a large hand landed on his lower back, not violent, just there. He looked at Madara with wide eyes.

\- Are we going to the gates ? the alpha grumbled.

Tajima looked between his son, who was still looking like he hadn't slept for the last three days, and his son-in-law, who seemed about to jump out of his skin. He raised a brow but nodded. They walked in silence to the gates. Madara's hand didn't leave Tobirama's lower back, burning. The young omega had crossed his arms on his chest by reflex and was trying to regulate his breathing. This was the first time Madara was touching him without being violent and he didn't know what to do.

When they reached the gates, he had started to rub little circles with his thumb through the fabric of Tobirama's yukata. Tobirama's breath hitched. He felt like something was about to happen and it was putting him on edge. He didn't know what had crawled up Madara's ass and why he suddenly behaved like that.

Izuna appeared at the gate, disheveled, smiling. He spotted his brother and his father and waved. His eyes widened when he saw Madara so close to Tobirama, but he said nothing.

\- Hey ! he saluted, so you're back !

Madara nodded, smiling. Tobirama was petrified, holding his breath. Izuna was discreetly looking between him and Madara.

\- So... how was your mission ? Tajima asked.  
\- Well, it was kinda easy. You know, they...

Tobirama tuned out his brother-in-law to concentrate on Madara's chakra. It was burning, curling on itself, calmly. But there was something in it, like flashes of... something alien. Tobirama frowned, a shiver of uneasyness raking through him. At this moment, three Elders approached them. The young Senju remembered them from the peace talks. They had been adamant about marrying him to Madara.

One of them, an alpha woman named Himiko, with long grey hair kept in a bun and sharp facial features, looked at Madara and Tobirama and raised a brow. The she looked haughtily at Madara.

\- Madara-sama, she said.  
\- Oh, Himiko-san... is there something you need ?  
\- Indeed, Madara-sama. We want to know if we can expect an Heir in the next few months.

************

Izuna clearly saw Tobirama become grey when Himiko stopped talking, and he had the feeling that something had happened with Madara. He felt a cold anger boil in his chest and had to make an effort not to growl and to get a grip on his inner alpha, who wanted nothing more than grab the white omega and run away with him.

Tobirama shivered, closed his eyes and seemed to count to ten. He then composed himself a smile before answering the Elders, under Izuna's intent stare.

\- I am sorry, Himiko-san, he said, but I am not pregnant.  
\- Oh... are you sure ?  
\- Unfortunately...

Himiko wasn't looking angry, rather disappointed in fact. She sent a look to her companions, then at Madara, then stared at Tobirama and nodded.

\- Very well, she said, maybe next time then...  
\- Yeah... next time...

Madara's fingers flexed on Tobirama's back when the three Elders left and the omega tensed like a bowstring. Izuna's eyes stayed fixated on Tobirama's back while they walked back to the Head House. Madara never let go of him.

Later that day, as the sun was setting, Izuna was drinking sake on the engawa. Tajima was lounging on a cushion next to him. The old alpha was silent, contemplating the bottom of his cup of tea. Finally, Izuna decided to ask about what was annoying him. Tobirama had skipped dinner, pretending he didn't feel well, and Madara had left early too.

\- Did something happen between Madara and Tobirama ? he said, looking at his father.

Tajima sighed. When he had come back this afternoon and he had seen Madara holding Tobirama, he had had hope that maybe things were better between them. But Tobirama's behavior was so off that Izuna just knew it wasn't the case. Tajima downed the rest of his tea, grunted before looking at Izuna.

\- Your brother, he said coldly, didn't see fit to go help Tobirama with his heat...

Izuna's eyes widened.

\- He what ?! Did... did Tobirama spend his heat alone ?  
\- Unfortunately, yes...

The burn of alcohol in his veins was chanting and he suddenly felt like going to scream at his brother for being a bad husband was a good idea. He jumped on his feet and strode in the corridor, growling angrily. Tajima swore between his teeth and tried to scramble on his feet to follow his son.

\- Izuna !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chanting* KICK HIS ASS IZU !!!


	10. But I'm trying to hope with nothing to hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara has a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific trigger warning for this chapter : victim blaming

Just as sleep was about to claim him, a violent explosion of power startled Tobirama awake. Panting, panic rushing through his system, he crouched on the futon, the sheet sliding off his body, leaving him bare, ready to strike a threat. Only now did Tobirama notice that there was nobody in his room. The two powerful chakra fighting were coming from somewhere else in the house. Tobirama immediately recognized Madara and Izuna. He didn't have the time to think. Grabbing his sleep yukata and throwing it on, he rushed out of his room.

He ran to Madara's office, where the thunderous chakra and voices were coming from, his bare feet making the nightingale floor sing. When he reached the office, it was to find Tajima, helpless, trying to separate his two sons, who were at each other's throats. Izuna had his teeth bared, his Sharingan on and he was looking absolutely furious. He was registering like a firestorm to Tobirama's senses. He was also smelling of alcohol. In front of him, Madara was standing still, tense, jaws tight. He also had his Sharingan on and was looking ready to pounce his brother.

\- Father, Tobirama panted, what... what is happening ?  
\- I told Izuna that Madara didn't help you with your heat, and he... he got angry...

Tobirama felt like his heart was beating in his throat. Izuna didn't seem to be aware that his brother-in-law was here. Neither did Madara. His chakra was churning darkly and the tainted feeling of it was higher than ever. A shiver of fear tickled down Tobirama's spine.

\- It doesn't give you the right to treat him like that ! Izuna roared.  
\- Get out !! Madara snarled, hunching his shoulders, ready to strike.  
\- No, I'm not ! How do you want us to trust you as a Clan Head if you treat your own wife like a dog ?!

Madara dashed forward, with the clear intention to throttle Izuna. Tobirama jumped between the two of them, pushing Izuna out of the way and grabbing Madara by the shoulder to stop him. That earned him a painful punch on the hip but he gritted his teeth and didn't let go. Concentrating his chakra in his legs, he pushed until Madara was back against the wall. Izuna rushed to pummel his brother but Tobirama stopped him, pushing a hand against his chest.

\- Izuna, no !

Izuna didn't listen and kept screaming at his brother, who was trying to bypass Tobirama, pushing against the omega and hitting his flank in his rage. Tobirama keened in pain but didn't move.

\- Madara ! Ah ! My lord husband !  
\- What kind of alpha are you ?! Izuna shrieked.  
\- Izuna ! Madara growled, I swear to Amaterasu..!

That was the moment Tobirama lost his cool.

\- ENOUGH !! BOTH OF YOU !!!

The teapot on Madara's desk blew up. Tajima hiccupped. That had the merit to make Madara and Izuna stop. They looked at each other, nostrils flaring, pinwheels of their Sharingan spinning madly, then at Tobirama, who was panting, standing like a shield between them, his back to Madara.

\- You are brothers, Tobirama said, trying to catch his breath, you shouldn't fight like this...  
\- We wouldn't have to fight if only he treated you better !! Izuna snarled, glaring at his brother over Tobirama's shoulder.

He tried to advance but Tobirama pushed him away. Izuna was not sensor so he couldn't feel his brother's chakra, but Tobirama could and the cold inferno at his back was terrifying him. Madara was angry, really. Not the fake anger he was displaying when he was fighting Hashirama. This was real anger, cold and chilly. And Tobirama was scared for Izuna. His rival was good, one of the best really, but Madara was on an entire other level. And given his state of fury, he wasn't sure he wouldn't attack his brother.

Tobirama fully turned his back to Madara, slapped both hands on Izuna's chest and pushed him away. Izuna staggered a little, the alcohol affecting his balance. The young alpha grabbed the back of a chair and shot Tobirama a betrayed glare and the omega felt his throat tighten.

\- Brother, please, calm down, he pleaded, holding his hands in front of himself, ready to counter Izuna if he tried to pounce again.  
\- Why are you doing that ?! Izuna snarled, his cheeks red, he's treating you like dirt and you are defending him ?!

As mush as he appreciated Izuna trying to defend him, Tobirama was starting to get angry. He didn't want Izuna to put himself in danger for nothing and he didn't want Madara to have anymore reasons to be cruel with him. And even if it wasn't on purpose, Izuna was giving him plenty. And more than anything, he didn't want the peace to be endangered. Allowing the children to live a life without danger was more important than his comfort.

He straightened up, letting his chakra loose just a little, cold dark deep ocean clashing with Izuna's firestorm and Madara's raging inferno.

\- You are drunk, Izuna, he said icily, and I would like you not to meddle in my marriage. What happens between me and my husband is none of your business.

Izuna's face contorted in a grimace of rage before he scoffed, whipped on his heels and left. Tobirama exhaled, his shoulders dropping. He looked at Tajima, who nodded and limped after his second son. Tobirama sensed them storming through the house after they disappeared. When he felt Madara move behind him, he tensed and inhaled sharply. He was going to pay for his behaviour, he just knew it. He closed his eyes.

\- I didn't mean to disrespect you, my lord husband, he breathed, please forgive me...

Madara didn't answer, didn't talk. He approached till Tobirama could feel his breath on his neck. He forced himself not to shiver. This was just pain, he reminded himself, this was just pain, he could take it. A large and burning hand insinuated itself between his arm and his body and patted his waist just above his bruised hip. Tobirama startled a little before calming. Madara still wasn't talking. His hand descended, cupping Tobirama's hip and squeezing. Tobirama bit his tongue.

Madara's chakra was rolling, like an inferno about to explode. He squeezed harder and Tobirama bit back a wince, steeling himself for the hit that was about to come. But then Madara's chakra contracted and he rested his forehead between Tobirama's shoulderblades and the young omega froze. Madara was breathing deeply through his nose, in prey to an internal turmoil that was making his chakra trash wildly. And that was grating on Tobirama's nerves.

\- My lord husband ? he tried.

Madara exhaled before speaking.

\- Go back to your room, he growled.  
\- I... are y...

A slap on the ass spooked him and he almost jumped out of his skin with an offended yelp.

\- Go back to your room !! Madara roared.

Tobirama ran. At the door, he turned and bowed quickly.

\- Have a good night, my lord husband, he stammered.

Then he went back to his room as fast as he could, like he had the Shinigami on his heels, the icy claws of fear stabbed in his guts.

************

Madara took a few steps back until his back hit the wall, and he slid to the ground, grabbed his hair and tried to calm down. Cold sweat was rolling down his spine. He was hivering, exhausted. He couldn't believe he had just... Izuna's accusations had angered him, of course. But for a moment, he had thought... he had wanted...

He had wanted to attack him, he had wanted to hurt, maybe even to kill him... And if Tobirama hadn't gotten between them, he would have. The surge of hatred that had invaded him had surprised even himself. He was no stranger to anger, but that... he had never felt something like that before...

This wasn't normal, he didn't like it. This wasn't like him ! Izuna was his little brother, he was supposed to protect him, not to want to kill him because the brat was being a little contrary !

And Tobirama... for a moment, he had wanted to break him. When he had seen him like that, frozen in the middle of the room, he had wanted to beat him, had wanted to bend him over the desk and fuck him till he bled, had wanted to tear the clothes off his body and send him back to his room on his knees, naked, blood and seed dripping down his thights. And for a second, when he had put his hands on Tobirama with the intention to do just that, he had been scared of himself.

The omega had done nothing wrong. On the contrary, he had protected Izuna from Madara's wrath. He didn't deserve to be raped and humiliated for that. But another part of his mind was screaming that the Senju was guilty, he was nothing but a bitch, a whore, he would have probably liked the rough treatment !

Madara wanted to scream. He didn't want that, this wasn't him, he wasn't like that ! He closed his eyes and breathed. This wasn't normal, he needed to do something.

************

Izuna was furious, tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn't believe Tobirama had told him off like that, when Izuna had only been trying to help him. He had just wanted to tell Madara the truth, to open his eyes on the way he was treating Tobirama. His brother-in-law didn't have the right to talk to him like that !

He suddenly straightened up on his bed and sat, sweaty, his head pounding with the hangover. By Amaterasu, he was speaking like Madara ! He dragged a hand down his face and breathed shakily. Tobirama had reasons to defend Madara. The peace was resting on his shoulders, on the stability of their marriage. Tobirama couldn't go against Madara if he wanted the peace to last. He could just square his shoulders and endure.

And Izuna... Izuna had completely disregarded the situation to satisfy his ego. He had put the peace and Tobirama in danger because he was convinced he was a knight in shining armor who was gonna save the princess. But he was no knight in shining armor and Tobirama was no princess. The Senju was a shinobi and he was doing his duty. And he would not let Izuna get in his way.

Izuna remembered him on the battlefield. A force to be reckoned, dedicated to his people's safety, always the last to leave the battlefield, to cover the Senju's back even if his status as an omega put him at risk. Tobirama was dedicated, and one of the best shinobi Izuna knew. There was no way he would put his comfort and his wellbeing before the peace.

Izuna's mouth was dry. What if his little outburst led Madara to be violent with Tobirama ? What if he hurt him ?! Izuna would never forgive himself if his stupid behaviour added to Tobirama's misery. Falling back into bed, sweaty, Izuna promised himself solemnly he would never drink alcohol ever again. He made bad decisions when drunk.

He didn't sleep well that night.

As the sun was barely rising, exhausted by his nightmares, he stood up, put on some clothes and went to walk in the gardens. He needed some air.

At an end of the gardens, near the outdoor training grounds, there was a small dojo. Izuna remembered his father using it to practice tai-chi. The doors were open and a rustle was heard inside. Curious, and a little on his guards, he approached silently. Taking a quick look inside, he inhaled sharply and bit his tongue.

Tobirama was here, doing a complicated stretch. He was wearing leggings and a mesh shirt and it wasn't leaving a lot to the imagination especially given the position he was in. Tobirama then effortlessly did a frontal split and held the position, breathing deeply, his forehead against the floor. Izuna gulped, feeling hit under the collar. He knew he shouldn't look, knew if Tobirama could endure abuse for peace, then Izuna could get over his ridiculous crush on the omega for the same reason, but he couldn't help himself, this was stronger than him.

He was gorging himself with images of pale skin and rippling muscles and long, powerful legs - and damn, the omega's legs were looking even longer when he was out of armor - and yet he wanted more. His inner alpha was drooling, wanting nothing more than say fuck you to his older brother, throw all kind of propriety out of the window, march over there and jump that god of an omega.

He licked his lips, trying to get a grip on his instincts. It didn't help when Tobirama straightened up, his legs still obscenely spread, and stretched his arms over his head with a low groan. The rippling back muscles were too much to endure and Izuna fled like a coward, his face on fire. He felt like an intruder, like he had just seen something forbidden.

Later that day, at breakfast, he did his best not to let anything transpire, even if Tobirama was sitting next to him, having just thrown a light yukata on his shoulders to cover himself. He was sipping tea quietly, eyes fixated on the table, silent. He had saluted Izuna when he had come to eat, but quite coldly. The young alpha wondered if something had happened with Madara yesterday evening, after his little stunt. There was no visible marks, but it didn't mean anything, especially when you took the Sharingan into account.

Tobirama didn't seem shaken, so maybe it meant that nothing had happened. But Izuna knew he was only trying to give himself a clear conscience. His brother-in-law was notoriously guarded and not very expressive, after all. Maybe something had happened and Izuna would never know. But he hoped not, he really hoped not.

He glanced at Tobirama from the corner of his eyes. Not for the first time, he was hit by how gorgeous Tobirama was. Unlike Hashirama, who was normally handsome, Tobirama had a wild and ethereal kind of beauty, like a predator ready to pounce, ready to sink their claws in a prey. And Izuna couldn't stop watching him.

The Uchiha remembered the first time he had thought his rival was beautiful, the first time e had wanted him. He was sixteen at the time, and Tobirama was barely younger. The omega had had a growth spurt early, but the rest hadn't followed. He had stayed tall and skinny and gangly for a long time, his long and thin limbs making him look like a clumsy spider, which was incidentally how Izuna had nicknamed him.

But in a few months, Tobirama had filled in his skin, and when Izuna had seen him again, he was nothing like a spider. He had taken a lot of muscles, and Izuna had been hypnotized by his legs, by the way the muscles were flexing with every movement (he had seen him kick the head off a man's shoulders that day and he was pretty sure it was at this moment he had felt hot under the collar). His hips and his shoulders had widened too, and his face had lost the last of his babyfat, leaving only sharp features and surprisingly full and red lips. His hair were still short then, fluffy silver-white strands going everywhere.

When he had seen him appear on the battlefield that day, Izuna had felt like a punch to the guts. The battle had passed in a blur and when the Uchiha had gone back home, Izuna had locked himself in his room, his crotch tortured by the tension of his sex. He had jerked off thinking about Tobirama this night. Later, he had been ashamed of himself. The Senju was an ennemy and Izuna had no right feeling anything but hatred for him. And yet...

Tobirama grabbed the teapot to refill his cup and Izuna shook himself out of his daydream. In front of him, Tajima raised a brow, hidden behind his cup. Tobirama didn't react, sipping his tea. At this moment, Madara entered the kitchen. His hair were even more in disarray than usual and he was looking exhausted, the bags under his eyes purple. His dark gaze locked with Izuna's and both brothers tensed. Madara looked away quickly and sat next to Tajima. Izuna inhaled deeply and forced himself to ignore his brother.

\- Good morning, my lord husband, Tobirama said tiredly.

The tension in the room became so thick one would need a raiton sword to cut through it. Madara inhaled and grimaced. It took a moment to Izuna to understand his brother was trying to smile.

\- Good morning, Madara grumbled.

Izuna's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. As far as he remembered, it was the first time Madara acknowledged Tobirama's presence when he was not compelled to. Izuna took a sip of tea to gather his wits. Madara grabbed his chopsticks and started eating in silence. After a few moments, Tobirama put his cup in the sink and left.

Izuna closed his eyes and breathed. He sent a look to Madara. His brother was munching on his breakfast, his eyes lingering on the kitchen's door, where Tobirama had disappeared. He surprised Izuna's look, frowned and looked elsewhere. Izuna bit back a sneer. He stood up and left the kitchen.

************

Tajima was doing his best not to roll his eyes at his sons' antics. He wished they would act more like responsible adults and not like a pair of peacocks trying to seduce a female. Tajima knew Tobirama wasn't guilty of anything, that he was just trying to live his life and do his duty, but found himself stuck between a neglectful husband and a pining brother-in-law.

Not the best situation one could find themselves in.

Tajima sighed. He really should lecture Izuna on his behaviour. With a grunt of pain, he stood up. Madara shot him a look and Tajima held it.

\- What ? Madara groaned, you're going to say that it's my fault too ?  
\- Well, what I'm saying is that it wouldn't hurt you to be more present and respectful...

Madara growled and went back to his breakfast.

\- So I deserve it ? That's it ?  
\- Madara... son... I'm not accusing you, but... Tobirama is a good person, he's genuinely trying hard to integrate himself into the clan... he doesn't deserve to be neglected...

Madara bit his lip and exhaled slowly.

\- I... I just... I don't know, he said, at a loss for words.

Tajima patted his shoulder gently.

\- I know it's not easy, son... that you were not okay with this marriage... but I think you should try, I think it will be worth it...

Madara chewed on his lower lip and his face contorted in a grotesque grimace, but finally he gave the tiniest of nods. Tajima smiled, despite the strange feeling he had, patted his shouder again and left. Now he had to remind his younger son how the Heir of a Noble Clan like the Uchiha was supposed to behave.

Shame Izuna wasn't a kid anymore. A good spanking would have done him a lot of good.


	11. I'm living on such sweet nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness and memories.

Tobirama came back from the infirmary exhausted, but content. He had spent the day teaching Nana how to spread her chakra in someone's body to distinguish the organs and the veins. She was no sensor, so it took some time for her to get it. But Tobirama had explained and demonstrated patiently (and was also used as a guinea pig) till she got the hang of the jutsu. In the end, she was able to do it with her eyes closed. The healer had been ecstatic and had made it known, loudly. Tobirama was really proud of her.

He had also paid a visit to Taro and Erika, to see how they were doing. They had welcomed him warmly, like he was a friend, and he had quickly found himself sitting around a cup of tea, Kagami on his lap. The little boy had claimed his place on the young omega's lap and refused to leave even when his father had scolded him for his lack of manners. Tobirama had laughed lightly and told Taro that it was okay, he didn't mind. Kagami had cheered and Erika had laughed. Akiko, her newborn baby, was snuggling against her chest, sleeping soundly.

Tobirama passed the Head House's gates as the sun was setting. He yawned and stretched. Extending his senses by reflex, he located Madara in the gardens' dojo, probably meditating, and Tajima in his quarters. The old alpha seemed to be in pain. Tobirama looked at the sky and grimaced in sympathy. The weather had been bad since morning, the clouds grey, fat and heavy, ready to let the rain they were holding fall. Not the best kind of weather when you had an artificial limb. Chewing on his tongue, he walked and thought. Maybe he should integrate that factor into his calculations for the seal.

When he entered the house, he also sensed Han and Jun in the kitchen, preparing the dinner. Sighing, he went to his room to fetch a scroll Take had lent him, on glass-making, and settled in the living room, flopping without any grace on a large cushion and started reading. He was so absorbed in his reading he almost didn't noticed Izuna entering the living room and sitting on a cushion in front of him. The Uchiha Heir was twisting his hands and looking at his feet. He was disheveled and smelling strongly of sweat and dust. Tobirama supposed he had spent his day on the training grounds. Earlier in the day, Tobirama had sensed Tajima cornering Izuna in the gardens. He didn't know what had happened, but he had some ideas, given the way the young alpha's chakra had churned in shame then.

He put his scroll on his lap and waited. He didn't speak and didn't press, just waited for Izuna to speak. The Uchiha's face was currently contorting in a series of strange expressions and for a moment, Tobirama thought he was gonna run away. But finally, Izuna inhaled sharply and bowed.

\- I am sorry, he said.

Tobirama stayed silent, staring.

\- My behavior of yesterday was uncalled for. I shouldn't have tried to meddle in your marital life. I apologize.

He waited, not looking up. Tobirama let hims tew for a few moments before sighing and dragging a hand down his face.

\- It's okay, Izuna, I forgive you. I know you weren't trying to be hurtful...

Izuna looked at him with hopeful eyes.

\- ... however, Tobirama added, I am not the only person you should apologize to...

He held Izuna's stare till the young man looked away, squirming on his cushion, looking defeated.

\- I am gonna apologize to Madara, he groaned.

Tobirama smiled sadly.

\- It's better like that, Izuna. You are brothers, Madara loves you, you shouldn't fight over something so stupid.  
\- Treating you well is not stupid ! Izuna protested.  
\- Izuna, Tobirama warned, frowning.

Izuna breathed deeply and held his hands in front of himself.

\- Yes, no meddling, sorry, Izuna said.

Tobirama nodded and rolled his scroll, before putting it on the table.

\- Come on, he said, the dinner is almost ready. We should go search Tajima and Madara.  
\- I... I'm gonna go fetch Madara...  
\- ... okay...  
\- I'll apologize, Izuna added.  
\- Very well... he is in the dojo...

************

Izuna walked to the dojo, trying to relax. He wasn't sure he would be able to keep his calm in his brother's presence. But he had to try. Tobirama and Tajima were right, Madara was his brother, and despite everything, Izuna still loved him and looked up to him. Gathering his courage, he entered the dojo. As Tobirama said, Madara was here, bare-chested, sitting cross-legged on the floor with his eyes closed. His chest was rising and falling regularly. Izuna stayed at the door for a moment.

\- Aniki, he said.

Madara opened his eyes and looked at Izuna. Only then the young man noticed how tired his brother was looking, and deep inside of him, he had a feeling that something was wrong. His brother had always been a rock, an unstoppable force of nature. But now, he was looking gaunt, almost sick. Izuna pushed these thoughts away.

\- Hum... dinner ready...  
\- ... okay... just give me a minute...

He stood up and grabbed his robe to cover himself. Izuna decided it was the moment.

\- Aniki... for yesterday, I am sorry... I behaved like a dick, I shouldn't have attacked you like that.

A long silence followed his declaration and for a moment, Izuna thought Madara was going to rebuff him.

\- It's okay, Madara finally said, I forgive you...

His voice was strained, like he was forcing himself to say that. Izuna looked at him and Madara sighed and beckoned him.

\- Come here...

Izuna took a few steps and fell in his brother's arms. Madara buried his face against his neck and hugged him tight. Izuna reciprocated in earnest. He felt his eyes sting.

\- I am sorry, he croacked.  
\- Sshh... it's okay...

They stayed in each other's arms for five minutes, Madara holding on tight on Izuna like the younger man was a lifeline. Izuna rubbed soothing circles on his back. Finally, Madara let go and Izuna could see that his eyes were slightly red-rimmed, like he was holding on tears.

\- Let's go, Madara rasped, I'm starving.

They walked side by side to the kitchen. Tobirama was finishing seatting Tajima at his end of the table. He glanced at the way the two brothers were standing next to each others and Izuna blushed a little and looked at the ceiling. Tobirama finished helping Tajima and went to give a hand to Han and Jun, while Madara and Izuna sat at the table. The two servants smiled at Tobirama, fondly. They had learned to appreacite their new Lady, after Tobirama made a point to help them with their chores everyday.

They set the dishes on the table, miso soup, rice with omelet and grilled fish. Tobirama sat next to Madara and started serving the soup. Izuna saw Madara grit his teeth when Tobirama put his bowl in front of him.

\- Thank you, he almost spat, like it physically pained him.

Tobirama's eyes widened and he looked at his husband with disbelief. Izuna held his breath. So did Tajima. But Tobirama said nothing and went back to serving the soup. The meal was spent mostly in silence, the four of them making small talk about their day. When it was finished, Tobirama went to help the servants with the dishes and the three alphas went to sleep.

************

Tobirama went to sleep with his throat with anxiety, wondering if Madara would come to visit him tonight. His husband's behavior had been strange since Izuna came back from his mission and Tobirama didn't know how to react to that. He hated improvisation with a passion and that was exactly what Madara was forcing him to do. He felt like a rope-walker always wondering if said rope was going to disappear under his feet.

But noone was waiting in front of his door and noone came to visit him. Tobirama stayed awake late, not wanting to be surprised if someone knocked on his door. But finally, he fell asleep, exhausted, his nerves wrecked. The next morning, he went to the dojo to practise his katas and do yoga.

As he was stretching, legs spread in a frontal slipt, forehead against the floor, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He had sensed Izuna spying on him yesterday morning, had felt his chakra trashing with hunger (no matter what he thought, the Uchiha wasn't discreet). He didn't know how he shoud feel about that. His inner omega was flattered that a good alpha was interested in him. His reason was saying this was a bad thing, that this could put the peace in danger. And Tobirama was at a loss. People always told him he was too alien to be desirable. He had no idea how to deal with interest from an alpha. So he had ignored it, hoping Izuna woud get over it. This would be best for everybody.

The day passed slowly. Tobirama spent most of it on the engawa, adding the finishing touches to his seal. After lunch, he was finally satisfied with his work. Once carved on the prosthesis and activated by chakra, it would allow Tajima to feel as if it was a real limb and not a dead weight. It would be way more comfortable for his father-in-law. The young Senju was gonna carve the limb to be like the puppets some clans were using in the desert of Wind Country, so Tajima could move more easily.

Madara or Izuna were passing from time to time, looking at what he was doing and leaving. Tobirama was trying to ignore them as much as he could, even if sensing Madara behind him made him tense. The evening and the dinner came quickly. Tobirama went to sleep tense, waiting for a knock on his door. But none came.

The next day, when he woke up, he was feeling restless. The need to escape, to run, was overwhelming. Breathing deeply, he stretched like a cat and yawned. Madara seemed better disposed toward him (which was kinda strange, given how the alpha had treated him just after his heat) so maybe he would allow him to go on a hunt. Tobirama snorted mirthlessly.

One was allowed to hope.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. He stood up and put on light clothes. He went to do his usual training exercizes and then helped Jun prepare the breakfast. They finished just as Madara and Izuna entered the kitchen. They sat at the table and Tobirama put their plates in front of them. Madara bit his tongue, before thanking him quickly. He even caught the omega's wrist and rubbed a circle on the inside of it.

Tobirama was too surprised to react. Madara let go of his arm and started to eat. Tobirama exhaled sharply and chewed on his tongue.

\- Tajima is awake, he said calmly, I'm going to go help him.

He exited the kitchen to go fetch Tajima. He sensed the old alpha's chakra shivering in pain. He was apparently still suffering because of the weather. A quick look by a window taight Tobirama that the clouds were still here, ready to burst. Tobirama knocked on his father-in-law's door and entered when he invited him inside. He helped Tajima put his prosthesis on and led the old alpha to the kitchen, letting him lay most of his weight on his side. Once in the kitchen, he helped the old alpha sit at his place, as Jun put his plate in front of him.

Tobirama could feel Madara's eyes on him the whole time. This was unnerving, especially since his husband's chakra was conveying a flurry of contradictory emotions, which was not helping the young omega at all. He decided to ignore it for now. Not that he could do much more. The breakfast was spent in silence. Izuna needed to see something about patrol schedule with the guards, so he absconded quickly. Madara stayed a little bit longer before leaving. Tobirama gathered the dirty dishes and helped Jun washing them. When Tajima finished eating, Jun shooed him and Tobirama out of the kitchen, claiming she could finish alone, despite Tobirama's protests that he could help.

Huffing slightly, which made Tajima snort, Tobirama helped his father-in-law walk to the living room and settle comfortably on a large cushion. The weather was really bad for him, the old alpha was very obviously limping and radiating discomfort and pain. Tobirama cringed in sympathy. He personnally loved the storm (something to do with his chakra natures and his Hatake lineage) but he understood it could be painful for certain people.

He fetched a book and a heavy blanket for Tajima, and then went to make tea for him. Ginger and honey shoud do the trick. Maybe with cinnamon.

Reaching the kitchen, he almost ran into Madara.

\- My lord husband ! he gasped, sorry, I...

Madara said nothing, just looked at him from head to toes, and Tobirama tensed, very uneasy. Did he do something wrong ? He went to talk but Madara beat him to the spot.

\- You take really good care of my father, he blurted, face blank.

Tobirama didn't know if he should feel offended or flattered. What did Madara take him for ? A monster who poisonned or neglected people under his care ? Was this really how Madara was seeing him ? Tobirama felt his heart clench a little, to his great displeasure. After all this time, he should be immune.

\- I... used to take care of my father... before his death, he whispered.

It still made his heart bleed after all this time. How his father, so strong, so proud, one of the constant in Tobirama's life, had been reduced to a gaunt shell of himself, unable to walk by himself in the end. Tobirama had tried everything he could, but nothing had worked. Even Hashirama's healing ability could do nothing.

Butsuma had died in Tobirama's arms, so frail he was looking ready to break at any given moment. Tobirama had felt his presence disappear, and he had just sat there, numb, his father's corpse in his arms, unable to cry. Later, after the funerals, when his world was not a haze of color and shadows anymore, he had hated himself, convinced he hadn't done enough. He had hated Hashirama too, wondering if his brother had given it his all, if Hashirama hadn't let their father die, hadn't eliminated an obstacle on the way to peace. It hadn't lasted long (Hashirama was so difficult to hate) but it had been here and it had poisonned him.

Madara cleared his throat and awkwardly patted Tobirama on the elbow.

\- Thank you, he said.

Once again, it sounded like he forced himself to say it. His face then contorted in a strange expression and he whipped on his heels, ready to leave. His chakra was twisting with confusion. Tobirama hesitated for a second before speaking.

\- My lord husband...

Madara looked at him, with an eyebrow raised.

\- I wanted to know if you would allow me to go on a hunt today...

Tobirama bowed, waiting with baited breath. He was scared that Madara wold refuse, and at the same time, he was resigned to it. Madara had no reason to accept. Head still bowed, he sensed Madara's chakra twist and turn, confusion, anger, sadness lacing it. And finally...

\- This... is a good idea... yeah... let's go on a hunt, you and me... we could even go with Izuna...

Tobirama looked at him, speechless. Did Madara just agree ? He couldn't believe his ears.

\- I... thank you, my lord husband, he stuttered.  
\- I'm gonna go fetch Izuna, Madara said, walking away, let's meet at the gates in one hour.

Tobirama nodded, numb, as Madara walked away. He blinked, wondering what just happened. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he entered the kitchen and started making the tea. When it was ready, he bought the teapot and a cup to Tajima and told the old alpha he was going hunting with Madara and Izuna. His father-in-law was surprised but didn't comment.

Tobirama then went to his room to change and put on clothes adaptated to a hunt. He strapped his dagger to his thight, as well as several small throwing knives to his forearms. He braided his silver white hair like crown around his head, white strands escaping the braid and forming like a halo around his head. It was the hairdo he usually had on the battlefield. Breathing deeply, he extended his senses to locate Madara and Izuna. The two brothers were nearing the gates and Tobirama went to join them.

The atmosphere was a little chilly and Tobirama shivered. He could feel the storm brewing above him and that made him even more restless. He licked his lips. Izuna and Madara were already here, with bows and quivers, wearing heavy coats to shield themselves from the rain that would fall soon.

The two Uchiha looked at Tobirama with surprise, Izuna's eyes staying a little bit longer than it was appropriate on the omega's bare arms. Madara gave him a quick onceover and scrunched his nose.

\- That's the only weapons you have ? he asked.

Tobirama nodded, doing his best not to vibrate from excitement. He needed to run, needed to loose himself in the hunt. Madara huffed but said nothing.

\- Fine ! Izuna cheered, let's go !

They left the compound, Madara taking the lead. They walked for a long moment, until they were deep inside the forest. Madara had an arrow notched, on alert. Tobirama stopped, still, breathing quickly. He had smelled a prey, near, and was burning with the need to go after it. He bit his tongue to ground himself.

\- Tobirama ? Izuna whispered.

The omega breathed deeply. Madara's attention was on him again.

\- There is... a boar, he breathed, two furlongs away... north east...

His instincts were screaming for him to go after it, but he knew Madara wouldn't like it, so Tobirama controlled himself, even if it costed him.

\- It will feel us coming, Izuna said.

Madara nodded, pensive. He looked at Tobirama.

\- Do you think you can get it ? he asked.

Tobirama's eyes widened and he nodded eagerly. Before Madara could say anything, he had taken off. He quickly distanced the Uchiha and accelerated when he sensed the boar running. He grinned madly, feeling good and alive. A growling sound came from above and rain started to fall, quickly soaking him. But Tobirama didn't care. He was running and it was all that mattered.

He caught up with the boar. The beast was gigantic. Seeing Tobirama, it screamed and turned to try to impale him on his tusks. The omega dodged, jumped and landed on the boar's back, clamping his powerful legs on the beast's throat to stay in place. He grabbed his dagger and in one fluid movement, stabbed it in the boar's carotid, just as Madara and Izuna appeared between the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butsuma died from cancer.


	12. And it's hard to love, and it's hard to learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama discovers something odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning specific for this chapter : noncon kiss

Madara couldn't help but be impressed when he saw Tobirama towering over the boar's corpse, soaking wet, his hair and his clothes sticking to his skin, his red lips set in a wild snarl. Madara felt a surge of lust despite himself. He heard Izuna inhale sharply beside him.

Tobirama jumped from his perch on the boar's back on the ground. The rain thickened and Tobirama smiled, looking at the sky. Madara was suddenly invaded by a burning, scorching hate. How dare this bitch be happy when he made Madara's life miserable ? For a moment, Madara stood there, wondering what the hell he had just thought. He was scared of himself.

Tobirama pulled his dagger out of the wound.

\- It's raining, Izuna grumbled, we can't carve it here...  
\- We're sealing it and we're gonna carve it at home, Tobirama said, pulling a scroll from the storage seal on his wrist.

He tensed and looked at Madara with a guarded expression.

\- I mean... if that's okay with you, my lord husband...

Izuna glanced at Madara. The Clan Head breathed slowly. A strong desire to strike the omega for daring to speak over him washed over him. He bit his tongue and shook his head to chase the intrusive thoughts away. What the fuck was wrong with him ?! Tobirama just expressed an idea, he did nothing wrong. He did nothing wrong !

Madara forced himself to smile, even if it came out as a grimace. Tobirama didn't relax.

\- Yes, it's a good idea, Madara drawled.

With a breath of relief, Tobirama nodded and uncoiled his scroll. In a second, the boar was sealed. Tobirama jumped on his feet. He was visible shivering, wet to the bone. Madara wondered if he was cold, maybe he should do something about that. Why ? he thought suddenly, let the bitch freeze, for all he cared.

Madara wanted to scream, wanted to bang his head hard against a tree bark to get the intrusive thoughts to shut the fuck up !

\- Are you cold ? he asked Tobirama briskly.

Tobirama looked at him with wild eyes.

\- Hum, yes, a little, but...

Harrumphing, Madara took his coat off and put it almost violently on Tobirama's shoulders. Grumbling in his non-existant beard, he walked away. He hated the rain. But he hated being manipulated even more, and he had a fleeting feeling that these intrusive thoughts were trying to do just that. Madara refused to take orders, even from his own brain. He missed the flabbergasted look between Tobirama and Izuna behind his back.

They went back to the compound, running at full speed, Madara hissing all the way like an angry teakeetle because he was wet. Upon entering the Head House, he shook himself to get rid of the water, but he only succeeded in making his hair puff up. He felt ridiculous and angry. So he might have growled when Tobirama approached him. The omega tensed but didn't back off.

\- Allow me, my lord husband, he said.

Without any handsign, he pulled the water out of Madara's hair and clothes, then out of Izuna's, then out of his own. He sent the water crashing in the garden and gave back his coat to Madara, neatly folded. Madara took it back, pensive. He could feel the beginning of an intrusive thought forming, so he slapped it away. A realization was dawning on him. Tobirama wasn't actually so bad. Maybe Madara should stop treating him like he was. Maybe...

In front of him, Tobirama licked his lips, still holding the scroll against his chest. Izuna took a few steps to stand next to him.

\- My lord husband, Tobirama breathed, his eyes fixated on a point next to Madara's nose, an entire boar is a lot of meat... I was thinking... maybe we can share it with the clan...

The Senju waited for an answer, tense, chewing on his lower lip. Madara was flabbergasted.

\- You do care about them ? Madara blurted, despite his best efforts.

Izuna glared at him, frowning.

\- I... we are the main family, Tobirama answered, it's not like we are lacking food... it isn't the case for everybody in the clan... they need it more than us...

Madara's mind was filled with a loud buzz, a white noise. He had troubles processing what his wife had just said. When his father had told him that Tobirama was trying to integrate himself into the clan, he had only half believed it, convinced the Senju was somehow decieving Tajima. But he was sensing no lie in the omega's chakra. He really cared about the Uchiha, in a way. This was quite disturbing.

Izuna was apparently trying to signify something to Madara, given his mimics. Madara resisted the need to roll his eyes.

\- This is a good idea, he said - because it was - I'm letting you take care of it...

Tobirama's eyes widened a little, and his chakra bubbled with relief and surprise, before he composed himself. Madara almost cringed. If Tobirama reacted like that just by having his ideas approved, it meant Madara really did behave like a dick, didn't he ? Tobirama bowed and left quickly. Izuna bumped Madara's shoulder with his.

\- You're gonna start screaming again ? Madara groaned.  
\- No... no, I'm not...

Izuna snorted and reclined his weight on his brother's side. Madara did roll his eyes this time and elbowed his brother in the guts without a single ounce of remorse. Izuna groaned in pain and let go.

\- You see, Izuna drawled rubbing his side, you've been nice to him, it wasn't so hard...

Madara closed his eyes, prayed Amaterasu for patience, and then shoved Izuna under the rain, despite his brother's loud protests.

Later, after a quick bath, Madara went to the food cellar, where he had sensed Tobirama. The omega was on his knees near the boar, busy skinning it. His arms were covered in blood from hand to elbow. When Madara entered, Tobirama was cracking the boar's ribs open. He looked up to gaze at Madara.

\- My lord husband ? he asked, do you need something ?

Madara licked his lips. He was feeling lust simmering slowly in his guts. But for once, he didn't act on it. Why ? a voice screamed in his head, what are you waiting for ? He's a bitch, he's supposed to submit to you whether he liked it or not ! Madara bit his tongue discreetly and smothered the voice. He missed the way Tobirama flinched ever so slightly.

\- No... no, I don't need anything...

Tobirama bit his lip, nodded and went back to his task. Madara sat on a step and observed him. The omega's movements were quick, precise as he carved the meat. Madara tilted his head. Tobirama's hair were framing his face with a silver hue, like moonlight. He was looking softer than when he was on the battlefield.

Tobirama finished carving the boar and started organizing the pices in neat little piles, which he then sealed into storage scrolls labelled with the name of the person he intended to give them to. Madara was quite impressed. Despite Tobirama's apparent aloofness, he could feel that the omega's chakra was guarded and way too composed to be honest.

\- How did you choose who you were going to give the meat to ? Madara asked.

Tobirama licked his lips and finished labelling a scroll, eyes casted downward, before answering.

\- There is not enough meat for the whole clan, he said, so I chose the families with a lot of young children. There is enough for at least twenty families...

He sealed what was left of meat in the last scroll, labelled it and put it with the others. There was twenty-three scrolls. Tobirama rolled the skin while Madara pondered about what he said. This was surprising coming from someone like Tobirama (Madara was convinced he hated children). But then, Madara didn't know him well and had never bothered to try. An intrusive thought again, screaming the omega was playing him, that he shouldn't fall for that. Madara didn't listen.

\- What are you gonna do with the skin ? he asked, a little curious.  
\- Tan it, Tobirama said, Han said he needed new boots...  
\- Oh...

Madara didn't know what to say. If the intrusive thoughts were right and Tobirama was playing him and trying to harm the Uchiha, he was really committed to it. But somehow, Madara had troubles believing that. Maybe there was more to his wife than just the White Demon. Meanwhile, Tobirama had stored the scorlls and the rolled skin on a shelf, and was now cleaning his hands and his knife.

\- Night his almost here, Tobirama said, I'll give the scrolls out tomorrow.

Madara stood up just as Tobirama passed next to him and caught him by the waist. The omega immediately tensed, even if it was clear he was doing his best not to let it show. Madara chewed on his tongue, appreciating the firmness of the muscles under his hands. Tobirama was holding his breath, and Madara's eyes strayed on his lips. He had never really noticed how red and full they were.

He was overtaken by a dire need to kiss them. So he did, pulled Tobirama against him, stood on his toes and kissed him. Tobirama was frozen. After a few seconds, he let go and squeezed his wife's waist.

\- You did a good job today, he said, before turning on his heels and leaving.

************

Tobirama stood there, frozen. Faintly, he touched his lips. He didn't know what to think, didn't understand what kind of game Madara was playing. First, he raped him, used him like an object, and now he was acting like a good husband ? Tobirama was at a loss, and even more because Madara's chakra was difficult to read and didn't match his behaviour. It was agitated by waves of anger that didn't end in violence and Tobirama didn't know how to react to that. It was putting him on edge. Inhaling shakily, he left the food cellar. He made adetour by the living room to help Tajima to the kitchen. The old alpha was grumpy and limping.

\- How did the hunt go ? he asked.  
\- It went well... we caught a boar...  
\- Oh really ? That's quite a feat, especially with that weather...

Tobirama hummed quietly as he helped Tajima sit on his chair. Madara and Izuna arrived at this moment. Han put the dishes on the table as Tobirama sat next to Madara. The young omega smiled in thanks and Han nodded. They ate in silence.

Later, after helping Han, Tobirama spent a long moment soaking in the bath. Sighing, he canted his head against the edge of the bath and closed his eyes. He could sense Madara's chakra burning high in his office and Tobirama noticed that the tainted feeling of it seemed to have receded. He frowned. There was something, he could just feel it.

Tobirama slept hevaily this night, but not peacefully. He was assaulted by dreams, shadows surrounding him, and when he woke up, he was sticky with cold sweat and oppressed by a feeling of dread.

He ate quickly, helped Han and Jun with the chores, and then went to give the scrolls out to the different families. He started with Taro and Erika. They welcomed him warmly and thanked him profusely. Kagami continued the tour of the compound with him. The other families were either surprised or a little wary, but none refused to take the scroll, probably encouraged by Kagami's cheerful presence. A woman with three children even invited him for tea and Tobirama gracefully accepted. At first, the children (two little boys and a girl around Kagami's age) were quite shy, but they quickly warmed up to him, encouraged by Kagami's example. 

And before Tobirama understood what was happening, he was being used as a climbing tree by three very enthousiastic children. Their mother, a little worried, told them to stop and apologized on their behalf. Tobirama reassured her, telling her it was okay as he prevented one of the boys from falling. He could feel her chakra changing on the spot, going from polite and wary to flabbergasted, respectful and warm. It got warmer during all the time it took them to finish their tea. Probably due to the little boy perched on his shoulders, threading his fingers in Tobirama's silver hair, with an expression of wonder. His brother was sitting on Tobirama's lap, apparently perfectly content to snuggle the Senju, while his sister had hung herself to Tobirama's arm and was bombarding him with questions that he answered without missing a beat. When Tobirama left, their mother was smiling genuinely and bid him goodbye warmly.

He escorted Kagami back to his house, since the little boy had his daily training with his father. He then went to the library, he had finished some of the books Take had lent him. As he passed by the marketplace, he noticed that, while there were still many whispers at his passage, the mood had shifted from defiant to reluctantly respectful. A woman managing a bakery hailed him and shoved a loaf of corn bread in his arms, without further explanation, grumbling. Given her chakra, she was probably related to one of the families he visited this morning. Word had started to get around he supposed.

\- Thank you, he said, a little unsure.  
\- ... you're not so bad, she blurted.

Tobirama had absolutely no idea how to respond to that. As she went back to her baking, he left. On his way, he discreetly checked the bread loaf for poison. After all, you didn't become a shinobi by being trusting. There was none, and Tobirama was strangely touched. Upon entering the library, he quickly found Take, somewhere in the archives, classifying centuries old documents. Tobirama knocked on the door.

\- Oh ! he heard Take cheer, somewhere between the shelves, hello boy ! You already finished the books I gave you ?!  
\- I did, Tobirama replied in the same tone, and I might have some questions..!

A booming laughter rang out at the back of the archives.

\- I bet you do ! Can you come and give me a hand ?! We'll be faster !  
\- Of course !

He put the books and the loaf of bread on the floor next to the door and he entered the archives. The room was quite dark and Tobirama was using his sensing to find his bearings. As he was about to reach Take, he felt it. A remnant of alien chakra, coming from one of the shelves. It was almost like the strange feeling he had with Madara's chakra.

But now that he was sensing it without it being drowned by Madara's fiery inferno of chakra, he noticed it registered almost like the Mokuton to him. But wrong, twisted. If the Mokuton like Hashirama used it was an explosion of life, that thing was death and decay, a rotten forest full of monstrosities. Tobirama shivered.

\- Tobirama ? Take asked.

It shook the young omega out of his stupor. He forced himself to smile and came to help Take. In a few minutes they had shelved all the documents and went back to the library. But Tobirama couldn't help but think about what he had just discovered.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to know if he was imagining things or not. He pretexted needing to go to the toilets, and once out of Take's sight, created a clone that he sent to the archives. He felt a little guilty, because Take was trusting him. But he needed to know.

************

The clone entered into the archives, silent like a predator on the prowl, all his senses in alert. His original and the old Uchiha librarian were in the library. There was no one else near. The clone quickly ran to where his original had sensed the strange chakra and located the document from where it was coming.

It was a dusty old scroll. The clone took it and spread it on the floor and with a quick series of handsigns, produced a little fireball to light the room so he could read it. It was the patrol roster from thirty-two years ago. The clone frowned, a little intrigued. Slowly, carefully, he infused his chakra in the scroll, to see if something reacted. He didn't have to wait long.

The entire scroll lighted up to his senses, like a lighthouse in the night. Surprised, the clone tensed and scowled. He infused his chakra again, more precisely this time. This time, a team name in particular reacted. It was present everyday, on different patrol routes. The clone chewed on his tongue, at a loss. He had no idea why someone would feel the need to do that. Maybe that was omething to do with the team. Curious, he searched for the team roster from this time period.

But he didn't find it. Irritated, he pulled at his own hair. Whoever did this, what were they trying to hide ? And what was the link with either Madara or the Mokuton ? Neither Madara nor Hashirama had been born at this date.

None of this made sense.

The clone perked up. His original and the librarian had started moving. They had separated and the librarian was coming this way. Quickly, the clone extinguished the fireball, rolled the scroll and put it back on the shelf. He erased every mark of his passage, dispelled the jutsu and disappeared.

************

Tobirama received the clone's memories just as he left the library, his arms full of books and scrolls. He raised a brow, quite surprised. He didn't know what he was expecting, but certainely not that. He kept turning the information in his head as he went back to the Head House. The team's name didn't ring a bell, but the patrol routes mentionned were familiar to him - he had spied on the Uchiha enough to know them - and especially, the year on the roster was ringing a bell.

But he was unable to tell why and it was annoying him to no end.

The rest of the afternoon and the evening passed in a blur. Tobirama did his duty in a trance, his mind set on findin where he had seen the year on the patrol roster. For a few moments, he had been about to ask Tajima about the team. Given the date, they were probably from the same generation. But in the end, he didn't dare do it. Tajima would probably wonder where it came from, and Tobirama would have to admit he snuck into the archives without authorization.

He didn't want to give anybody - especially Madara, to be honest - a reason to forbide him to go to the library, so he kept his mouth shut.

Later, after a long warm bath, he fell in his bed, exhausted. Madara still hadn't come to his room and Tobirama was quite relieved and stressed at the same time, wondering how it would be when Madara would come back. As he was about to dive into sleep, he remembered why the year was so familiar.

It was the year the child killing started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens !


	13. When you're giving me such sweet nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama visits the Senju.

Tobirama blinked, suddenly feeling very cold, his breath short, the thoughts shoving and pushing at each other in his head. He sat up, the silk sheet sliding down to pool on his lap, leaving him bare. A bead of sweat rolled down his spine as he tried to find his breath.

This made no sense. Why would someone change the team involved in the child killings ? What were they trying to hide ? But then, a thought hit Tobirama with the might of a running bull. The Senju had accused the Uchiha of starting the child killings. To which the Uchiha had answered that, no, the Senju were the ones who started it. This was what Tobirama had learned, and what he had seen in the archives cemented his belief. The dates, the patrol routes, everything matched.

But...

But the team had been changed...

Why ?

That made no fucking sense !

Except... except maybe if the Uchiha said the truth, and they weren't responsible for the first child killings.

Thirty two years ago, the conflict between Senju and Uchiha had been slowly but steadily dying down. Tobirama even remembered reading something about a tentative ceasefire being agreed on. And then the child killings happened. First on the Senju side, then on the Uchiha side, a few days apart. Both clans found proofs that the other was responsible. And the bloodshed had started anew, even more violent and vicious than before.

Tobirama was haunted by a thought.

What if someone had set them up ?

The thought was horrifying and yet Tobirama couldn't chase it away. What if someone, for still obscure reasons, had organized the children's deaths, planted clues to lead to the supposed guilty parties, and then bet on bloodthirsty shinobi crying revenge on their dead children's behalf ? What if someone had manipulated them ? What if...

Tobirama moaned and tried to calm himself. This was just an hypothesis, he had no proof, just a little tampering in the Uchiha archives - that he had not supposed to be in in the first place - this was nothing, he... And what was the link with the Mokuton ? Why was this foreign chakra registering to him like a twisted version of his brother's ? Were the Senju responsible for this ? But why ? And how ? Hashirama was the first Mokuton user in over a century, and he wasn't born when the conflict rekindled and the child killings started. Tobirama breathed deeply. He didn't have enough information, he needed more if he wanted to accuse anyone of anything.

And he knew where to start. And with a little luck, he might get exactly what he needed to finish Tajima's prosthesis. He just needed to convince Madara to let him go there.

************

He had been unable to sleep. After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, he had enough. He took his frustration to the training grounds, those outside the Head House. He spent the rest of the night throwing destructive jutsu after destructive justsu, till he fell on his knees, breathless, his coils and his muscles on fire. Most of the training grounds had been flooded by his outburst and he managed to gather enough will and chakra to fix them as best as he could before dragging himself back to the Head House.

The sun was barely rising, so he made a beeline for the furo, stripped quickly and collapsed in the bath. He spent a long moment soaking in the hot water, before the sound of the door being opened shook him out of his lethargy. Madara entered, yawning, his hair sticking in every direction, his sleep yukata gaping on his large chest. One of his eyebrow rose when he saw Tobirama, but he said nothing. He shouldered his yukata off and sat in the washing area. Tobirama blinked and remembered he was supposed to salute him.

\- Good morning, my lord husband, he croacked.

God, he was feeling so weary. Madara grumbled as he fought to discipline his hair.

\- Morning...

Tobirama allowed himself to breathe and closed his eyes.

\- I sensed you raging on the training grounds all night, Madara said.

Tobirama's eyes blinke dopen. He straightened up in the bath.

\- I... I couldn't sleep, he said, I am sorry if I disturbed you, my lord husband...

Madara hummed harshly and went back to brushing his hair. Or at least, trying to. Tobirama watched in fascination for a few minutes, before getting slowly out of the bath and kneeling carefully behind Madara, his muscles protesting loudly.

\- Allow me, my lord husband, he said.

Madara sent him a cautious glance, before huffing and giving him the brush. His chakra spiked in anger when Tobirama took it and the young omega fought not to tense. But Madara said and did nothing, so Tobirama relaxed and started brushing his husband's hair. He had often done Hashirama's, when he was still at the Senju, and he found it did wonder for his mood.

But after Hashirama married Mito, he stopped coming to Tobirama for his hair. The young man had been saddened by that, even if he understood. Mito had seen his malaise and had started coming to him to do her hair. Tobirama had felt so grateful that day that he had almost cried in her arms. He missed her so much.

Slowly, gently, he brushed Madara's hair, working through the tangles and the knots until there was none left. He brushed it one last time and let go. Madara threaded his fingers through his hair and hummed. He stood up and stretched, while Tobirama stayed on his knees, eyes casted downward. Madara's chakra was unreadable, a mix of anger and confusion, and Tobirama didn't know if he should prepare himself for a compliment or for a hit.

Neither came.

\- Come here, Madara said, as he sank in the bath.

Tobirama obeyed, standing up slowly, his thighs' muscles crying loudly with the movement. He sat in the hot water, in front of Madara, hunched on himself to try to look smaller. His husband's dark eyes were fixated on him, even if his face was blank. Tobirama did his best not to squirm under that stare.

Time passed slowly, and neither of them moved. Tobirama was starting to feel a little ridiculous. Until Madara bent forward, grabbing Tobirama's shoulder. The omega froze, his nostrils flaring. Madara's hand slid up on Tobirama's nape and fisted in his hair. The young Senju had stopped breathing.

And Madara kissed him, a little forcefully. Tobirama didn't move, didn't know what to do. Madara let him go quickly and left the bath. Tobirama just sat in the water, carressing his lips faintly. He really didn't understand what was going on with Madara. Tobirama didn't know how to deal with that, he felt wrong-footed and on edge.

He got out of the bath, dried himself and went back to his room to get clean clothes. He put on his favorite yukata, the white one with waves embroidered in silver threads, as well as black pants and a mesh shirt. He arranged his hair quickly and went to help Han and Jun with making breakfast.

He spent a few hours helping the two servants with their tasks, then went to the market with Tajima. When they came back, Tobirama decided to go see Madara. His husband was in his office, probably doing paperwork. Tobirama knocked, waited for a few seconds till Madara invited him inside and entered. Madara was sitting at his desk, twirling his brush between his fingers. Tobirama knelt in front of him and bowed.

\- My lord husband, he said, his voice as even as possible, I would like to request a favor from you.  
\- What is it ? Madara asked, not looking at him.  
\- I... my father's death's anniversary is in three days. I... wanted to go back to the Senju compound to honor him... if you would allow me to...

Madara stayed silent for a long moment, contemplating his wife. His chakra suddenly trashed in anger and Tobirama flinched despite his best efforts, steeling himself for the moment Madara would refuse and maybe become violent. But neither violence nor refusal came.

\- How long will you be gone ? Madara asked.  
\- I... should be gone for four days... five at most...  
\- ... very well... go and ask Izuna to attribute you two guards for your travel...

Tobirama was beffudled. He bowed lowly, inhaling shakily.

\- Thank you very much, my lord husband...

************

The morning after, Tobirama found Hikaku and Taro waiting for him at the gates, in full travel gear. Tobirama saluted them with a warm smile. He was honnestly happy to travel with these two.

\- Are you ready, Taro-san, Hikaku-san ? he asked.  
\- Ready, Tobirama-sama, they answered in unisson with a smile.

They took off quickly, running in the Senju compound's direction. Tobirama had sent one of his snow leopards yesterday to warn them of his arrival. They ran for several hours, passing the Nakano before midday. An hour later, they were intercepted by a Senju patrol, led by Toka. When she saw him, the tall woman cheered loudly and crushed Tobirama in a hug. Taro noticed she was the only one. The three other Senju were looking at Hikaku and him with suspicion and at Tobirama with an unholy mixture of respect, fear and disgust. Taro felt offended on his Lady's behalf. He composed himself a neutral face when Toka Senju directed her attention on them.

\- You present us, cousin ? she said.

Her tone was cheerful, but her eyes were steely and her knuckles were white where she was gripping her naginata.

\- Toka, this is Hikaku and Taro Uchiha, my bodyguards and my friends... Taro-san, Hikaku-san, this is my cousin, Toka Senju...

Taro felt a surge of pride when he heard Tobirama call him a friend. Next to him, Hikaku was puffing up. Keeping their eyes trained on the woman - they knew her, they knew her fearsome reputation - they bowed.

\- Toka-san, Taro said, nice to meet you...

He kept his face and his voice neutral, and forced himself to smile a little. Toka Senju looked him up and down, her regal face unreadable. Then a small smile spread her blood painted lips and some warmth infused in her chocolate eyes.

\- Likewise, she said, giving him her hand.

He shook it, not turning his Sharingan on, despite how much his instincts were telling him to do it. She then shook Hikaku's hand. Taro saw one of the Senju scoff silently. He frowned. He felt like there was something unsaid at play here. He knew that despite the peace between their two clans - cristallized by Tobirama-sama's and Madara-sama's marriage - there still was tension. But Taro was also pretty sure there was something else. He promised himself to talk about it to Hikaku.

\- Okay people ! Toka cheered, pointing her naginata toward the sky, let's go !

She threw her arm on Tobirama's shoulders and started dragging him toward the Senju compound, chatting his ear off. Taro and Hikaku fell into step behind them, on their guards with the Senju behind them. No need to be a genius to feel their aggression. Taro doubted they woud attack with Tobirama present, but better safe than sorry.

Taro sent a look to his Lady. Walking shoulder to shoulder with his cousin, Tobirama was looking relaxed, but also infinitely sad. Taro raised a brow. He listened to what Toka was saying to her cousin.

\- Mito will be delighted to see you ! She's been trying to hide it but she's been vibrating with anticipation since your summon warned us of your arrival ! She says she has so many new seals to show you !  
\- So do I, Tobirama laughed.

He licked his lips.

\- And Hashirama ? he asked.

Tobirama sighed and rolled her eyes.

\- Same old, same old. Mito's practically compelled to keep him on a leashe to make him do his paperwork. He's given the Elders so many headaches I'm surprised they didn't plan a coup. Sometimes I want to bash his thick head against a wall to put some sense into it. Really, I wonder how you bear with him all these years...

Tobirama laughed, but it was mirthless.

\- The secret is to threaten his hair, he said.

Toka's laughter boomed in the forest.

\- I'll tell Mito !  
\- And my students ?

Taro raised a brow, curious. He didn't know his Lady had had students. He thought about his son, his little Kagami, who had been speaking non-stop about Tobirama since the omega saved his mother, claiming how cool, how powerful he was, how he wanted to be like him when he would be older. Taro wondered if Tobirama would accept to take Kagami as a student. His boy would be delighted. He would ask Tobirama-sama later.

\- They're progressing well ! They miss you, too. I bet they'll be happy to see you !

They kept walking in silence for a moment. Until Toak brought up another subject.

\- Am I gonna be an aunt soon ? she ask cheerfully.  
\- I am afraid not, Tobirama answered, apologectic.

He had imperceptibly flinched when his cousin had asked. Taro bit his tongue. He had the sinking feeling that something was wrong with their Lady.

\- Bah, it's okay ! Toka added, you're still young, you've got all the time in the world...

Tobirama nodded absentmindedly. A few minutes later, they reached the Senju compound.

************

Tobirama laughed when Mito practically jumped in his arms with a cheer, grinning madly. He caught her and hugged her tightly. She was the most disheveled he had ever seen her, cheeks red and strands of hair escaping her buns. She kissed both his cheeks and brought their forehead together.

\- Tobi, she said, damn, I missed you so much !  
\- I missed you too, sister...  
\- I wanted to come visit you, but Hashirama said you had many things to do and that I shouldn't interfere with your honeymoon with Madara...

There was bitterness in her voice. Tobirama tensed a little. Hashirama had said that ?

\- I would have found time for you, he said weakly.

Mito seemed to be about to say something, but she was interrupted by her husband who came running and cheering, arms extended, a goofy grin on his face. Tobirama couldn't help the warmth and love that invaded him. This was Hashirama, this was his beloved Anija, and no matter what, he could never be angry at his brother for long.

Hashirama's arms clamped on his waist and a second later, Tobirama was hauled up in the air. He snorted and put his hands on Hashirama's large shoulders to keep his balance. Hashirama twirled on himself and Tobirama let him do it without protesting, allowing himself to feel like a little boy again. He could feel Hikaku's and Taro's bewilderment. Hashirama then put him back on the ground and hugged him like he wanted to crush him.

\- I'm so happy you came to visit ! It's been so long !  
\- Yes, Tobirama said, too long...

H felt like an icy hand was crushing his heart. He wanted nothing more but snuggling in his brother's arms and stay here, forget everything else. He wanted to be a little boy again, wanted to be the only thing his Anija would care about. He knew he hadn't been the easiest child, hadn't been the best brother, had troubles telling people he loved them. Maybe that was why Hashirama had preffered Madara. He chased these thoughts away and appreciated his brother's embrace.

\- Come on ! Hashirama cried cheerfully, I'll show you your quarters and then we'll have tea and you'll tell me everything about your new life, okay ?!

Tobirama nodded. His smile was sad, but Hashirama didn't seem to notice. Mito did, though. They went to the Head House, and Tobirama put his things in his old room - nothing had been moved since he left - before showing their room to Hikaku and Taro, near his own. Then they went to have tea with Hashirama and Mito.

His brother spoke the whole time, almost without interruption, asking questions without waiting for the answer, despite Mito rolling her eyes next to him. Tobirama helped his sister-in-law make the dinner while Hashirama chatted his two beffudled Uchiha guards. Toka joined them for dinner.

Tobirama didn't sleep as well as he thought he would, this night. He woke up in the middle of the night, as the moon was high and pale in the sky, his cheeks wet with tears, his chest oppressed, his breath short. He lay there for a long moment, unable to remember what his dream was about. He was overcome with sadness.

Finally, he stood up, put on his sleep yukata and got out of the house. He walked blindly in the compound, shivering, unconsciously avoiding the people still awake. His mind felt hazy, still drowning in sadness. He was exhausted. The ground was cold under his bare feet and the wind was making the folds of his yukata fly everywhere. When he finally came back to reality, he noticed tha his steps had led him to the cemetary.

Feeling tears rolling on his cheeks, he walked slowly to the last row of graves. He fell on his knees in front of one them, made of grey stone, flanked by two smaller tombs.

\- Hello Kawa, he breathed, hello Tama...

White puffs of vapor were leaving his mouth. He looked at the central grave and a sob raked through him.

\- Hello Dad, he croacked.


	14. Sweet nothing, sweet nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama opens up to Mito. She's angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try a new dialogue format in this chapter, since the one I currently use can apparently be a little unsettling. Can you give me your opinion ?

Hikaku was worried. After waking up this morning, Taro and him had knocked on their Lady's door, but Tobirama hadn't answered. They had went to see Mito, who was already in the kitchen brewing tea, and told her that Tobirama wasn't answering. Tha Uzumaki Lady had frowned and gone to open Tobirama's door. There had been nobody inside. Worried, Mito had called Toka and the four of them had gone in search of Tobirama, Hikaku with Mito and Taro with Toka.

Hikaku and Mito quickly found him, in what appeared to be the Senju cemetary, kneeling in front of a grave. He was wearing only a thin sleep yuakata, and he was shivering with the cold breeze. His silver white hair were falling on his shoulders and on his back, longer than Hikaku thought. He was not moving, his attention fixated on the graves in front of him. Hikaku noticed that his eyes were red-rimmed, like he had cried for a long moment.

He was looking small and fragile, nothing like the fearsome warrior he was on the battlefield, nothing like the proud Lady the Uchiha slowly came to appreciate and respect. Just a young man, grieving and sad. Hikaku felt his throat tighten in sympathy. People called him a demon, but the Senju had a heart like any other person. Mito crouched next to her brother-in-law and put her hand on his shoulder. Tobirama flinched and looked at her.

"Oh. Mito...hey..."

"Tobi... are you okay ?"

"I... yes... I just wasn't aware so much time had passed..."

He stood up on trembling legs. Hikaku immediately took his yukata off and gave it to Tobirama. The young omega took it with a grateful smile.

"Thank you," he breathed as he put the yukata on.

"You scared us, Tobirama-sama," Hikaku said softly.

"I am sorry, Hikaku-san. I couldn't sleep, I left the house to walk a little and before I understood, I was here..."

"Let's go back home," Mito said.

They went back to the Head House, Taro and Toka joining them at the gate. Hashirama had just woken up and was busy piling pancakes on a plate. He came to hug Tobirama and Mito before putting a plate in front of them. They ate in silence, except for Hashirama, who kept talking for all breakfast. Finally, Mito finished her plate, stood up and gathered the dirty dishes. Tobirama helped her washing them while Hashirama chatted up the two Uchiha without letting them answer. Hikaku briefly wondered how Hashirama could be so different from his brother. Tobirama and Mito finished washing and drying the dishes, before going to take a bath.

Hashirama didn't stop talking. Hikaku forced himself to smile and nod, silently wishing for sudden deafness.

************

Tobirama was sitting naked behind Mito, brushing her blood-red hair, humming an old lullaby.

"I missed that," he hummed.

"So did I," Mito laughed, "Hashirama is too impatient. He keeps pulling my hair."

"Tell me something I don't know," Tobirama snorted.

He worked in silence on a particularly big tangle before Mito spoke again.

"How are things at the Uchiha ?" she asked.

"... everything is fine, Mito..."

"... you're lying..."

Tobirama tensed like a bowstring and inhaled sharply. Mito turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. Her brother-in-law's face was contorted in pain and his hands were slightly trembling.

"Tobi... i know you, you're my best friend... and sorry to tell you that, but you are not yourself now. You're tense and oozing sadness. I know that being almost forced to marry on of our ex-enemies is not the best situation... if you want to talk, I am here..."

Tobirama closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Promise me you won't tell Hashirama anything," he finally breathed.

"Tobi..."

"Promise me, Mito."

She looked at him, feeling her heart clench. But despite everything, she loved this idiot, so she yielded.

"I promise you, Tobi," she swore.

Tobirama bit his tongue. And then he spilled everything. At first, Mito was horrified, especially when he recounted his first night with Madara. But then anger took over and she wanted nothing more than stalking to the Uchiha compound and castrate Madara bare-handed and then bash his face into a wall. She was furious, absolutely and utterly furious.

How dare that Uchiha treat Tobirama like that ? How dare he ?!!

When she had come from Uzushio to Fire Country to marry Hashirama, she had found herself alone. Oh, for sure, Hashirama was adorable and she loved him dearly, but his duty prevented him to be as present as Mito would have liked. She knew it was a sacrifice she would have to make as a Clan Head's wife, but yet, it made her a little bitter. Despite her best efforts, the Senju didn't even try to integrate her, and sometimes she had the impression they considered her only like a broodmare.

But not Tobirama.

The boy - he was still a boy then, Mito remembered fondly - had latched onto her with an assiduity and a passion which would have been scary if it had come from anyone else. He had showed her the compound, the library, his lab, he had taken her on hunts with Toka - who had also become a great friend. He had spent days and nights talking seals and science with her. He had always taken time for her, no matter what he was currently doing. Mito had slowly started considering him like the little brother she never had.

And now, her little brother was telling her that he had been shunted, neglected, mistreated (raped) by the alpha who was supposed to care for him. Mito bared her teeth. Her inner omega was roaring, crying for revenge. This boys was her, he was her family ! Nobody would touch him ! And if they tried, she would have their head and their cock on a silver platter.

"You should tell it to Hashirama," she growled, "we should nullify this marriage and then I'm gonna punch that fucker in the face !"

"Mito, please..."

"I can't accept that a member of my family is treated so badly !"

"Mito ! It's... please... this is not about me... this is so much bigger than me... it's for peace..."

He looked at her, quickly glanced at her belly.

"... it's for the children..."

That sobered Mito up immediately.

"You're too selfless for your own good, Tobi," she breathed.

He smiled, and he was looking so sad Mito felt her heart clench. She took him in her arms and they stayed like that for a long moment.

"If you need anything," Mito breathed against Tobirama's hair, "you know you can come to me..."

"I know, sister, I know..."

He inhaled shakily.

"There is one more thing I have to tell you," he said.

They sank in the bath, before Tobirama finally admitted what he had discovered in the Uchiha's archives. Mito was looking bewildered. The gears in her head were turning at full speed. The hypothesis was terrifying and at the same time...

"You want to go in our archives to see if they had been tampered with," she said. It wasn't a question.

Tobirama nodded. Mito worried her lower lip between her teeth. She felt excited at the prospect.

"Okay," she said - her inner scientist was vibrating with thrill of discovery - , "okay. Let's figure this out..."

Tobirama smiled. They finished bathing, then dried themselves and put on clothes, a green kimono with a black obi for Mito, a blue yukata with black pants for Tobirama. They took a few moments to terrify Hashirama into doing his job. Tobirama indicated to Hikaku and Taro where were the private training grounds of the main family, and reassured them, telling them he was just going to take a walk with Mito.

Then, the two omegas went to the library and into the archives. After making sure they wouldn't get interrupted by sealing the door, Tobirama sat cross-legged on the floor, hands on his knees, eyes closed, and he extended his senses. Crouching next to him, Mito was waiting with baited breath. Finally, after a few moments, Tobirama opened his eyes, his pupils blown.

"Did you find something ? " Mito asked.

Tobirama nodded, feeling a bit febrile. The two of them gathered the different documents the young Senju had detected, Tobirama leading Mito through the shelves. In the end, they had a neat little pile of a dozen scrolls and books. Mito whistled between her teeth.

"You are sure they have all been tampered with ?" she asked.

Tobirama nodded, biting his tongue. The remnants of alien chakra sticking to the documents were making him shiver, vaguely sick. He rubbed one of his arms in an attempt to comfort himself. He grabbed one of the scrolls and opened it, Mito doing the same thing with another. It was a patrol roster, like in the Uchiha's archives. The date was the same, thirty two years ago.

Holding his breath, he slowly infused his chakra in the document. It violently lighted up to his senses. He bit his lower lip, he had hoped he was only imagining things. But no, it was like in the Uchiha's archives, a team name was strongly registering to him, but he didn't know it, he had never read about it. He was ready to bet that if he looked for the team roster of this year, he wouldn't find it. He swore under his breath. Mito looked at him, worry etched on her beautiful face.

"What do you have ?" she asked.

"Same thing than at tha Uchiha..."

"Team name's been changed ?"

"Seems so... what do you have ?"

"A list of all the Mokuton users since the founding of the Senju clan... but it's not right..."

"What do you mean ?"

"I remember reading that list when I was in Uzushio... the names are right, but the dates and the causes of death are wrong for at least three of them..."

Tobirama chewed on his tongue, irritated.

"This makes absolutely no sense," he groaned, threading a hand through his hair.

"Tell me something I don't know," Mito said.

She rolled her scroll. Tobirama perked up, before sighing and rolling his eyes.

"It's almost midday," he said, "we shoud go back home if we don't want Hashirama barging here."

"Huh huh," Mito nodded absentmindedly, "he's totally able to do that."

She gathered the documents and sealed them in the tattoo on her wrist.

"I'll study that," she said, "I'll get in touch with my cousin Aki, she's the Uzumaki archivist, maybe she'll have versions of these that hadn't been tampered with..."

"Good idea, " Tobirama nodded.

They unsealed the room and went back home. Just as they started cooking, Hashirama crept in the kitchen, looking sheepish. He embraced Mito from behind, putting his chin on the top of her head. She rolled her eyes fondly and patted his hand. Tobirama smiled even if his heart clenched painfully.

"What are you cooking ?" Hashirama whined like a little kid.

"Okonomiyaki," Mito and Tobirama answered at the same time.

Hashirama squealed happily. Hikaku and Taro came back at this moment, a little sweaty. Tobirama seated them and put their plates in front of them. He could see that the two Uchiha were a little flustered to be served by their Lady. He could sensed them lowkey judging Hashirama. Somehow, it warmed Tobirama's heart.

"I am so happy you came to see us, Tobi !" Hashirama cheered, shovelling food into his mouth, "I wish you'd come more often ! But I guess it's difficult with your duties !"

Tobirama nodded. He knew from experience it was no use trying to speak when Hashirama was like that.

"But soon, we'll see each other more often !" Hashirama added.

Tobirama frowned.

"What do you mean ?" he asked.

"Madara and me are talking about building a village ! We are working on the plans and we hope we'll be able to start building it before the end of the year !"

Tobirama felt frozen. Apparently, Mito was as surprised as him.

"Since when ? " he asked, throat dry.

"A few days after your marriage ! Madara didn't tell you ?"

Tobirama felt angry, abbandonned. He wonderd if he was so useless that even his own brother didn't tell him about such important things. He was also furious that Hashirama saw fit to stay in contact with Madara but not with him. Next to him, Mito was seething quietly, her chakra bubbling ike an underwater volcano ready to erupt.

"No... he didn't tell me," Tobirama breathed.

"Oh, really ?! I thought..."

"If you may excuse me, Anija... I don't feel well..."

He stood up and exited the kitchen without waiting for an answer. As he turned in the corridor, he heard Hashirama speak, sounding genuinely clueless.

"Was is something I said ?"

Tobirama inhaled deeply, trying not to run. He went in the garden, sat on the stone bench near the koi pond, under the weeping willow. He was feeling cold and alone. If even his brother didn't think he was worth the bother, then wath was he worth ?

Hikaku appeared a few minutes later, a teapot and a cup in his hands. He sat next to Tobirama, but not too near, keeping a respectable distance. He put the teapot between them, as well as the cup. Tobirama took it, filled the cup and took a sip of tea.

"Thank you," he said, still looking at the pond.

"You're welcome, Tobirama-sama. Are you okay ?"

"Yes... it's nothing... it's just... nothing..."

He sighed. Hikaku stayed next to him, silent. Time passed slowly. Taro joined tehm, soon, the two Uchiha standing guard next to Tobirama. The young omega was tired, but he was also grateful for the Uchiha's silent presence. He found it funny in a way, that he counted on Uchiha to soothe the pain his own brother caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama, king of foot-in-mouth !


	15. You're giving me such sweet nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama prays for his dead father.
> 
> Tajima gets a surprise.

Tobirama and Mito had spent the afternoon preparing offerings for the next day and talking about seals, Tobirama showing her the one he intended to use for Tajima's prosthesis. He didn't sleep well this night. The morning after, he woke up first, took a quick breakfast, a long bath and then, he started putting on his mourning clothes. A long silk black kimono, with a black obi. He brushed his hair and put them up in a high bun, with a kanzashi, and heavy earings ornamented with black opals. He applied make-up, blood-red lipstick and dark eye-shadow. He hated how he looked like that.

Small, fragile. A little thing in need of protection.

Biting his tongue, he looked away from his reflection, unable to bear it any longer. He felt numb, cold, heavy. His father had died three years ago, but the wound was still fresh, still festering deep inside his soul. Butsuma had been a harsh man, a warrior and a leader more than a father. Yet he had tried, oh how much did he try...

Tobirama remembered his father coming into their room when they were little, to wish them goodnight. He remembered the awkwards hugs and the rough kisses. A memory, old and hazy, of Butsuma reading a story, threading his calloused fingers through the fluffy white hair of his son, smiling softly. Tobirama cherished that memory. He remembered his father screaming at the Elders till his voice was hoarse when the old coots tried to pretend Tobirama was unfit for training due to his dynamic. He remembered his father showing him how to throw kunai and shuriken. He remembered Butsuma's proud smile the first time he had managed a Suiton jutsu. Tobirama felt like crying.

He wanted his father. He wanted his father to hug him and ruffle his hair and tell him everything would be okay. Inhaling sharply, he got out of his room and came face to face with Hashirama, also in mourning clothes. For once, Hashirama's face was solemn. He took Tobirama in his arms and the young omega didn't try to resist. He sensed Taro and Hikaku behind them, respectfully looking elsewhere.

"Let's go, " Hashirama said.

He kept a hand on Tobirama's back, between his shouderblades, to ground him, knowing that this day was particularly difficult for his brother. They walked in silence to the temple, Hikaku and Taro falling into step behind them. Mito had given them the offerings when they had left the house. When they reached the temple, the two brothers entered and Taro and Hikaku stationned in front of it.

Tobirama had felt the disapproving gazes on him, had sensed the suspicion following the Uchiha's tracks. He was too numb, too sad to care. Hashirama and him put the offerings in front of the shrine and knelt. Tobirama closed his eyes and started praying. He didn't feel the time pass, didn't feel anything but his sorrow.

He opened his eyes when Hashirama patted his shoulder. Tears were rolling on Tobirama's cheeks, but otherwise his face was blank. He crushed his tears under the heel of his hand and stood up. Hashirama led him out of the temple, and then to the cemetary. Hikaku and Taro followed them, stood a few rows of graves behind the brothers.

Tobirama knelt in front of the grave and left the rest of the offerings before it. He inhaled sharply, shivering. The atmosphere was fresh, the skies full of grey and heavy clouds. Hashirama was standing next to him, a hand on his shoulder.

" Tobirama, " Hashirama said after a while, "it's late, and cold... we should go back home..."

"You can go, Anija... I'm staying a little bit..."

"Tobi... please... please come back with me..."

Just at this moment, there was a cracking noise above them and rain started falling. Tobirama screwed his eyes shut, exhaled and stood up. Hashirama threw his arm on his shoulders and they walked quickly to the Head House. They passed the door just as the storm started raging.

Tobirama went to change off his kimono, unable to bear the heavy and constricting fabric any longer. He came back to the living-room and sat next to Hashirama. His brother hugged him, absentmindedly, but Tobirama didn't care, he just wanted to feel little and protected again. Taro and Hikaku had absconded to give them a little privacy. Mito was in the kitchen brewing tea.

Tobirama dozed off, lulled to sleep by his brother's warm chakra. He woke up hours later, laying on his side on the living-room's cushions, a blanket covering his form. It was dark outside, and still raining. Mito was sitting next to him. Hashirama's signature was in the head bedroom, sleeping soundly. Hikaku and Taro were also in their room.

Tobirama straightened up, rubbing his eyes. Mito passed him a cup of tea, that Tobirama took gratefully. They drank silently, until Tobirama spoke.

"How many weeks ?" he asked.

Mito looked at him with surprise, before putting a hand on her belly.

"Five weeks," she answered softly.

"Hashirama knows ?"

"Not yet. The first weeks are always uncertain... I'd rather be sure before telling him..."

Tobirama nodded, understanding. He had seen a few omegas have miscarriages in the first few weeks of their pregnancies, due to stress. It was especially true for shinobi.

"I am happy for you," he said.

Because it was true. He was happy for her, really happy. And jealous too, because he was starting to doubt deeply he would ever experience something like that one day. Mito moved to sit next to him, put her cheek on his shoulder and took his hands in hers. Tobirama closed his eyes, adjusting his breathing on hers.

"I am happy I met you," he suddenly blurted.

He felt Mito smile against his throat, sensed the quiet love radiating from her. He felt right, at this moment.

"So am I, Tobi... So am I..."

************

The next morning, Tobirama visited his former students. The kids were delighted to see him, their parents way less. The kids showed him the new jutsu and katas they had learned, begging for advices and Tobirama gladly gave them some. He then spent a few hours with Toka, on the training grounds, happy to just move and let it go. Toka was giving it her all, grinning madly, and so was Tobirama. They went back home sweaty and ewhausted. After a quick bath, they ate with Hashirama and Mito. Then, Tobirama gathered his things and convinced Hashirama to give him a chunck of Mokuton wood, that he intended to use to realize Tajima's new prosthesis. The goodbyes were long and quite teary on Hashirama's side. Toka escorted Tobirama and his two guards back to the Senju-Uchiha border. It took some time for her to let Tobirama go and when she did, her eyes were wet.

They came back to the Uchiha compound late at night. Tobirama bid goodbye to Taro and Hikaku, and thanked them for their presence. He went back home, everybody was already sleeping. Back to his own room, he put his backpack in a corner, stripped out of his clothes and slipped between the sheets. He was asleep in seconds.

The next day, when he woke up, he felt numb and mindblowingly sad. Hugging his own chest, he brought his forehead against his knees and exhaled, trying to loosen the knot in his throat. A sinle tear rolled on his cheek. Tobirama straightened up. He had to bully on, had to soldier on. He thought about his former students, about little Kagami, about the Uchiha children, who were starting to warm up to him. He was dong the right thing, and he would keep doing it.

He stood up, put on light clothes - leggings and mesh shirt - and went on the house's private training grounds. He started flowing through his katas, eyes closed, breathing even. He stopped only when he was soaked with sweat, and sat cross-legged on the ground. He concentrated his chakra before spreading it, pulling at the water around him. Water started beading around him, pulled from the ground, from the air, from the dew, from his skin. Once he deemed he had enough water, he stood up in one fluid movement and resumed his katas, the water following his every move. He stopped only when the sun started peeking over the horizon. He sent the water floating and crashing in the pond, before stretching for a few minutes.

He came back to his room, took a quick bath and went to the kitchen. Han was already here, chopping vegetables.

"Hello Han," Tobirama said.

"Oh ! Hello Tobirama-sama. You came back."

"Yes, yesterday evening. Do you need help ?"

"Please... can you chop this part ?"

Tobirama nodded and started chopping the leaks. They were sizzling in the pan when Madara entered. His chakra churned angrily when he saw Tobirama and the omega tensed. Madara approached and put his hand on Tobrama's hip.

"Wife," he said in a neutral tone, "you're back..."

"I... am, my lord husband."

"Don't I get a good morning kiss ?"

Tobirama inhaled. He was feeing Madara's stare drilling between his shoulderblades. Next to him, Han was doing his best not to eavesdrop. Tobirama turned to face Madara. The alpha's hair were in disarray, and he had purple eyebags, like he hadn't slept at all. His hands were still firmly gripping Tobirama's hips.

"Yes," the young omega breathed, "of course."

He bent down and kissed his husband, softly, chastely. They separated just as Izuna entered the kitchen. He raised a brow when he saw Tobirama and Madara so close, but he said nothing and sat at his place. Madara let go of Tobirama and sat in front of Izuna. Tobirama took the teapot, checked the temperature and filled their cups. He then went to fetch Tajima. The old alpha was happy to see him. The young omega helped him to the kitchen, helped him sit next to Izuna and put a steaming cup of tea in front of him.

"How was your travel ?" Tajima asked as Tobirama was setting a plate in front of him.

"Oh... it was good, " Tobirama answered, "my brother still needs to be almost threatened into doing his papaerwork, but nothing is new..."

The rest of the breakfast was spent mostly in silence, even if Tajima and Izuna made an effort to maintain an illusion of conversation. But Madara could have been mute and Tobirama wasn't faring any better. Later, after helping Han and Jun with the chores, Tobirama went to his room to fetch the chunk of Mokuton wood Hashirama had given him and went back on the engawa, where he found Tajima, lounging in the sun.

He sat next to him, putting his tools and the wood on the floor. Tajima peered at him curiously. Tobirama took a tape measure and looked at him.

"Father," he asked, "can you stand up, please ? I need to take a few measures..."

"Oh ! Of course."

With Tobirama's help, the old alpha stood up. Tobirama took the measures he needed - Tajima's height, the length of his calves, of his feet, and some others - and immediately went to work, under his father-in-law's curious gaze. He carved and sculpted the wood all day, stopping only for lunch. By dinner, he had all the part he needed.

The next day, he hardened the wood with fire and once he was satisfied with the results, he carved the different seals needed to make it work. He finished just before lunch.

Each part of the artificial limb could be move independantly. It was powered with chakra, but Tobirama had carved several seals to ensure that the quantity needed would be minimal. Two other seals made it fireproof, waterproof and ensured it would not rot. Finally, on top of it, on the part that would come in contact with Tajima's skin, was the seal Tobirama had spent so long working on, the one that would make Tajima get real sensations from his prosthesis. Tobirama had made sure that any kind of pain would be kept to a bare minimum (a soft ache and a warning signal so Tajima would know that something was wrong), but Tajima would feel the ground under his feet, touches and sensations of hot and cold.

Tobirama smiled, happy and proud of himself. It just needed to be tested, they could do that after lunch. The young omega hoped it would work well and that Tajima would like it.

The lunch passed quickly. Neither Madara nor Izuna were here. Madara because he was late on his paperwork, Izuna because he was outside the compound on a mission. Tobirama missed going on missions, but he didn't dare asking Madara if he could go. He brought a bento and a new teapot to his husband, who barely paid attention to him.

After going back to his room to retrieve the prosthesis, he found Tajima in the living-room, with Han.

"Father ?" he tried.

Tajima looked at him immediately.

"Tobirama ? Do you need something ?"

"I... I wanted to know if you wanted to... try... if you are busy, I can come back later..."

Tajima's eyes fell on what Tobirama was carrying and widened. Han looked between them curiously.

"No, no, I'm not busy... come here, we can try it now, if you want..."

Tobirama nodded and came to sit next to Tajima, put his package on the table and opened it. Tajima inhaled sharply and Han tilted his head on the side, intrigued. Tajima made a move to touch it, his fingers hovering over one of the seals.

"Do you want to try it ?" Tobirama asked.

Tajima nodded, throat tight. Tobirama knelt in front of him, rolled the leg of Tajima's pant and unbuckled the leather bands that maintained the prosthesis attached to Tajima's leg. He put it away and took the new artificial limb before positionning it against Tajima's stump.

"Okay, start pushing chakra into it," he said.

Tajima did. The seals glowed and the limb adhered to Tajima's skin. Tobirama bit his tongue. Now was the critical moment.

"Perfect," he breathed, "now try to move the toes..."

Tajima's face scrunched in concentration. A tense minute passed and then, the wooden toes started moving slowly. A large smile split Tajima's face and Tobirama exhaled in relief. Even Han was grining.

"Okay," Tobirama said, "now try to stand up."

Tajima did, swaying a little at first. He took a few careful steps and quickly became bolder, almost starting to run. Tobirama grinned despite himself. His father-in-law's chakra was bubbling with relief and happiness.

"This is wonderful !" Tajima cheered, "I've never felt better since I lost my leg !"

"I am happy for you, " Tobirama smiled, "take it easy at first, you need to get used to it. But in a few weeks, you should be able to go back to training. You can take it away to sleep, you just have to stop channelling chakra into it... and..."

He didn't have the time to finish his sentence. Tajima had embraced him tightly, his dark eyes wet.

"Thank you," he rasped.

Before Tobirama had the time to answer, his father-in-law had stormed out of the room with a loud cheer.


	16. It isn't easy for me to let it all go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara tries (very badly) to be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't supposed to exist but then Tajima cartwheeled through the door and I lost control of the characters -.-'

Tajima spent the afternoon in the compound, outside the Head House, for the first time since his injury and the subsequent amputation. Tobirama had followed him, a little worried. But nothing of importance happened at first, except that numerous Uchiha came to see what was making their former Clan Head so happy. Tajima had showed them his new leg (with a lot of flashiness), and the Uchiha were quite surprised when he told them that Tobirama was the one who made it.

The young omega tensed when all the attention was suddenly directed in his direction, readying himself for whatever would come. But then he was assaulted from all sides by Uchiha who told him that some of their family members had lost limbs during the war, and asked him if he could make them a prosthesis like Tajima's. A little overwhelmed, Tobirama had assured him that yes, he could do it. Before he had the time to speak one more word, several people were crying on him, grabbing his sleeves and kissing his hands. Tobirama, flustered to the extreme, tried to comfort them as best as he could.

Take left his beloved library to see what the commotion was about. He sent one amused look at Tajima, who was all but doing cartwheels around the marketplace, another at Tobirama, standing in the middle of a crowd of Uchiha, trying to comfort a little old lady who was crying on his shoulder. Grinning, Take congratulated his brother-in-law for his new leg. The loud exclamations even managed to lure Madara out of his office.

"What is happening here ?!" he thundered to be heard over the ruckus.

Tobirama froze immediately, holding his breath. Madara was looking tired and angry and the young omega feared he would find a reason to become violent. All his muscles tensed, as he readied himself to either flee or take a hit. But several Uchiha surrounded Madara, grabbing his sleeves and cheering.

"Madara-sama !" an old man with grey hair cried, "your wife is wonderful !"

"What ?!"

Madara's tone was heavy with disbelief and that upset Tobirama even if fear was still dominating him.

"Yes, nephew !" Take cheered with a smile, "why don't you come and see what your spouse did ?"

The librarian pushed Tajima in front of his son, whose brows rose to his hairline.

"Dad, where is your cane ?"

"That's what we're trying to show you, son ! I don't need it anymore ! Look !"

He rolled the leg of his pant to show his new artificial limb. Madara's eyes widened even more. He crouched to examine the prosthese more closely while Tajima wiggled the wooden toes. Tobirama didn't even dare to breath. Madara looked at him, his face unreadable, his chakra churning angrily. Tobirama fliched imperceptibly, despite his best efforts.

"You did that," Madara said flatly.

"Ah... yes..."

"He said he can do the same for my son !" the little lady holding on Tobirama's arms claimed.

"And for my daughter !" another woman added.

"And for..!"

Several Uchiha shouted at the same time. Madara's eyes didn't leave Tobirama's face. The young omega forced himself to breathe. Madara stood up.

"You can do it ?" he asked.

"Yes," Tobirama said, "I just need to contact Hashirama to have more Mokuton wood..."

"... very well. Do it."

"As you wish, my lord husband."

The cheers that followed were deafening.

This evening, Tobirama felt exhausted by the events of the day. He was not the only one. According to Han, Tajima had fallen asleep the moment his head had touched the pillow. Tobirama had listed all the people who were in need of a prosthesis - there were quite a lot, but this was to be expected - and he was now writing a letter to his brother to request more Mokuton wood. When he finally finished, he rolled his scroll up, sealed it so only Hashirama would be able to open it and summoned one of his snow leopards, Mara.

He gave her the scroll, hugged her and scratched her head before letting her go. Mara was one of his favourite, he had been here when she was born and he loved her like she was one of his own children. He watched her walk away in the shadows of the gardens and closed his window when she disappeared from his sight. Sighing, he started pushing his sleep yukata off his shoulders. Someone knocked on his door.

Tobirama froze, extending his senses. Madara was behind his door, exuding anger and impatience. Tobirama shivered, feeling cold deep in his bones. He wanted to flee, wanted to hide, a vindicative part of him wanted to attack. But he knew he couldn't do that. Steeling himself, inhaling deeply, he went to open the door.

Madara was indeed here, carrying a teapot and two cups. Tobirama frowned a little. Madara visibly chewed on his tongue.

"I have tea," he said.

Tobirama gaped, eyes widening, and he quickly closed his mouth. He took a step on the side.

"Yes... hum... come in my lord husband..."

Madara entered. He put the teapot and the cups on the table while Tobirama colsed the door. He sat on a cushion and Tobirama joined him, fiddling with the hem of his yukata, nervous. Biting his tongue, he took the teapot and started filling the cups. He tried to control his shivering hands. Madara took his cup and immediately started drinking. Keeping his eyes on the table, Tobirama took the other cup and breathed on it. Madara wasn't talking but his dark eyes were trained on Tobirama's face. On his mouth, more precisely. Tobirama was barely breathing, the rape from last time still fresh and painful in his mind.

"It is impressive, this prosthesis you made," Madara said out of the blue.

Tobirama inhaled.

"Thank you, my lord husband," he breathed.

"My father looks happier... and my clanmates seem to warm up to you..."

Tobirama said nothing, tense, unable to say if that was a compliment or a threat. Madara put his cup on the table and Tobirama stopped breathing, his fingers around his cup.

"Look at me, wife," Madara said (ordered).

Biting his tongue, Tobirama put his cup on the table and complied, looking at Madara in the eyes. He was looking at Tobirama thoughtfully. Lifting his hand, he carressed his wife's cheekbone with his thumb. The omega felt like his heart was beating in his throat. In a way, this was worse than physical violence, because Tobirama had no way to tell if this was real or fake. He didn't move when Madara's hand slid lower, under the fabric of his yukata, pushing it down.

Madara got nearer and stripped Tobirama of his yukata. The young Senju had no idea how to react, paralysed. Then Madara kissed him, his hands gripped Tobirama's hips. The kiss lasted for a few moments, slow, almost sensual if only Tobirama hadn't been as still as marble statue. Madara let go, but his wife was still unmoving. The alpha started peppering kisses on Tobirama's long neck, behind his ear, on his collarbone. The omega squirmed to find a better position, and a pained gasp escaped him when Madara's hand slid up and the alpha pinched a pink nipple between his fingers. Madara stopped his ministrations to look at him.

"I am sorry, my lord husband," Tobirama stammered.

Madara frowned and scoffed. Tobirama froze and backed away a little bit. He sensed his husband's chakra rising with anger and he could litterally see the moment Madara would become violent. But then Madara's face contorted in an odd grimace and the alien feeling in his chakra fluctuated before decreasing drastically. He bent down to put his forehead on Tobirama's chest, his fingers flexing on the omega's hips. Tobirama was at a loss. Slowly, he patted Madara's thick black mane. After a long moment, the alpha straightened up.

"It's okay," Madara said, "you're obviously not into it at the moment..."

He let go of Tobirama, finished his cup of tea in one go and stood up.

"Good night, wife," he said over his shoulder as he got out of the room and closed the door.

Tobirama stayed where he was, having troubles processing what had just happened. Did Madara try to be gentle ? It was the first time his husband didn't use him for his own pleasure, the first time he seemed to care about Tobirama. But the young omega didn't know how to react to the unusual tenderness. The rapes he had undergone were still fresh and festering wounds, flashes of the events turning in his mind.

Madara's hands leaving purple bruises on his hips, Madara's hands fisted in his hair, pushing his face against the matress, his cock tearing him open unforgiving like a blade, blood and seed dripping down his legs, pain pulsing in his core... Madara forcing his cock between Tobirama's lips, without a care in the world.

Tobirama bit back a sob, hugging his chest. Why couldn't Madara try to be gentle on their wedding night ?

************

Madara had left the house and gone to the training grounds. He needed to calm down and release some steam. He didn't even know against who he was furious. Against Tobirama, who seemed insensible to Madara's efforts ? (And really, what was he expecting ? The bitch was insensible to anything but violence !) Or against himself, who had apparently traumatized his wife so much Tobirama was unable to relax around him ?

After spiting several Great Fireball in a short amount of time, he stopped, passed his shirt over his head, covered in sweat, and crouched, panting. He raked his fingers through his hair, thinking hard. His memories were quite fuzzy since... a few weeks before his marriage, actually. Some moments were really clear - it took him an instant to notice most of them were flashes of Tobirama going against Uchiha propositions during the peace talks or being what Madara would deem insolent after their marriage - but other were difficult to grasp. It was strange really, like his own mind wanted him to have a bad image of his wife. Was his bias against the Senju really this strong ?

He thought harder. Did he ever had a gesture of tenderness toward his wife before today ? He wasn't sure. Scrunching his nose and huffing, he jumped on his feet and went back to spiting fire. Thinking about that hurt his head.

************

Mara came back two days later, at the same moment than Izuna. She brought with her a sealing scroll full of Mokuton wood's chunks. Tobirama spent a long time with his summon, thanking her, petting her and giving her large pieces of fresh meat as a reward. Tajima walked in on them taking a nap in the garden, but left them alone to go pay a visit to Take. Regretfully, Tobirama let Mara go home and went back to work.

He spent two full days taking all the measures he needed from all the people requiring a prosthesis. Since he had started working on the artificial limbs, a lot more Uchiha were paying attention to him, in a positive way. Shopkeepers were hailing him, asking him to taste their products and give them his opinion, chatting with him. Elders stopped to salute him and talked to him - he even had a very stimulating conversation with Himiko about the domestic use of lightning chakra. Little old ladies were complimenting him on his clothing and his hair. A gaggle of awestruck children led by a very enthousiastic Kagami were following him everywhere and Tobirama couldn't stop smiling, they were just so cute.

Izuna had been impressed when he had seen his father's new leg. Tajima was radiating hapiness everywhere he was going, and Madara seemed gentler, even if his chakra was still behaving oddly. Tobirama spent a long time, several days, almost a week, carving and sculpting all the artificial limbs, gaining bandaged hands and splinters in the process. He spent another week hardening them in the fire, assembling them and etching the necessary seals on them. He also built little chests where the artificial limbs could be put away when they weren't used. He had barely slept during all the time it took him to finish them, Han having to exhort him to go to sleep when he walked in on him still working at midnight.

Once he was sure all the artificial limbs were as perfect and well adjusted as he could make them, he took a day of rest and slept for twelve hours straight, exhausted physically and mentally. He didn't remember using shadow clones for so long almost without breaks was so tiring. When he woke up the next morning, he spent a long moment doing kata, flowing through the moves with great ease, eyes closed and breathing even. After finishing, he went to take a bath and then went to breakfast.

Jun chatted him enthousiastically while they made the dishes. Her fiancée had lost an arm during a squirmish with the Inuzuka, and he was one of the people Tobirama had made a prosthesis for. Tobirama liked the young woman, she was nice, open-minded for someone in her position and had been one of the first to stop being wary in his presence. Tajima was the first to come to breakfast, a large smile on his lips. Tobirama was busy serving him when Madara and Izuna entered the kitchen. Madara seemed quite relaxed and less tired, Izuna looked like he had fallen off the bed, his hair sticking in every direction. 

Tobirama put their plate in front of them, smiling softly when Izuna told him good morning. He felt the young alpha's chakra bubble a little, and a part of him felt honored and maybe a little giddy, but he hid it very well. Another part of him was irritated, wanting Izuna to get over his crush and move on. No matter how much he would like to have Izuna rather than Madara, but it would never work between them, due to the circumstances. And he didn't want his brother-in-law to suffer.

He sat at his place next to Madara. his husband put his hand on his wrist, slowly, softly. Tobirama looked at him and nodded. Madara straightened and kissed him. Since the fiasco from two weeks ago, Madara hadn't come to visit him at night. And he had become a little more respectful, not kissing Tobirama by surprise anymore, asking for permission, even if he seemed constipated doing it.

The more logical part of him wanted to hope, that maybe one day, they would be able to sincerely be affectionnate with each other. The signs were certainly encouraging. But the more emotionnal part of his being knew he would never be able to forgive Madara for what the alpha made him undergo. The rapes, and his horrific first time, would always hand heavy between them.

"Good morning, my lord husband," he said when the kiss ended.


	17. Cause I swallow every single word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a party for Tobirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that got out of hand ^^'

Tobirama had spent the week giving the prosthesis out to the different persons needing them. For each of them, he took the time to explain how the prosthesis was working, the signification and the effects of the different seals, and led them through the first steps. He had several persons throwing themselves at him, eyes shiny with tears, a continuous flow of thanks leaving their mouths.

Relief and hapiness bloomed in Tobirama's chest every time it happened. It was strange, really. Mere months ago, most of these people would have been overjoyed to see him skinned alive. And now, they were smiling at him, welcoming him, thanking him. And seeing them happy made him happy as well.

Life was really strange sometimes.

After that, a lot of Uchiha insisted they threw a party in Tobirama's honor, despite some dissonnant voices. Madara had finally accepted, under his clan's urging. Tobirama, vibrating with anxiety and embarrassment, had spent the two days it took to prepare the party trying to help and being gently but firmly ushered away by a fondly exasperated Jun, who kept saying that the party was for him and that he should relax and rest for once.

They finally found a way to keep their fretting Lady away form the party's preparations, thanks to Taro, by setting the children loose on him. The kids, ecstatic to have something not training-related to do and led by a cheerful and overenthousiastic Kagami, proceeded to surround a deliberately helpless Tobirama and to drown him under questions, using him as a climbing tree.

The young omega let them do it with a soft smile, answering to all their questions and making sure they wouldn't hurt themselves. Some mothers came to spend a little time with them and Tobirama quickly found himself in a circle of Uchiha omegas, sharing tea and biscuits with them. Erika was there, as well as Yuna. A few women to whom he gave the product of his last hunt were here too. They chatted, the children still climbing on Tobirama, who was by far the tallest person of the group. And the Senju allowed himself to bask in their friendly chakra without any shame.

The day of the party, Jun helped Tobirama choose a kimono and put it on. It was a deep and vibrant navy blue, with waves and seafoam embroidered in white and silver silk threads on the hem. The obi was made of pure white silk. The young man put his hair up in a braided bun, painted his lips red and applied silver eyeshadow. Tobirama then waited in the entry hall for Madara, Izuna and Tajima to join him. He felt a little febrile.

Izuna was the first one to appear. He was wearing a black hakama and a crimson haori, with a phoenix curling around a stylized uchiha embroidered on the back. The level of details was quite astounding, if Tobirama was to be honest. Izuna took a look at Tobirama and his eyes widened slightly.

"Well, brother," he said appreciativeley, "you are stunning."

Tobirama bit the inside of his cheek not to lick his lips and blushed a little.

"So are you, brother," he replied.

Looking at his hands, he breathed deeply. Izuna got nearer and put a hand on his elbow. Tobirama looked at him, unable to hide his nervousness any longer.

"Hey," Izuna said, "are you okay ?"

"I... yes... it's just... I am nervous..."

"Is it because of the party ?"

"Yes... I... don't be mistaken, I am happy about it, just... I don't feel I deserve so much effort..."

"Are you kidding me ?! Tobirama, what you did was awesome and selfless ! You absolutely deserve this party, believe me..."

"I was just doing my duty..."

"No. No, it wasn't just your duty, it was more than that."

Madara and Tajima got into the entry hall at this moment. Both of them were wearing a red haori with a stylized uchiha on the back, over a black hakama. Madara's hair were kept up in a ponytail, making him seem younger, more human. He also looked well-rested. For once, his chakra was calm. He gave an appreciative onceover to his wife, who tensed when he felt his husband's chakra simmering with lust. The Uchiha Clan Head caught him by the waist.

"Well, wife," he said with a rare smile,"are you ready to see how Uchiha party ?"

Tobirama inhaled and nodded. Madara led him outside, Izuna and Tajima behind them. People welcomed them with cheers as soon as they got out of the Head House and followed them to the marketplace, that had been cleared and organized around what appeared to be a dancefloor. There were ables covered with food and drinks, and cushions, where a lot of children were sitting. There was also an orchestra and they were playing a light ballad.

When Tobirama arrived, a gaggle of children ran to him, led by Kagami. They surrounded him and Madara, babbling happily. Tobirama glanced at Madara, but his husband wasn't looking angry and his chakra wasn't moving. The young Senju crouched down, smiling softly when a little girl approached to look at his hair more closely. She couldn't be more than three, had a pixie-bob cut of feathery black hair and was wearing pink kimono. She was really cute. He scooped her up, gently, slowly, so she could touch his hair more easily. She squealed happily and immediately started petting the marks on his cheeks.

The cheers were deafening.

The music started again, faster, louder. People were mingling, chatting, eating, dancing. Tobirama, a little intimidated, stayed next to Madara, chatting when people came to see him. He wasn't used to parties. He usually didn't participate to Senju celebrations, unless Toka or Hashirama dragged him there. He had been told too many times that a wraith participating to the celebrations would spoil the crops. He had also been banned from participating to the Hatake celebrations, that the Senju Elders deemed barbaric, for they more often than not ended up in a full blown orgy.

And despite his clan's contempt toward him, Tobirama was still the Senju Heir, and the Elders at least agreed on the fact that his maidenhood had too much political value to be wasted on wolves. All of that to say that Tobirama might have participated to five parties in his whole life, at most, including his own marriage, which had been closer to a funeral than a party. He was feeling out of place.

The music suddenly stopped as Tobirama was speaking with Nana. He perked up, a little stiff. A man, that Tobirama recognized as the father of a boy to whom he gave an arm prosthesis, came nearer, carrying a little inlaid box. The young Senju forced himself to relax.

"My Lady," the man (his name was Kota, if Tobirama wasn't mistaken) said,"as a representative of the blacksmiths and the glass-makers, I would like to offer you this gift, as a demonstration of our gratitude."

He gave the box to Tobirama, who blushed and accepted it.

"Thank you," he said,"you... you really didn't need to..."

Nana patted his shoulder, rolling her eyes fondly.

"Stop being stupid and open it," she said.

The Uchiha had gathered around the young omega, their chakra exuding warmth and curiosity. Tobirama took a deep breath and opened the box. His eyes widened in awe.

It was a hairpin, made of pure silver. At one of the extremities, there was a glass flower, white petals of glass set in an armature of silver, a white calla lily. A small chain made of silver, with blue pearls of glass, was hanging from the center of the flower. This was a magnificent piece of craftmanship. Tobirama was deeply impressed, and a multitude of questions were flowing in his mind. He would have to borrow more books from Take.

"This is gorgeous," he said, eyes stinging and throat a little tight.

He took the hairpin, gave the box to Nana and put the pin through his braided bun, still blushing. Someone whistled loudly, then cheers erupted everywhere. Tobirama smiled, chewing on his tongue.

"Thank you," he added, sincere.

"No, my Lady," the glass-maker said,"thank you. For my son, and for all the others..."

He took Tobirama's hand in his and kissed it. The young omega felt his husband's chakra spike slightly in anger and he forced himself not to react, to keep smiling. The music started anew and people started dancing. Quite shy at first, Tobirama accepted a dance from Tajima and did his best not to walk on his father-in-law's feet. With mitigated success. Nana, Yuna and Han immediately elected themselves to teach him the different steps. He was a quick learner and soon, he was dancing with Izuna. Madara did dance with him for a few minutes before going back to the food table to take a drink.

The party lasted till late in the night, and Tobirama lost count of how many people he danced with. His feet were aching and he was feeling weary, his head was turning a little after the few drinks he had. Tajima was completed wasted, hanging onto Izuna like a limpet. The young alpha was the most sober of them all, having drunk only a cup of sake. Madara's cheeks were red and his eyes a little glassy. They went to bed quickly after reaching the house. Tobirama fell asleep barely a minute after laying between the sheets. He slept well this night.

When he woke up the next day, the sun was already high in the sky and his head was pounding with the hangover. At breakfast, Tajima was consuming cup of tea after cup of tea to try to fend off his own hangover. Madara was playing with his food twitching everytime he heard a sound that was more than a whisper. Only Izuna was looking in good shape. Tobirama sat next to Madara and gratefully accepted the cup of tea Jun put in front of him. He was never gonna drink again, he decided.

He went to see Nana, after breakfast. They had tea and chatted, before Tobirama taught her the chakra blade he had used to perform the C-section on Erika. She quickly managed it, to her great delight. She told him about all the times she had used the anaesthesia jutsu and the screening jutsu and how much it helped her with her work. She had started teaching them to the other healers. Tobirama spent a long moment with her, helping her in the infirmary, taking notes when she told him of certain problems and starting to make plans to correct them.

He then went to see Taro and Erika. Kagami jumped in his arms when he reached the house, cheering loudly. Taro got out a minute later, seeming a little hungover. He smiled and waved tiredly.

"Hello, Tobirama-sama..."

"Hello, Taro-san. How are you ?"

The Uchiha yawned.

"I am never drinking again," he said,"my head is killing me..."

"I sympathize, I never had such a headache before..."

They entered. Tobirama put Kagami on the floor and saluted Erika, who was breastfeeding little Akiko. She smiled and nodded at him. Taro put a cup of tea in front of Tobirama and took one himself, to soothe his hangover. They chatted for a few moments before Taro adressed Tobirama, fiddling with his hands, his face serious.

"Tobirama-sama," he said," I wanted to know if..."

He chewed on his lower lip, looked at his son, who was playing near the table.

"... if you would like to take Kagami as a student..."

Tobirama's eyes widened. He blushed and Kagami squealed, jumping on his feet and rushing next to Tobirama. The young omega smiled, licked his lips. Taro was fidgeting nervously. Erika was looking expectantly between them.

"Of course," Tobirama said,"I would love to..."

Kagami cheered, jumping up and down. Taro's smile split his face in half. Erika giggled.

"Are you sure ?" Tobirama asked," I wouldn't want to..."

"I am sure," Taro answered,"Kagami admires you, and Erika and I trust you... so..."

Tobirama smiled, touched. He looked at Kagami, who was vibrating with excitement next to him, and ruffled the boy's hair.

"I would be honored to teach Kagami, Taro-san. I am sure he will be an excellent student."

Kagami jumped on his lap and hugged Tobirama with all the might of his small body.

"Thank you, Tobirama-sama..."

It was Erika who had spoken.

"It is me who should thank you for your trust, Erika-san. Tell me, Kagami, would you like to star tomorrow ?"

"Yes !!"

Tobirama laughed.

************

Soaking in the bath, Tobirama let his thoughts wander. When he had left the Senju, a month ago, Mito had told him she would contact her cousins in Uzushio to have more information, and that she would continue to look into the archives to see if she could find more documents that had been tampered with. And if she could find a link between everything.

Squirming to find a more confortable position, Tobirama closed his eyes and thought. His hypothesis seemed more solid now that some tampering had been found inside the Senju archives. Even if said tampering still made very little sense to Tobirama. Why change the team name on a patrol roster ? Why not just destroy the document if there was something compromising inside ? If one supposed that someone had orchestrated the children's deaths to rekindle the conflict, what was their reason to mess with the archives ? Were they somehow trying to protect their accomplices in the clan by putting the blame on another team ?

This was stupid ! It wouldn't have been able to undergo a vigorous examination. And yet...

But what if they didn't have accomplices inside the clans ? What if they were operating alone ? In that case, why risk tampering with the roster and being discovered ? Either the mastermind was an incredible idiot, or they were trying to do something precise... Tobirama bit his tongue, annoyed. He stretched, and got out of the bath. As he dried himself, the gears in his mind were still turning. He should go back in the archives and try to find other traces.

Maybe he could even talk to Take about it. Go back into the archives to help him, pretend he felt something strange for the first time, and expose his hypothesis to the old librarian...

He shook his head. No, too risky. Take would likely insist they refer about it to Madara, and then... forest only knew what may happen. No, it would be better if he did it alone. He couldn't risk Take's trust or life with this. Sighing, Tobirama went back to his room. His limbs were feeling heavy and weary. He wanted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calla lily : magnificence


	18. Every whisper, every sigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha get to know Tobirama better.
> 
> Izuna makes a fool of himself.

The next weeks passed more quickly than Tobirama thought they would. He spent a few days working with Kagami, to see what basis the little boy had. He was impressed, to be honest. Kagami was already really good with shuriken and kunai, he had basic skills of chakra control and was able to perform basic ninjutsu, such as clonage or permutation. Which was kinda impressive for a six year old boy.

At the same time, it made his heart bleed. Kagami was such a sweet little boy, so energetic, so bright. He should laugh and play and discover the world. Not learn how to be a killer. Their era was really a dark one. But Tobirama didn't want to inflict his somber mood on the kid, so he smiled and complimented Kagami on his skills, making him blush with delight and pride.

He decided to start teaching Kagami tree-walking. The little boy was very quick to get the hang of it, he was able to walk on trees under three days. Tobirama then went to water-walking. Kagami whined a little, asking Tobirama when he would teach him flashy jutsu. Tobrama snorted, ruffled the boy's hair and then explained to Kagami that precise chakra control was necessary for bigger scale jutsu. He then promised Kagami he would teach him a cool jutsu once he would be able to walk on water. The young boy cheered and jumped on Tobirama to hug him.

The mornings, Tobirama worked with Kagami. The afternoons, he spent them either with Nana, working on medical jutsu or new medications, with Take, working on engineering, trying to solve certain issues that were annoying his clanmates, or with Hikaku and Yuna. He also made a point to visit Taro and Erika as often as he could, or to go and chat with the merchants on the marketplace. He got invited for tea by Mika, the mother of three children who gave him tea when he gave her the bear meat a few weeks ago, and her wife Kono. Their children were delighted to see Tobirama.

The young omega even got roped into having tea with the Elders twice. Once with Madara and Izuna, once alone. With Madara, he played his part as the demure wife, keeping his gaze down, speaking only when prompted. He could sense the satisfaction rolling off Madara in lazy waves. Some Elders made pointed remarks, but Tobirama either ignored them or let his husband answer. However, not all the Elders seemed to be angry at Tobirama's presence among them. Actually, these were a minority. Himiko, and her brother Akira, who clearly were the most influent of the Elders, were clearly interested by their Lady and what the omega could bring to the Uchiha.

Which was why Himiko invited him for tea, without Madara this time. Tobirama accepted, because refusing could send the wrong kind of message, and the young man didn't want to ruin everything now that most Uchiha seemed to more or less tolerate him. He expected a tense meeting and was on his guards. But Himiko and Akira were charming, and managed to put the young Senju at ease quite quickly. Which was a feat considering the bad blood between their two clans and Tobirama's natural distrust of the Council of Elders. But the moent was nice and the conversation very stimulating. Himiko had a passion for chakra theory, passion that she shared with Tobirama. And apparently, her brother had a passion for watching his sister trick people into having debates with her.

Unlike anything he could have expected, he did appreciate it. He wouldn't mind doing it again.

Some warriors invited him to join their training. After hesitating a little, Tobirama accepted. This felt almost like a test, with all the people gathered around the training grounds when he showed up. They probably wanted to know what he was able of, to see if he was true to his reputation. Izuna was here, so was Tajima. Even Madara was here, wearing a black yukata, reclining against the gate. His strong arms were crossed on his large chest, his dark eyes were fixated on Tobirama. His chakra was calm, almost normal, the alien remnants almost extinct. It was reassuring, in a way.

A lot of people were watching. It was making Tobirama nervous. When he was still at the Senju, people never came to watch him train. He had troubles finding spar-partners. Usually, he trained with Toka or Hashirama, sometimes Takuma, and later Mito. He was not used to being watched. But he refused to be intimidated.

He took off his blue sleeveless yukata, folded it and put it on the gate circling the training grounds. He stretched his arms over his head, making his back pop loudly. He could feel eyes on him but pretended to ignore them. When he looked at his brother-in-law, Izuna was too slow to dissimulate the burning hunger in his black eyes. Fortunately, the Uchiha's chakra stayed tame. Tobirama smiled, like he had seen nothing.

"So," the young omega said,"who am I sparring with ?"

Izuna grinned, looked at Madara who rolled his eyes, and back at Tobirama, who was waiting patiently.

"Me !" he cheered.

"Very well," Tobirama nodded.

"How do you want to do that ?" Izuna asked curiosuly,"first blood ? Or till one of us gives up ?"

Tobirama chewed on his tongue, considering theoptions. In the crowd pressing themselves around the training grounds, he spotted Yori, the five year old daughter of Mika and Kono. The little girl had pigtails with red ribbons. Tobirama felt an idea sprout in his head.

"I have another idea," he said,"just give me a minute."

He trotted to the little girl, saluted Kono, and crouched in front of Yori, who blushed and hid her face with her chubby hands.

"Hello, Yori-chan," he said softly, with a smile.

"Hello Tobi-sama !"

"Can I borrow one of your ribbons, please ?"

"Is it to beat Zuna-sama ?!" she squealed.

Tobirama grinned and put his index on his lips.

"Yes, it is to beat Izuna-sama, but don't tell, please..."

"I won't tell !" she cheered.

Tobirama saw several adults trying not to laugh, while Yori was him one of her ribbons. Tobirama thanked her warmly and promised he would give it back once he would have beaten Izuna. He went back to his sparring partner, who was jumping up and down with excitation. Tobirama bit his tongue not to smile too widely. But he was still shivering with expectative. It had been months - almost a year - since he fought Izuna for the last time. Since he fought real. But this time, the fight would not be to the death. This time, he could show off, like his instincts very much wanted him to do.

"Give me your arm," he said to Izuna.

Intrigued, Izuna obeyed. Tobirama tied the red ribbon around the alpha's biceps.

"Okay," Tobirama started,"here are the rules. I win if I manage to snatch the ribbon from you. You win if you hit me. We can use whatever we want, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu... But it would be better if we avoided big scale jutsu, there are people around. Is it okay for you ?"

"Oh yeah !" Izuna cheered, vibrating.

He ran in the middle of the training grounds.

"I'm gonna wipe the floor with you !" he boasted.

Tobirama snickered, struggling with the need to roll his eyes.

"You wish you could," he taunted.

He felt good, relaxed. There were still islands of anger around the training grounds, but the mood was mostly curious and intrigued. In front of him, Izuna was stretching. Tobirama imitated him, ignoring the eyes on him. He was wearing only leggings and a mesh shirt, it wasn't leaving a lot to the imagination, so he guessed people were bound to look.

"Ready ?!" Izuna said.

Tobirama nodded, bending forward, almost crouching like a predator, ready to pounce. With a warcry, Izuna rushed forward. Tobirama stayed where he was, waiting for the impact. As Izuna was about to reach him, Tobirama sprang forward, dodged the hit and went straight for the ribbon. Izuna yelped, tried to dodge and Tobirama took the chance to kick his feet from under him, sending the Uchiha sprawl in the sand with an offended gasp. Tobirama jumped on his feet and rushed to grab the ribbon.

He recognized the handsign Izuna was making and sensed the chakra building in the alpha's chest just as he was about to reach it. He bolted to dodge the fireball, his fingers brushing Izuna's shoulder. He landed several meters away just as Izuna spat a second fireball. Concentrating his chakra, Tobirama willed a wall of water out of thin air to stop the fire. The training grounds erupted in white fog. Tobirama smirked, reached with his chakra to the hiraishin marker he had just laid on Izuna's shoulder and pulled.

************

Madara frowned, sensed Izuna do a Fuuton jutsu to dissipate the fog and at the same time, Tobirama's chakra disappeared. Madara's eyes widened as dread built in his throat. When the fog dissipated, Madara saw Izuna standing in the middle of the training grounds, looking around wildly. And then, Tobirama appeared in a flash next to him, snatched the ribbon and walked away, a little smile playing on his full lips. Despite himself, Madara was impressed. He once again made himself the reflection that if only the omega hadn't been a Senju, he would have loved to court him.

Meanwhile, on the training grounds, Izuna had whipped on his heels, bristling, face contorted in an exagerated offended expression.

"Wha.. ?!! How ?! You cheated !!" he screeched, in true Uchiha fashion, pointing an accusating finger on Tobirama.

A fit of laughter was shaking the crowd.

"It was space-time ninjutsu," Tobirama said calmly,"I didn't cheat..."

He waved the ribbon under Izuna's nose. The young alpha blushed and huffed. The crowd was cheering with excitment, the children being the loudest of them all. Yori, in particular. Hikaku, wearing training clothes, came closer.

"That was awesome ! Hey, can I be your next sparring partner ?"

"Back off, cuz ! I want my rematch !" Izuna prattled.

Tobirama snorted, but humored him. Izuna won the second match, nailing the omega square in the chest. However, he made the mistake to grant a rematch to Tobirama, who won the next three matches in increasingly creative ways. Finally, after a few warriors came to Madara to complain that Izuna was hogging the Senju and that they wanted to measure themselves to him too, the Uchiha Clan Head went to forcefully remove his brother from the traiing grounds.

It went on through the afternoon, Tobirama sparring with many Uchiha warriors and giving them a really hard time. Of all his opponents, only two beside Izuna managed to win. Taro, who had used a shadow clone henged into Kagami to distract Tobirama before landing a solid hit on his shoulder. Taro had preened when Tobirama had congratulated him.

And Madara.

The Clan Head suspected he had won because his wife hadn't given it his all. When he had asked for a spar, Tobirama had hesitated, just a little. His chakra, usually so composed, had flashed in fear. But he had accepted, despite the tension Madara could guess in his long limbs. He had put up a decent fight, enough to deceive the rest of the clan. But not Madara.

At first, it had angered him. Was this bitch really so proud he didn't think Madara was worth giving his all against ? He should... he should calm the fuck down and stop imagining things. Tobirama was still scared in his presence, even if Madara was doing efforts and the omega was slowly relaxing around him. It was difficult, there was still a long way to go.

Madara was impressed by how much his wife had grown on his clanmates since theri marriage, especially since the first weeks had apparently been quite rough. Madara was flabbergasted, if he had to be honest with himself. He had troubles believing that someone who always seemed so cold, so heartless, was actually someone quite nice. He always had gentle gestures for the people who had managed to earn his trust. Madara remembered seeing his wife spending an entire day sewing new boots using the leather he had patiently tanned and gifting them to Han.

It was difficult for Madara. He still had that little voice at the back of his head telling him all of this was just a mascarade, that the Senju was just using him, that he was just acting. That all these little display of fear, of caution, he had when Madara touched him or looked at him, that all these little smiles he adressed to Tajima or Izuna or the children, all of that was false, just an act. That the Senju was laughing at them behind his mask while he was planning the Uchiha's destruction.

Madara didn't want to believe that. There were two things Madara was sure of, the first being that Hashirama would never let something like that happen, the second being that the White Demon would never go against his brother's will. He would never.

Madara shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He was tired and covered in dust. He needed a bath. When he entered the furo, he saw that he wasn't alone. Tobirama was already here, in the bath, looking sleepy. He stiffened when he saw Madara and despite how irritated it made the alpha, he made a point to breathe deeply and not to react.

He stripped, indulging in his alpha's instincts that dictated that he showed off in front of an omega. There was no sound coming from Tobirama but the omega's chakra fluctuated just a little when he took his pants off. It was a little boost to his ego but at the moment, he was ready to take anything.

He washed the dust off his skin and went to soak in the bath. Tobirama was still here, hadn't moved, was apparently concentrating on making himself as small as possible. Madara scrunched his nose but said nothing. He stretched, appreciating the hot water. Tobirama was still silent, twisting his fingers underwater. Madara licked his lips and stared at his wife. He was an Uchiha, he appreciated beauty when he saw it.

"Can you brush my hair ?" Madara asked.

Tobirama nodded, shuffled in the bath to sit next to Madara, grabbed the hairbrush lying next to the bath and started brushing Madara's hair, slowly, with precaution. Madara closed his eyes and hummed under his breath, appreciating the attention. Maybe he could get used to this and accept Tobirama as a part of his life. He reached behind his body, put his hand on the omega's knee and squeezed. A sharp intake of breath was the only reaction he got. Tobirama's hands didn't falter.

Finally, the omega finished his task and set the brush on the floor. Madara threaded his fingers through his hair and was happy to find there was no tangle or knot. He looked at Tobirama.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

He carressed the omega's cheek with his thumb, licking his teeth.

"I am leaving on a mission tomorrow," he added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is coming back next chapters !


	19. eats away this heart of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mito has a bad surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the feeling you're gonna scream at me at the end of this chapter *w*

Tobirama's breath stuttered at the words. Madara was still looking at him, his dark eyes unreadable, his hand burning against the Senju's pale skin. Tobirama didn't know what to think, didn't know what he was feeling. If it was dread or relief. He was at a loss. Slowly, he put his hand on Madara's, not looking away from his husband's face.

"Where ?" he asked.

"In Earth Country," his husband answered.

Tobirama bit his tongue. He had a bad feeling, something coming from the depths of his being. If Madara went on this mission, something would happen, something horrible. He inhaled slowly to dissipate the dread that had pooled deep in his guts.

"Do you have to go ?" he asked hesitantly.

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. What would his husband take him for ? They were both shinob, they both knew you couldn't turn down missions. He casted his eyes downward.

"I am sorry, my lord husband. I shouldn't have said that..."

"It's okay," Madara said.

His chakra didn't churn in anger, didn't lash out. It happened less and less these days. Maybe it was gonna be okay, maybe Tobirama was just imagining things. Madara bent forward, with the clear intention to kiss him. Tobirama did his best not to tense, to actually answer the kiss. He pushed away the awful memories that always plagued him whenever Madara touched him, smothered the instincts that told him that this man had hurt him before and would do it again.

They separated, breath short. They got out of the bath, dried themselves and put their clothes on. Madara didn't leave, even if he was ready and dressed first. When Tobirama finished dressing up, Madara took him by the waist and led him to his room. The young omega breathed deeply.

It was okay. His husband was leaving on a mission tomorrow, he wouldn't be back before a long time (Earth Country was far away), he wanted comfort. It was normal, it was okay. He could do this. He had shied away from his duty for too long, had found too many excuses.

When they reached Tobirama's door, the young omega deactivated the wards and let his husband inside. He closed the door and lighted the lantern on his table while Madara made himself comfortable on the futon. Chewing on his lower lip, febrile, fiddling with his obi, Tobirama knelt on the futon in front of Madara. He tried really hard not to think about what happened the last time he found himself in this position.

Madara put his hand on his wife's shoulder, under the thin yukata, and pushed the fabric down. Tobirama shuffled awkwardly to come closer to the alpha and opened his obi, before letting his yukata slide down and pool around his waist. He felt exposed and vulnerable. Breathing deeply, he let Madara's hands wander on his skin. He closed his eyes and let his forehead fall on his husband's shoulder.

Madara pushed him back on the futon, discarded the omega's yukata, throwing it on the side, before spreading Tobirama's legs. The young man exhaled, starring at the ceiling. He could feel Madara's dark eyes on his sex, could feel his husband's chakra simmering with lust. He bit his lower lip and tried to relax. It would only be painful if he didn't. His cock was lying on his belly, soft and forgotten. Madara was busy stripping, his cock tenting the fabric of his pants. Tobirama glanced quickly when it sprang free from the constricting fabric. He looked elsewhere immediately.

Madara lay on him, his large frame entirely covering Tobirama's leaner body, the head of his cock, hard and wet, rubbing the sensitive inner thigh, just under Tobirama's sex. The young omega closed his arms on the shoulders of his husband, burying his fingers in the thick black hair, and squirmed a little to find a better position, spreading his legs a little more. Madara captured his lips just as he penetrated Tobirama, his calloused hands gripping the powerful white thighs, unforgiving bruising.

Tobirama whimpered when Madara's cock breached him. He took a large gulp of air when Madara let go of his lips and started thrusting in. Tobirama scrunched his face, trying to forget the ache radiating between his legs. It wasn't really pain, just discomfort. Closing his eyes, he flexed his fingers in Madara's hair and concentrated on relaxing his body. He just had to breathe and think about something else. He could do it.

After a few minutes, he felt Madara's rythm falter. The alpha straightened up, his hands printing purple bruises on Tobirama's thighs, and bottomed out, tearing a surprised whine from the omega's throat. Madara's seed, scorching, invaded Tobirama's core as the alpha's knot caught, tying them together. Tobirama struggled with his need to squirm. Licking his lips, he met Madara's eyes. They were still unreadable. His throat tight, Tobirama reached to caress his husband's face.

Madara didn't react at first. But then he bent down and kissed Tobirama, who hummed softly and threaded his long fingers through Madara's black tresses. The kiss, slow and gentle, lasted till Madara's knot receded and he pulled out, his cock leaving Tobirama's vagina with a wet pop, before rolling over next to his wife. They lay next to each other for some time, silent. Tobirama felt Madara's seed drip down his thighs.

Finally, Madara stood up and started dressing up, not looking at Tobirama. The omega rolled on his side and propped himself up on an elbow. He winced a little, feeling sore. Madara finished putting his clothes on and left. Tobirama made a gesture to hold him back but Madara closed the door without looking back.

Groaning, Tobirama buried his face in his pillow. He couldn't help but feel used and frustrated. He knelt next to the futon and pulled water out of thin air to clean the mess between his legs. Once it was done, he folded his yukata and put it on the chest containing his clothes. Then he went to bed.

His sleep was troubled. He woke up in cold sweat several times, convinced something had passed his wards and was observing him in the shadows. But there was nothing, no matter how much he strained his senses. Finally, after many hours tossing and turning, he left his room and went to train. Madara had already left the compound, Tobirama could sense him a few miles away from it.

The unease and the bad feeling from yesterday evening came back with a vengeance. He felt like he should have prevented Madara to go on that mission, that he should have kept him in the compound, that maybe he should have gone with him if he had no other choice. Tobirama snorted mirthlessly. Madara would never have accepted. Frustrated, feeling powerless, he flew through his katas till his muscles screamed for mercy.

He then went to take a bath, helped Han with the breakfast and then the laundry. He spent the rest of his morning teaching the shunshin to Kagami, since the little boy had successfully learned how to waterwalk. He knew he was probably releasing the powers of hell by doing that - Kagami's endless energy coupled with the capacity to shunshin would be terrifying - but if he was honest with himself, he was eager to watch the resulting chaos. It took a few days but the little boy quickly mastered it. And immediately started wrecking havoc in the compound. Tobirama was very proud. Kagami's prowesses sent children flocking around the young omega, hanging off his sleeves, and begging him to teach them the cool jutsu.

It took them approximately thirty seconds to make Tobirama cave, to the Uchiha adults' growing despair. And their growing pride too. Look at how talented their children were ! Look at how patient and nurturing their Lady was !

Eight days after Madara's departure, Tobirama's heat started.

He woke up sweaty, a burning wetness between his legs, feeling so sensitive he wanted to scream. Fortunately for him, his heat was not full-blown yet. He took the time to go out to inform Han and Jun of his predicament, ask them if they could inform Tajima, Izuna and his students that he wouldn't be available for at least five days, and collect enough food and water to last for the duration of his heat.

As soon as he was in the sanctuary of his room, he reactivated the wards, put the food and water on his table, discarded his yukata and threw himself face down on his bed, his blood burning. He bit back a whine. No chance Madara would come back to help him. He had tracked his husband until he had left Fire Country and had been therefore too far away for Tobirama to casually track. He had managed to follow him for two more days by stretching his senses to the maximum. But then Madara had completely disappear from his range. It had left a bitter taste in Tobirama's mouth. The bad feeling had come back, festering anew.

Groaning, he rolled on his back, spread his legs slightly and snuck a hand between them. He would have to endure the heat alone. Again. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

This was gonna be a long week.

************

Mito was angry. Scowling, she aggressively sipped her tea. Hashirama had left a few days ago, to meet with representative from the Ino-Shika-Cho, to speak about the village project. Apparently, it had been decided that Hashirama would handle the diplomacy and the relationship with the interested clans and that Madara would handle the technical parts. Mito very reluctantly approved of that configuration. Madara could probably start anither feud just by opening his big mouth.

Mito sneered around the rim of her teacup. Thinking about the Uchiha Clan Head only alimented her boiling anger. She had met the alpha during the peace talks, when she had been backing Hashirama with the help of Tobirama. Her first impression had been of a man with principles and values, if a little harsh and lacking subtlety.

She couldn't believe she had been so blind.

If at the time she had known what that fucker would put her beloved brother-in-law through, she would have probably jumped over the table, clawed his eyes out and shoved the fucking treaty down his throat. In retrospect, it was probably better that she hadn't known. Hashirama wouldn't have reacted well to his wife trying to skin his so-called best friend alive.

His gift from the divine, as he called the Uchiha.

Mito ground her teeth together so hard it hurt. Tobirama was a gift from the divine, so loyal it was heartbreaking sometimes.

Madara, on the other hand, was just a monster parading as an angry porcupine trying to pass off as a human.

No, a better idea would have been to kidnap Tobirama and send him to Uzushio, whether he liked it or not. She was sure Toka would have helped her. And she was positive the Uzumaki Clan would have loved him. She knew for sure that some of her cousins would kill to be allowed to have access to some of Tobirama's sealing experiments. But she knew Tobirama would never have accepted. The boy wanted Hashirama's dream to be real. He wanted the peace to succeed, at any cost. He was the one who told Hashirama to accept the Uchiha's demand. He sold himself to an abusive warlord just so his brother's dream could come true.

The self-sacrifying fool.

Mito sipped another mouthful of tea and sighed. After Tobirama's departure, some months earlier, Mito had chewed Hashirama till the big fool had cried and she had demanded he let her help him. It would be better if she was here to control the potential damages before Hashirama shoved his foot in his mouth. She also had made him write to Madara to include Tobirama into the project. She knew her brother-in-law had a knack to design infrastructure. She also had written to Tobirama, once a week since he left, but he still hadn't answered.

She was worried sick. If she hadn't been pregnant, she would have run to the Uchiha compound and camp in front of it till they let her see Tobirama. Her teacup was empty and she needed to pee, the baby was pressing on her bladder. She put her cup on the table and stood up, walking to the toilet. After she relieved herself, she went back to her quarters and sat at her desk.

She had sent a letter to her cousin Aki, the Uzumaki archivist, detailling all the tampered douments they had found in the Senju library and asing her if there were differences with the documents present in the Uzumaki library. She had continued studying said documents in the meantime. A few of them were mission and patrol rosters from different eras. The rest of them were documents about the Mokuton or legends of the old times. Those had clearly been tampered with. Entire pages had been torn, paragraphs drowned in ink. That had angered her. She had had troubles finding traces of tampering in the rosters, since she was no sensor, unlike Tobirama. But after searching a little, she noticed something.

A clan like the Senju had a dozen patrol routes, to be sure the totality of their territory would be watched. However, usually, only three patrol routes, randomly chosen, were patrolled each day. But on the tampered rosters, four to five patrol routes were patrolled each day. At first she had been surprised and intrigued, wondering if maybe there was another explanation. So she had examined all the patrol rosters she could find, going almost two centuries back. It had been exhausting. But it had answered her interrogations.

It had always been three patrols a day. The routes had changed over the years, but the number of patrol a day had never changed. Which meant the person who had tampered with the roster wanted to dissimulate something. But she hadn't known what it exactly was. It had angered her to no end.

One night, as she was raiding the pantry to find cumin crackers, turning her discoveries in her heads, she had had a revelation. She had grabbed three packs of crackers and run to the archives. After spending hours perusing ancient reports, she had confirmed her intuition.

The years on the tampered rosters corresponded to years when the feud between the two clans had burnt anew, more often than not after a period of stability and low violence. Each time the rekindling of the conflict was due to an action from a clan or the other. But there had never been a living witness.

What if the mysterious tamperer was responsible and had changed the rosters to cover their tracks ? To put the blame on someone else ? Then why not just get rid of the rosters ? After hours thinking about it, she had formulated an hypothesis. The rosters deprived the Senju (or the Uchiha) of plausible deniability concerning their role in the rekindling of the conflict. There was a written trace (even if it was false), therefore neither the Senju nor the Uchiha could say it wasn't their fault. The tampered had just forgottent to take into account that someone would one day be able to sense their chakra on the rosters.

Mito scrunched her nose. She had received the answer from Aki just today. She hoped she would have more information. Sighing, she started opening her cousin's letter.

Behind her, the shadows moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil cackles*


	20. there is a hollow in me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zetsu gets a fiery reminder that he should not fuck with Mito.
> 
> Tobirama gets some news from his family.

Mito felt the killing intent just as she opened the envelop, when the lantern's light disappeared. She jumped over the table and landed on her feet, just as something cut the table in half. Growling, she put a hand on her belly to protect it and activated a seal with her other hand. A blinding light invaded the study and someone screamed.

No, Mito noticed.

Not someone. Something. A vaguely human shape, made of what looked a lot like viscous black matter.

Roaring, Mito dashed on the side, grabbed the gigantic ceremonial axe her father had offered her for her marriage and that had been hung on the wall, and threw it to the thing. It separated in two to dodge but Mito had already composed the handsigns for a Katon jutsu. Before it could run, she had spat a river of fire at it and it screamed when the flames reached it. It lept out of the room, fire still licking it. Mito ran after the thing, screaming curses at it, readying a seal to catch it.

But it had already disappeared in the night.

Mito snarled, looking wildly around, searching. A few guards came running, alerted by the noise and the fire.

"Lady Mito ? What happened ?! Are you okay ?!"

"I am okay," she growled.

She bit her thumb and summoned Aria, the biggest of her fox summons. The fox appeared, towering over the assembled humans, her needle teeth on display, her heavy tail whipping the air. She disdainfully glared at the Senju guards before turning to Mito and bumping her snout against the Uzumaki's distended belly, and Mito petted her ears in return.

"Mito-chan ? Why did you call me ?"

"Aria... there has been an intruder... can you try to find it ?"

"Of course, Mito-chan."

The fox bolted, sniffing around. Mito turned to the guards.

"Double the patrol around the compound," she said.

"Lady Mito, have you seen the intruder ? Did they tell you something ?" one of the guards asked.

"Not very well," she answered,"they said nothing..."

She still had troubles believing what she had seen. It clearly wasn't human. The guards left to join the patrols and Toka joined Mito to protect her. The Uzumaki Princess had extinguished the fire and was now sitting on the engawa. She was sipping strong blacl tea and almost vibrating. With restlessness or anger, she wasn't sure. Maybe a mix of both.

"It wasn't human," she said just loud enough for Toka to hear her.

"Your attacker ?" the warrioress asked.

"Yes."

She chewed on her lower lip, glancing at Toka. The kunoichi seemed preoccupied. Mito wondered if she should tell her. She trusted Toka, the young woman was a really good friend. And she knew she loved Tobirama and considered him like a younger brother. She decided she could tell her the truth and her suspicions.

"I have something to tell you..."

She told her everything, except what Tobirama had endured at Madara's hands. Tobirama had trusted her not to say anything about that and she didn't want to break that trust. Furthermore, she was pretty sure that if Toka knew, she would go berserk and storm the Uchiha compound with the firm intention to break Madara's face.

It was probably better for the peace that she didn't know (even if Mito would have loved seeing her break the Uchiha Clan Head's face).

"So you're thinking that thing that attacked you is the thing that tampered with our archives and the Uchiha's ? And that this thing is somehow linked to the Mokuton ?"

"Yes. I know it sounds crazy."

"A little bit. But you've been attacked, so it means you were approaching the truth. Didn't you say your cousin sent you a letter ?"

Mito nodded. She took the letter she had safely tucked in her sleeve during the attack. She opened it and started reading, Toka reading over her shoulder. Their eyes widened little by little.

"Fuck," they breathed.

************

Tobirama was coming back from the furo, finally clean, his heat barely ended, when Hikaku stormed inside the Head House, breathless.

"Tobirama-sama !" he cried," your cousin is at the gates ! She says she has important news !"

A little worried, Tobirama nodded and went to put on more appropriate clothes. Once it was done, he followed Hikaku to the gates of the compound. Toka was here, in full battle gear, naginata slung on her shoulder. She was looking relaxed to an untrained eye, but any warrior worth their salt knew she was ready to attack at any given moment. Her chakra was a mix of happiness, worry and unease. She grinned wildly when she spotted Tobirama.

"Damn, cuz ! You look awful !"

Tobirama sent her a deadpan stare, while Hikaku bristled a little in offense.

"Heat ?" Toka asked, looking at Tobirama's disheveled hair.

"Yes," he sighed,"it just finished..."

"Never been so happy to be a beta !" she laughed.

"I'm exchanging my womb with yours whenever you want," he groaned.

"Let me guess, you have a jutsu for that..." she teased.

"Not yet... but don't tempt me..."

They stared at each other before Toka started laughing good-naturedly and threw her arm around Tobirama's shoulders, making him crack a smile. The Uchiha around them relaxed.

"It's good seeing you, cousin !! Damn, I missed you !!"

"So did I, Toka."

At this moment, Tobirama's students came barrelling in, led by Kagami, screaming their heads off.

"Sensei ! Sensei !"

"You are back ! Can you teach us another jutsu ?!"

"Who is that ?! She looks so cool !"

Toka bit the inside of her cheeks not to laugh. The children were surrounding her cousin, hanging themselves to his sleeves or even climbing on him. Some children were cautiously approaching her, looking curious.

"I see you've started collecting minions again," she teased.

Tobirama rolled his eyes, Yori nesteled in his arms, one of her brothers perched on his shoulders.

"They are not minions," he protested.

"Whatever you say, cousin..."

"Don't tell me you've come al this way to rile me up... Hikaku-san told me you had important news."

"Yeah, I do... I was wondering why you didn't sense it, but if you were in heat, I guess it's normal..."

"Sensed what ?"

"... Mito's been attacked..."

Tobirama's eyes widened, his breath shortened and cold worry filled his mind. He gently put Yori and his brother on the ground, before promising the children he would see them later. Then he straightened up to look at Toka.

"Come," he said,"you're going to tell me that in detail..."

************

They sat at the table in the living-room, with a cup of tea. Tajima was loungng in the corner, trying to pretend he wasn't eavesdropping. Toka had put her naginata on the floor and was quietly sipping her tea. She finished her cup and put it on the table, before sighing and dragging a hand down her face.

"It happened two days ago," she started," an unknown intruder had managed to get inside the compound. He attacked Mito while she was alone in the Head House."

"Is she okay ?" Tobirama interrupted her.

He was looking worried sick and was twisting his hands.

"Yes, she is unharmed. She made the intruder flee."

Tobirama sighed in relief and dragged a hand down his face. He was feeling exhausted.

"And Hashirama ? Where was he ?"

"He wasn't in the compound at the moment."

As Toka was talking, Tobirama was extending his senses to find his brother. He finally located him more than a hundred miles away, in the Nara compound. He was probably working on the village project, trying to convince them to join it. Tobirama felt a pinch of frustration in his chest. Neither Hashirama nor Madara had asked him to participate and he felt left-out, among other things.

"Did you catch the intruder ?" he asked.

"No," Toka answered,"they escaped. Even Mito's summons couldn't find them. We have doubled the guard and the patrols. I came in person to warn you and the Uchiha, because we didn't want the message to be intercepted."

Tobirama nodded and licked his lips. Tajima joined the conversation, curious.

"Did the intruder let something slip ?" he asked,"did they tell you why they were doing that ?"

Toka hesitated, looked at Tobirama who nodded.

"No, they didn't say anything. However, since Mito is currently pregnant, we wonder if it isn't someone who wanted to kill the future Senju Heir."

Tajima scrunched his nose and glanced at Tobirama, visibly worried.

"We wanted you to know," Toka added,"since we don't know what the intruder wanted, or if Mito was their only target."

"Yes, of course," Tajima said.

"We should probably double the guard too," Tobirama piped up.

Tajima nodded and stood up.

"I am going to take care of that," he said," Senju-san..."

He saluted Toka and left. Tobirama twisted his fingers. He had a bad feeling.

"Do you want to stay a little more ?" he asked.

"Sorry cousin," Toka said,"I would love to stay longer, but I have been appointed as Mito's bodyguard and I have to go back..."

Tobirama nodded. He understood. The two Senju stood up and Toka took her cousin in her arms and hugged him, a hand on his nape. The young omega reciprocated. But his eyes widened when Toka started tapping something against his nape, her hand dissimulated by his silver-white hair. He didn't react, pretending nothing was happening. Then Toka let go of him and grabbed Tobirama's hands and squeezed them. In the same movement, she shoved a folded piece of parchment between his fingers. There was regret on her face.

"Take care of you, cousin," she said.

"You too," he said,"please stay safe."

She snorted, but it was mirthless.

"The idiot who will beat me is not born yet," she drawled.

Tobirama smiled and patted Toka's elbow. He used the movement to safely tuck the piece of paper inside a little pocket sewn inside his sleeve. He escorted Toka back to the gates and bid her goodbye one more time, throat tight. He stayed there till she had disappeared inside the forest. Then he went back home.

His nape was burning.

'Not human. Beware the shadows.' Toka had tapped against his skin.

He licked his lips, shivering. By reflex, he extended his senses, searching for a threat. He found none, but he couldn't bring himself to stop searching. Like he had promised, he spent the rest of the day with the children. He used the occasion to teach them how to flare their chakra in alert. The eldest already knew how to do it, but not the youngest, and Tobirama would feel better if all the children could call for help in any way possible especially if something was roaming around the compound. As the evening was nearing, he took the time to escort every child back home, to be sure they were safe. Tajima had indeed doubled the guard, as well as the patrols, and the compound was rustling with restlessness.

Tobirama went back home, exhausted, his senses still in alert. He ate a large meal, since he had not eaten a lot during his heat. He then took a quick bath and went back to his room. After making sure at least three times that all his wards were in place and that he was alone in the room, he lighted the lantern on his table and sat on a cushion. He fetched the pice of parchment Toka had given him and opened it.

It was a storage seal.

"Clever Mito," he grinned.

Slowly, he infused chakra into the seal. A pile of documents appeared on his table. On top of it was a letter from Mito. Tobirama opened it, a little febrile, and started reading it.

She started by telling him that she was okay, that he shouldn't worry, that her pregnancy was going well, that she hoped he was okay too. Then she asked if he had received her letters. Tobirama froze. He hadn't received any letter from Mito since he had come back from the Senju compound, almost three months ago. It had saddened him a little. But now he was wondering if he hadn't received any letter not because Mito hadn't sent any, but because someone had intercepted them. But who ? The mysterious intruder ? Madara ? Tobirama frowned and promised himself to go search his husband's office, just in case.

He concentrated on the lettere again and kept reading. Mito was writing about her suspicions concerning the reasons the different rosters had been tampered with. Tobirama worried his lower lip between his teeth, thinking. Mito's hypothesis was interesting, very interesting. Tobirama kept it in a corner of his mind and decided he would check if the same thing happened in the Uchiha's archives.

In the next part of the letter, Mito was describing her aggressor and telling Tobirama that she thought that thing and the person tampering with the archives were the same person. Tobirama shivered at that thought. Mito also told him she had received the letter from her cousin Aki and that she had sent him a copy of it, as well as a copy of the non-tampered-with dodcuments Aki had sent her.

Quickly, Tobirama put Mito's letter on the table and searched throught the pile of documents till he found Aki's letter and the documents. When he read it, his eyebrows jumped to his hairline and a frozen hand crushed his windpipe. Aki said she had found most of the documents Mito had told her about in the Uzumaki's archives, and that none of them had been tampered with.

She quickly summed up the scrolls that were talking about ancient legends, the Sage and his two sons, and the creation of the Senju Clan. But then she wrote about the other documents, those that were treating about the Mokuton, and the different users through the ages.

And Tobirama really didn't like what he was reading.


	21. So I put my faith in something unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama plots. Madara overeacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific warning for this chapter : Madara being paranoid, mention of torture, mention of rape

Aki was writing that extremely important informations had been suppressed from documents on the Mokuton, especially the fact that the most powerful Mokuton users chenged into trees when they died, devoured by their power from the inside out. Or the fact that the last three Mokuton users before Hashirama had gone missing, rather than died of natural causes like it was recordedin the Senju version of the document. When Tobirama read that, there was only one thing he could think about.

Bloodline theft.

These people didn't die, they had been taken. Probably by the same person who had tampered with the archives. The thing that had attacked Mito. Maybe this was why their chakra registered like a twisted version of the Mokuton to him. Maybe that thing had butchered them to get how the Mokuton worked, so they could get this power for themselves.

Febrile, Tobirama started reading the copies Aki had sent. His fears were burning higher with every word he was reading. What was that thing trying to do ? Why did they need the Mokuton for it ? Why were they manipulating the Senju and the Uchiha ? Exhaling shakily, Tobirama took his head in his hands. He was shivering. Then he thought about the alien feeling in Madara's chakra. And he wondered, what did this thing want with his husband ? Were they responsible for Madara's strange behavior ? For his violence toward Tobirama ?

The young omega snarled and bit his fist, fury surging through him like a tidal wave. Did he undergo several weeks of rapes and humiliations because that thing wanted to do gods know what ? When he would get his hands on that fucker, he was gonna hurt them. Badly.

Groaning, Tobirama took Mito's letter and started reading again. He was exhausted, and angry. Almost unconsciously, he grabbed a piece of paper and one of his caligraphy sets, and started doodling seals on the paper. A part of him wanted to find the most painful way possible to deal with that tamperer. He skimmed the rest of Mito's letter and he felt a comforting warmth bloom in his chest. She had written that she had also sent him copies of the different plans for the village, the drafts for the laws or the treaties and asked him if he could give her his opinion. She finished her letter by writing that she loved him and she missed him.

Tobirama smiled and a tear rolled on his cheek. He felt his heart clench painfully and sighed. He missed her too, he missed her so much. It hurt. He wondered how he could send her a letter without it being intercepted like Mito's apparently were. He turned the problem in his head again and again, mainly so he wouldn't have to think about the rest. It terrified him. And it angered him. All these deaths and for what ?

As he nibbled on the wooden tip of his calligraphy brush, his eyes fell on the seals he had doodled. One of them was his hiraishin marker. He smiled fondly. But then he had an idea. He chewed on his lip and grabbed another piece of paper. He could use the hiraishin as a base but then he would have to modify it to be able to send objects between two markers, rather than jumping from marker to marker like he did.

He smirked. Nobody would be able to intercept that. He would probably need a base to serve as an anchor, since the object wouldn't have chakra. He could go and see the Uchiha blacksmiths and ask them if they could help him with that. Exhausted, he yawned. But he didn't want to go to sleep, fearing the nightmares. He kept working on the seal, till he was more or less satisfied with the result. He would have to test it. Rubbing his eyes to chase the exhaustion, he grabbed the copies of the plans Mito had sent him and started examining them.

It lasted all night, Tobirama struggling with his need to sleep. When he saw the light of dawn filtrating through the windows, he yawned and stretched. He organized all the papers and stored them on the seal on his wrist. He didn't want someone putting their hands on them, if them somehow managed to pass his wards.

He then went to do his usual training, and even joined Tajima for tai-chi in the dojo. After helping Jun with the laundry, he went to Madara's office. Izuna was on a mission in the neighbouring town and Tajima was meeting with an old friend outside the house. Han and Jun were in another part of the house. He was alone and this was the moment he had been waiting for.

Inhaling sharply, Tobirama put his hand on the door and extended his senses. Madara hadn't changed his wards since last time. Breaking inside without leaving traces was child's play. Once he was inside, Tobirama started searching the room methodically. He opened all the drawers, looking for a stash of letters of maybe a hidden cache. But he found nothing. That didn't mean anything, maybe Madara had burnt them. Frustrated, he closed the door and got out.

He went to see the blacksmiths, and was welcomed by a sturdy alpha woman with her black hair stripped in grey. Her name was Aya and she was Himiko's niece.

"You want chakra conductive tablets ?" she said, curious.

"Yes," he said,"approximatively three inches long and two inches large. I want to test something and I would need six of them. Do you think it will be possible ?"

She nodded, before a crooked grin spread her lips and she crossed her strong arms on her chest.

"Of course it is, Tobirama-sama ! We're the best blacksmiths of Fire Country !"

A series of loud cheers echoed behind her. Tobirama smiled and licked his lips.

"Thank you... how much will it cost ?"

"Don't be stupid, Tobirama-sama ! For you, it's free !"

Tobirama blushed.

"Aya-san, it's... I can't accept !"

"Too bad, we're not giving you the choice ! Come back in three days, we should have finished !"

"I... Aya-san, are you sure ? I mean, I can pay, it's no..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Aya had stabbed her finger in his chest.

"Tobirama-sama, you gave a new leg to my brother, a new arm to Taka's daughter, and so on, and all of that for free. If you think we're going to make you pay for anything, you're wrong !"

Tobirama looked at her, sighed and lifted his hands in surrender.

"Very well, Aya-san..."

He bid them goodbye and left. He spent the rest of the day with the children and trained with Taro and Hikaku. He sensed Yashiro hovering near the training grounds, but he didn't try to approach Tobirama. The next days passed quickly, Tobirama spent his evening examining the plans for the village, making notes and recommendations. He slept too little and thought too much, and it was starting to take a toll on his health. However, whenever he fell asleep, he was plagued by nightmares. The third day, as he was teaching Kagami the basics of summoning, Aya came to give him the tablets. Tobirama weighed them in his hands before thanking her profusely.

Later, after escorting Kagami back home, Tobirama sat on the engawa with the tablets, a stylus and the drafts of the seals. He carved the two seals on two different tablets, one to send the object and the other receive it. Putting his stylus on the small table next to him, he checked the seals he had carved to be sure he hadn't forgotten something. It wasn't the case. Sighing, he infused his chakra into the first tablet. It glowed and a second later, the second tablet did too. Tobirama grinned in excitation and licked his teeth. He grabbed a pebble on the ground and put it on the first tablet. A familiar thrill (discovery, science, breaking the laws of nature) was taking over him as he activated the seal. The tablet glowed and the pebble disappeared. Before reappearing on the second tablet.

In several pieces.

Tobirama frowned and scrunched his nose, before taking a look at his notes. He probably needed to strenghten the particle stabilization on the receiving seal. He quickly modified it, grabbed another pebbled and redid the test. This time it worked perfectly. Tobirama punched the air in victory. He spent another hour teleporting pebbles from one side of the house to another, to see if there were other issues he needed to deal with, but there seemed to be none. He carved another pair of tablets, so Mito would also be able to send him letters.

He summoned Mara and gave her the receiving tablet of the first pair and the emitter tablet of the second pair, asking her to take them to Mito. She nodded and rubbed her big head against his chest, before licking his cheek and taking off. Tobirama waved her goodbye. He wasn't too worried for her. Mara was the fastest of his summons and one of the strongest.

He took a quick bath and went back to his room, to take a last look at the plans. They had been quite good but there had been room for improvement, especially concerning the plumbing and the electrical grid. The technology was still very new and not in use in ninja compounds, since these were ancient and it was quite useless to implement such technology in places that were bound to be evacuated. But apparently Hashirama and Madara had deemed it a good idea to implement them in the new village. Tobirama did agree with them, but the architects they had contacted didn't seem to have experience with that kind of technology.

Tobirama, however, did. He had read everything he had managed to get his hands onto on the subject and had even participated to the installation of such a technology during a mission, even if it was on a smaller scale. He had corrected them and had also started sketching plans for the different administration buildings.

A few hours after Mara left, Tobirama sensed Mito's chakra flare three times in quick succession. It was the signal between them. The young omega tidied up the different papers and scrolls, as well as the letter he had written for Mito. He started putting them on the tablet and sending them. He crossed his fingers, hoping the large distance wouldn't be a problem. Then a minute later, Mito flared her chakra, signifying him she had received the letter and the scrolls.

Tobirama sighed in relief and let himself fall back on his futon, exhausted. He needed sleep, even if he didn't want to. He extinguished his lantern and sleep between his sheets. He was asleep in seconds.

************

Madara woke up screaming. The dream had been realer than life. He had seen Izuna, sprawled on the ground, pale, bloodied, dead. And Tobirama was towering over his corpse, a blade in his hand, his beautiful face cold and expressionless. Madara fell back on his bedroll, panting and sweaty. The dreams had plagued him since he had left Fire Country. Always the same kind of dreams, a member of the Uchiha dead, by Tobirama's hand.

It was starting to eat at him. He didn't want to believe the dreams but a part of his mind couldn't help but wonder if it was true. What if Tobirama had played him ? What if Madara had been blind ? What if he had let his people in the hands of a monster ? He tried to breathe, tried to calm himself. He was way too far from the Uchiha compound to check if everybody was okay, and his mission would last for several more weeks.

He dragged his hands down his face, exhaling. He was imagining thing. Hashirama would never let his brother do that. Never. But what if he was wrong ? What if the White Demon had decided to ignore his brother's wishes ? The way Tobirama had wormed his way into the clan, the way he had bewitched his clanmates... It was suspect.

Madara straightened up, pulling at his hair. Despite the raging warmth of his chakra, he was feeling cold. What if the Demon was trying to take control of the Uchiha ? Seduce them, bewitch them ? What if Yashiro had been right ?! What if the Senju was whoring himself to his clanmates to gain their favor ? Yes, it was... it was the only explanation to the sudden change of heart from the Uchiha. The Demon was sleeping around behind Madara's back and acting like frightened doe in front of him.

Damn, the Senju was a great comedian !

And Madara was furious, wounded in his alpha pride. There was no love between them but Tobirama was his wife. He belonged to him ! He had no right to look at any other alpha, had no right to think about any other alpha. And to think that the Senju had dared to cuckhold Madara..!

He should go back to the compound and execute his threat, tie the White Demon to a pole and whip him till he bled, till he fainted, till his bones were bared to the world. He bet they had more color than his skin. He should let him there, in the middle of the marketplace, naked, tied up, bloody, so everyone would know what happened when you scorned Madara. And then, he should remind him who was his alpha. If he gave Hashirama proofs of what his brother was doing, of what a dishonorable wife he was being, maybe the Senju Head would back him up...

Madara breathed deeply. He should calm down and think rationally. He could not give up the mission like that. He had to finish it, get the payment and go back to the compound. He would then see if his fears were founded and act accordingly. A part of him hoped he was wrong. The part of him that was admiring the omega, his beauty, his power, that part of him wanted to be wrong, wanted Tobirama to be faithful, wanted all of that to be just dreams.

But the more rational part of him knew this was only a pious wish. He remembered the face of the Demon when he had put his blade on Izuna's throat, blank, cold and without any expression. The face of an Oni. He remembered all the time Izuna had escaped death by the skin of his teeth, all the times the Demon had almost killed his brother, playing with his food like a vicious beast.

How could a monster like him want peace ? He reveled in war, in blood, in pain. His dreams were probably filled with the screams of his victims. He was a demon, vicious and bloodthirsty, probably feeling alive only on a battlefield, or when he was hurting someone. The rest was just an act, a mask. And Hashirama wasn't seeing it because the Senju Head had a too good heart, and the Demon was his last remaining brother, last living brother, and maybe Hashirama didn't want to see what he snake he was.

But Madara, like any other person in Fire Country (or even in the Elemental Countries), had heard the rumors about the White Demon of the Senju. About his cruelty, his heartlessness, the sordid jutsu he always had (Madara had heard about moving corpses wearing familiar faces and attacking their loved ones, about waves the size of mountains crushing battlefields, about lightning falling from the skies, about thunderstorms appearing in the middle of a bright day, had witnessed some of these things too), or about his taste for human flesh. There were so many rumors, some of them had to be true.

Madara breathed deeply and lay back on his bedroll. He just hoped he would be able to stop the demon he had invited into his bed from destroying his clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready for shit to hit the fan, because the next ten chapters at least are gonna be angst...


	22. I'm living on such sweet nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yashiro makes a dire mistake.

Tobirama dodged Taro's hit, squatted and kicked his feet from under him. As the alpha fell backward swearing, Tobirama surged forward, grabbed his wrist and twisted it in his back, forcing Taro on his tiptoes. He groaned, tried to get away but Tobirama squeezed his wrist. Taro gritted his teeth and tapped, to signify he was surrendering. Tobirama let him go and he rubbed his wrist, frowning comically.

"You're too fast," he complained.

Tobirama grinned and patted his shoulder to comfort him. Kagami came rushing and cheering on the training grounds and jumped in his father's arms.

"I have to admit that you gave me a hard time, Taro_san," the young Lady said.

"Not hard enough," Taro smiled as he ruffled his son's hair,"since I lost."

"I found you hard enough," Tobirama laughed,"my legs are going to kill me..."

"You almost won, dad !" Kagami cheered loudly.

Hikaku and a few other warriors came to discuss. Tobirama smiled and opened his senses to bask in their warm chakra. He was feeling a little better, despite the nightmares that still plagued him. He was keeping his senses extended every hour of the day, covering the entire compound and sometimes going as far as the Senju compound, trying to find the chakra of the thing that had attacked Mito. At times, he had felt something, at the limit of his range, but when he had tried to investigate further, the presence had disappeared. It had put him on edge for hours. But right now, he hadn't sensed the strange presence for a long time, almost a week. He was almost relieved.

As he was about to speak, he felt a presence he hated right behind him. He tensed like a bowstring and whipped on his heels just as the person started clapping mockingly. The other warriors turned to see what was bothering their Lady, ready to attack if necessary.

Yashiro was here. For once he was alone. Tobirama bit his tongue. The older man's presence was awakening bad memories. He crossed his arms on his chest, a derisory shield against his own mind. Yashiro smirked, like he knew which effect he had on the young omega. Next to Tobirama, Hikaku growled and Taro bared his teeth, his grip tightening around his son. The other warriors put themselves between their Lady and the old alpha.

"What are you doing here, Yashiro ?" Hikaku snarled.

The alpha raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Come on, Hikaku, can't I come salute our Lady ?"

"Well, you've saluted him, now get lost," a young warrioress named Asano growled.

Yashiro laughed, low and threatening. He looked at Tobirama, his Sharingan on. The young Senju was very careful not to raise to the bait and didn't look at him in the eye.

"You're getting awfully friendly with our warriors when your husband is away, my Lady," Yashiro drawled.

Tobirama startled, his breathing stuttering. Yashiro's grin widened.

"You should be more careful," the alpha continued," or people might get ideas..."

A full body shiver raked through Tobirama, and he became paler than death but he forced himself to remain stone-faced. He refused to show the alpha how close to home he had hit, how much his words had affected him. He would not give Yashiro this satisfaction. Even if he could still feel Madara's hands on his skin, bruising his flesh. He bit his tongue, almost drawing blood.

"You're the only one here who's getting ideas," Asano snarled.

She grabbed a kunai and marched to the old alpha, visibly decided to make him choke on his words. This made warmth bloom in Tobirama's chest. But Yashiro didn't seem worried by the obvious threat. He laughed. Kagami held on tight to his father, feeling the tension in the air but not understanding the reason for it.

"That's rich, coming from you lot," Yashiro said.

"What do you mean ?" Hikaku asked.

"Did you already forget what you all said during the marriage ?!"

Tobirama froze. He was not the only one. The warriors around him were looking at their feet or at their hands. Their chakra was churning with guilt. The young omega felt sick suddenly. He was sure he didn't want to hear the rest of it. But Yashiro bullied on, his chakra bubbling with dark satisfaction (the same kind that had agitated Madara's when he had forced his cock between Tobirama's lips), merciless.

"You, Taro, remember when you said you'd hoped Madara-sama had made this bitch bleed harder ?!"

Taro paled, glanced at Tobirama before averting his eyes in shame, putting a hand on one of Kagami's ears.

"And you, Asano ?! Remember when you said you hoped Madara-sama would make it hurt ?!"

Asano blanched, and took a step back. Her hands were tremblin around the handle of her kunai. She was young, Tobirama noticed almost absentmindedly. He felt numb and cold. In his head, it was his wedding night all over again. The pain, the humiliation, the fear. His core torn open and ravaged. He could almost feel blood dripping down his legs.

This moment was branded so deep in his soul he doubted he would ever be able to forget it. And to learn that people he appreciated, people he started to consider as friends had reveled in his suffering... It hurt, it hurt so deep. Tobirama wanted to scream, wanted to be angry at them. But at the same time, he refused to let all his efforts go to waste because of an old fucker who couldn't let go of the past. He refused to lose the respect he had so hardly earned because of him. Around him, the Uchiha's chakra was vibarting with shame and regret. Kagami was looking so distressed, so lost it made Tobirama's heart clench painfully. He gritted his teeth and straightened up, looking at Yashiro right in the eyes, ready to counter a genjutsu just in case. But he didn't have to, his reaction being enough to unsettle the alpha.

"I do not care what they have said," he said, tone cold.

The old alpha's smile disappeared as if Tobirama had slapped him. The warriors around Tobirama startled, their chakra simmering with hope. Yashiro sneered, his chakra growling with anger.

"Tobirama-sama," Hikaku started.

Tobirama lifted a hand to interrupt him.

"You didn't know me then," he said,"I was still an enemy, and I understand why you might have said that."

Taro's lower lip woobled a little.

"Tobirama-sama," he said hesitantly," we are so sorry..."

The others nodded, eager to apologize. Yashiro was vibrating with barely contained fury. Tobirama forced himself to smile, softly.

"It's okay, Taro-san, I forgive you... I forgive you all..."

He then looked at Yashiro with sharp red eyes, letting his chakra roll out of him in waves, the tension in the air smothering. The old alpha took a step back, terrified.

"As for you, Yashiro-san, I do not wish to hear more words from you. Please, leave."

Yashiro's face scrunched in fury.

"Don't you hear our Lady ?!" Asano snarled.

Her shame had morphed into anger directed toward Yashiro. But the older alpha didn't move from where he was. He put his hands on his hips and bared his teeth, sneering mockingly. Tobirama frowned, on his guards.

"I really wonder what you find in that bitch," Yashiro snarled, taunting his clanmates,"what, he fucks you that good ? That lying, cheating whore !!"

Tobirama gritted his teeth. But the other Uchiha reacted way worse. Asano, furious, threw herself at her clanmate, roaring. Hikaku rushed to back her up, but Tobirama flashed next to them and grabbed them by the shoulder, preventing them to pummel the older alpha.

"No !" he cried.

"Tobirama-sama !" Asano screeched,"that fucker...!"

"I do not want any of you to become a kinslayer on my behalf. You'll be banished from the clan and I refuse that !"

"But he...!" Hikaku tried.

"These are just words," Tobirama said,"it's okay, they do not cut. Just ignore him."

"Well, I refuse to ignore these words," Taro growled.

Tobirama turned to look at Taro. He had put Kagami on the ground and marched to stand in front of Yashiro, who backed off a little. Taro's face was terrifying, his Sharingan was on, pinwheels spinning madly, jaws set in a tight predatory sneer.

"You insulted my son's teacher," he growled,"you put my honor in doubt, and the honor of my friend. You insulted my wife by daring to suggest I could cheat on her. You insulted my Lady ! That's enough ! I demand a trial by combat !"

Yashiro paled. Tobirama tensed.

"Taro-san, you don't have to..."

"Yes, I do."

He seemed determined and angry, and sensing his chakra, Tobirama knew he would not change his mind. Deep inside of him, he felt relieved and grateful. He closed his eyes and sighed, before finally relenting.

"I do not have the right to take such a decision," he said calmly,"let's ask Tajima-sama."

Taro nodded and turned to Yashiro, who was gritting his teeth.

"Follow us," he snarled,"or are you too much of a coward to take responsability for your actions ?"

Yashiro was looking furiously between Taro and Tobirama. His face was contorting in a grimace of rage. He fixated his stare on Tobirama, who frowned.

"How the fuck did you get them to turn on their own kin, you fucking whore ?!" he roared.

"Yashiro," Taro snarled icily,"you might want to shut up..."

The old alpha's mouth snapped shut. Fear was making his chakra churl. Tobirama scooped Kagami in his arms and the little group set off in the direction of the Head House. People were looking at them, surprised. Tobirama was holding his head high. He opened the gates of the Head House and let the others inside. He then went to fetch Tajima and explained the situation summarily.

They quickly found themselves in a large room that was usually used as a meeting room. Tobirama was sitting in seiza behind Tajima. In front of them, Taro and Yashiro were sitting in seiza, at good distance from one another. Hikaku, Asano, Kagami and a few others were sitting behind Taro. But nobody was backing Yashiro.

"Very well," Tajima said, arms crossed on his chest,"what happened ?"

Taro glared at Yashiro when the old alpha opened his mouth. Then he started recounting the event, coldly, forgetting no detail. He finished with his intention to ask for a trial by combat. Tajima's glare had darkened, and Tobirama could sense his chakra almost growling with cold anger. He glanced at Tobirama, who didn't move, and then looked at Yashiro.

"What do you have to say for your defence, Yashiro ?" he asked.

The old alpha visibly bit his tongue.

"Everything I do," he said,"I do for the Uchiha."

Tajima gritted his teeth so angrily Tobirama was pretty sure the whole room heard it.

"And how insulting your Lady and putting his honor in doubt, as well as your clanmates' honor, will do anything for the Uchiha ?" he growled.

"Tajima-sama !" Yashiro exploded," can't you see what this bitch is trying to do ?!"

"Enough," Tajima snarled.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop as Tajima's Sharingan came to life. Yashiro tensed and Tobirama closed his eyes, exhaling slowly and deeply. Tajima turned to Taro. The alpha's face was as blank as a statue.

"Taro-san," Tajima started," I authorize this trial by combat. It will take place tomorrow at noon on the training grounds. Tobirama-sama and myself will witness it."

He stood up.

"You are all dismissed," he said.

Taro nodded sharply, stood up, gathered his son in his arms and left, the others on his heels. He looked back as he was about to exit the room, his dark eyes catching Tobirama's wine red gaze. The young omega felt his throat tighten. Yashiro had bolted immediately and had disappeared from the house.

When they were left alone, Tajima turned to Tobirama, who had not moved from his spot, still sitting seiza, twisting his fingers and staring at the floor. Tajima sighed, dragged a hand down his face, before sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of his son-in-law. Tobirama looked at him, chewing on his lower lip.

"Tobirama... son... it's not the first time Yashiro makes that kind of accusations, is it ?" he asked.

Tobirama hesitated a moment before nodding.

"Why didn't you say anything ?" Tajima asked softly.

"I... I didn't want to cause a scene..."

"Tobirama, you didn't have to undergo that. You could have told me, I would have taken measures."

Tobirama's head dropped, partly to dissimulate his teary eyes. He had learned really young that he'd better ignore it when people insulted him or slandered him, that complaining would only make it worse. He was used to it, he had thick skin. Yashiro was only the last person of a very long series. Therefore, hearing Tajima's words was making him ache inside. He briefly wondered how fucked up that made him. Inhaling deeply, Tobirama looked at Tajima and nodded.

"Thank you, father... I..."

He bit his tongue, unable to find the right words.

"Thank you..." he croacked again.

Tajima patted his shoulder, smiling encouragingly.

"You've done nothing wrong, Tobirama. Yashiro has troubles accepting the peace, it's not your fault."

Tobirama forced himself to smile and put his hand on Tajima's. It was strange, really, how the Uchiha managed to soothe his deepest wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to diiiieee...


	23. And I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yashiro gets what was coming to him.

The evening was quite advanced, the moon started to show in the night sky. Taro was checking his weapons, oiling them and sharpening them. He was vibrating with restlessness. In the kitchen, Erika was breastfeeding Akiko, pensive. Taro had told her what had happened today and about the trial by combat that would take place tomorrow. She had stayed silent for a moment before telling him that she approved of his decision and that she supported him. But that he'd better win, because if he died she would come looking for him in the Pure Land herself and kick his ass back on the living plane. Taro had laughed and promised he would win.

Someone knocked on the front door of the house. Taro, intrigued, went to open it. He was on his guards, kunai at the ready. It would be like Yashiro to try to eliminate him before the trial. But it was not Yashiro waiting before his door.

Tobirama was standing under his porch, wearing black clothes, his silver white hair hanging freely on his shoulders. Taro noticed that his Lady was looking really tired, dark purple bags under his eyes. His arms were crossed on his chest almost defensively.

"Taro-san," he said,"may I come in ?"

"Yes, yes of course..."

Taro let him in and Tobirama saluted Erika on his way in. He sat at the table, looking uncomfortable. Taro sat in front of him. The silence stretched between them, heavy and uneasy. Finally, Taro broke the silence, unable to take it anymore.

"Are you here to convince me not to fight tomorrow, Tobirama-sama ?" he asked.

Tobirama shook his head negatively.

"No," he said.

He rubbed his neck with the palm of his hand, staring at the table.

"No, I came here to thank you and to ask you to be careful tomorrow..."

"Don't you trust me to win this trial ?"

He might have been harsher than he intended, but the incoming trial was putting him on edge. And he didn't like Tobirama's beaten dog expression. His Lady was obviously uncomfortable but he didn't seem angered by Taro's little outburst.

"I do trust you, Taro-san, I know what you are able of, I know you can win this fight. It's just..."

He rubbed his neck again.

"... I am not used to people taking my side..."

Taro froze. He thought about the Senju's strange behavior toward his Lady when the omega had visited his clanmates a few months earlier. And he felt angry. Inhaling, he put the kunai he was sharpening on the table and looked at Tobirama in the eyes. The omega looked back without flinching.

"I am on your side," Taro said, dead serious.

Tobirama's eyes lighted up in surprise, and his lips spread in a bashful and grateful smile.

"I offered you my sword," Taro insisted,"these were not empty words. I refuse to let anyone insult you, I refuse to look elsewhere, no matter how easier it would be. I am on your side."

Tobirama nodded, exhaling.

"Thank you, Taro-san. I want you to promise me something."

"What is it ?"

"Tomorrow, I want you to win."

Taro grinned and nodded.

"You can count on me, Tobirama-sama !"

His Lady smiled and stood up. He seemed more relaxed.

"I know I can, Taro-san."

He bid goodbye to Taro and Erika and left, disappearing quickly in the night, his silver white hair looking like a beacon in the darkness. Taro felt his heart clench at this sight, unable to understand why. It annoyed him deep down. Later, as he lay in his bed, Erika in his arms, he told her about his uneasyness. She sighed, tracing nonsensical shapes on his pectorals.

"He's sad," she said,"he trying to hide it, and most of the time he does it well, but he's always sad."

Shivering, she kissed Taro. He reciprocated tenderly and closed his arms on her shoulders.

"Tomorrow, I will win," he whispered against her lips,"for Tobirama-sama. But also for you, because that fucking Yashiro insulted you."

Erika smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you," he blurted.

"I love you too, Taro."

************

Tobirama woke up early this morning, did his kata and his yoga, before going to help make breakfast. He ate in silence and then went to prepare for the trial. He selected a formal kimono, black with a white hem, without any embroideries or ornament, and a grey obi. Jun helped him put it on and helped him do his hair, a high braided bun, through which Tobirama put the glass kanzashi the Uchiha had gifted him. He painted his lips red and put on silver eyeshadow. He joined Tajima in the hall and they left to get to the training grounds. A lot of people were gathering behind them, the news having spread like wildfire. Erika soon joined them, falling into steps next to Tobirama. She was also wearing formal clothes, her hair up in a bun and balancing little Akiko on her hip. She was looking tired but also determined. Kagami was walking next to her, his little hand fisted in his mother's kimono.

Tobirama looked at her and nodded. So did she. They reached the training grounds. Taro was already here, in full battle garb. Yashiro arrived at this moment, in armor too, dragging his feet. He glared daggers at Tobirama but said nothing. Him and Taro stood next to each other, in front of Tajima. The Uchiha were pressing themselves around the training grounds. Tajima waited a few moments before starting to speak about the reasons that led to the trial.

Breathing deeply, Erika took Tobirama's hand and squeezed lightly. Still looking straight ahead, Tobirama squeezed back and didn't let go. When Tajima stopped speaking, both fighter placed themselves in the middle of the training grounds, face to face, twenty steps between them. The tension in the air became thicker with every passing second. Then Tajima gave them the signal.

The fight started. Yashiro was the first to attack, spitting a Great Fireball at Taro's face. The younger man didn't seem to care, drawing his sword and infusing chakra in it, before cutting his opponent's attack in half. Then he attacked, so fast he almost disappeared, his Sharingan's pinwheels spinning at full speed.

Yashiro tensed, drew his own sword to counter Taro's hit, his own Sharingan on. Their swords clashed and Tobirama felt Erika shiver, but she stayed strong and kept her eyes on the fight. Tobirama squeezed her hand in support and she inhaled. In front of them, the fight continued, but the difference of level between the two fighters quickly became evident. Taro was stronger and faster, younger too, more furious. Yashiro could only dodge or flee, unable to attack. Half-way through the fight, it became clear Yashiro would not win.

Apparently, Yashiro came to the same conclusion because he started panicking, his movements less precise. Taro took advantage of it, pushing Yashiro away, and composing handsigns for a Great Fireball. Yashiro cried in pain when the flammes reached his skin. He was unable to react when Taro shunshined behind him and took his head.

Yashiro's beheaded corpse fell on his knees, then on his side, blood dripping on the ground. Taro was towering over him, panting, his blade covered in blood. Yashiro's head had rolled at Tobirama's feet, and the young omega felt a deep dark satisfaction churn in his guts. He was a little ashamed of himself, but at the same time he felt relieved. At least, he could stop worrying about Yashiro scheming against him behind his back.

Erika let go of his hand and ran to her husband, Kagami on her heels. Taro grabbed her waist and kissed her while Kagami latched onto his leg, little Akiko sandwiched between her parents and giggling. Tobirama joined them, hands dissimulated in the sleeves of his kimono, smiling softly. Taro looked at him and smiled.

"You won," Tobirama said.

"I promised both of you I would," he said.

Erika laughed and Tobirama nodded. Taro grinned.

"If I had died, you would have barged into the Pure Lands to get me back," he joked, nuzzling his wife's hair,"and the Shinigami would have been pissed off."

Erika snickered. A light smile was playing on Tobirama's lips. He bowed and Taro blushed to his hairline.

"Thank you," Tobirama said," for everything."

Taro was gaping like a fish out of the water. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I did say I was on your side," he stuttered.

************

The rest of the day was spent in a blur. The corpse of Yashiro was collected and incinerated. Tobirama wasn't sure what he had done that day. He slept heavily that night, the lack of sleep and the exhaustion finally catching up with him. He woke up with the sun and went outside to do his kata. Finally, as he was doing his yoga exercizes, he tried to find Madara, extending his senses to their limits. But Madara was still out of his range.

Tobirama snarled, stretched his arms over his head, his legs spread in a frontal split. Closing his eyes and arching his back, he reduced his range, before concentrating in the direction of Earth Country and stretching his senses farther than he ever thought he could. He felt a bead of sweat roll on his temple and inhaled slowly. He cracked his neck, straightened his back and stretched his arms behind it.

Despite straining his senses so much he felt a migraine pounding between his temples, he didn't find Madara. He tried for as long as he could bear, before giving up with a swear. Groaning, he curled into a ball on the ground of the dojo, his hands on his head, breathing deeply through his nose. Rolling on his back, he put his hand glowing green on his forehead to soothe his headache. He felt anxiety pool in his chest and breathed to get rid of it. He wondered if he should tell someone about his doubts. But he was scared of people's reactions if he started accusing Madara of anything.

And by people, he meant Hashirama. What would he think if his freak of a brother suddenly accused his 'gift from the divine' of gods knew what ? He would be furious, he would... Tobirama didn't want to think about what Hashirama would do. Tobirama loved his brother more than the world, he would give him his heart on a silver platter if he ever asked. He just wasn't sure Hashirama loved him as much, and it ate him inside. He didn't want to give Hashirama a reason to choose between him and Madara. Because deep down, he knew Hashirama wouldn't choose him. And Tobirama knew that if his brother rejected him, he would break.

So, no, he would keep his mouth shut for now. If suffering kept him Hashirama's affection, then he would suffer. Breathing deeply, Tobirama sat. He would find and catch that thing that seemed to think that playing with them was so funny. He would save Madara from its clutches. And then maybe Hashirama would... He exhaled and stood up. He needed a warm bath to relax.

After that, he went to help Jun and Han with their tasks. Then he left the House to pay a visit to Take. He met Mika and Yori before reaching the library. The little girl cheered and threw herself in the young omega's arms, who caught her with a laugh and threw her in the air. She squealed in delight and closed her chubby arms around his neck, nuzzling his cheek. Mika approached with a smile, her two sons in her arms.

"Hello Tobirama-sama !"

"Hello, Mika-san. How are you ?"

"A little tired. Kono's coming back from her mission today and the kids are excited to see her. They didn't let me sleep a lot..."

She snorted. Tobirama smiled. Closing his eyes, he extended his senses and quickly found Kono. He looked back at Mika.

"She's near," he said,"a few miles away from the compound. She should be here soon."

"Oh ! We could go and meet her on the way. What do you think, kids ?" Mika asked.

"Yeah !!" Yori cheered.

She turned to Tobirama with shiny eyes and a big smile, which was missing a tooth.

"You want to come with us, Tobi-sama ?!!"

Tobirama startled a little, surprised. He smiled, before nodding. He could visit Take after coming back to the compound after all. And the children would be so happy.

"Of course, Yori-chan," he grinned.

The little girl cheered, punching the air in victory. Mika's grin split her face in half.

"You're spoiling them, Tobirama-sama," she said.

"Guilty as charged," he replied with a croocked smile.

"Let's go !" Yori cried, pointing at the gates of the compound.

The two adults laughed and took off, walking at a good rythm. They saluted the guards at the gates and Tobirama quickly explained where they were going and promised they would come back before midday. The day was warm and filled with golden light, not a single cloud in the blue skies. Tobirama and Mika were chatting quietly, while the children were running around them.

Despite his apparent aloofness, Tobirama was keeping all his sense in alert. They might still be in Uchiha territory but you could never be too prudent, especially with Mito's attacker still on the loose. And the fucker was difficult to find. For now, they seemed to be alone, minus the occasionnal animal. Kono was getting nearer.

They finally met and Kono's face lighted up when she saw her wife and her children. Yori and her brothers jumped into her arms, screaming their heads off loud enough to deafen anybody within earshot. Kono caught them and threw them in the air with a laugh. They squealed. Mika came to kiss her and Tobirama stayed away so they could find each other. Kono ended the kiss, smiling softly, rubbing her nose against Mika's. She looked at Tobirama with a smile.

"Hello, Tobirama-sama..."

"Hello, Kono-san..."

As he approached, something lept out of the bushes, oozing with malevolence and killing intent, aiming for Yori's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry at all ^^


	24. I'm living on such sweet nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama is selfless. Again.

Tobirama sprang into motion the moment he sensed the killing intent. He rushed between Yori and the thing, grabbed the little girl by the scruff of her neck to get her out of harm's way and willed a wall of water out of thin air to counter the attacker. When it collided into the water, Tobirama flared his chakra, coiled the water around the intruder and sent it against a tree with as much violence as he could muster.

Which, at the moment, was a lot.

He shoved Yori in Mika's arms and grabbed the two little boys.

"Run !" he cried.

He had recognized the chakra of the attacker. The twisted Mokuton. It was Mito's attacker, the tamperer. A snarl scurled Tobirama's lips. The two women had taken off, running as fast as they could. The two crying boys in his arms, Tobirama ran, positionning himself behind the two Uchiha, protecting them. He looked behind his shoulder. The thing was already on its feet and on their heels. Its humanoid face was twisted in a sadistic grimace. It was fast. Tobirama knew he could distance it if he had been on his own. But he was not. He swore.

"Kono !"

She turned. She was clearly shaken but not panicked. He threw the two boys at her, as delicately as he could given the situation. She caught them.

"Keep running !" Tobirama ordered.

He turned to face the enemy, his hands forming a seal. A gigantic water dragon, one of the biggest he had ever produced, surged out of nowhere, sucking every drop of moisture in a fifty feet radius. It dashed forward with an apocalyptic roar, destroying everything in its path. The attacker was swept away with a yowl, pushed against broken treebarks and finally crushed against the ground.

Tobirama sneered wickedly, baring his teeth. No way this fucker had survived that, human or not. Its chakra had disappeared from his senses. But then, he felt something under his feet and understood it was moving underground. Gritting his teeth, Tobirama prepared himself to counter an attack. But the thing continued, didn't attack him. It surged from the ground a few meters away from Mika, Kono and the children, leering. Tobirama felt his heart skip a beat.

"No !!" he screamed.

He dashed forward, reaching them just before the thing. He felt something slash through his yukata, through his skin, just as he extended his senses and located the HIraishin marker he had placed in the middle of the Uchiha compound, just in case. He pulled, flashing the six of them out of here.

They landed in the middle of the marketplace. There were screams of surprise and of terror. Kono and Mika started throwinf up, so did the kids. Tobirama scrambled on his knees to rub their backs, whispering soothing words. He looked quickly around him, extending his senses, searching for traces of their aggressor's chakra. There were none.

"Tobirama-sama !" someone cried.

By reflex, Tobirama jumped to cover the kids, before he saw it was Yuna, who was looking panicked.

"Yuna !" he said,"we've got to take them to the infirmary, they're a little shaken ! I'm going back in the forest to catch that fucker !"

"Are you kidding me ?!" Yuna screeched," you have to go to the infirmary too !!"

"I am okay !" he said jumping on his feet,"I am used to the nausea !"

"I am not talking about that ! The back of your yukata is covered in blood !"

Tobirama blinked and passed a hand in his back. When he looked at it, it was indeed covered in blood. He inhaled shrply, just as the pain reached, and he flinched. The Uchiha gathered around them, helping Kono and Mika on their feet. The two women were holding onto each other, their children sandwiched between them. They were paler than death. Tobirama gritted his teeth.

"It's just a flesh wound," he growled,"I've had worse. We got to catch this intruder before he can kill someone !"

"I don't care how much worse you've had !" Yuna growled too, grabbing his arm to pull him toward the infirmary.

Other Uchiha joined her and soon, Tobirama was pushed to the infirmary despite his loud protests. He was sat on a stool and Nana compelled him to take his bloodied yukata off so she could take a look at his injury. Her brows pinched in worry.

"Just a flesh wound ?!" she exclaimed, incredulous,"this hit could have severed your spine !"

"It would have severed Mika's head if I hadn't gotten in the way !"

Nana stiffened before her head and her shoulders dropped.

"Just don't squirm while I heal you, you self-sacrifying fool," she groaned.

She applied hands glowing green on the large gash on his back, the flesh stitching itself back together. Tajima arrived at this moment, pushing through the crowd gathered in front of the inirmary. He barreled in the middle of the room where Tobirama and Nana were, his face pinched in worry.

"Tobirama ! Are you okay ?!"

"I am okay, father," Tobirama replied,"can you tell Nana to let me go ?"

"You are not healed yet !"

"I am healed enough !"

"Amaterasu help me, if you don't stop behaving like a child, I'm gonna tie you to a bed !"

"Stop !" Tajima shouted,"both of you, stop !"

Dragging a hand down his face, Tajima sat on a stool in front of Tobirama.

"I am going to need you to tell me everything you remember about your aggressor. We're going to send several teams in the forest to get him, but we need as much information as we can."

"Then let me...!"

"No. I am sorry, I can't ask you to put yourself in danger. You've already been wounded."

"It's nothing !"

"Yeah," Nana groaned behind him,"you could have been crippled but apart from that..."

"Nana !"

Tobirama rolled his eyes and sighed, before finally relenting. He told everythng he could to Tajima. How fast the intruder was, how he seemed to resist to even the most destructive jutsu, how he seemed to move underground. How he didn't look human, just a puddle of black tar with a vaguely humanoid shape. Tajima was looking more worried with every word. He crossed his arms on his chest, chewing on his lower lip, face scrunched.

"This is worse than I thought," he said.

He stood up, straightening the folds of his kimono shirt.

"I'll inform the warriors and the guards."

"Please tell them to be careful. That thing is incredibly difficult to sense."

Tajima nodded.

"We'll send a messenger to the Senju to warn them," he added as he left the room.

Tobirama bit his tongue. Nana finished healing him and lent him a clean yukata. Tobirama put it on and apologized for being so snappy earlier. She rolled her eyes and told him it was okay, she undderstood why he was so worried. Tobirama smiled. Nana was really growing on him. In a way, she reminded himof Itama. Too nice, kind, protective, funny.

Tobirama went to see Kono, Mika and their children, who were in a nearby room. They still were a little shaken, but the color were coming back on their face.

"I am sorry," Tobirama started,"the first Hiraishin jump always triggers nausea. I..."

Kono jumped on her feet and grabbed him by the elbows. Tobirama tensed.

"Don't you dare apologize, Tobirama-sama ! If you hadn't been here, we would have been killed or worse ! You saved my wife and my children ! A little nausea is nothing !"

Behind her, Mika nodded solemnly. Yori cheered and her brothers started prattling about how impressive Tobirama's water dragon had been. The yound omega smiled, his lower lip wobbling slightly. He dropped his head to dissimulate his wet eyes. Damn him and his incapacity to handle people's gratitude.

He bid them goodbye and went back to the Head House. Extending his senses, he located the teams that were searching the forest, looking for his attacker. But no matter how much he concentrated he couldn't find it. Briefly, he wondered if it was because that thing's chakra was so much like Hashirama's, and he associated Hashirama to safety. Maybe that was why he had troubles finding it.

Angry against himself, he went to his room and wrote a message for Mito, describing his aggressor and what had happened. He sent the letter using the Hiraishin tablet and waited. Five minutes later, he felt Mito's chakra flare in the Senju compound and the second tablet lighted up before a letter appeared on it. Tobirama took it and immediately started reading it. Mito was confirming it was her attacker, like Tobirama thought. Chewing on his tongue, he sent her another letter to thank her and ask her to be careful.

Just as the letter disappeared, someone knocked on his door. Tobirama went to open it to find Jun.

"Tobirama-sama, Tajima-sama wants to see you," she said.

Tobirama nodded and thanked her. He closed his door and went to join Tajima in one of the meeting rooms of the House. The Elders were here and the young Senju saluted them, bowing deeply before sitting next to Tajima. The Elders' faces were grim and they were whispering among themselves. Tajima cleared his throat.

"We received the first results from the patrols we sent inside the forest. They found nothing for now, but they are gonna keep searching."

"I can't believe something like this happened," HImiko sneered.

She turned to Tobirama and nodded in thinks.

"If you hadn't been here," she said," we would have lost two mothers and three children. Thank you."

"I was doing my duty, Himiko-san."

"Fortunately for us," Akira smiled.

"Is there a way to catch this thing ?" another Elder asked.

"Yes," Tobirama said firmly.

All the attention was on him in an instant. He didn't falter, fetched a piece of paper and a brush on the table and started drawing a seal. The Elders were watching intently, some of them had their Sharingan on. Tobirama finished the seal and put it in the middle of the table so everybody could see it.

"The Uzumaki use this template as a base for a trap based on chakra," he explained.

"What do you mean, Tobirama-sama ?" Himiko asked.

"If you know your target's chakra, you can key it in the seal here and here. You will obtain a seal trap that will react to your target's chakra and imprison them behind a sealed barrier. There is no mean to get out."

"Are you sure ?" Himiko asked, a little dubious.

"I am," Tobirama acknowledged,"my sister-in-law and me tested this particular seal on Hashirama. He was unable to free himself."

There was a moment of stunned silence, then the Elders started whispering enthousiastically among themselves.

"You managed to restrain the God of Shinobi ?" Tajima asked, impressed.

Tobirama nodded.

"Then I have no doubt it will work on this intruder," Akira smiled.

"Indeed !"

"But isn't there a problem ?" an Elder asked.

"What do you mean, Kokuo-san ?" Akira said.

"Tobirama-sama," Kokuo started," you say for that seal to work you needed your target's chakra."

"I understand you concerns, Kokuo-san. I do know the intruder's chakra, I was unfortunately... acquainted with it during our clash. I have no doubt I can key it in the template."

"Unfortunately ? What do you mean ?"

"That thing's chakra is... foul, disgusting. I could have lived without knowing how it feels..."

He shivered, biting his tongue.

"I understand," Kokuo said,"however, I have another concern."

"What is it ?"

"We will need to lure that thing into the trap for it to work. It seems complicated, since we can't even find it."

"Actually," Tobirama explained,"that seal can be used in series to protect a large area."

He took another piece of paper and quickly sketched on it. A circle in the middle of an heptagon. He showed it to Kokuo, who took it and examined it.

"The circle is the compound," Tobirama explained,"we can put the seals outside of it and link them together to create a barrier. If that thing tries to get into the compound, no matter how, he's going to get caught."

Kokuo seemed impressed.

"However," Tobirama said," the linked seals will need solid bases for their effect to be optimal. The Uzumaki have made several tests and what works the best for that kind of seals is the steel form Iron Country."

The Elders made a face.

"Is there a problem ?" Tobirama asked.

"Iron Country's steel is very expensive. We are not sure we have enough funds to buy enough. And we don't know if we can take such a decision with Madara-sama absent..."

Tobirama bit the inside of his cheek and sighed.

"I see," he said.

He made a handsign and produced a clone. The Elders tensed but Tobirama nodded and his clone went out of the room. He came back before the Elders or Tajima could ask anything and put a coffer on the table, before nodding and disappearing. Tobirama opened the coffer. It was filled to the brim with gold coins.

"Is it enough ? " he asked.

"Wh... yes," Himiko said, stunned,"but where does it come from ?"

"My dowry," Tobirama answered cooly.

"Oh ! You... you would...?"

"Yes."

Tobirama stood up, towering.

"That thing targeted a child under my eyes. I don't care what is necessary to catch it, I will do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to personnale reasons, I won't be able to post anything for a few weeks, so I'm posting that now. Hope you enjoyed :)


	25. And it's hard to love, and it's hard to learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific trigger warnings for that chapter : emmotionnal abuse, domestic violence

Taro, Hikaku and Asano were chosen to go buy the steel in Iron Country. Tobirama gave them the chest full of gold, as well as a seal to detect their ennemy each. This way, if that thing tried to attack them, they would be able to, at worst, make it flee or at best, capture it. Tobirama would have like to go with them, fearing for their lives, but Tajima and the Elders didn't want to let him go out of the compound. Tobirama had gritted his teeth, angry at the injustice, but had accepted their decisions. The fact that his status as the Uchiha Lady bound him to the compound annoyed him to no end, but tradition was tradition and he had to respect it even if he didn't like it.

The mission would last more or less a month. Tobirama had troubles letting them go, worried sick. He escorted them to the gates and exhorted them to be careful. They promised and they left. Tobirama busied himself by laying trap seals around the compound, around the houses and the ramparts. He doubted it would be enough to catch that thing, but one could be lucky.

He also gave a trap seal to every Uchiha adult and teenager. The children were ordered never to find themselves alone, to go home before dark and not to leave the compound. There was a lot of grumbling but Tobirama did his best to explain them that it was for their own safety. The children finally caved, wanting to make their favorite sensei proud. Tobirama promised he would teach them more awesome jutsu to reward them. The children's cheers had almost deafened him and he had quickly found himself buried under a pile of kids.

He also communicated with Mito, who told him that Hashirama had come back and that theu had started to put security measure in place around the Senju compound. She had thanked him for the seal and told him Hashirama wanted to know if him and Madara were okay. Tobirama had felt a little wounded and upset that Hashirama seemed more worried about Madara than about him. He sent a letter back, writting that he was okay and that Madara hadn't been in the compound during the attack.

Tobirama was keeping his senses extended days and nights, trying ro track the thing. Sometimes, he felt like he had found him but when he concentrated to locate him more precisely, it disappeared. Every damn time. It was starting to get on Tobirama's nerves and he was wondering if he wasn't imagining things. He was exhausted. Fortunately for him, Izuna, Tajima and Take were doing their best to distract him from his dark thoughts.

He was really grateful to them.

************

Tobirama was meeting with the Elders about the trap seals barrier, when a powerful chakra signature registered to his senses. He startled in the middle of a sentence, freezing. The Elders waited patiently. Finally, Himiko politely cleared her throat.

"Tobirama-sama ?" she tried.

The young omega startled again and looked at Himiko. She seemed a little concerned. So did the other Elders and Tajima. Tobirama breathed and forced himself to relax and to smile.

"I am sorry," he said,"I just... sensed Madara coming back, that's all. He should reach the compound before the sunset."

"Oh !" Himiko exclaimed,"that's good ! We'll tell him of the events. I'm sure he will be impressed and proud of the way you managed this crisis, Tobirama-sama !"

The other Elders nodded firmly. Tobirama gulped around the knot in his throat. He plastered a fake smile on his face.

"I am sure he will, Himiko-san..."

The rest of the meeting went without a hitch, but Tobirama could not shake the feeling of impending doom Madara's return was waking up in him. But he did his best not to let anything transpire and succeeded, since nobody made a remark. The meeting continued till late in the evening. Tobirama and Tajima went back home as the sun was setting.

Madara came back as they were having dinner. Tobirama shivered when his husband entered the kitchen, dark and grim. His chakra was calm, as calm as it could be, the alien feeling seemingly absent from it. But there was something in his demeanor that made Tobirama tense like a bowstring. The alpha was looking at him with barely concealed disgust and fury. Tobirama gulped, seeing that his bad feeling was coming true. Something had happened during his mission and Madara's opinion of him had changed for the worst.

Despite that, Tobirama stood up to salute Madara, took his husband's coat off and folded it while Madara sat at his place. Tobirama put the folded coat in a closet and came back into the kitchen. He fetched a plate and a pair of chopsticks that he put in front of Madara. His husband was discussing with Izuna and Tajima, relaxed. But when Tobirama served him his food and sat next to him to finish his own meal, he felt the cold anger irradiating from Madara. He exhaled discreetly and kept eating, asking a question from time, and being ignored most of the time. He tried not to let it unsettle him.

After the meal, Tobirama helped Jun wash the dishes and then brought a platter with a teapot full of spice tea and several cups to the living room, where the alphas of the house were lounging. He put the platter on the table between them and was about to sit when Madara said he wanted sake rather than tea. Suppressing a shiver, Tobirama went back to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of sake and a cup. At least, Tajima and Izuna were here. He doubted Madara would become violent in their presence. He hoped.

Despite the alcohol, Madara did nothing, but the glances he was throwing at Tobrama were unsettling and worrying the young omega. The rest of the evening passed quickly and Tobirama went to bed after a quick bath. He didn't sleep well, tossing and turning, woken up by nightmares. When the sun rose over the horizon, he got out of his bed, tired and grouchy, put on a pair of leggings and a mesh shirt and went to train in the gardens. He sensed a presence in the dojo as he started his katas. He froze, breath short.

It was Madara.

For a moment, Tobirama thought about leaving, about going back to his room. But if he did that, if he avoided Madara, only the gods knew what the alpha would think and do. Tobirama gritted his teeth and steeled himself. No, he was tired of being scared of Madara. He would not flee. He would not give him this pleasure. Breathing deeply, he resumed his katas. When he stopped, almost an hour later, Madara was still in the dojo. After a short hesitation, Tobirama went inside the dojo, firmly decided not to let Madara's strange behaviour touch him.

The alpha was sitting at one end of the dojo, cross-legged, bare-chested, his hands on his knees, his eyes closed.

"Good morning my lord husband," Tobirama said.

Madara cracked one eye open but didn't answer. Tobirama didn't push the matter and started stretching. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply and let himself slide on the ground in a side split. He then put an arm over his head, grabbed his elbow with the other hand and stretched, exhaling. He could feel Madara's attention on him, raising goosebumps on his skin. The alpha's chakra was simmering with an unholy mix of anger, lust and disgust that made Tobirama's skin crawl.

He ignored it and kept doing his exercizes. When he was satisfied, he hopped on his feet, rolling his shoulders. Madara was starting to move too, putting his yukata back on. Tobirama chewed on his tongue before turning to him. The alpha's stare hadn't left him. Tobirama forced himself to smile.

"My lord husband," he said,"the Elders want to see us today, about what had happened while you were away..."

"The famous attack, hum ? I was wondering why there were so many patrols..."

He nodded.

"I'll be there," he said,"no need for you to come..."

Tobirama froze. By reflex, he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Actually, my lord husband, I will need to be present..."

Madara gritted his teeth before smirking.

"Is that so ?" he snarked,"you think you can tell me how to run my own clan ?"

"... no, of course not, my lord husband. I just... there are some... technicalities that will need my expertise..."

It costed him to speak about his beloved seals as technicalities, but he'd better not do anything to anger Madara. But apparently, he had made a mistake. Madara's lips curled into a cruel grin and Tobirama started having troubles breathing right.

"Your expertise ? Do you think yourself so important ?"

"... n... no..."

"Fine. Since you insist so much, you may come. But don't even think about opening your mouth."

Tobirama nodded numbly. He feels like his situation had reverted back to the one it was just after the marriage and it was terrifying him. And at the same time, it angered him. He had worked so hard, for so long. He did nothing to deserve that kind of behavior from his husband. Even if he knew Madara might not be entirely responisble for it, it still hurt.

Tobirama followed Madara outside the dojo and into the house, silent. He took a quick bath, changed out of his training clothes into one of his best yukata - he kept the mesh shirt underneath, just in case - and formfitting black pants. He brush his hair and put them up in a simple and utilitarian bun, through which he stabbed the glass kanzashi. He finally put his fur pelt on his shoulders, the heavy weight soothing.

Breathing deeply, he grabbed a few scrolls and papers, as well as one of his calligraphy sets. He had never felt so stressed, not even before a battle, and really, how ironic that was. He left his room, closing the door and checking at least twice that his wards were in place. He sighed, dragging a hand down his face. The situation was starting to make him even more paranoid than he already was. Tajima joined him as he was on his way to the Elders Council. He could sense that Madara and Izuna were already here. It did nothing to allievate his stress. Once inside, he sat next to Madara, put his things on the table and casted his eyes downward.

The meeting started after a servant brought them tea. The first hour was devoted to getting Madara up to speed about everything that had happened in the compound during his absence. When the trial by combat and Yashiro's death were mentionned, Madara angrily looked at his wife. An external onlooker might have thought that he was angry that someone dared to imply something so vile about Tobirama. But the young omega knew better. Madara was angry at him, disgust and suspicion lacing his chakra.

When the subject of the attack in the forest came on the table, it was even worse. Disbelief and suspicion were making Madara's chakra boil, scorching and sour. It left a bad aftertaste in Tobirama's mouth. Madara didn't believe it. He didn't believe Tobirama had been attacked. The young omega gulped, wondering what was going on in his husband's head.

When Himiko brought up the fact that Tobirama had sacrificed a large part of his dowry to buy what was necessary to protect the compound, the Clan Head's stare and chakra became cold. A nerve-wrecking chill tickled down Tobirama's spine. He forced himself to remain unmoving. The meeting continued, Tobirama staying silent most of the time, speaking only when he was directly addressed. This seemed to worry some Elders, but they said nothing in Madara's presence. The meeting lasted until lunch, which they shared with the Elders. Tobirama felt nervously exhausted, between the ball of scorching fury that was Madara and the fact that he had kept his senses extended to try to locate the intruder.

He dreamt of collapsing somewhere to take a long nap. But he feared he would be the victim of an unfortunate accident if he let his guard down even for one second.

Tobirama took a moment to go train after lunch. The movements and the chakra control exercizes were soothing his nerves. The children came to him, cheering, curious, their mouths filled with questions. Tobirama ended up teaching them the permutation jutsu. As he did that, he was sensing Madara in his office, his powerful chakra trashing in anger. Tobirama was shivering just feeling it. To him, it was like being lost in the middle of an inferno. It burnt.

The young omega stayed with the children for as long as he could, before escorting them back to their parents. His throat was tight as he went back to the Head House. He had the feeling that he was gonna suffer tonight. Not for the first time, the strong desire to flee, to run away was flowing in him.

He shook his head to chase these thoughts away. He thought about Mito, about the child she was bearing, his nephew or his niece. He thought about the Uchiha children, Kagami, Yori, all these kids who were looking up to him. He thought about Taro, so kind and dedicated, about Nana, whom he had started to consider as one of his best friends, about Kono and Mika, about Take, about Hikaku, Yuna, Erika, Asano and all the others. How funny and ironic, really, that he started to care for the Uchiha more than he cared for the Senju.

He thought about Izuna (whom he dreamt to be wed to, rather than Madara) and Tajima. He thought about the Senju, about Toka, about the children. He thought about Hashirama, about his brother's dream. He squared his shoulders and held his chin high. This was for peace. And he refused to back down before Madara, he still had his pride. He would not cower before his husband or before anyone. He would stand his ground and bear whatever pain would come his way.

He was the White Demon, after all.

The dinner was spent in silence, Tajima and Izuna quickly renouncing to do the conversation. Tobirama excused himself quickly, took a bath and went back to his room. He tidied it and hid some of the most sensible scrolls he had, as well as the Hiraishin tablets. He then put on his sleep yukata, sat at his table and waited.

Like he was expecting, Madara came to knock on his door a few minutes later. Tobirama closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. He stood up and flared his chakra to open the door. Madara pushed inside without care, looking eerily calm. Tobirama bit his tongue, but he stayed where he was. Madara looked around before fixating his attention on Tobirama.

"I had several letters on my desk when I cam back," he said almost lightly,"do you want to know what was written in them ?"

"If you would tell me, my lord husband..."

Madara examined his nails before speaking.

"They came from Hashirama. He said that you had made several interesting propositions concerning the plans for the village."

Tobirama said nothing. He knew what was coming.

"How did you get these plans ?" Madara asked, still threateningly calm.

The young omega looked at his husband before answering.

"Mito sent them to me," he said flatly.

Madara blinked, then snorted. Then a powerful slap threw Tobirama on the ground.


	26. When you're giving me such sweet nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama suffers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark ID wrote this.
> 
> Specific trigger warnings for this chapter : physical abuse, beating, rape, emotionnal abuse
> 
> This chapter is heavy, so please be careful reading it.

Tobirama blinked, stunned. He gathered his knees under his body and looked at Madara, his cheek pounding. This was gonna bruise. Madara was towering over him, glowering. Tobirama gritted his teeth and stood up. He was taller than the alpha, and that seemed to bother Madara to no end. Tobirama didn't even try to hide his satisfaction at that fact. And in a way, it hurt. In a perfect world, he could have teased Madara about his height and the alpha would have teased him in return. And nothing else would have happened. But this was not a perfect world and Tobirama would never tease Madara.

"How did you get them ?" Madara repeated more threateningly.

"Mito sent them to me."

That earned him another slap. Tobirama took a step back, but refused to fall again.

"And why ?" Madara growled.

"She probably thought I ought to know," Tobirama answered cooly.

Another slap came his way, but Tobirama dodged it, tired of Madara's tantrums.

"How dare you ?" Madara snarled, activating his Sharingan.

"I am your wife," Tobirama retorted on the same tone,"not your punchingball."

Madara snarled but Tobirama didn't back down. They both were left panting, glaring at each other. Finally, Madara scoffed and turned away, throwing his hands in the air in a gesture of mock despair.

"Should have known that bitch was behind that," he grumbled, loud enough for Tobirama to hear.

The young Senju bristled in offence. He knew it was a bait, knew that he shouldn't react. But he did anyways. Mito was his family, his best friend and he loved her. He refused to let anybody insult her, especially not Madara. He bared his teeth and sneered.

"Do not call her that," he growled lowly.

Madara whipped on his heels and marched to Tobirama, but the omega didn't move and they found themselves chest to chest. Madara's teeth were bared and his breath was hot against Tobirama's chin, killing intent leaking out of him. Tobirama breathed deeply, but refused to back off, which angered Madara even more. The flame of the lantern on the table flickered due to the Uchiha's trashing chakra.

"Do not tell me what to do, omega."

So close, he felt so impossibly warm and large. Briefly, Tobirama thought that, if the circumstances had been different, he could have loved this man. A bead of sweat rolled down his back, he shivered, fighting against the instinct that told him to either flee or kneel. He hated that.

"How did that bitch send them ?" Madara growled,"I made sure you never received her letters."

Tobirama froze, his eyes widened and he grounded his teeth together. The temperature in the room decreased drastically and Madara took a step back, surprised. Tobirama's chakra was vibrating with fury as cold as the bottom of the ocean. He had never felt so angry, not even on the battlefield.

"They were not yours to take," he said coldly,"give them back."

At the moment, he wasn't thinking about his marriage, or the peace. At he moment, he wanted to attack, he wanted to hurt his husband. Madara growled and slapped Tobirama again. This time, the omega didn't try to dodge, he took it. He barely moved and looked back at Madara without wavering. The alpha was huffing with anger, his Sharingan spinning.

"Do not tell me what to do," he repeated.

"Then give me the letters back !"

"I burnt them ! You won't need them anyway !"

Tobirama bared his teeth and growled.

"It is not yours to decide !" he cried.

"Yes it is ! I am the Clan Head and you should do as I say !"

"Mito is my friend !"

"She's an outsider ! And I refuse to let an outsider meddle in the business of my clan !"

Tobirama was stunned by Madara's words. The alpaha was looking almost possessed, but there was nothing strange with his chakra. Unlike before. Madara started pacing in the room, pulling at his hair, before turning and pointing an accusating finger at Tobirama, who tensed, ready to take a hit.

"You overstepped your rights, wife !" he snarled,"you went behind my back ! You took decisions that were not yours to take !"

"You... what are you talking about ?!"

"Oh... do you really think I don't know what you are trying to do ? Killing Yashiro, one of the only ones who was seeing right through you, and then finding a reason to seal the compound... bewitching your way through my people, arrogating yourself the right to do things I had forbidden..."

"You forbid nothing," Tobirama said bitterly,"you never told me about that village project."

But Madara didn't listen and continued his diatribe.

"I know what you are doing !" he screamed in Tobirama's face.

"And what am I doing ?" Tobirama asked in an even voice, even if it was difficult to keep it from shaking.

He was starting to get scared. Madara grabbed him by the shoulders, his grip painful like a vice. Tobirama inhaled sharply.

"You're trying to take my place ! You're trying to put the Uchiha on their knees, trying to make them grovel at the Senju's feet ! You're seducing them, deceiving them !"

"You're delusionnal," Tobirama breathed.

Madara threw him on the ground and Tobirama landed heavily on his hands and knees. He looked at Madara over his shoulder, nostrils flaring in alarm, he tried to get on his feet. But Madara fisted his hand in Tobirama's silver-white hair and pushed down, keeping him where he was. The young omega hissed with the sharp pain in his scalp. Madara was panting quickly, his muscles flexing.

"You're just loathe to admit I saw through your tricks," he growled in Tobirama's ear.

"I am not tricking anybody," Tobirama snarled.

Madara violently pushed his head against the floor before letting go. Tobirama straightened up, panting, the side of his head pounding and aching, dread curling in his chest. His hands flexed on the tatami. Madara was looking crazy, hair bristling and teeth bared. He was out of breath, towering over his wife. Forcing himself to breathe calmly, the young omega discreetly extended his senses to scan Madara. There was nothing strange with his husband's chakra, but Tobirama couldn't help but have a bad feeling.

"Do not think there won't be a punishement for your offences," Madara growled after calming himself.

"I did nothing !" Tobirama barked.

It felt like speaking to a wall. Tobirama wondered what had happened during Madara's mission for his husband's opinion of him to plummet so low. Especially since things were getting better between them before it. He swallowed.

"Lie as much as you want," Madara drawled,"that won't stop me."

"I don't have to undergo your tantrums, my lord husband," Tobirama said calmly but firmly.

He felt tired.

"But you will," the alpha said - and now he was smirking - ,"or would you rather like I dragged you before your brother to tell him what an awful wife you are ? To tell him I wish to nullify this union ?"

Tobirama startled. Madara couldn't do that ! I would destroy the peace !

"You can't !" he cried,"Hashirama...!"

Madara snorted cruelly.

"Who do you think he will believe ?" he said.

Tobirama froze, feeling like he had just been punched in the guts. This was a low blow, made even worse by the fact that Tobirama didn't know what to answer, unsure Hashirama would choose him over Madara. His breathing quickened. Madara, having perceived his distress (curse the Sharingan), continued mercilessly.

"Do you think he'll still have affection for you after you destroy his dream of peace ?"

Tobirama grounded his teeth together, trying to keep his tears at bay. He didn't want to give Madara the satisfaction to see him cry. And yet, he would have wanted to cry, till he had no water left in his body. Yet Madara's chakra exuded satisfaction as he descended on Tobirama like a hawk and tore his yukata in half, baring the young Senju's back.

"Saty on your knees," the alpha growled.

Tobirama didn't move, too numb. A noise alerted him and he looked over his shoulder to see Madara taking off his belt. He tensed, the images of the last rape he underwent turning in his head, paralysing him. But then, Madara folded his belt, a large, heavy, threatening leather band, and held it in his hand. And Tobirama breathed again, relieved.

A beating. Just a beating.

This was okay. This was nothing. He had had so much worse. This was just pain. Nothing but pain. He could take it. And easily, even.

"How many offences did you commit, wife ?" Madara asked.

Tobirama took a deep breath. He refused to play Madara's little game.

"None," he said.

Madara sneered.

"Three," he said, testing the belt on his own hand,"you went behind my back to the Elders. You seduced one of your clanmates to make him kill another. And you talked back to me."

The sound of leather hitting flesh didn't make Tobirama flinch. He was like detached from the situation. And to be honest, he wasn't feeling impressed. Madara kept speaking, seemingly unaware of that.

"Five hits per offence," he said curtly,"and five more to teach you to keep your mouth shut. If you beg during your punishment, I'll add five more hits."

This time, Tobirama couldn't bite back a mirthless snort. Him, beg ? For a few hits ? What did Madara take him for really ? This seemed to anger Madara, who started to hit him immediately. Tobirama closed his eyes and breathed through the hits, counting them as they landed on his back. It was going to bruise, he knew it. Sometimes (most of the time), it was a curse to have such a pale complexion as he did.

Madara kept hitting, again and again, sometimes enhancing the strength of his hits with chakra. It hurt, stinging. Tobirama was pretty sure his skin ahd broken under one hit and he was bleeding. It was okay, he thought absentmindedly, he could heal it later. The twentieth hit landed, but Madara didn't stop. Five more hits landed on Tobirama's back, a punishment for the snort, no doubt.

When he was sure it was finally over, he exhaled. He looked over his shoulder. Madara was here, still dark, still grim, still towering. He was still looking crazy, Sharingan spinning and glowing in the low light of the room. The belt in his hand was dripping with blood. Tobirama briefly wondered what his back was looking like.

He leveled an even stare at Madara, looking at him in the eye. The Uchiha startled.

"Are you done, husband ?" Tobirama asked coldly, his eyes not leaving Madara's.

The alpha froze, tension lacing his body and his chakra. Then his face contorted in a grotesque grimace of fury. With a roar, he threw the bloody belt in a corner of the room. It hit a bookshelf, dislodging several scrolls and painting them red. Then he grabbed Tobirama by the hair and threw him on the futon like he weighted nothing. Tobirama closed his eyes and took a deep breath like he was about to dive underwater. He didn't resist when Madara manhandled him on his hands and knees.

It was just pain. It was nothing.

It was nothing.

************

Madara was panting as he was driving inside the omega's cunt. The Senju wasn't moving, looking almost like a dislocated doll. If he hadn't been seeing the other's chest moving, he would have thought he was fucking a corpse. Tobirama's back was purple and red, the welts left by Madara's belt swollen and oozing blood where the skin had broken. It painted a fascinating picture.

The omega hadn't made a sound during the beating, and Madara couldn't help but be impressed. He didn't know a lot of people, whatever their dynamic, who would have been able to take it like he did. He wasn't doing any sound now either, except for his sharp breathing. This angered Madara. He wanted the Senju to suffer for his crimes, not pretend nothing was happening.

Growling, he grabbed the silver-white hair and pushed the omega's face down against the futon at the same time as he bottomed out. That earned him a sharp intake of breath that could pass off as a moan of pain. He smirked and kept thrusting. When he felt his orgasm nearing, he backed off, stood up, his hard cock leaving Tobirama's ravaged sex with a squelching sound. The omega fell on the bedding like a stringless puppet as soon as Madara's hands stopped supporting his hips. Towering over his wife's prone form, Madara gave his hard and bloodied cock a perfunctionnary stroke and came all over the omega's back.

Madara stood there, breathless. Tobirama was still lying on his side on the futon, naked, covered in blood and seed. He was still conscious, but wasn't moving. The white sheets of the bed were red and rivulets of blood were staining the omega's powerful thighs. Madara inhaled, trying to calm himself. At this moment, Tobirama perked up, his wine red eyes fixated on Madara. They were cold and sharp, no tears wetting them.

Madara had the horrible impression that the Senju was judging him. He snarled and pulled his pants up.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, wife," he growled harshly.

Tobirama didn't answer, but something in his eyes was setting Madara on edge. He had the feeling that the omega was plotting something. He gritted his teeth and turned on his heels to leave the room. He had clearly dominated the interaction, and yet he had the feeling that he had lost the confrontation.

He slammed the door shut and stalked in the corridor, wanting to get clean. He needed to find a way to show his clan what a monster the Senju was. For now, the omega had swayed the Uchiha in his favor, but Madara would make them see the light. It would be complicated but he knew exactly where to start.

Getting rid of the black sheeps.


	27. Sweet nothing, sweet nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama suffers, but he plots Madara's demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark ID wrote this too -.-
> 
> Specific trigger warnings : mentions of rape, mentions of domestic violence

Tobirama lay on his side on the stained futon, unmoving, eyes wide open. He wondered if he was dead. He certainly felt like it. He counted to ten, closed his eyes and exhaled. He straightened up slowly, kneeling on his bedding. Blood was still dripping down his legs and Tobirama flinched. He felt like somebody had stabbed a blade between his legs. He inhaled and shakily formed the handsign for a Shadow Clone.

It appeared in front of him in a puff of smoke, as naked and bloodied as Tobirama was. A worried expression graced his clone's face when he took in the state that his original was in. He came to kneel behind Tobirama and started cleaning his original's wounded back, pulling water out of thin air and delicately washing the abused flesh. Tobirama hissed when the water came in contact with his skin. His back was burning where Madara's seed had landed.

As his clone was washing and healing his back, Tobirama put a hand glowing green on his lower belly and another between his legs to heal the damages Madara had done. He grunted when his fingers touched his vagina. It fucking hurt. He closed his eyes and exhaled as his flesh was stitching itself back together. He sagged a little in relief when it was done. His clone finished a few minutes later. He embraced Tobirama's chest from behind and rested his head on his original's shoulder. Tobirama grabbed one of his clone's hands and rubbed the back of it with his thumb to try to soothe him. His clone reciprocated by squeezing his chest between his arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes, silent. The light of the lantern flickered.

"You should leave," his clone whispered against Tobirama's skin.

Tobirama closed his eyes and exhaled. He wished he could leave. He really wished it. But if he did, the peace would crumble. And Hashirama would hate him. He couldn't do that. He'd rather die than do anything that would loose him Hashirama's affection.

"I can't," he said.

His clone squeezed his chest harder and Tobirama's face scrunched in sadness when he felt something wet against the skin of his shoulder. He squeezed his clone's hand.

"It's okay," he said softly," it's going to be okay..."

The clone sniffled before straightening up and letting Tobirama go. The young omega shuffled to turn and face his clone, whose eyes were red-rimmed. Tobirama brought their foreheads together.

"Thank you," he whispered," you can go back now..."

The clone sniffled again and nodded. He kissed his original's forehead before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Tobirama closed his eyes, appreciating the lingering warmth of his clone's touch on his skin. He inhaled, his wine red eyes blinking open, his face graced by a serious and angry expression. He stood up, still naked and bloody, ignoring the phantom aches that raked through his body with the movement.

He was furious. Against Madara, for being blind to the situation and behaving like a roughnecked soldier. And against the goddamn thing that had started this whole mess and who thought playing with people's minds and lives, that planning children's slaughter was okay. He inhaled sharply, trying to calm himself.

That fucking thing knew it had been spotted. This was probably why it had targetted Mito and Tobirama. And why it had changed its approach with Madara. Tobirama had felt it, when his husband had been inside of him. He had never turned off his sensing and he had felt it. Buried deep into Madara's chakric system, invisible to anyone not in close contact with him. A nodule of alien, twisted chakra, around a tenketsu point in Madara's brain. Almost like a tumor.

The young omega grounded his teeth together and knelt to take care of the bloody futon. He knew that theorically something like that could be done, that you could manipulate someone without them noticing by implanting chakra into their brain. But the level of finesse in chakra control necessary to realize such a feat... Tobirama had troubles apprehending it. He knew no one able to do it, not even himself. Not even Mito. One tiny mistake and there was a risk to make your target's brain litterally fry, making them a vegetable. An entire life wouldn't be enough to reach that level of chakra control.

But that thing had been around for gods knew how long, it had probably trained on countless people until it got it right. Tobirama knew that it had had access to several Mokuton users, who were notoriously known for being extremely resistant. There was a high probability that it had trained on them, among other things. Tobirama wanted to scream and hurt soemone. To think that this thing had treated his kin so badly was despicable to the highest point.

A part of Tobirama, the one who had thought that raising the deads was a good idea, was almost morbidly curious. After all, the possibilities of such a jutsu were endless. If you ignored the obvious utilities (manipulation and the likes), there could be applications in the domain of mental health. Manipulating the brain to erase a person's trauma, waking people in coma...

If Tobirama hadn't been so intimately concerned, he would have salivated from envy, his hands probably itching with the need to start experimenting. Since the situation was what it was, the only thing he wanted right now was to get his hands on the fucker manipulating his husband and dismember it with extreme prejudice.

And once it would be done, Tobirama would punch Madara in the face for having been manipulated like an idiot. He would give an Heir to the Uchiha. After that, Madara would never touch him ever again.

Tobirama closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He needed to calm down and think clearly. His enemy knew it was no longer invisible and it was acting. Tobirama needed to plan accordingly. For starters, he had to keep an eye on Madara and supervize the production of the trap seals. And then, it would be only a question of time before he caught the damn thing.

He exhaled. It was okay. The weapons were different but in the end, it was just another war, just another battle. Tobirama was a shinobi, he could do it. He would come out victorious (or dead).

The young man dug another sleep yukata from one of the chests - since Madara had torn the one he was using to shredds - and put it on, hissing a little when the fabric came in contact with the skin of his back. His clone had healed him but his flesh was still tender. He gathered the stained sheets in his arms and went to the pond, checking beforehand that noone was on his path. He didn't feel like seeing anybody right now.

He washed the blood off his sheets, dried them and went back to his room. He put new sheets on the futon and sat at his table, grabbed a piece of paper and started writing. At the same time, he extended his senses in the direction of the Senju compound. Hashirama was already sleeping but Mito was still in her study. Tobirama grabbed the Hiraishin tablet and sent his letter. A minute later, Mito's chakra spiked one time, their signal to confirm she had received the letter.

Tobirama had described what he had discovered about Madara. He hadn't mentionned neither the beating nor the rape. But Mito was stupid, she would understand that something had happened. He just hoped that tomorrow morning wouldn't bring a Mito foaming at the mouth at the gates of the Uchiha compound. He really hoped so.

Exhausted physically and nervously, he fell in his bed and was out like a candle.

************

The next days were complicated, and violent. Madara was acting nice all day - and despite everything, Tobirama couldn't help but admire his husband's technique, Madara's chakra wasn't wavering an inch, and he was absolutely charming. But when night came, it was like switch had been pushed. Madara came to his wife's room.

And it always started the same. Madara asked how Tobirama was communicating with Mito. The young omega always answered he would told him if the alpha's gave him Mito's letters. And then a slap. And then a rape. Always. Then Madara left, Tobirama laying bleeding on the bed. He healed his bruises and the tearing inside of him, before going to bed.

And the next day, the cycle started anew.

Neither Tajima, nor Izuna, nor any other Uchiha seemed to see or understand what was happening (it wasn't like Tobirama was advertising it, either). And Tobirama was firmly decided to make things stay that way. It would break their heart if they knew. He just had to wait, just had to endure until the trap was ready. Then the thing corrupting Madara would be imprisonned and things would get better. It would be okay, Tobirama could do it.

It was just pain after all.

An Uchiha was getting suspicious, though. Nana seemed to understand that Tobirama was hiding something, and that that something had to do with Madara. She tried several times to get Tobirama to open up, but the young omega always deflected her attempts. That didn't stop her. She kept him late several times, inviting him to dinner or starting discussions about science that lasted till late in the night, after Madara went to sleep.

It gave Tobirama some respite from the violence and he was grateful for that. Which was why he went to see her after a particularly violent night, where Madara had broken one of his ribs. Despite the fact that he had healed the injury, the phantom ache was still here and made Tobirama wince when he moved too abruptly.

They sat for tea on the infirmary's engawa, near the garden Nana used to grow medicinal herbs. The sun was already high in the sky and the atmosphere heavy and warm. Beads of sweat were rolling down Tobirama's back, under his yukata. He let her lead the conversation, a soft smile playing on his lips. Despite her apparent cheerfulness, Nana was sending him questionning glences and he could sense that she was deeply worried. He felt sorry for her, but he didn't intend to tell her the truth.

He took a sip of tea - she still made it strong enough to wake the deads, despite how many times Tobirama had tried to initiate her to the delights of wel-made tea - and licked his lips. Nana was looking at him intently over the rim of her cup, like she was trying to read his mind.

Tobirama had started thinking about it this morning, when he had woken up with an ache in his side that had faded with time. These cycles of violence, injuries and healing were starting to take a toll on his health. He was tired, aching all over. His chakra stores were depleting slowly but steadily and he was starting to fear he would be too tired to heal himself one of these days and that he would be left to bleed out, alone in his room. Which was sealed from the inside. It would be... annoying.

"Nana," he started,"I... I am going to key you into the wards of my room..."

Nana raised a brow and scrunched her nose.

"You mean I will be able to get inside ?" she asked.

Tobirama nodded.

"Why ?" she added.

"Just in case," Tobirama answered.

He might have answered too quickly because Nana frowned and put her cup of tea on the table, before looking at him in the eyes.

"Tobirama," she said,"if you have a problem, you can tell me... I can help..."

Tobirama smiled softly but his heart clenched painfully.

"It's okay, Nana," he said - and gods, he hated lying to her - ,"this is just a precaution.."

She hesitated half a second - her chakra curling on itself - before she smiled her trademark million watt smile.

"Of course !" she cheered,"you can count on me !"

Tobirama sighed in relief, feeling warmth bloom in his chest.

************

The days continued to pass, each of them ressembling the other. Tobirama trained, helped Han and Jun with their chores, then went to train the children. He spent his afternoons either at the library, with Take, or with Nana, at the infirmary. He followed the different projects he was supervizing. From time to time, he trained with Izuna or Tajima, or any other asking for a spar. It was becoming rarer, though, and Tobirama was pretty sure Madara was to blame for that.

The nights were not to be remembered. But if Madara hoped to make him break, he could shove his finger in his eye up to his elbow. After all, Tobirama's chakra stores were almost on par with Hashirama's. And the young omega was nothing if not stubborn to hell and back. Even if Madara beat him and exhausted him to the point Tobirama couldn't heal himself, he wouldn't tell him anything (if only because making Madara's blood pressure raise to impossible levels was very entertaining in an almost morbid way).

He still communicated with Mito, almost every day. Apparently, her pregnancy was difficult and she was tired of being followed everywhere by Toka, even if it was for her own security. Her attacker hadn't tried to get to her again but there had been several odd incidents around the compound and Hashirama was starting to get paranoid and refused to let Mito and her unborn child out of the compound. Which was understandable, but seemed to irritate Mito to no end.

Of course, Tobirama wasn't iddly taking the beating like a good little wife. He had tried to trap Madara and the thing inside his brain. He had given him one of the trap seals, painted on paper, in front of Izuna and Tajima so Madara wouldn't have a reason to refuse to take it. Nothing had happened. At first, Tobirama had been troubled and worried, wondering if the seal was faulty, if the Uchiha were in danger because of him. But Mito had approved the seal, and Tobirama was sure he had made no mistake when he had keyed the intruder's chakra into the seal.

He quickly understood where the problem lay. Even when he concentrated as much as he could, he was unable to sense the nodule if he wasn't in direct, skin-on-skin contact with Madara, since his husband's chakra was acting like a cloack and hiding it. There was just too little alien chakra for the seal to detect it.

This was annoying. But Tobirama was already starting to think about a solution to get rid of that nodule. It would probably be a little dangerous, but it wasn't like Tobirama had the choice. With a little luck, this would make Madara come back to normal.

The same night, his little stunt with the seal earned him a handful of ashes in the eyes, when Madara burnt the paper with the seal in front of him, a slap and another rape. But Tobirama wasn't thinking about that.

A few days later, Taro, Hikaku and Asano came back from their mission in Iron Country.


	28. You're giving me such sweet nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara is an asshole with an agenda.

Tobirama was prepared for Madara to try to prevent the seals from being made. But fortunately, the Elders refused to listen to his arguments and his husband didn't insist (to Tobirama's surprise). The blacksmiths started to work. Iron Country's steel was difficult to work with and making things with it was a long and hard process. Tobirama had consulted Aya, who had told him it would probably take a month to make the seven seals. Maybe a little more. Tobirama had nodded and thanked her, feeling a knot tighten in his throat. He had a really bad feeling.

In secret, he had brought several little changes to the trap seal, so it would not only activate when the intruder would get inside the compound, but also so Tobirama would be a part of the trap. Since he was the only one who could sense the alien chakra in Madara, he had keyed himself into the trap, so he would work as a detector. Once the trap seals would be in place around the compound, Tobirama would just have to go and touch Madara, skin on skin. And the nodule would be ripped out of Madara's brain. This was a dangerous bet. If Madara didn't get back to normal after that, Tobirama would be in danger. Even if Madara stopped behaving like a roughnecked soldier, the young Senju would have a lot of explanations to give.

But Tobirama had had enough. He was willing to take the risk. The days kept passing, slowly. Oddly, Madara was less violent, but Tobirama was suspicious. His husband was preparing something, he could just feel it in his bones. And he understood what it was two weeks after Taro and the others had come back from Iron Country.

Hikaku and Asano had been sent on a mission and when they came back five days later, they were in a dire state. Hikaku was paler than death, having lost a lot of blood, shivering. He was dragging a barely conscious Asano behind him, who had a bloody bandage wound tight around her midsection. Tobirama, who had come to welcome them at the gates, took one look at their injuries and carried them to the infirmary as quick as he dared, given their wounds. Nana wasn't here, busy at the other end of the compound with an omega giving birth to twins.

Tobirama healed them. Asano was the worst, a sword having pierced her abdomen, barely missing her liver. Her breath was shallow but she was hanging on, stubborn like all Uchiha were. Fortunately, she had been brought back to the compound just in time and Tobirama managed to heal her before it was too late. She had lost a lot of blood and it would take some time before she was able to go back on a mission.

Hikaku suffered from several cuts everywhere on his body, and had a large gash on his side. He seemed shaken. He told Tobirama that him and Asano had been sent to retrieve a pendant that had been stolen to a noble Lady. The bandits were supposed to be lowlives,easy to beat. But this hadn't been the case. The two Uchiha had found themselves confronted to an entire squad of shinobi and they had gotten out of this trap by the skin of their teeth. They had managed to get the pendant back but he still had no idea how.

Tobirama found odd that the information Hikaku and Asano had was so different from reality. He had the answers to his interrogations a bit later, when Hikaku reported to Madara. The Clan Head didn't react when Hikaku narrated what had happen during the mission, but his chakra was churning in irritation. He glanced at Tobirama, his eyes dark and cold, and Tobirama froze.

He breathed deeply, trying not to show his unease. When Hikaku left to go back to Yuna, Madara stared darkly at Tobirama, who shivered. He was sure it was Madara's fault if Hikaku and Asano had been ambushed. He was the one who had given them the mission and he didn't seem surprised that it went badly. It had to be him who hid intel and therefore sent them to die. Tobirama gulped, his hadns fisting in the fabric of his pants.

Why did he do that ?

Madara's dark gaze was freezing. And Tobirama suddenly understood his husband's intentions. It was not a secret among the Uchiha that Tobirama was close with Hikaku, Asano and Taro. The young omega inhaled sharply, anger and fear bubbling in his guts. His husband - or rather the thing in his head - was targetting his inner circle. Tobirama stood up, bowed before Madara and left the room, struggling not to run.

He was furious, anger pooling in his chest and making his breath short. To think that Madara was ready to send his own clanmates to die just because they were friendly with Tobirama... was his husband really hating him that much ? Tobirama wanted to punch him. He forced himself to breathe deeply, to calm down. Punching Madara in the face wouldn't solve anything, no matter how much it would solve his wrecked nerves. He needed to prevent Madara to go after anymore of his clanmates.

Great. As if he wasn't stressed and paranoid enough. Punching Madara in the face really seemed like an alluring solution. Too bad he couldn't do it.

************

The next few days were exhausting. In addition of his normal duties and occupations, he spent time with Taro and Erika, Hikaku and Yuna, as well as Asano who was still in the infirmary, to be sure they were okay. He also devoted a part of his attention to following them when he couldn't be with them physically. Between that and keeping his sense extended over the compound to ensure the intruder wouldn't try to get inside, he gained a raging migraine.

Izuna, who had come back from a long mission in Hot Spring Country, saw that something was annoying him and tried to talk with him, but Tobirama deflected his questions, pretending he was just tired - which wasn't entirely false. That didn't seem to convince Izuna, but he didn't push the subject.

The next day, Madara made his move.

When Tobirama came back to the Head House just before lunch, after having trained Kagami and escorted him back to Erika, the young omega sensed Taro in Madara's office, with the Clan Head. He frowned, a bad feeling invading him. He almost ran to his husband's office, raking his brain to find an excuse to get inside. He crossed path with Jun, who was carrying a tray with a teapot and several cups. She told him it was for Madara and he took the tray from her hands, saying he would take it to him.

He arrived in front of the office's door and knocked on it. A grumpy voice told him to enter and he did. Taro was kneeling in front of Madara's desk, with Madara in front of him. The alpha's chakra churned in anger when he saw Tobirama, but then a spark of cruelty lighted in it, which made the young omega shiver.

"Your tea, my lord husband," he said, putting the tray on the desk.

He glanced at the scroll in front of Madara, reading it upside down as quickly as he could. Worry seized his heart. From what he was reading, this mission would require at least an entire squad. Surely, Madara didn't mean to send Taro alone ? He looked at his husband and there was no mistaking the glint in his eyes.

He absolutely did mean to send Taro alone.

It took all of Tobirama's willpower not to throw the tray in Madara's face, grab Taro by the wrist and go put him somewhere safe. He did not, breathed deeply, tense like a bowstring. Madara pretended he wasn't paying attention to him but Tobirama could feel the alpha reveling in his tension. He rolled the scroll and cleared his throat.

"You have all the details of the mission, Taro," Madara said,"you're leaving tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

Taro nodded and bowed. He stood up and gave a headsign to Tobirama, who reciprocated, and left the room. Tobirama exhaled, before turning to Madara, who was filling his cup of tea. The young omega was shivering, he didn't know if it was dread or fury. He swallowed and sat in front of Madara.

"You're sending him alone ?" he asked, barely containing his anger.

"Why ? Are you doubting his competences ?" Madara snarked ironically.

"I do not. Taro is good, but this mission needs an entire team. Sending someone alone is sending them to die."

Madara grinned around the rim of his cup.

"Exactly. Maybe you should have thought about that before seducing him."

Tobirama tried to answer but his mouth had dried. He closed his eyes and bretahed.

"He has a wife. And children. You can't send him to die just because you hate me."

Madara rolled his eyes and snorted. Tobirama grounded his teeth together and flexed his fingers on the edge of the desk, making the wood crack. He briefly entertained the idea of jumping over the desk to strangle his husband. But he didn't. He was pretty sure it was exactly what Madara wanted. He would probably jump on the occasion to send Tobirama back to the Senju, probably in pieces, and with a letter to Hashirama telling him to tame his attack dog.

"If he was stupid enough to be seduced by you, then it's his own fault," Madara said dismissively,"furthermore, I won't be the only one who hate you once he's dead..."

The threat wasn't even veiled and Tobirama tensed.

"What do you mean ?" he asked.

"I wonder," Madara started, his eyes full of wicked glee,"if poor Erika will still like you after she learns what you were doing with her husband behind her back..."

Tobirama's breath hitched. Not that again. He bent forward, fury clutching his throat.

"Do not touch her," he snarled, looking at Madara in the eye, his teeth bared.

Madara put his cup on the table, slammed his hands on the wood and sneered into Tobirama's face, who didn't move an inch, growling.

"I am the Clan Head," Madara snarled,"I will do as I damn please. And I will do Erika a solid showing her what a fucking whore you are !"

"I did not cheat on you, husband," Tobirama growled,"get that through your head."

"Lie as much as you want," Madara sneered,"I do not believe you."

Panting, Tobirama whipped on his heels and left the room. He could sense Madara's satisfaction behind him. He wanted to scream, wanted to punch something. To imagine Erika believing Taro had cheated on her with him... she would be heartbroken, she would hate him... how Kagami would look at him ? And if (when) word would get around, how would the Uchiha react ? He could only imagine what would happen and it was making him sick. He knew he wouldn't be able to bear it if the Uchiha turned against him.

He breathed deeply and threaded his fingers in his hair. He had to find a solution to save Taro. He couldn't go on the mission with him, so he had to find a way to prevent him to on that mission. There weren't a lot of ways to do that. One of the only ways to be exempted from a mission was to be wounded. Tobirama closed his eyes and prayed Taro would forgive him.

He went to his room and changed his clothes into training clothes more adaptated and went to find Taro. He was feeling cold inside and disgusted with himself. But he had to do it, he couldn't let Madara send Taro to die, he couldn't let him manipulate and deceive Erika. If he had to be hated for that, then be it.

He went in search of Taro and quickly found him. He composed himself a cheerful face and approached.

"Taro-san," he said," would you be up for training ? Since you're leaving tomorrow..."

Taro smiled, unaware, and it made Tobirama's heart clench. But the omega didn't stop smiling.

"Of course, Tobirama-sama !"

He finished what he was doing and followed Tobirama on the training grounds, the two of them discussing Kagami's progresses. Taro seemed really proud of his son. Once on the training grounds, they took the time to warm up. And then they started.

Tobirama let a few rounds pass without trying anything. He didn't want to do that. He really didn't want to. Bu it wasn't like he had the choice. He needed to injure Taro enough to prevent him to go on that mission, but not enough that the effects would last. The injury needed to be clean.

He got the occasion during the last round of their training session. He inhaled and took a step back, countering Taro's attack. Then another. He would have to make it look like an honest mistake. When he saw the opening, he quickly internally apologized to Taro and feinted a kick to the right, turning his hips. His heel collided violently with Taro's thigh, just above the knee, in an ascending movement.

He felt the bone break, at the same time that he heard Taro scream in pain and go down, clutching hi leg. Tobirama threw himself on his knees next to him, catching him bu the shoulders. He didn't have to force himself to look panicked. He was.

"Taro !" he cried,"fuck ! are you...?! did I..?!"

Taro's face contorted in pain and Tobirama was having troubles breathing. People around the training grounds were looking at them.

"I'm going to take you to the infirmary," Tobirama said urgently.

He hualed Taro on his shoulder in a firearm carry, like the alpha weighted nothing, and rushed to the infirmary. Fortunately, Nana and one of her students were here. The young woman examined her cousin, while Tobirama was biting his nails in a corner. He really hoped that he didn't overdo it and that recovery wouldn't be a problem for Taro.

"Broken femur," Nana said,"no need to worry, the fracture is clean, it will heal without problem and you won't have sequela."

Tobirama let go of the breath he was holding, relieved.

"However," she continued,"I've heard that you are supposed to leave on a mission tomorrow morning ?"

"Yes ?" Taro said.

"Well, forget it. You're staying at the compound for a month at least. And no physical effort. If I see you anywhere near the training ground before the end of the month, I'm telling Erika to sit on you."

Taro snorted, as Tobirama felt relief bloom in his chest. It was okay, he thought, it was going to be okay.

At least for now.


	29. And it's not enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific trigger warnings for this chapter : rape, abuse, torture
> 
> Please be careful, I think this is probably one of the most violent chapters of this story. If you don't feel well reading it, don't force yourself. Stay safe.

"I am sorry," Tobirama said in a low voice, looking at Taro in the eyes, his arms crossed on his chest like a shield.

"It's okay," Taro said with a faint smile, as Nana was bandaging his injured leg,"It happens..."

Tobirama nodded, but it wasn't making him feel any better. With him, it wasn't supposed to happen. He didn't have the right to commit that kind of mistake. It happened only because he had no other choice. He inhaled sharply and forced himself to smile.

"I'm going to warn Erika," he said before saluting Taro and Nana and leaving the infirmary.

As he made his way to Erika's house, he came face to face with Madara. The alpha was looking dark and furious, his chakra burning high like an inferno. Tobirama forced his back to stay staright and his chin high, no matter how much his instincts were telling him to make himself as small as possible. He passed next to the alpha, saying nothing, and Madara didn't try to stop him. But as he walked away, he felt Madara's stare drill between his shoulderblades.

He was going to pay for that tonight, he just knew it. But at least, Taro would stay alive and Erika and Kagami wouldn't be heartbroken. So his pain would be worth it.

************

There was something off with Tobirama, Nana could just feel it. More than usual. It had only worsened since Madara had come back from his mission in Earth Country. Nana was no fool. Tobirama might be very gifted when it came to dissimulating his torments, but Nana had been working at the infirmary since she was twelve. She had seen a fair share of abused omega and beta women. She knew what it looked like.

If only she could get Tobirama to speak, to tell her what was happening to him... she could then go to the Elders and demand that measures be taken to protect him. Usually, it was the Clan Head who took that kind of decisions. But since Madara was very apparently the problem here, the Elders Council would have to do.

She didn't like the idea of Madara being an abuser. They were roughly the same age and had known each other since they were babes. Madara had always been nice and kind and respectful. To imagine that he could abuse his wife... Nana could wrap her head around a rocky start. After all, Madara's and Tobirama's wedding wasn't one of love and Tobirama came from a former enemy clan. It would have been strange if things had gone smoothly since day one.

But it had been months since the wedding now, and Tobirama had amply proved, time and time again, that he was taking the Uchiha's wellbeing at heart. But apparently, despite that, the violences didn't stop. Nana gritted her teeth as she was bandaging Taro's leg, after she had put the broken bone into place. She really didn't want to think of Madara as an abuser. But she couldn't ignore the situation just because it made her feel better.

The door behind her opened and she looked over her shoulder. Ah... speaking of the devil.

Madara was here, standing tall. He didn't seem worried, no. He was looking angry as he was staring at Taro. Nana frowned. Something was definitely off.

"What kind of injury is it ?" their Clan Head asked briskly.

No hello, no how are you. This wasn't like Madara. Nana kept her sarcasm at bay, feeling it really wasn't the moment.

"Broken bone," she said curtly.

"Will he be able to go on his mission tomorrow ?"

"No. He'll have to stay off active duty for a month, minimum."

Madara sneered and left the room without another word. Nana looked at his back as he disappeared. Taro clearing his throat brought her back to the present. She looked at him.

"Are you okay ?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that ?" she teased.

"Don't try to avoid my question, cousin. You had your Face.

"Wouldn't it be worrying if I didn't have it ?"

Taro rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You know what I mean, Nana. You were looking angry as fuck."

Nana looked at her cousin and chewed on her tongue, wondering if she should tell him about her doubts, if it wouldn't put him in an untenable situation, torn between his loyalty toward Madara and his friendship with Tobirama. She finally sighed and opted for a half truth.

"He didn't say hello..."

She went back to the bandages and refused to answer anymore of Taro's questions. She had a really bad feeling.

************

The evening had passed in a blur, Tobirama feeling numb and exhausted. He barely had the time to ge into his room and change into his night clothes before Madara was knocking on his door. The moment he opened it, the alpha pushed inside, slamming the door behind him. Tobirama ended up on his ass on the futon.

"Did you really think I wouldn't understand ?!" Madara snarled.

"It was an accident," Tobirama protested coldly.

"Stop taking me for an idiot !!" the alpha roared.

He kicked the omega in the flank, which cut Tobirama's breath, and grabbed his belt. The heavy hits started raining on the young Senju's back, who curled into a ball and tried to protect his head. He gritted his teeth and breathed as calmly as he could. Trying to reason with Madara at this point would only be wasted time and energy. It would end faster if he just shut up and took the beating.

Then, Madara grabbed Tobirama by the shoulder and threw him on the futon. The young omega landed on his back, and gritted his teeth when pain irradiated the abused muscles. Madara was already on him, spreading his legs violently and tearing his yukata. He penetrated Tobirama without a single ounce of care and closed his hands around his wife's throat, squeezing. Tobirama gasped, searching his breath, not finding it, and he gripped Madara's wrists and tried to get his husband's hands off his throat. But to no avail.

Madara's face was contorted in rage as he thrusted into Tobirama's cunt, and his chakra was burning. The young omega was feeling like he was being impaled on a red-hot blade and Madara's chakra was smothering him. His preservation instincts took over his reason and he started trashing, letting his chakra build like a tidal wave to force the alpha to let go. Roaring, he let his chakra explode and Madara cried in surprise, letting go of Tobirama's throat just as he bottomed out and came, his knot swelling.

Tobirama gulped air like a drowning man, finding his breath again. He was shivering, his long legs trembling. Pain was radiating between his thighs, where Madara was buried to the hilt. He didn't need to look down to know he was torn. He could feel the blood dripping down his cunt. He blinked, and reacted just in time to block a punch directed at his head.

Madara snarled and used the opening to punch his wife in the ribs. Tobirama cried and used his arms to protect his head, which unfortunately left his ribs and abdomen open. Madara made hits rain down on his immobilized wife, seeming almost possessed. The omega tried to catch his wrists, tried to stop him, tried to reason with him. But Madara didn't listen. Finally, as Tobirama thought the hits had finally stopped, Madara grabbed his hips and started pulling. And Tobirama understood too late what he wanted to do.

"Wait ! No ! Don't...!"

But Madara didn't stop. He pulled, his muscles rippling, and tore his knot out of Tobirama's sex. The omega's eyes shot open and he screamed in agony, as Madara stood up, his cock covered in blood. He spoke but Tobirama didn't hear. His mind was buzzing with static and pain. He curled into a ball on the futon, blood and seed dripping down his thighs. He felt like barbed wire had been scrapped against the walls of his vagina, like molten lava had invaded his core. Madara kicked him in the flank, once, twice, but Tobirama just lay there, too shocked to move.

Finally, Madara huffed in irritation and stormed out of the room. Tobirama blinked when the door slammed shut and then he breathed shakily and tears rolled on his cheeks. When the first sob escaped him, he was unable to stop it. He started crying and screaming in his pillow, powerless to stop the torrent of emotion. He didn't know hos long he cried, but when he stopped, he was exhausted and the light of his lantern was flickering.

Shakily, he put a hand on his abdomen and another between his legs and started infusing healing chakra in his abused flesh. He was still shivering, shocked. He closed his eyes and inhaled as his flesh was stitching itself back together. Taro was alive, he thought. He was alive and he would stay alive. Kagami wouldn't have to mourn a father and Erika a husband.

It was worth it.

It had to be.

************

Izuna was feeling like something was really wrong with Tobirama. He had had this sensation for days now, but everytime he had tried to speak about it with Tobirama, the omega had either joked or diverted the conversation. It was really starting to worry Izuna. He opened up about it to Tajima, who looked at him with pity and sadness in his eyes.

Izuna hated that. He was in love with his brother's wife, and his father knew it. The young alpha didn't know if his father approved , but at least, he had said nothing to Madara. Izuna wasn't sure how his brother would react if he knew. He wasn't really worried for himself. For Tobirama, on the other hand...

There was something changed with Madara, even if Izuna was still unable to put his finger on what exactly he found off in his brother. Madara was behaving as usual, and so did Tobirama. But as a genjutsu master, Izuna was gifted when it came to seeing details. And when it came to Madara and Tobirama, some details were really putting him off.

Tobirama's smiles were fake and forced, lately. There was something in his eyes when he looked at Madara, a spark of fear and anger and hatred. When he looked at Tobirama and thought nobody was watching, Madara's dark eyes were shining with disgust. Izuna saw all that and then some. He didn't know what he could do. And he had promised Tobirama he wouldn't meddle in his marital life anymore.

Sighing, Izuna downed his tea and tapped a tune on the wood of the table. Jun, who was at the sink washing dishes, was looking at the door everytime there was a noise, apparently waiting for Tobirama. The young omega was late, and it seemed to worry the young servant. Madara had left early this morning, with two other warriors, to do the mission Taro had been supposed to do before he was wounded.

Tobirama finally appeared in the kitchen, and Izuna immediately noticed that he was way more covered than usual, wearing a turtleneck under his yukata. The young omega was looking haunted. It lasted for a fraction of second before his beautiful face morphed into an expression of polite neutrality. He saluted Izuna warmly - but that sounded fake - and apologized to Jun for not helping her this morning, saying he had overslept. It sounded fake too. Tobirama had the look of someone who hadn't slept at all. Jun said it was okay, she didn't mind, Tobirama was allowed to rest from time to time. But there was a slight worry in her voice and Izuna had been unable to miss the way Tobirama had winced when he had sat.

He felt like frozen water had been duped on his head. Jun was putting a cup of tea in front of Tobirama when Izuna looked back at his brother-in-law. He saw a purple bruise on Tobirama's white wrist and the young omega caught his gaze, and pulled on his sleeve to hide it. He took his cup of tea and started drinking. Izuna inhaled and forced himself to speak in an even voice.

"Tobirama," he said, trying to catch the Senju's eyes, to no avail,"is everything okay ?"

Tobirama finished his cup of tea, put it on the table and stood up. He was shivering.

"I have to go see Taro," Tobirama said before leaving the kitchen hastily.

Izuna saw his brother-in-law's back disappear through thr kitchen's door. His mouth was dry and his breath short. Cold sweat was rolling down his back and his fingers were flexing on his thighs. No. It couldn't be. Jun was clutching a tray to her chest, looking frozen. She inhaled deeply and turned to Izuna, pale as death.

"Izuna-sama," she whispered like it physically pained her to say that,"do you think Madara-sama... did he..."

She looked elsewhere.

"I'm sorry," she said,"I shouldn't have..."

"It's okay," Izuna said tonelessly.

He looked at Jun with haunted eyes, feeling completely and utterly lost. He loved his brother to bits, there was no denying that. But he also knew he was helplessly in love with Tobirama. Not just lust, like during his teenage years. No, it was deep, burning, Uchiha laser-focused love. He wanted to worship the Senju, wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, wanted to be the father of his children.

But he couldn't. So he satisfied himself with just looking.

Until now.

Because there was no way he could ignore the fact that Tobirama had been raped and that Madara was the only possible culprit. He inhaled, torn between his love for his brother and knowing Madara was abusing the omega Izuna was in love with. He didn't know what to do. The more animal part of himself, his inner alpha, wanted to challenge Madara for the omega, wanted to make it hurt.

Another part of himself, more reasonable, more romantic maybe, wanted to take Tobirama and run away with him. They could disappear and settle somewhere, start a new life and found a family, away from war and shinobi life. But Tobirama would never want to, and that was the problem. The omega would never do anything that could put peace in danger (which was probably the reason he hadn't punted Madara through a wall yet).

Sometimes, Izuna thought that Tobirama was way too selfless for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hide somewhere now...


	30. To tell me that you care when

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna makes a decision.

Tobirama was pulling on his sleeves, trying to dissimulate his wrists. His breath was short as he was walking to Taro's house. He could sense the Uchiha in his house, as well as Erika, Kagami and little Akiko. He had had to reduce his range of sensing to cover only the compound. Yesterday's ordeal had exhausted him, and he hadn't had the courage nor the energy to heal the various bruises Madara had left on his skin. Which was why he was wearing a turtleneck, to hide them. But Izuna had seen one, and now Tobirama was scared of what would happen.

Even if a part of himself wanted nothing more than tell everything to Izuna. But he knew the young alpha would only suffer if he knew (and he was also scared Izuna would not believe him and turn against him, choosing Madara (gods knew Hashirama had done that enough)) and Tobirama wanted to spare his brother-in-law.

He crossed path with several people who saluted him and he reciprocated quickly, forcing himself to smile. He had the impression that stares were drilling through his clothes, that he was naked. He wanted to claw his own skin, feeling too sensitive, too hot, too cold, just too much. He hadn't slept from the whole night and he just wanted to squeeze himself in a dark corner, curl into a ball, close his eyes and sleep.

And forget.

He reached Taro's house and knocked on the door. Erika came to let him in immediately. She wished him a good morning and Tobirama smiled and nodded, as Kagami threw himself in his arms with a fake warcry. Laughing tiredly, he caught the little boy and threw him in the air before catching him again and settling him on his right hip. Taro was sitting at the table. His injured leg was stiff but he didn't seem in pain.

"Tobirama-sama," he said with a smile,"good morning."

"Good morning, Taro-san... I... wanted to know if you were okay..."

"Oh yeah, don't worry ! Nana said that the fracture is one of the cleanest she ever saw. I won't have any after-effects, I just need to rest."

Tobirama nodded, relieved. And winced when Kagami, squirming, dug one of his knees into a bruise on Tobirama's abdomen. Erika noticed it, and frowned.

"Tobirama-sama," she asked, "are you okay ?"

"Don't worry, Erika-san," he said,"this is nothing... nothing at all..."

He forced himself to smile and put the little boy on the ground, and Kagami hung himself to the omega's sleeve, jumping up and down, vibrating with excitment.

"Sensei !" he cheered," I want to show you ! I succeeded at the fire jutsu you showed me the other time !"

Tobirama smiled softly, the little boy's enthousiasm contagious.

"Alright Kagami, I am coming..."

He bid a quick goodbye to Taro and Erika, but as he was about to follow the bouncing boy outside, his knees buckled under him and he fell, grabbing the edge of the table to break his fall. He felt a familiar burn spread through his veins and a telltale wetness between his legs. Erika threw herself next to him, put her hand on his shoulder and he whimpered.

"Tobirama-sama ! What... Are you okay ?" Taro cried.

The young omega was covered in cold sweat, shivering, his breath short. Kagami, reeking of worry, tried to come hug him but his mother prevented him to do so. Taro, who had scrambled on his feet with difficulty, had approached but reeled back immediately when he smelt the potent heat smell emanating from the Uchiha Lady. Tobirama looked at Kagami.

"I am sorry, Kagami, I won't be able to train you for a few days..."

He straightened up, Erika following the movement to be able to support him if he fell again. But Tobirama stayed tall and strong, and didn't waver.

"I am going to go back home," he said, as even as he could,"sorry for the trouble..."

"I am escorting you back," Erika said, glancing at her husband.

"No need, I don't want to bother you anymore..."

"You are not bothering us !" Erika bristled.

She turned briskly to her husband and he son, who gulped and straightened up.

"Kagami, stay with your father. I'm coming back soon !"

Tobirama weakly saluted the two Uchiha and left the house, Erika on his heels. He really wasn't feeling well, and beratted himself for not noticing he was going into heat. In his defence, he was supposed to have a few weeks before it happened. But then, his cycle had always been quite irregular and it was known that stress made omega's heat cycle even more irregular. And the last weeks had been among the most stressful he ever went through.

Erika escorted him back to the Head House, supporting him when he wavered and glared at anybody who stared for too long. When they went inside, they came face to face with Jun and Izuna. The young servant rushed to support Tobirama and lead him to his room, while Erika explained the situation to Izuna.

Tobirama opened the door of his room in a haze, let Jun set him on the bed, as Han was putting a tray with a jug of water and food on the table. But when the two servants tried to help him take off his clothes so he would be more comfortable, he clamped down like an oyster, curling into a ball on the futon and crossed his arms on his chest like a shield.

"It's okay," he croacked,"I can do it..."

Jun sent a glance to Han, before ndding and backing off, her hands held in front of her chest. Han and Jun left the room, their chakra swirling with worry. The door clicked shut behind them and Tobirama finally allowed himself to breathe. Trembling, he gathered his feet under his body and started stripping slowly. When he was finally naked, a cramp sawed his belly and he folded in half, a sob stuck in his throat.

He stayed curled on the futon for a long moment, and all the while, he cursed Madara to hell and back, wishing with all his might that the alpha would die on this fucking mission, fury and hatred consuming his heart.

************

Izuna had troubles thinking straight. He had taken a full face of Tobirama's heat scent earlier and he had barely listened to what Erika was telling him. Saliva pooled in his mouth and his instincts were downright begging him to take Tobirama and bury his face between his legs. Erika frowned and cleared her throat, which shook Izuna out of his vivid fantasy.

"Izuna-sama ?"

"I... I'm okay, Erika... Thank you for taking care of Tobirama, you can go back home."

She nodded curtly, her face indicating she knew Izuna was hiding something, and left. Izuna exhaled and deflated like a pierced balloon, wondering if he hadn't been a little bit too obvious. He struggled with a need to facepalm. He didn't need to add rumors to Tobirama's burden (Yashiro had already done enough on that). He had tried, had tried to forget his love of Tobirama, to come to terms with it.

But he couldn't.

Sighing, he dragged a hand down his face and left. He needed to do something to empty his head. Otherwise, he would blow up and probably do something very stupid. A few hours later, as he was busy ravaging the training grounds and kicking his various spar-partners' asses, Hikaku came to him, slapped him behind the head and dragged him to a tea-shop, forcing him to sit in an isolated booth. Izuna grumbled under his breath, but neither complained nor resisted. Hikaku slammed a cup of gemaicha in front of his cousin before sitting with his own cup of jasmin tea.

"Okay," Hikaku said after taking a long sip,"what is your problem ?"

"What makes you believe I have a problem ?" Izuna grumbled petulantly.

Hikaku stared pointedly at him with a blasé expression.

"Is it about Tobirama ?" he asked.

Izuna froze like a dear in the headlights, and looked wildly around, fearing someone had heard them. Hikaku was sipping his tea silently, and judging him over the rim of his cup.

"What makes you think that ?" Izuna whisper-shouted.

"Do you take us for a bunch of idiots, cousin ?" Hikaku deadpanned,"people have been talking for days, wondering what is wrong with our Lady..."

Izuna licked his lips and waited for Hikaku to continue. Which he did, after downing the rest of his tea.

"He's been looking dead inside for weeks now, he flinches when people are too sudden, he still isn't pregnant... Like, he spent his last two heats alone and apparently he's gonna spend this one alone too..."

Hikaku looked at his hands, visibly upset. Izuna clutched his tea cup like it was a weapon. Hikaku finally stared at him with dead serious eyes. Izuna gulped.

"Be honest, Izuna. Is Madara-sama treating him well ?"

Izuna's long silence and torn expression was worth all the admissions. Hikaku stayed silent for a long moment before jumping on his feet and slammed his hands on the table, making Izuna startle and his heart jump in his throat. Hikaku was looking torn between fury and horror.

"Dammit !" he snarled,"why didn't you do anything ?!"

Izuna curled on himself, ashamed.

"Tobirama told me not to meddle," he mumbled.

Hikaku stared him down, pale, jaws tight.

"When did he tell you that ?" he asked curtly.

"Five months ago," Izuna admitted.

Hikaku was looking like his cousin had sprouted a second head, before sighing and dragging a hand down his face.

"We need to do something," he said.

"What ?"

"I don't know ! I... convince him to talk to the Elders... go see them yourself... there has to be proofs, there has... there has to be something we can do !"

Izuna looked at Hikaku, and then he down his tea and stood up. His cousin was right. They had to do something. Izuna had found too many excuses and Tobirama had suffered too much. One way or another, this was gonna end soon. Hikaku was looking wary, probably wondering if he had said too much.

"I am gonna speak to Tobirama," Izuna said.

Izuna exhaled and nodded. The two cousins paid for their cups of tea and left, going back to their respective houses. Izuna spent days wondering how he would bring the subject, if Tobirama would accept to cooperate. If he didn't, it would be no use. Even if he did, it would be his word against Madara's. Of course, Tobirama could show the bruises Madara left him as proofs of the abuse he had underwent (the ones Izuna saw on his arm, the ones that made the young alpha want to punch his brother in the face).

But that meant Tobirama would probably have to get naked in front of the whole clan to prove his claim. While Izuna knew his brother-in(law would do it if he had no other choice (Tobirama had proved time and time again that he had a will of iron, on the battlefield or elsewhere), he also knew that Tobirama would never forgive him for that humiliation. To make it even worse, Izuna couldn't help but imagine the scene. Tobirama standing tall and naked in front of the Elders, beautiful and sculptural, his snow-white skin marred by pruple bruises, countless eyes feasting on his form...

Furious against himself, Izuna banged his head against a wall to stop his brain from going further. He wanted to scream. He felt like a creep, like he was defiling the omega. Tobirama had already suffered more than enough, and Izuna, like a roughnecked soldier, was getting off on imagining him suffering even more. He disgusted himself. During Tobirama's heat, Aya came to see Izuna and informed him that the seals were going to be ready in a few days. She asked him to give the piece of information to Tobirama when his heat would come to an end.

The days passed slowly, till the fifth day, when Tobirama's heat finally came to an end. Izuna, after a long moment of hesitation, went to knock on his brother-in-law's door, decided to talk to him and convince him to go to the Elders. He knocked once, twice, but got not answer. Discouraged, he thought that maybe the omega was too tired, that he didn't want to see anybody. He was about to leave when...

"Izuna ?"

The young alpha whipped on his heels, and Tobirama was here. Izuna felt stupid, understanding that his brother-in-law was probably coming back from the furo. Then he blushed, feeling heat pool in his guts.

Tobirama was wearing only a sleep yukata, grey and loose, baring his collarbones (Izuna gulped). His silver-white hair were free, flowing on his shoulders. His skin had a pinkish hue due to the heat of the bath. And green, yellow and purple bruises were marring it and Izuna wanted to scream, wanted to hit, wanted to hurt someone (Madara, he wanted to hurt Madara and he hated himself for that).

He inhaled sharply. A sweet scent was still coming from the omega and Izuna felt saliva pool in his mouth. Tobirama hadn't moved, still looking at him quietly. Izuna gulped and forced himself to smile. Tobirama tilted his head on the side, still silent.

"I... I wanted to talk to you," Izuna tried, cursing his wavering voice.

Tobirama's tongue, pink and wet, darted between his lips and Izuna felt his knees wobble.

"I will come back later," he finally said, convinced the omega was gonna refuse.

"Wait," Tobirama said as Izuna was about to leave.

The omega's voice was hoarse and tired, but steady. He took a few hesitant steps and opened the door to his room. A whiff of heat-scent hit Izuna straight in the face.

"Come inside," Tobirama said.

Izuna didn't hesitate a second and followed him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally !!! *incoherent screaming*


	31. We both know that words are empty air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no stopping nature.

Tobirama knew he shouldn't do that. But he really couldn't bring himself to care. The way Izuna was looking at him, the warmth and tenderness in his fiery chakra was all the young omega had ever wanted. And Tobirama was tired of playing good spouse and getting only violence and scorn in return. He shivered when he heard the door shut behind him with and audible click. But it was a good kind of shiver (even if the memories were tainting it).

He lighted the lantern on his table, as night was falling, and sat on a large cushion. Izuna was frozen in the middle of the room, looking around and blushing madly. His chakra was pulsating in an unmistakable pattern. Lust. Tobirama breathed deeply, wetted his lips and gestured to another cushion. Izuna startled, blushed even more if that was possible and came to sit on the cushion, in front of Tobirama. He was staring at his brother-in-law, trying to pretend he wasn't. Tobirama smiled, Izuna was like an open book.

"I do not have tea," Tobirama said,"I wasn't expecting a guest..."

Izuna flailed.

"No ! It's okay ! It's... I do not mind ! At all !"

Tobirama snorted and started laughing. He was feeling raw, physically and emotionnaly, like all the walls he had built around to protect himself had been broken by the heat and the stress. He would never have let Izuna inside his room otherwise, way too aware of the consequences. He finally stopped laughing and crushed a tear of mirth under his palm. Izuna was smiling happily, like a puppy in front of a ball. Tobirama put his chin on his hand and looked at Izuna, a tired smile playing on his red lips.

"What did you want to tell me, Izuna ?" he asked.

The question seemed to slap the smile off his brother-in-law's face, and Tobirama tensed, wondering what Izuna was going to announce to him. He exhaled and straightened up, while Izuna chewed on his lower lip. Tobirama gathered his knees under his body, trying to find a better position and to distract himself. Finally, Izuna started speaking.

"I... know Madara did something to you," he said, barely more than a whisper.

Tobirama looked at a corner of the room, away from Izuna, closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. The night before his heat was still to painful to think about. He could feel Izuna's eyes on the bruises on his skin.

"Tobirama," Izuna continued,"I know you told me not to meddle, but... I can't... I can't see you suffer like that and do nothing..."

"It's okay," Tobirama said tonelessly, still not looking at the Uchiha,"it's just pain. It's nothing, I can take it..."

He felt Izuna bristle. His chakra was feeling so much like Madara's, but where his husband's chakra was always hurting him, Izuna's was calmer, almost soothing.

"But you don't have to," Izuna snarled.

"It's... it's for the peace," Tobirama breathed, eyes still firmly fixated on the corner of the room.

Izuna took his hand in his, slowly, softly, and Tobirama finally looked at him. His eyes were wet with tears. Izuna was looking sad and angry, and he rubbed the back of Tobirama's hand with his thumb. Propriety dictated Tobirama should throw him out of his room for that. But he didn't.

"Tobirama," Izuna said,"if you go see the Elders, we can put an end to this abuse..."

"No... no... if this union is broken, then the peace is broken too and I can't... imagining going back to war, imagining the children suffering... I can't... I just have to bear the pain, I just..."

Izuna squeezed his hand and stopped Tobirama in litany. The young omega was almost hyperventilating and he looked haggard.

"The peace won't be broken," Izuna said, gently but firmly,"The Uchiha know what you have done for them, despite coming from the enemy side. And we won't forget... I won't let them forget."

Tobirama looked at Izuna like he was seeing him for the first time and he felt his heart beat against his ribs, like it wanted to get out. A tear rolled on his cheek. He had troubles accepting, understanding what he just heard. He inhaled, and looked at Izuna again, inhaling his scent.

A good alpha, kind and potent and gentle and... A good alpha... His inner omega spoke before Tobirama could shut it up.

"I wish I had married you instead," he blurted.

Izuna's dark eyes widened and his chakra bubbled in surprise and hope and joy and Tobirama basked in it without an ounce of shame.

"I wish I had married you too," Izuna said.

Tobirama smiled. It was small and shy. He squeezed Izuna's hand and rubbed his neck, licking his lips. Izuna's confession was making him feel warm. And daring. He inhaled sharply, looking at the young alpha in the eyes.

"I would like you to kiss me," he breathed. It was stupid and reckless, but he couldn't help himself at the moment.

Strangely, Izuna hesitated.

"Are you sure ? I don't want to hurt you..."

"I've never been so sure..."

Izuna breathed and bent slowly forward, till their faces were separated only by an inch and their breathing mingled. Tobirama closed his eyes and closed that last inch. And he kissed Izuna. This was nothing like with Madara. It was softer, loving, in a way Madara's kisses never had been. They separated to breathe, but stayed like that, foreheads pressed together, breathing mingling, looking into each other's eyes.

Izuna still hadn't let go of Tobirama's hand and the young omega felt a shiver tickle down his spine. His breathing accelerated and he wetted his lips. Izuna gulped and approached his face again. Tobirama let him do it, oblingingly opening his mouth and letting Izuna lap into it. Nobody had ever kissed him like that. He knew he shouldn't do that. But he didn't care.

Izuna approached, crawling on his knees till he was chest to chest with Tobirama. He put a hand on his elbow and stopped.

"Is it still okay ?" he asked.

Tobirama's wine red eyes were hooded and hazy and he gave a shy little nod.

"Yes... plese don't stop," he whispered.

Izuna felt his heart jump with hapiness and he kissed Tobirama again, embracing him, and quickly the young Senju reciprocated, plastering himself against Izuna, climbing on his lap and closing his arms around Izuna's shoulders, fisting one of his hands in the Uchiha's dark hair. He was feeling raw, too sensitive, almost desperate. Izuna's hands setled on the omega's hips, just above his ass. Tobirama could feel Izuna's callouses through the fabric of his yukata, and they were so different from Madara's. He moaned against Izuna's lips.

"Izuna," he breathed,"Izuna, please... I need..."

Tenderness ? Kindness ? An alpha who wouldn't torment him ? Tobirama felt overwhelmed, he didn't know what he could say, he was at a loss.

"... you," he finally croacked, his eyes wet,"I need you..."

Because it was true. He had been wanting Izuna since he had married Madara. And wasn't that ironic, really ? Izuna's chakra swole with pride and love and desire to protect and Tobirama felt like something had hit his solar plexus, unable to understand why someone would feel this way about him. Izuna kissed Tobirama's lips chastly and nodded.

"Tell me if you want me to stop, or if you don't like what I do," he said softly.

Tobirama nodded, his throat tight. Madara had never told him he had the possibility to make it stop. He inhaled and rubbed his cheek against Izuna's. The Uchiha coaxed him to lay on his back on the futon, nuzzling his neck, kissing his face and whispering sweet nothings into his ears. Tobirama had never felt so flustered in his life. He was blushing when Izuna opened his yukata and spent a long moment looking at Tobirama's naked form.

"You're gorgeous," Izuna said.

"Don't say that," Tobirama croacked, crossing his arms on his chest to dissimulate the bruises and to shield himself. He was unsure, wondering what he was doing, but at the same time wanting to do it.

"I'm only saying the truth," Izuna said, taking one of Tobirama's hands in his and kissing the inside of his wrist.

Tobirama gasped and blushed even more. Izuna smiled softly and let go of his hand, before he started stripping. Tobirama gulped, feeling something burn in his loins, and straightened on his elbows to get a better view. Izuna was different from Madara. A little taller, leaner. Muscles rolling under his pale skin, only a few shades darker than his own. Tobirama licked his lips when Izuna got rid of his pants and underwears. The Uchiha was hard, the tip of his cock glistening with precum. Tobirama felt a burning wetness between his legs. Izuna sat on his heels.

"Can I touch you ?" Tobirama asked bashfully. His cheeks were burning but his hands were itching.

Izuna nodded eagerly, his eyes shining with need. Tobirama shuffled to kneel and put his hands on Izuna's skin, one on his pectoral and the other on his hip. Izuna closed his eyes and inhaled as the omega's cool hands roamed on his overheated skin, slow and exploratory. His own hands were twitching, dying to touch, but he controlled himself and waited. This was not about him.

"You can touch me," Tobirama said, too flustered to meet Izuna's eyes,"I would very much like you to touch me..."

Izuna nodded, smiled and rubbed his nose against Tobirama's cheek, putting his hands on the omega's elbows. The Senju shivered and sighed. He didn't resist when Izuna pushed him back on the futon, gently. He let him kiss him, whined and laughed when the Uchiha peppered butterfly kisses on the expanse of his neck, on his chest. Tobirama didn't know how he was feeling, tense and relaxed, hot and cold. He just knew he wanted Izuna.

Chewing on his lower lip, he put a hand on Izuna's cheek to get his attention and spread his legs. His cock was rock hard. This had never happened with Madara.

"Izuna," he pleaded,"I..."

He bit his lower lip and looked elsewhere, blushing, ashamed on his own desires. Izuna kissed his cheek.

"If you want me to stop," he said,"you'll tell me, right ?"

Tobirama glanced at him and nodded, licking his teeth. Slowly, mindful not to startle him, Izuna placed himself between Tobirama's spread legs. He grabbed the strong white thighs and positionned them around his hips, his cockhead rubbing against Tobirama's folds. He patted the omega's hips and Tobirama looked at him, arms crossed on his chest in an almost defensive manner, and nodded. The young alpha bent down and kissed Tobirama. He snuck a hand between their bodies and took the omega's cock in hand, carressing him. Surpised, feeling like lightning bolts had been shot through his veins, Tobirama grabbed Izuna's shoulders by reflex and clamped his legs on his waist. In the same movement, Izuna penetrated him gently.

Tobirama blinked. He was feeling full, stretched around Izuna's girth. But there was no pain, no ache, no sting. It had never been the case with Madara.

"How do you feel ?" Izuna asked in Tobirama's ear.

"Full," Tobirama squeaked.

Izuna kissed his temple and Tobirama felt his smile against his skin.

"Do you want me to move ? Or do you want to wait a little more ?"

"I... no, you can move... just... slowly, please..."

"Of course."

Izuna stroked Tobirama's cock one last time, tearing a whimper from the omega's throat, straightened up, grabbed Tobirama's hips and started thrusting. Tobirama mewled lowly. Izuna was slow, careful, one of his hands roaming on the omega's chest or tugging on his cock to distract him. Tobirama felt his orgasm built slowly, and he clawed at the sheets, panting, eyes hazy and unfocused. It was not like during his heats, where his orgasms were painful and desperate, almost ripped out of him. No, here, it was like riding a wave of pleasur till it crashed.

Izuna's hips snapping forward did the trick. And Tobirama came, arching his back, his mouth open on a wordless shout, his vagina clamping like a vice on Izuna's cock. The alpha grunted, his rythm faltered, and after two more thrusts, Izuna bottomed out and came inside Tobirama, his knot catching. Tobirama was panting, his skin covered in a sheen of sweat. Izuna, hunched over him, was trying to catch his breath. Their gazes caught each other. Then Izuna bent down just as Tobirama straightened up, his abdominals rippling, and they kissed, grabbing at each other almost desperately. Tobirama whimpered, fisting his hands into Izuna's hair and clamping his legs harder around his waist.

It lasted a long moment, until Izuna's knot receded. He pulled his cock out of Tobirama's cunt and rolled next to the omega, before squirming and taking Tobirama in his arms. The young Senju hummed and huddled against Izuna, his face in the crook of his neck. Izuna was petting his back and Tobirama started purring. He was feeling good, sated and loved.

************

Izuna was smiling against Tobirama's silver-white hair. He was feeling deeply happy to finally have the omega in his arms and he didn't want it to end. He didn't want to leave, didn't want to let Tobirama alone. If he could spend the rest of his life like this, he would be the happiest man in the world. But he couldn't en it despaired him. He didn't regret what just happened, and he never would.

But he couldn't bear the idea of Tobirama suffering because of it. And this was what would happen if Madara ever learned about it. Closing his arms tighter around Tobirama's shoulders, Izuna inhaled and promised himself Madara would never know. Tobirama moaned groggily and yawned, closing his arms tighter around Izuna's chest and nuzzling his neck. He was feeling cool and relaxed, sleep taking over slowly. It was like all tension had bled out of him. Finally, Tobirama fell asleep in Izuna's arms, his breathing even.

Smiling, Izuna kissed the top of his head, threading his fingers through the silver-white hair. He grabbed a sheet and covered both their bodies. He squirmed a little bit to find a more comfortable position and breathed in the direction of the lantern, infusing chakra into it to extinguish the flame.

Darkness invaded the room and Izuna closed his eyes, inhaling Tobirama's scent.

He was going to protect him, he promised himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally ! I had that planned since the beginning of the fic !


	32. You give me nothing, nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had to happen happened.

Tobirama blinked as the light of day filtrated through the window of his room. He was feeling heavy and raw and tingly. He opened his eyes and noticed his was laying next to someone, who was as naked as he was. Dumbfounded, his mind still hazy with sleep, he looked up and his breath caught in his throat when he saw who it was.

Izuna.

He had spent the night with Izuna, he had... slept with Izuna. He blushed to his hairline, his heart beating a staccato against his ribs. He had slept with Izuna and he had liked it. He buried his glowing face against Izuna's chest. He was feeling giddy. A part of him was feeling ashamed and terrified. What if Madara learned about it ? What would his husband do then ? Tobirama could only imagine what would happen, and he shivered. Madara should never know.

But for now, Madara was far away and Tobirama decided to enjoy the moment a little more. He cuddled up in Izuna's arms and closed his eyes, breathing in the alpha's musky scent and enjoying the warmth. Izuna mumbled something and closed one of his arms on Tobirama's shoulders. The omega smiled lazily, feeling good.

He lay like that, enjoying Izuna's heat, for a long moment. But quickly, something annoyed him. He couldn't put his finger on what it was. He squirmed, opened his eyes, grumpy, and straightened up on an elbow. Izuna's hand slid on his waist. Tobirama blinked owlishly and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place and he wasn't sensing any danger, nor any presence except for Izuna's. But he felt that something was off. He extended his senses to try to determine what it was.

That was when he felt it.

A tug near his womb and a little spark of chakra in it. Tobirama blinked dumbly. No. It... no. He rolled on his hip to sit, naked, his legs covered by the silk sheet. He was feeling giddy and frozen in fear (and what an unholy mix, really). He inhaled sharply and put his hands on his belly, concentrating all his senses on his womb.

He hadn't dreamt. There was a spark here, a little embryo. A surprised sob escaped him and he slapped a hand on his mouth to smother the noise. He couldn't believe it. A tear rolled on his cheek as he tried to calm himself down.

He was pregnant.

Tobirama started trembling, more tears wetting his face. He was pregnant. He had troubles believing it (when people kept telling you since puberty that you were barren, a monster, that you would never bear children, you started to believe them, no matter how much you wanted to prove them wrong). Tobirama stated sobbing in earnest, unable to stop, curling into a ball on the futon.

He was pregnant with Izuna's baby.

He had never been so happy in his life. Or so terrified.

************

Izuna was woken up by a broken sob. He blinked, opened his eyes and sat. Tobirama was curled into a ball next to him, a hand on his abdomen, sobbing uncontrolably. The Uchiha's alpha's instincts kicked in immediately and he rushed to console the distressed omega. He put a hand on his back and another on his shoulder. Tobirama looked up at him, his eyes bloodshot and full of tears.

"Izuna..." he croacked.

"Tobirama ? Are you in pain ? What is happening ?!"

"I... Izuna, I... I am pregnant..."

Izuna blinked, his ears buzzing. He looked at the omega, at the hand clutched on his belly. And it clicked. Oh. Oh ! A dizzying wave of pride crashed over Izuna. Tobirama was pregnant and it was with Izuna's baby ! Izuna was going to be a father ! But then he deflated like a pierced balloon. There was no way Madara wouldn't learn about what had happened now. It wasn't like you could dissimulate a pregnancy in a compound full of Sharingan holders. But yet, Izuna couldn't help but be happy.

"This is wonderful," he breathed, hugging Tobirama's shoulders.

Tobirama sniffled and nodded, his smile wobbly.

"Yeah... it's just... I thought I would never be pregnant..."

Izuna felt a pang of anger at the people who made Tobirama think that. He squeezed the omega harder and nuzzled his hair. Tobirama hummed and took one of Izuna's hands to put it on his belly. The alpha smiled dumbly. He was gonna be a dad. He rumbled happily and Tobirama chirruped. Despite his wide eyes, his smile was wide. They spent several minutes like this, humming. But then they sobered quickly when they realized the situation they were in.

"How are we gonna deal with Madara ?" Izuna whispered.

Tobirama tensed and Izuna immediately regretted mentionning Madara. The young omega closed his eyes and inhaled. When he opened them again, they were cold and determined.

"I'm going to tell him he's the father," he said tonelessly.

Izuna tensed and Tobirama threaded his long fingers through the alpha's dark hair to calm him down. Izuna hated this idea, hated that Madara could come anywhere near his child (near his omega), but he knew this was the only way. The only logical solution if they wanted to keep their affair secret.

"He had me hours before my heat," Tobirama continued on the same tone,"and it is known that omega are sometimes fertile before or after their heats..."

Izuna growled. He didn't want to think about Madara putting his hands on Tobirama, hurting him. He breathed through his nose and buried his face against Tobirama's silver-white hair.

"I don't like it," he grumbled,"but okay..."

Tobirama looked at him with a sad smile and kissed his brow.

"It's going to be okay, Izuna," he whispered.

************

Tobirama and Izuna had put on clothes and taken a bath and then a breakfast. They had been careful not to be seen together, so nobody would get suspicious. Izuna had tried again to convince Tobirama to go see the Elders about Madara's abuse, but Tobirama had stalled, saying he needed time to think about it. It was partially true. He especially needed time to trap the thing in Madara's head, to free his husband from its influence. Therefore, Izuna would not have to hate his brother. Nobody would have to suffer.

(Except him. But it was okay, he was used to it.)

Izuna had obviously not been satisfied with the explanation, but he hadn't pushed further. Tobirama was grateful for that. Just thinking about the quantity of explanations he would have to give when it would be done triggered a raging migraine. But he had time before it happened. He started his day by going to see Taro and Erika. They seemed to be relieved that he was okay. Taro assured him his leg was healing perfectly. Kagami, overjoyed to have his sensei back, jumped on Tobirama's shoulders and refused to be dislodged.

Smiling good-naturedly, Tobirama bid goodbye to Taro and Erika and walked away, carrying Kagami on his shoulders like a chattering backpack. He went to the infirmary to see how Asano was recovering. He crossed path with Nana, who saluted him and chatted a little. Tobirama noticed she was scruting him like a hawk, probably trying to catch a glimpse of a bruise. He knew she had guessed what was happening to him, and that she was only trying to help. But he just wasn't ready. Fortunately, he was wearing a turtleneck.

He then went to the forges, to see how the production of the seals was going. Aya welcomed him, grinning from ear to ear, and took him to see the seals. Tobirama examined them and whistled lowly between his teeth. The level of detail was astounding and the seals were perfectly rendered on the gleaming metal.

"Damn, Aya-san, you and your men are the best blacksmiths I ever met," he said, very impressed.

Aya grinned and the blacksmiths cheered inside the forge.

"There is only one to add the last details to, and then they will be ready to use," she explained.

Tobirama nodded.

"How much time do you think it will take ?" he asked.

"Oh, not more than five days !"

Tobirama inhaled and smiled. Five days. And then one more day to put all the seals in place around the compound. And the trap would be ready and he would just have to wait. It was going to be okay.

"Perfect," he said,"thank you Aya-san... I am going to let you work now."

"Come back whenever you want, Tobirama-sama !" she said.

A deafening clamor of approval came from the forge and Tobirama smiled and saluted them before leaving, Kagami waving enthousiastically at the blacksmiths. The rest of Tobirama's day was spent training Kagami and visiting people. He was feeling a little bit giddy and was keeping a large part of his attention on the spark of chakra inside his womb. He still had troubles believing it was here.

He could feel Izuna, but also - and oddly - Hikaku, hovering around the training grounds while he was working with the children. When he looked at them, they pretended they didn't see him. Tobirama rolled his eyes and did nothing. He doubted Izuna would tell Hikaku anything about what had happened between them. But he could sense the pangs of worry in Hikaku's chakra, the frustration, and he wondered how many people in the compound were starting to get suspicious about his situation.

And wasn't that ironic, really, that Uchiha wanted to help him, wanted to protect him, wanted him to stop suffering when the Senju never gave a flying fuck about what was happening to him ?

The rest of the week passed slowly, Tobirama sharing his time between the children and their training and helping planning and preparing the Feast of Amaterasu, which would take place at the end of the week. The young omega was also acquainted with morning sickness, to his great frustration. Izuna asked him several times if he had made his mind about speaking to the Elders, but Tobirama kept stalling. The two lovers also stole moments of intimity, in the furo, in Tobirama's room, when they were sure nobody would look out for them. But they had to stop when Tobirama sensed Madara coming back from his mission.

The day before the Feast of Amaterasu, the seven seals were finally finished. Tobirama profusely thanked Aya and her blacksmiths and then he recruited Izuna, Hikaku and a fully recovered Asano to help him bury the seals around the compound. It took them all day and finally they were all buried at the points of the heptagon, encased in protection of rock and seals so nobody would be able to reach them. Once all the seals were in place, Tobirama told the others to back down and he activated the trap seals. He closed his eyes when he felt the seals being linked to one another. After one minute, the entire compound was cloacked by the invisible barrier, going from seal to seal.

Tobirama smirked. If that thing wanted to get into the compound again, it was going to be in for a big and unpleasant surprise. He turned to Izuna and the others.

"It's okay," he said,"everything is in place."

"Perfect !" Izuna cheered,"a good thing done !!"

He highfived Hikaku and Asano, who rolled their eyes but smiled fondly. Tobirama snickered. They walked back to the gates of the compound, chatting. But when they reached it, Tobirama tensed, froze and looked back, in the forest's direction. Three silhouettes were walking on the path. Madara and the two warriors escorting him on the mission.

Tobirama inhaled sharply and crossed his arms on his chest by reflex. He felt Izuna and Hikaku look back too and their chakra bubble in anger when they spotted Madara. Tobirama closed his eyes and forced himself to uncross his arms. He hoped neither Izuna nor Hikaku would cause a scene. It was not the time. He hadn't had the time to paint the last seal on his skin, and he wouldn't be able to trap Madara if things went south. He crossed his fingers and prayed the two alphas would control themselves.

Apparently, they had understood confronting Madara here would lead them nowhere, because the young omega felt their chakra calm down. He exhaled in relief. Madara approached, dark and grim, and Tobirama forced himself to smile.

"My lord husband," he said,"welcome home..."

Madara gave him a onceover and nodded dismissively. Izuna waltzed in, pretending everything was okay, and threw an arm around Madara's shoulders.

"Hey brother ! You're coming back just in time for the Feast of Amaterasu !!"

Madara smiled and nodded, following Izuna to the Head House. Tobirama sighed in relief and fell into step behind them. The rest of the evening passed quickly and Tobirama was the first to go to sleep. He waited with baited breath, but Madara didn't seem to want to see him tonight. Incredibly relieved (he wasn't sure he would have been able to bear another scene like the one before his heat, especially in his pregnant state. If he were to loose the baby because of one of Madara's tantrums, he was going to castrate him, peace or no peace), he curled into a ball on his futon, under the silk sheet and fell asleep.

The next day, he woke up early, did his usual training exercizes and then went to help put the finishing touches for the Feast. After lunch, he isolated himself in his room and painted the last seal on his skin, on his ribs. He inhaled slowly as he felt the seal linking itself to the others. The trap was in place. Now he just had to touch Madara skin on skin. And all of this would end. He exhaled. It was going to be okay.

He then prepared himself for the Feast of Amaterasu, with the help of Jun. He put on a richly embroidered white and red kimono, the colors of the Uchiha. Jun helped him with the obi, a long and heavy band of blood red silk. He let Jun brush his silver-white hair to get rid of the knots - they had grown quite a lot, maybe he should cut them a little bit.

"You have suck beautiful hair," Jun said with a giddy voice when she put the brush down.

A little smile spread Tobirama's lips. Except his Hatake cousins, nobody had ever complimented his hair.

"Thank you," he said,"I like yours better though..."

Jun giggled as she braided his hair before putting it up in a bun. As a final touch, she put the glass and silver kanzashi through the bun. Tobirama painted his lips red and put silver eyeshadow on his eyelids. He stood up, tense. Under his clothes, the seal felt scorching, like it wanted to sink through his flesh.

He straightened his back and held his chin high. It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.


	33. Uoh, sweet nothing, uoh, sweet nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara makes a mistake. But it's still Tobirama who suffers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark ID took the wheel :/

Tobirama joined the rest of the main family in the hall, waiting for them to be ready. He was vibrating with anxiety and doing his best to hide it. Madara was the first to show up, wearing a red haori and a black hakama. His dark mane was kept up in a high ponytail, with a kanzashi looking like stylized flames. When he saw his wife, he sneered. Tobirama pretended he didn't see it, but he couldn't help but shiver. He hid his hands in his sleeves and put them in front of his belly. Just in case, he had cloacked the little spark of chakra there with his own chakra, so nobody would be able to sense it.

Fortunately, Izuna and Tajima arrived, clad in the same kind of richly embroidered garments as Madara. Tobirama closed his eyes and breathed in relief. They exited the house, the rest of the clan waiting for them outside. Madara led the procession to the temple, Izuna, Tajima and Tobirama walking behind him, the young omega keeping his head down. He could feel eyes staring between his shoulderblades, and concealed islands of worry among the crowd behind him. He recognized Hikaku's chakra, and Nana's, and Taro's, Erika's, Asano's, Take's and some others... He didn't know how he was feeling about that. Grateful, yes, but also worried. Madara had already tried to send people to die (his own clanmates) just because they were being nice to him. What would happen if he knew they probably were actively trying to help Tobirama ? The young Senju would rather not discover it.

As they assembled inside the temple to pray, Tobirama sat on Madara's left and quietly kept to himself. The Uchiha worshipped Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun, the Bringer of Light and Life. On the contrary, the Senju worshipped the Forest, which provided and hid. And the Hatake worshipped the MotherStorm and the FatherWolf, Lovers and Forces of Chaos and Nature. Tobirama had never been a very religious person (probably due to all the times one had told him he was cursed), but he sometimes prayed the MotherStorm. However, given the situation, maybe he should pray to Amaterasu.

He closed his eyes and extended his senses, basking in the assembled Uchiha's chakra. The warmth was making him feel good. He glanced at Izuna, on Madara's right, who had his eyes closed and was apparently praying fervently. Tobirama wondered what he was asking to the goddess.

When the sun set behind the horizon, The Uchiha stood up, lay their offerings before Amaterasu's shrine and left the temple to join the Head House and start the party. Tobirama had decided to wait a little before activating the trap. He didn't want to spoil the Feast of Amaterasu for the Uchiha. He would wait till tomorow.

The party was somptuous. Tobirama had made sure everything would be perfect, after all, checking several times that everything was okay. The first hours went well. Everybody was having fun, drinking and eating and dancing. Madara kept mostly to himself, away from Tobirama, which relieved the young Lady and worried him at the same time, because he found his husband was drinking a lot. He himself didn't drink a drop of alcohol, just water and tea. He chatted with Nana, danced with Tajima, and laughed.

But like always, Madara had to ruin everything.

It started with him speaking with an Elder. Tobirama, who was a few meters away, in a deep converstaion with Take and Nana about the medical applications of venomw, didn't hear what the conversation was about. However, he heard the Elder asking Madara about future Heirs and he froze. In front of him, Nana frowned and Take raised a brow.

Madara, who had consumed way too much alcohol and was quite wasted, started laughing. But this was not a good-natured laugh, one you would let out after a joke. No, this was a cold and cruel laugh, one you reserved to your enemies. Tobirama tensed, not feeling well at all. The tension in the room soared and the young omega felt all the attention being directed at Madara. Tobirama closed his eyes and prayed all the gods he knew that Madara would just shut up and say nothing.

But the gods had never liked him.

"An Heir ?! With him ?! Ah !! Hahahaha !! When will you see that he's nothing but a barren mare ?! He will never produce an Heir ! He's nothing but a hole to fuck !!"

The silence in the room was deafening. Tobirama was feeling the weight of all the eyes on him. He was trembling. At the other side of the room, Izuna was boiling with anger. Nana had her teeth bared and a low growl was escaping from her throat. She was glaring at Madara. Mostly, the Uchiha were surprised and upset. Tobirama breathed shakily. He knew he should ignore it, should pretend nothing had happened, maybe he should leave. But he didn't.

He was boiling inside, furious. Maybe the pregnancy hormones weren't helping him thinking clearly. His inner omega was raging, wanting nothing more than clawing the impudent alpha to ribbons. How dared he imply something like that ?! How dared he ?! He put a hand on his belly, missing Nana's stunned gaze and the calculative raise of her eyebrow. Tobirama knew he shouldn't react at the obvious taunt. But he was unable not to.

He turned to face Madara, to face the alpah's dark and mocking gaze. His upper lip curled up, baring his teeth, and he frowned.

"Well, oh sorry, lord husband !!! Sorry I cannot cover your every failure !!"

He had the satisfaction to see Madara's smirk slapped away from his face. He took a step forward. Madara tensed and sneered, letting out an unmistakable scent of furious alpha but Tobirama didn't care. For the first time in as long as he could remember, his patience had snapped. He wanted to grind Madara's face into his mistakes and make it hurt. Around them, the Uchiha were waiting with baited breath. Except Izuna, who was elbowing his way to the front row.

"My failures ?" Madara snarled, his tone charged with aggression,"how dare you ?! You fucking..§"

"How do you want me to conceive an Heir when you never visit me during my heats ?! When you leave me to burn and suffer ?! You only ever touched me to hurt me !!!"

He heard hiccups in the crowd and people started glaring at Madara. Tobirama exhaled, trembling with fury. He knew he should stop here, should not antagonize Madara further. But he couldn't help himself. It was like all his anger, his frustration and his pain, all the things he had accumulated since his wedding with Madara were getting out. The dam had broken and Tobirama couldn't stop the flow. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Why would I waste energy when I know I'm not gonna get anything out of it ?!" Madara roared,"you're barren !!!"

"Ah !!" Tobirama exclaimed mockingly,"how practical !! That gives you an excuse for not trying ! As far as I know, maybe you're the one who's impotent and you're just rejecting the fault on me !!"

Madara took a step back, his eyes wide and wild, as if Tobirama had nailed him straight in the solar plexus. Then, his handsome face morphed into a grimace of pure and unadultered rage. Tobirama's full red lips pursed into a challenging sneer. He didn't regret what he had just said. Let see how Madara liked a taste of his own medicine.

"How dare you ?" Madara growled, his voice low and threatening, taking a step forward,"you fucking, cheating, lying bitch !..."

Tobirama tensed but refused to back down. However, Izuna threw himself between Tobirama and Madara, putting his hands on his brother's chest, to prevent him from approachin the omega further.

"Madara, please calm down," Izuna said, trying to keep his calm too,"you're drunk. Maybe you should get outside and breathe some fresh air..."

Madara snarled into Izuna's face, who backed away, surprised.

"Whose side are you on, Izuna ?!" Madara snarled.

"I just want you to calm down," Izuna tried again, but Tobirama could feel his chakra swell in anger.

"How do you want me to calm down ?!" Madara barked, trying to bypass Izuna to reach Tobirama,"you're not the one who's stuck in a loveless marriage with a heartless insolent bitch !!"

Tobirama snarled and the Uchiha started whispering, frowning at their Clan Head.

"Madara-sama," Himiko started,"you can't..."

"Don't tell me what I can't do !" Madara roared, startling Himiko,"I am the Clan Head !!"

Tobirama couldn't help but pour oil onto the fire.

"Then maybe you should act like one !" he snarled.

Madara froze and stared at Tobirama. The young omega shivered, his husband was looking rabid. It reminded him of bad memories.

"I knew it," Madara growled, trying to push past Izuna to throttle his wife.

But Izuna didn't let him pass and Hikaku came to help his cousin. The Uchiha started gathering between Madara and Tobirama, shielding their Lady. That made Tobirama's throat swell with gratefulness. But Madara sneered, looking almost possessed.

"You fucking traitors !!" the alpha roared,"what do you find in that bitch to prefer him over me ?!! Is he such a good whore ?!"

"Madara, that's enough !" Tajima cried.

But Madara didn't listen. He let his chakra out, trying to smother his clanmates with it. Several persons backed away, terrified. Tobirama, furious, pushed to the front of the crowd and let his own chakra out, like a hurricane, pushing Madara's away, shielding the Uchiha. Roaring, Madara tried to jump his wife, but for once, Tobirama refused to take it. He would never let Madara hit him again. Tobirama elbowed him straight in the chest and the alpha, tispsy, stumbled and fell on his ass. Tobirama turned to the Uchiha.

"I am so sorry for that," he said,"you should go home..."

"Are you sure ?" Erika asked.

Tobirama nodded, glancing back at Madara, who was rubbing his chest. Reluctantly, the Uchiha took the path of the door. Izuna glanced at Tobirama, who inhaled. He had stalled long enough, and after what had just happened... He nodded at his brother-in-law. He would go see the Elders, and tell them everything. Tajima grabbed Madara by an arm.

"We're going to take care of him," the old alpha,"go to your room, Tobirama..."

Tobirama bit his lip and assented. Dragging a hand down his face, he started going back to his room. He needed to sleep.

But Madara had stood up and found his balance again. Snarling, he tore his arm out of Tajima's hold, pushed his father out of the way, making him crash on the floor, and bodyslammed into Izuna to bypass him. And then he went after his wife, growling like a rabbid animal. He tried to catch Tobirama's arm, but the omega dodged him.

"We didn't finish talking," Madara snarled.

Tobirama snapped his teeth in anger.

"Yes, we did," he groaned, walking faster," go to sleep, husband. You're drunk and you need it. If you want to speak so badly, we can do it tomorrow."

In front of the Elders, Tobirama thought. He sensed Izuna's chakra signature, laced with worry, making his way in their direction, after making sure Tajima was okay. Next to Tobirama, Madara was not to be dettered and kept trying to catch Tobirama's arm to stop him in his tracks. The alcohol in his veins made his movements wobbly and lacking his usual grace. But he was still stubborn as fuck. Tobirama accelerated. His room wasn't far. He just had to lock himself inside and then Madara could throw his temper tantrum outside for all he cared. He didn't want to risk his baby's life.

But it didn't go like that.

When he reached his room, he flared his chakra and opened the door. He went inside and was about to close it. But Madara was already here and he used his superior physical strength to push inside and slam the door shut. Stumbling backward, Tobirama felt the wards snapping shut, separating the room from the outside world, and Izuna's signature rushing, worry spiking. Furious, he glared at Madara. The light of the moon was filtrating through the window. The seal on his ribs burned his skin and Tobirama made his mind.

It was now or never.

"What do you think you're doing, wife ?" Madara growled lowly, his voice cold and threatening.

"Oh, I could ask you the same, husband !" Tobirama snarled, almost crouching, ready to pounce.

His right hand was twitching. Someone - Izuna - started banging on the door. Madara bared his teeth.

"Who do you think you are, you fucking bitch ?!"

Tobirama sneered, feeling even more furious. He was starting to tire of Madara's insults.

"I think I am the Uchiha Lady," he growled,"and I also think you should act like the Uchiha Lord, rather than like a roughnecked soldier !"

Madara blushed with the insult. Tobirama had just insulted his honor, after all, and apparently that didn't settle well with the alpha.

"Don't tell me what to do, omega," he breathed, visibly shaken,"I am trying to protect my people !"

Outside of the room, Izuna was banging on the door with desperate vigor and Tobirama sensed Tajima joining him.

"So am I," Tobirama said.

"Stop lying ! You just want to deceive them, just want to make them into the Senju guard dogs ! I know what you are doing !"

He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and Tobirama tensed. This was even worse than he thought and he feared Madara was too far gone, that he wouldn't go back to normal even if Tobirama got rid of the think in his head. But he had to try, if there was a tiny chance he would get back to the honorable person Hashirama knew, he had to risk it.

"You're nothing but a monster !" Madara continued, trembling with fury,"a heartless demon ! A wraith ! A whore !!"

Tobirama flinched, but he kept his eyes on Madara's mouth. He knew Madara was trying to provoke him, to get a raise out of him so Tobirama would make a mistake and he could ensnare him into an illusion. But Tobirama wasn't stupid, he knew Uchiha and their tactics, so he kept his gaze down and waited for the right occasion.

"Nobody will ever want you or love you !" Madara roared.

"You're wrong, husband, like always..."

That seemed to be the last straw for Madara, who jumped on Tobirama with a screech of fury. The young omega took a step back, pushed away Madara's hands (the man was still wearing his gloves, even now), stepped inot his space and slapped him as hard as he could. It felt exhalirating.

He felt the seal react as their skins touched and th etrap starting to activate. It was okay, it was gonna work ! But suddenly, Madara grabbed his wrist and forced him to bedn down. Their gazes crossed, Tobirama's wine red eyes reflecting Madara's Mangekyo.

The last thing he heard as he sank into the darkness was Madara screaming in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *puts on armor, readies shield, locks bunker* You can come at me, I'm ready !


	34. A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter on, the chapters' titles will be from "Cosmic Love" by Florence and the Machine

Suddenly, Izuna and Tajima, who were banging on Tobirama's door, trying to open it, heard an apocalyptic noise that shook the entire compound, and a golden light filtrated from all the windows. They froze, breathless, and looked at each other with wide eyes. Deep inside himself, Izuna understood that something had happened, that Tobirama (the love of his life, the mother of his future child) was in danger. With a broken cry, he threw himself against the door, trying to break it down, but the seals pushed him away. He started hyperventilating, panicked. Tajima was standing there, powerless.

A group of Uchiha surged into the corridor, looking scared and shaken.

"Izuna-sama ! Tajima-sama !" Taro exclaimed,"the seals...! They have been triggered !"

"The intruder is inside the compound !" Akira added, breathless,"there has been a light above the Head House, we think he's inside..."

They looked at the closed door, still glowing silver with the seals that had pushed Izuna away.

"Is this Tobirama-sama's room ?" Erika asked in a hushed voice.

She was carryin Akiko against her breast and looking worried sick. Kagami was standing next to her, his little hands fisted in the folds of her kimono, and looking up at Tajima with big dark eyes. The old alpha gulped and nodded. Erikz paled.

"He's inside," Tajima answered,"and Madara is too. We can't open the door, the room is sealed form the inside..."

Erika slapped a hand on her mouth and wavered. Taro was immediately by her side to support her and little Akiko started crying. With a roar that surprised the assembly, Izuna threw himself against the door again. And again when he was pushed away by the seals. And again and again. Whispers were spreading in the crowd. And then someone started pushing forth.

"Let me pass !" a feminine voice bellowed,"let me pass, I can open the door !"

The crowd opened like the sea and Nana barrelled in front of the door, looking breathless and disheveled. She grabbed Izuna by the shoulder before he could throw himself against the door again. He snarled at her, baring his teeth, but she didn't let it impress her.

"I can open the door," she said shakily,"Tobirama keyed me into his wards..."

Izuna froze, then blinked.

"You can... then what are you waiting for ?!"

Nana let him go, turned to the door, inhaled sharply, put her hands on the door and flared her chakra. There was a second of wavering and then the door shone silver and opened. Without thinking, Izuna pushed Nana out of the way and rushed inside, almost unhinging the door. Nana landed in Yuna's arms with an offended yelp, before straightening back on her feet and running after Izuna, the rest of the Uchiha on her heels. Izuna felt his breath hitch when he saw what was inside the room.

Tobirama and Madara were laying on the floor, senseless, unmoving. The young omega's kanzashi, the one the Uchiha had offered him a few months ago, was broken, forming a halo of cristal around his head. Madara was laying on his side, twitching, his face scrunched in pain. Tobirama's wine red eyes were wide open, but also glassy and unfocused. Izuna felt a wave of unrestrained panic invade him.

No. Nononononono...!

A golden sphere made of pure chakra was floating in the middle of the room, jailing a bit of jet black matter that was trashing around, trying to escape its prison. But failing spectacularly. Izuna didn't even give it a sliver of attention, all concentrated that he was on the senseless omega. He threw himself next on his knees next to Tobirama and took him in his arms. To his great relief, the Senju was still breathing, but his absence of reaction indicated he was under the influence of an illusion.

"What the fuck is that ?" Izuna heard Hikaku say.

He looked over his shoulder and saw his cousin staring at the golden sphere, as well as several other Uchiha. They were looking dumbfounded. But frankly, Izuna didn't care and he reported his attention on Tobirama. Nana had knelt next to Madara to check his vitals.

"Do you think this is the intruder ?" Tajima asked.

"This is too small," Himiko hummed,"maybe just a part of it..."

"But how did it get so far into the compound ?" Akira mused.

They turned their gazes toward Tobirama and Izuna glared at them, closing his arms protectively around the omega. Nana had approached to check on Tobirama and Izuna reluctantly let her touch the young Senju. But then, Madara groaned and started straightening up, a hand on his forehead. Izuna felt anger swell in his chest like a hurricane ready to blow. He loved his brother, but Madara had insulted Tobirama, had attacked him, had hurt him and Izuna's instincts were screaming, telling him to get revenge for what had been done to his omega, to make it hurt. And Izuna didn't resist.

Gently, he gave the senseless Tobirama to Nana, stood up and rushed to his flabbergasted brother, grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him violently against a wall.

"What have you done ?!!" he screamed into his brother's face.

Madara whimpered in pain and grabbed Izuna's wrists, trying to push him away, but he was too weakened or Izuna too angry. Tajima and several others tried to separate them, but Izuna didn't let go, his face contorted into a grimace of rage.

"I don't know !" Madara cried.

He tried to shake Izuna's hands off him. Nana, furious and worried, saw a tear roll on Tobirama's cheek and she turned to the group of alphas, sneering.

"Get these two idiots out of here, for fuck's sake !" she roared.

With force swearing and shoving, Madara and Izuna were pulled out of the room and into the living-room, separated and put into opposite corners. Meanwhile, Nana readied a stretcher and put Tobirama on it, with the help of Yuna and Jun. Then, Hikaku and Tarocarried him to the living-room, since Nana really didn't like the golden sphere and what it was holding, and really didn't want the unconscious Tobirama to stay near it any longer than strictly necessary. She asked several warriors to stay ther to look after the thing and then exited the room after Hikaku and Taro, Yuna and Jun on her heels.

************

Madara had no idea what was happening. The last hours were fuzzy in his mind. He felt weak and in pain. His head particularly was killing him, like someone had stabbed a white-hot needle through his skull. He remembered praying at the temple of Amaterasu, then getting blazingly drunk at the party. And then he only remembered parts of it. He thought he had insulted Tobirama before the rest of the Uchiha, but that had to be false. Surely, he couldn't have been so stupid. He remembered following Tobirama and pushing inside his wife's room (why had he been so angry ? his head hurt). But he had no memory of what had happened after. He just remembered waking up in pain, surrounded by his clanmates, and Izuna had attacked him, furious.

Several of his clanmates were standing between the two brothers, tense, ready to intervene if they tried to attack each other. Izuna was sneering at Madara, and the Clan Head didn't understand why. But then Hikaku and Taro entered into the living-room, carrying a stretcher. And laying senseless on it, there was Tobirama.

Oh.

Madara looked between his brother, whose expression had morphed into one of deep concern and worry, and the unconscious omega, whose wine red eyes were empty and unfocused. A deep unease churned into Madara's throat and he tasted bile. He hadn't attacked his wife, had he ? Maybe that was why Izuna was so angry. He remembered how furious his brother had been when he had learned that Madara hadn't helped Tobirama with his heat.

Hikaku and Taro gently put the stretcher on the ground and with the help of Tajima, they put the unconscious omega on the couch. Tobirama was barefoot, since his sandals had slipped, and his silver-white hair was mussed and messy. He didn't move at all as the three alpha manipulated him. A human-sized lifeless doll. Madara gulped and paled. Nana entered, followed by Yuna and Jun. Erika was standing near the door with her children and other Uchiha. The healer glared at Madara as she passed by and knelt next to Tobirama.

She gathered her long messy hair in a bun and then put her hands above Tobirama, as they started glowing green. She scanned the omega's body for injuries and her face scrunched when her hand passed over Tobirama's head and then her eyes widened when it passed over his abdomen. Her hands stopped glowing green and she sighed and dragged her hands down her face tiredly.

"What does he have ?" Taro asked, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"He's under an illusion's influence," Nana answered, her face dark,"probably Tsukuyomi..."

Whispers started spreading among the assembled Uchiha. But then Nana looked at Madara, her teeth bared and her eyes spiting lightning, her Sharingan on. The Clan Head shivered and he had the impression that she really wanted to set him on fire and let him burn to ashes. He briefly wondered why, since Nana and him had always been quite good friends.

He quickly had his answer.

"... and he's pregnant," Nana spat, glaring at Madara.

The alpha suddenly felt like he had sunk into frozen water. Tobirama was pregnant..? But how ? He barely remembered the last night he had spent with his wife, two weeks ago, just before he had left on a mission. The omega hadn't been in heat then, so how...?

"What ?" he croacked.

All the attention was on him in an instant, Sharingan spinning from all sides. Madara tensed and winced. His head hurt like hell and he didn't understand why his clanmates were turning against him. Nana growled and then turned her attention back on Tobirama, putting her hands glowing green on his forehead to start undo the damages Madara had done. The alpha was panting. He looked around for help, but none came.

"How ?" he said,"he wasn't in heat when we... I didn't..."

"You slept with him before you left, didn't you ?" Izuna snarled (and his tone suggesting he was doing an inhuman effort to stay vaguely polite),"he went into heat just after..."

Madara saw Hikaku bare his teeth and look away, the muscles of his jaws rolling, and Nana's chakra wavered in anger. Next to the door, Erika sneered at her Clan Head. She didn't have the Sharingan, but it didn't downplay the power of her gaze. Madara twitched, starting to get angry.

"What ?!" he snapped,"why are you looking at me like that ?! What did I do ?!"

Surprisingly, it was Erika who answered.

"You hurt him," she said firmly, still glaring at Madara.

The alpha blinked, before puffing up in offence.

"I didn't ! I..."

Scrunching his face, he raked his brain, trying to remember what had happened this night. He thought as hard as he could, but nothing came. Out of despereation he activated his Sharingan. And at this moment, the dam broke and everything came back to him like a slap to the face. He saw Tobirama on his back, bloody, trying to breathe. His saw his hands around the omega's neck. He saw Tobirama fighting back and himself pummelling him while they were stuck together. He saw himself tear his swollen knot out of Tobirama's vagina. And blood, so much blood. He suddenly wanted to throw up.

He couldn't believe he had done that. It wasn't possible, it had to be a nightmare. Sick, he looked at his hands, then at his senseless spouse. Why had he been so angry that he had basically torture Tobirama while they had sex ? And the Senju got pregnant from that ?! The Clan Head ha dtroubles believing it. He could feel his clanmates glaring at him, judging him.

"I didn't... I didn't mean to..." he tried.

"You didn't mean to rape him ?!" Izuna snarled,"damn Aniki ! If that's the case, you fucked up real bad !!"

A murmur of agreement spread in the crowd.

"Izuna," Tajima said sternly,"now is not the time..."

"When will it be the time, then ?! When Tobirama will be dead ?!"

Izuna was looking rabid. The way he was looking at his brother suggested he wanted to throttle him. Madara briefly wondered why his little brother was so angry with him over an omega who didn't even come from the Uchiha. Madara was about to answer but Tajima's cold glare silenced him on the spot. He felt like a little boy being scolded. His father turned his gaze to Izuna, who had been pushed against the wall by two cousins, because he clearly wanted to attack his brother.

"Once Tobirama will be awake and will have given us his version, we'll decide what will happen," Tajima said.

He turned to Madara, his face blank.

"And there will be consequences..."

Madara felt a surge of anger and he sneered.

"Dammit Dad ! I told you it's not my fault ! I...!"

"Shut the fuck up !" Nana suddenly snarled.

Madara startled. The young woman finished healing Tobirama and stood up, her hands stopped glowing. She stalked to Madara and stabbed her index into his chest, her Sharingan blazing, her teeth bared and her hair flying everywhere. The Clan Head jerked back, surprised.

"Act like a fucking alpha !" she roared in his face,"and assume the consequences of your acts !"

"Why should I bear the consequences of something I didn't do ?!" Madara roared back.

"Something you didn't do ?! He was under Tuskuyomi ! And you are the only one who could have done it !!"

Madara was about to retort something when Tobirama moaned and moved, his beautiful face scrunched in unease. Nana whipped on her heels and rushed to him but Izuna beat her to the spot. He knelt next to the couch and craddled Tobirama's face with his hands, his face tight with worry.

An intuition suddenly hit Madara in the face like a ton of bricks. His brother was in love with the omega. The Clan Head felt a little dizzy. For how long ? Was Tobirama aware of it ? (he had to be, he was the best sensor in Fire Country) Was Izuna the father of the baby ? Madara didn't know how he was feeling. Betrayed ? Sad ? Jealous ? Seeing Izuna so tender with the omega made something churn in Madara's guts.

Izuna patted Tobirama's cheek to coax him out of his slumber. The Uchiha were waiting with baited breath. Then Tobirama blinked once, twice. His wine red eyes fixated themselves on Izuna's face. He frowned, squinted.

And suddenly his eyes widened in terror and he screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Adds another bunker on my bunker* I'm ready !


	35. I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific trigger warnings for this chapter : gang-rape (it happens in an illusion, but still), victim blaming
> 
> If you don't feel well reading about these things, you might want to skip the chapter or at least the first paragraph
> 
> On an unrelated note, this is the chapter Madara finally gets punched in the face

The skies were red. So were the sun and the cloud and the earth. Everything was red, as if the world had been entirely painted with fresh blood. It was the only thing allowing Tobirama to keep his thining sanity. The world was red. It was just an illusion. It was not real. None of it was. He tried to ignore what was happening, repeating this mantra to himself again and again.

"It is not real. It is not real. It is not real."

But that didn't make the situation any less horrifying. He was spread eagle on the ground, in the middle of the Uchiha marketplace (he recognized the buildings around it). His ankles and his wrists were tightly bound to metal poles, ropes and steel wire digging in his flesh, making him bleed out steadily. He was naked, and covered in blood and bruises, like a sacrifice to ancient gods. And around him, with a thousand heads, a thousand mouths, thousands of hands, the sneering, mocking, participating audience to his humiliation. All the alphas he had ever met in his life. Those he loved, those he hated, those he had just crossed path with. And all of them were taking turns screwing him, raping him.

Tobirama was trying to ignore al of that, trying to dissociate himself from the situation. But he had troubles breathing, panic constricting his chest. His legs were covered in blood and seed, his hips and sides painted purple with handshaped bruises and he was torn inside and bleeding. No matter how many times he told himself that it wasn't real, it felt like it was. And the pain was dizzying.

He had had to bear Madara raping him. But it hadn't been the worst, far from it. As horrible as it was to say, he was used to it. No, it had been when he had looked up to see Hashirama between his legs. The illusion wearing his brother's face had fucked him roughly, slapped him and called him a whore. Then Hashirama had disappeared and their father had taken his place. And then Taro, Hikaku, Asano, Tajima, Aya... Tobirama had lost count. He neither knew how many people had raped him, nor how much time had passed.

And when he looked up again, Izuna was here, between his legs. The young omega felt his breath catch in his throat and a deep, scorching dread invaded him. This was the alpha he loved, the alpha who loved him, who had made him feel good, who was the father of his unborn child. And this alpha was gonna... Tobirama started panting.

Smirking cruelly, Izuna grabbed the omega's hips and drove forward violently. The crowd laughed loudly.

And Tobirama screamed.

************

Nana felt her heart jump in her throat when Tobirama screamed. The young omega bolted and kicked Izuna in the chest, sending him sprawling on the floor. He jumped over the couch and ran, hit the wall and then curled into a corner, his wine red eyes darting around, and he was looking absolutely terrified. The unmistakable pheromones of an omega in great distress invaded the room and some alphas whined in answer. But tha only seemed to distress Tobirama more. He was looking out of his mind with panic. Nana feared he would do something stupid trying to escape and put himself and his baby in danger.

Izuna stood up, a hand on his chest where Tobirama had kicked him, breathing hard. He was looking distressed too.

"Tobirama," he said,"it's me... why..?"

But when he tried to approach, Tobirama cowered away and screamed, howled, sounding like a wounded animal. Izuna froze. Gently, Nana pushed him away and approached the terrified omega, showing her hands. Tobirama's eyes darted to her and a glint of recognition lighted in them.

"Nana," he croacked in a teary and hoarse voice.

"Tobirama," she answered, being careful to be as non-threatening as possible,"it's me... you are safe here, tell me what bothers you..."

Tobirama's wide eyes gazed to the assembled Uchiha behind Nana, before looking back at her.

"Tell them to leave," he pleaded.

"Who ?" Nana asked softly,"the Uchiha ?"

"The alphas... tell the alphas to leave... I don't want them to look at me..."

Nana gulped and nodded. She stood up and turned to her clanmates, who were squirming in unease. Izuna was looking like someone had torn his heart out of his chest, thrown it on the ground and stepped on it. Nana felt bad for him.

"You heard him," she just said.

There were a lot of grumbling and complaints, but the alphas finally left the room. Tajima and Akira dragged Madara out, while Hikaku manoeuvered a heart-broken Izuna to follow the movement. The door shut with an audible click, leaving only omegas inside the room. Tobirama was still crouching in a corner, panting, but he seemed a little bit more relaxed. Nana approached slowly, her hands spread in front of her. Yuna and Jun were near the door, the young servant clutching a blanket against her chest. Han was somewhere behind Nana and Erika was staying where she had been, Mika on her right, Yori hidden behind her leg. They were all looking deeply worried.

Nana knelt a few meters away from Tobirama, still showing her hands. Her mused braid slid on her chest, black hair sticking in every direction.

"Is it okay if I come closer ?" she asked gently.

Tobirama stayed frozen for a second, before nodding curtly. As Nana crawled to him on her hands and knees, he let himself fall on his ass and hugged his knees, still breathing hard. He was shivering like a leaf in the wind. Nana sat next to him, careful not to touch him. His wine red eyes darted to her and then to the floor. He took a deep breath.

"Tobirama," she said,"do you want to tell me what happened ?"

A tear rolled on Tobirama's cheek and he turned to Nana with bloodshot eyes.

"I knew it wasn't real," he croacked,"but... I was so... so in pain, so scared..."

A sob raked through him and Nana waited, a feeling of impending doom hanging over her head. Tobirama sniffled and dried his tears with the back od his hand, smudging his eyeshadow.

"They were all here," he continued, his voice hoarse and wavering,"and they didn't stop and I couldn't move and it hurt and I... I... they didn't stop !"

He started sobbing again. Feeling her heart break, Nana knelt, her hands hovering over Tobirama's trembling form. She didn't need him to tell it to her face to know what had happened in the illusion.

"Is it okay if I touch you ?" she asked.

Tobirama nodded and Nana hugged him, letting him bury his face in the croock of her neck. Silently, the other omegas gathered around them. Jun put her blanket on Tobirama's shoulders, before sitting next to him and reclining against his side. Han did the same. All the omegas sat around Tobirama, surroundering him, acting as a shield against the world. Yori was crying. She didn't understand what was happening but she felt that her favorite teacher was in distress and she didn't like that.

Gradually, Tobirama relaxed, till he fell asleep in Nana's arms, exhausted. She waited a little and slowly transfered the sleeping omega to Jun and Han. She exited the room, feeling cold inside.

************

Madara was starting to get restlee. It had been more than one hour since Tobirama had had his nervous breakdown and Nana had made all the alphas leave. Madara thought it as stupid, he was convinced the omega was faking it. But his clanmates didn't seem to want to listen to him.

He looked on his right. Izuna was sitting on the stone bench near the pond, looking haunted. Their uncle Take was trying to cheer him up a little. Madara bit his lower lip and kicked a pebble. Was it his fault if the omega was addled in the head ?! Tajima had left to see how the warriors who had stayed in Tobirama's room were doing. Madara could sense a small and odd presence with them, muted. He had no idea what that could be, since Izuna had attacked him before he could see it.

Madara grumbled. He really didn't understand why the Uchiha had reacted so badly. They knew Tobirama for less than a year, they couldn't prefer him to Madara ! Madara had to admit that he might have attacked Tobirama and trapped him into Tsukuyomi - even if he didn't remember what he might have shown to the omega (but surely, nothing bad enough to warrant that kind of reaction from him). Maybe he had overreacted, but Tobirama was his wife and Madara couldn't imagine having attacked him without having been provoked.

It was like when his clanmates accused him of having raped Tobirama. He remembered it happening (several times, actually), but maybe he was missing something. Maybe Tobirama had asked him to do it. Maybe the omega liked it rough. He had no love for the omega, but surely he hadn't raped him. It had to be a mistake. Or the Senju was trying to manipulate the Uchiha by pretending Madara had failed his marital duties.

He gritted his teeth, angry. Hikaku and Taro, who were standing near and watching him like hawks, glared at him. And Madara glared back. Maybe he should reming them who was their Clan Head.

At this moment, Nana appeared on the engawa. Her long black hair were in disarray, her face blank and her chakra colder than Madara had ever sensed it. Her gaze caught Madara's and she squinted. Before anybody could do anything, she had luged forward silently and punched Madara straight in the face, breaking his nose. The alpha crashed on his back on the ground and when he looked up, clutching his bloody nose, Nana was towering over him, her eyes spitting lightning. Hissing, she looked away. Tajima came back at this instant. He glanced between his son sprawled on the ground and the furious healer, but made no comment.

"Nana," he asked slowly,"how is Tobirama ?"

"Physically, he is okay," she answered tonelessly,"psychologically..."

She looked at Izuna, who had come closer, looking hopeful. Nana's face scrunched in sadness and she sighed. Madara saw Izuna blanche even more.

"I think it would be better if he didn't come in contact with any alpha for now," she finished.

There was a clamor of protestation as the alphas started asking questions all at the same time. Madara used the few seconds his clanmates' attention wasn't on him to sit down on the ground. HIs broken nose was throbbing and blood was dripping on his face. Nana raised her hands, trying to speak over the confused alphas to calm them.

"Please calm down !" she cried.

"But why can't we see him ?!" Izuna cried," we are not gonna do anything to him !"

"We just want to be sure he's okay !" Taro added, Kagami holding on tight to his father's leg and nodding.

"We won't hurt him !" Hikaku cried.

"Guys ! Guys !" Nana shouted,"please calm down !"

They finally stopped trying to outshout each other and listened. Madara found they were overreacting, but he said nothing.

"I know your intentions are good," Nana continued,"but believe me, it would be better if he didn't see you... he's... shaken and fragile right now..."

"What happened ?" Tajima asked," did he tell you what illusion..?"

The glare Tajima received from Nana shut him up immediately.

"This is not my place to tell you," she said coldly," and believe me, it's probably better if I don't..."

A heavy silence fell on the garden and then all the attention was back on Madara, dozens of Sharingan spining and glowing. The Clan Head tensed.

"I'm going back to see how he's doing," Nana said.

She left. Tajima dragged Madara on his feet unceremoniously. The other Uchiha were looking without blinking.

"We're going to put you under house-arrest till we understand what had happened tonight," Tajima said.

"Are you kidding me ?!" Madara snarled,"I did nothing !!"

"That's enough !!" Tajima roared.

Madara startled. Tajima stared him down till Madara looked away and followed him. His father led him to his room and threw him inside, before slamming the door behind Madara. The Clan Head groaned and looked at the closed door. He could sense the two guards that had been placed in front of it. He wanted to sneer. Like that could prevent him to get out if he ever wanted to !

Sighing, he let himself fall on his bed and got rid of his kanzashi. Letting his hair down alleviated his headache a little. Groaning, he dragged a hand down his face. He didn't understand why his clanmates were turning against him for Tobirama's sake. It was impossible Madara did what they were accusing of. He was tired. He stripped to his underwears and lay down on his futon. He needed to sleep.

Maybe he would wake up tomorrow and discover all of this was just a fucking nightmare.

************

Izuna was sitting on the carved stone bench near the pond, staring at nothing and biting his nails. His father had left, with Himiko and Akira, to take care of things. Izuna was unable to. His mind was set on the look of pure terror that had contorted Tobirama's beautiful face when the omega had seen him. He couldn't start imagining what kind of illusion Tobirama had been trapped into. He didn't think he wanted to. And he didn't think he would be able to forgive Madara for what his brother just did. And he hated himself for that.

He closed his eyes and swallowed around the tightness in his throat. He wanted nothing more than storm the living room to be sure Tobirama was okay, but he knew Nana and the other omegas there would kick him out with extreme prejudice if he tried that. So he stayed here, his heart tormented by Tobirama's screams. This was the omega he loved, the mother of his unborn child. And he hadn't been able to protect him. What kind of alpha did that make him ?

People had started going back home and Izuna knew that by tomorrow, rumors would have spread through the clan like a wildfire. He knew this was how a shinobi clan worked, but right now he hated it. He didn't want people talking about Tobirama, didn't want them insinuating anything about the omega. Not that he could do anything to stop it.

Hikaku came to sit next to him and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Izuna glanced at him and Hikaku gave him a sympathetic look. But Izuna didn't want his cousin's pity. He knew he was probably looking haggard right now.

"You should go to sleep," Hikaku said.

Izuna shook his head.

"I won't be able to," he grumbled.

He resume staring at the water. Hikaku sighed but stayed near him anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *adds yet another bunker on my bunkers* It's okay, you can start...


	36. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out, you left me in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara becomes aware of some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific trigger warnings for this chapter : slight victim blaming

The next day, Nana had moved Tobirama from the Head House to the infirmary. Only omegas were allowed to see him. Izuna came evry day to ask how he was doing, staying outside the building, because he didn't doubt Tobirama was keeping his senses extended all day and he didn't want to distress him more than he already was.

Nana's answer was the same everyday. Tobirama was still psychologically fragile and didn't want to see any alpha. Izuna always thanked the healer and left. But he knew he would come back the next day.

Madara was still house-bound, roaming the corridors like a particularly angry humanoid porcupine, the two guards Tajima had assignated to him trailing after him, looking extremely annoyed and disgruntled. But Izuna didn't care about his borther's moods. He hadn't talked to Madara since that fated night of the Feast of Amaterasu. He wasn't sure he would be able to be civil with him if he did. So he avoided him, lest he caused another scene.

Tajima had placed two guards in front of Tobirama's room, since the golden chakra sphere and the strange (and threatening) thing it held was still here. When they interrogated him, Madara assured he had no fucking idea what it was (he insinuated Tobirama might have something to do with it). So for now, they just kept an eye on it.

The Elders, led by Himiko, had started hearing people about what had happened during the Feast, determined to make all the light on the event. Madara had been the first to be heard, but he had no satisfying answer to give, since his memories seemed to be full of all, and when he had been told to use his Sharingan, he had clamped down like an oyster. Hikaku had been heard a day ago and Izuna bet he had told them about his suspicions on Tobirama's situation. The young alpha knew he would probably be the next one to be heard by the Elders. He didn't know if he was scared of that or if he wanted to see them as soon as possible. He didn't know what he could tell them, if he was going to spill everything.

He would never, of course. He would never do anything that would cause Tobirama any kind of prejudice (and revealing they had an affair would be the worst). But he could dream, especially about the face that Madara would do if he ever learned that Izuna managed what he never did, what he never thought possible. He bet it would be glorious, he thought viciously.

************

Izuna was sitting on the engawa, sipping tea slowly. The sun was setting and the air was getting fresh. He had gone to the infirmary, and like the other days, Nana had told him Tobirama didn't want to see any alpha. But for the first time, she had added that he was doing better. Izuna had felt a spark of hope light in his chest. He closed his eyes and dragged a hand down his face. At this moment, someone came stomping through the corridor and flopped next to him. Izuna turned his head to see Madara glowering mightily. Izuna rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Madara ?" he groaned, taking another sip of tea.

"Can't I spend some time with my little brother ?" his brother snarled.

Izuna breathed, put his cup on the table and glared at Madara, who glared back. The Uchiha Heir sighed, feeling a fight coming. It had been a week already since Madara had been put under house-arrest, without any mean to let go of his excess energy and it showed. He was restless, wandering around the house like a lost soul or locking himself in his room for hours on end. Izuna wasn't sure it was the best thing to do, the isolation allowing his brother to ruminate his anger and his hatred. But he wasn't sure allowing Madara to walk freely in the compound would be better.

His brother was looking awful, and a little crazy too. His long dark hair were tangled, his eyebags heavy and purple, his eyes blodshot and his face sunken. He seemed not to have slept for days. And Izuna was no sensor, but Madara wasn't even keeping his chakra in check, and it was manic. Izuna plastered a fake smile on his face and fluttered his lashes at his brother.

"Well, Aniki," he snarked,"what do you want to talk about ?"

"Did you fuck my wife, Izuna ?"

Izuna's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't stop smiling, even if he strained his will not to let his Sharingan bleed into his irises. Madara continued speaking, without letting him any time to answer.

"I've thought a lot this week," he started,"didn't have a lot of other things to do. Do you want to know what conclusion I've reached ?"

Keeping his sarcasm at bay took all of Izuna's willpower. Instead, he jutted his lower lip and gestured at Madara, who scowled. But Izuna really didn't care.

"I think you're the father of his child, not me. I think he lured you inside his room while he was in heat, and you went because you are in love with him."

Izuna's face suddenly became cold and he squinted, anger vibrating in his chest. He had to remind himself that he loved his brother.

"So ?" Madara needled.

"So I think you are paranoid, brother," Izuna just said.

His brother scowled but Izuna continued. It was either speaking or punching him in the face, at the point.

"Why do you hate him so much ?" he asked,"you always accuse him, even when he doesn't have anything to do with anything."

"I am trying to protect you !" Madara exclaimed,"and our people !"

"Protect us from what ?!" Izuna finally snapped.

"From him !!"

"Why ?! Did he give you one reason to think he was going to do something against the Uchiha ?!"

"He tried to kill you ! He had his blade against your throat !"

"We were at war ! Of course he tried to kill me ! And I tried to kill him too ! Not all fight can be glorified sparring like what you were doing with Hashirama, in case you forgot that !!"

Furious that his brother was so blind and so stubborn, Izuna stood up and Madara did the same. They found themselves chest to chest, breathing hard into each other's face. Izuna felt Madara's guards shift, but he made a gesture to stop them. He kept speaking.

"He could have killed me ! Damn ! He could have run me through this day, skewered me in half ! But he didn't ! His mercy is the only reason you still have a brother !"

Madara paled and took a step back. But Izuna continued, merciless.

"And what did you do to thank him for his mercy ?! You beat him, you scorned him, you raped him !! Does that seem fair to you ?! Does it ?!"

Madara winced, like the truth was finally hitting him in the face.

"Do you think Hashirama will appreciate what you did to his last brother ?!" Izuna finished, screaming.

This time, Madara paled for real, his face white as a sheet, his eyes widening and Izuna could see the gears turning in his brother's head, as he finally saw the consequences of his actions. Izuna took a deep breath and continued. He was feeling too hot and his eyes were stinging.

"Did you even try, Madara ?" he croacked.

Madara looked at his feet for a long moment, before shaking his head negatively, seeming almost ashamed. Izuna dragged a hand down his face. He was feeling exhausted.

"You could have have it all, Madara," he said,"but you were too blind to see it."

He took a few steps back, grabbed his teapot and his cup.

"The Elders want to see me tomorrow," he said without looking at his brother.

He heard him inhale but forced himself not to look.

"What will you tell them ?" Madara asked in a small voice.

"I will tell them what I saw," he answered curtly.

"Izuna..."

"No. No Madara. You are my brother and despite everything, I love you. But I will not lie to the Elders..."

He looked over his shoulder. Madara was looking pale, gaunt and defeated. A shadow of the formidable warrior he was. Izuna felt a pang of sadness in his chest.

"Goodnight, brother," he said quickly, before leaving.

He didn't sleep well this night.

************

Izuna crossed path with Madara at breakfast, but they didn't talk. Heart heavy, Izuna prepared himself to go see the Elders. He really didn't want to choose between Madara and Tobirama. But he would tell the truth. When he reached the gates of the Head House, it was to find Han and Jun standing around a tall silhouette, looking happy and relieved. Izuna stopped dead in his tracks, his breath shortening and his heart betaing against his ribs.

Tobirama was here, his long silver-white hair flowing freely on his shoulders (and damn, they had grown quite a lot since he came to live with the Uchiha and Izuna wanted to thread his fingers through them), wearing a plain black yukata, black pants and a turtleneck under his yukata. He was looking tired and weary, but he was smiling softly at Jun who was talking to him.

Then Tobirama lifted his head to look at him and Izuna forgot how to breathe, struck by how beautiful the omega was. But Tobirama tensed and Izuna forced himself to look away. He risked a peek and saw that the omega had relaxed slightly, but wasn't looking at him in the eyes. Izuna bit his lower lip and took a few steps forward, being careful to keep his eyes on Tobirama's mouth and his hands in evidence. Tobirama didn't flinch when he got near, so Izuna counted it as a win.

"Hey," he saluted.

"Hey," Tobirama answered.

He had the croacky voice of someone who hadn't slept well. Nana appeared behind him, a silent and vigilant guardian. She looked at Izuna as if she was trying to determinate if he was a threat to her patient or not. She seemed to decide that he wasn't, since she did nothing.

"You... are coming back to the house," Izuna said, feeling dumb.

"I... yeah... I am... feeling better," Tobirama said, twisting his hands.

Izuna smiled, even if his heart was clenching painfully. Tobirama seemed haunted and Izuna couldn't blame him for that. His instincts were telling him to go comfort his omega, but he knew he couldn't, to his great frustration. He just wanted to prove to the mother of his unborn child that he could be a good alpha, that he could protect him, even if he had fucked up badly by being unable to prevent Madara to hurt him.

"I... the Elders want to see me," Izuna said,"see you later ?"

Tobirama nodded. He was keeping his hands on his belly, like he wanted to protect it. Izuna bid him goodbye and bypassed the little group of omegas to go to the building where the Elder Council was gathering. He had left the house for barely five minutes when Nana caught up with him and slapped him behind the head.

"Ow ! What was that for ?!" he complained, rubbing his head.

"Be less obvious, dammit !" she snarled lowly, looking around to check if there was noone.

"I am not...!" he started to protest, before he thought about it and his head dropped. Because he was being quite obvious.

"People are starting to talk," Nana hissed from the corner of her mouth,"thanks Amaterasu, they just think you are infatuated and jealous of your brother, not that you slept with Tobirama..."

Izuna paled.

"Did he..?" he started, raking his brain to find an excuse.

"No, he didn't tell me anything," she sighed,"I guessed it. Because apparently, I'm the only person with a functionning brain in this compound."

Izuna blushed and looked at his feet.

"I won't tell anything, Izuna," Nana added,"but you should be more careful or rumors will spread and Tobirama really doesn't need that. People don't necessarily have ill intentions, but you know how mich our clanmates love gossip."

Izuna nodded. He knew the Uchiha loved their gossip, all ninja clans did. It was litterally their job after all. But Tobirama didn't need even more rumors about him. Especially rumors that could weaken his position in the clan, now that he wanted to attack Madara for the abuse he had been put through. The young alpha turned to look at Nana, who was looking around and worrying her lower lip between her teeth. She was looking tired and her hair were in disarray.

"Why are you so set on helping him ?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Nana scowled.

"Because he's my friend," she said," because I owe him. Do you know how many people I was able to save with what he has taught me ? Because he's been forced into a loveless marriage with a former enemy and yet he still had enough kindness and compassion to help a clan that despised and feared him !"

Her hair were bristling like the fur of a wet cat.

"And even if you don't take all of that into account, he's still an omega - a pregnant one at that - who has been horribly abused, so of course I am set on helping him. What do you take me for, Izuna ?"

Izuna raised his hands in surrender. Nana huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Go see the Elders, Izuna," she said tiredly,"and remember to watch your mouth..."

"Don't worry, Nana... I won't do anything that can hurt Tobirama," he promised.

Nana nodded sternly and turned on her heels, the folds of her yukata flapping furiously, to go back to the infirmary. He watched her disappear before going on his way. He shouldn't be late, the Elders wouldn't appreciate that at all and he had already lost enough time speaking with Nana. He wondered what the Elders would ask him. Probably about what he had seen during the Feast of Amaterasu. And if he had seen or suspected anything that could prove that Madara had abused Tobirama.

Izuna bit his lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood. He had arrived before the building that was holding the Elder Council, a large and ancient building of grey stone with a roof of red tiles. Inhaling sharply, Izuna nodded at the guards posted in front of the door and he entered. He followed a servant through a corridor, to a large room where the Elders were sitting.

They were all here, looking tired and grim, sitting in a half-circle and facing Izuna. The young alpha gulped. He bowed slightly to salute them.

"Izuna-sama," Himiko said, gesturing to a cushion in the center of the circle,"welcome. Please sit."

Izuna obeyed and came to sit in seiza on the cushion. The same servant came to put a cup of tea on the small ornamented table set in front of Izuna before disappearing again. Izuna inhaled and looked at Himiko.

"Let's begin," she said.


	37. No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara almost gets his nose bitten off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific trigger warnings for this chapter : PTSD, and a character almost has a panic attack

Tobirama was sitting on the engawa with Jun, sharing a cup of spice tea. He was feeling too warm, too covered for the hot day. But he didn't want to take off his turtleneck, scare of feeling the alphas' eyes on his bare skin. He sighed and drank a sip of tea. He just needed time to feel better, to heal. He would get better, he would recover. He refused to let Madara break him. No matter how much time it would take, he would get back on his feet.

He put a hand on his belly, concentrating on the spark of chakra here, growing steady and strong. The first days he had spent at the infirmary, he had curled onto himself under the heavy blankets and had tuned out the outside world, concentrating all his attention on his unborn child, forgetting everything else. It had help him drown the pain. He would survive, he had promised himself. For that child, he would survive. No matter what.

Jun looked at him with sympathy. Nana had asked the two servants to make sure Tobirama would never find himself alone with an alpha, adding that she would send someone to help them. Tobirama had protested, saying it wasn't necessary. But Nana had refused to listen to him. She had accepted to let him leave the infirmary after he had heavily insisted, saying he had already abused of her hospitality. She had made a face, her chakra churning oddly, but had finally accepted to let him go back to the Head House. However, she had warned him that if he had another panic attack, she would drag him back to the infirmary screaming and kicking.

Tobirama had nodded, knowing she would do it without a doubt (and that was one of the reasons he loved her, after all. Nana didn't take shit from anyone). He finished his tea and smiled at Jun. They had decided with her and Han that they would take turn sleeping in Tobirama's room so he would never be alone. Tobirama was grateful to them. He had never thought that Uchiha would worry so much about him.

He stood up, dusting his yukata.

"I'm glad you're back," Jun said as she stood up too.

"Thank you," he replied sincerely,"I'm glad to be back too."

One of the reasons he had insisted to leave the infirmary was that he missed the house. He missed Han and Jun, he missed Izuna, he missed Tajima (even if he still had nightmares about the two alphas forcing him (but it wasn't real, it wasn't real and he wasn't going to let it break him, he wasn't gonna let Madara win)). He made his way to his room, Jun on his heels. There was something he needed to take care of. The guards in front of his room saluted him, being careful not to look at him in the eye. Tobirama recognized them, he had given a new arm to one of them and was teaching the son of the second. The little boy, named Kaoru, had some difficulties with chakra control, but he was bright and motivated. He saluted the two guards and went inside his room.

He took a few steps inside and stopped. The golden light of the day was filtrating through the windows. His eyes fell on the pieces of glass and silver on the floor. The kanzashi the Uchiha had offered him, broken (and once again, it was Madara's fault). Tobirama felt his eyes sting and a tear rolled on his cheek. He crushed it under his palm, almost rageously. Then he directed his attention on the thing he actually came to see.

The thing was tiny. Snarling and trashing, a tiny bit of black matter in a sphere of golden chakra, trapped, furious. Now that Madara's chakra wasn't shielding it anymore, Tobirama could sense it in perfect clarity. Its chakra was foul, disgusting, twisted. Tobirama sneered, uneasy. To think this thing had been in Madara's head, had watched him rape Tobirama. He inhaled sharply. He shouldn't think about that.

Even if the thing didn't have eyes, Tobirama could feel its attention on him. He scowled at it, feeling a dark satisfaction at the thing's situation. And at the same time, there was a pang of fear in his chest. Because this clearly was only a small part of the intruder who had attacked him in the forest, which meant that this creature was still on the loose. And gods only knew what this thing was doing. Tobirama straightened his spine (he could feel the Uchiha's attention on him and he had no intention to falter before them) and approached the golden sphere slowly, on his guards.

He infused chakra into the storage seal on his wrist and produced a little wooden chest. It was empty. He knelt and put it on the ground, under the sphere. Then he went to fetch one of his stylus and came back, starting to carve seal in the wood of the chest, inside and outside. He worked quickly, coldly, methodically, not giving a sliver of attention to the thing trashing furiously in its golden prison. After Tobirama gave the finishing touches to the seal, he put his stylus on the ground, grabbed the chest and stood up. He brought the chest up till the sphere was inside, then he closed it and infused his chakra in the seals. The chest glowed and then the seals shone golden.

If that fucking thing tried to get out og its prison, the seals would suck it dry of its chakra. It would be long and extremely painful. Tobirama didn't particularly enjoy being cruel. He could be if the situation needed it, he already had been. He took no pleasur in it. But he almost wished that thing would try to escape. He craddled the chest against his hip and turn to Jun and the two guards, who were looking at him with baited breath.

"I need to see Tajima-sama," he said,"will you come with me ?"

"Of course, Tobirama-sama," Jun said.

The young omega smiled softly and went to get out of the room. Jun and the guards fell into steps behind him. He forced himself to breathe deeply and not tense at having two alphas behind him. They would not hurt him and he was better than that. He would not falter before them. He could sense Tajima at the other end of the house and he resolutely walked in that direction.

His father-in-law was in the garden, on the training grounds, doing katas. When he saw Tobirama, he stopped what he was doing and smiled, warmth blooming in his chakra. He grabbed his yukata that was lying abbandonned on the ground and put it on.

"Hello Tobirama, it's good to see you again..."

"I'm glad to be back, father," Tobirama smiled.

He kept his eyes on a point near Tajima's nose. The old alpha noticed it and worry laced his chakra. Tobirama wanted to apologize but the words escaped him. So he handed the sealed glowing chest to Tajima, who took it slowly, a little surprised and circumspect. Tobirama chewed on his tongue. He had a decision to take and either way, he knew he wasn't going to like the consequences. INhaling sharply, he decided to tell the Uchiha the truth. They deserved it (he was just scared of how they would react).

"Thank you," Tajima said, a little unsure,"what is it ?"

"I... this is the thing that was in my room... the piece of the intruder... there is something I want to tell you... about the situation... and about Madara..."

Tajima's head perked up and Tobirama looked at his feet, twisting his fingers. And suddenly, he tensed, a shiver of fear tickled down his spine when he sensed a scorching signature behind him. He turned and saw Madara, in the middle of the path. His husband was looking exhausted and grim. He was wearing only a large black yukata, his long shaggy black hair disheveled and his eyes sunken. His chakra was swirling in anger and something else Tobirama couldn't quite name (was that regret ?). He felt his breath shorten. Immediately, Tajima, Jun and the two guards placed themselves between the young omega and his husband, while the guards that were trailing Madara joined them.

"What do you want to tell about me ?" Madara asked lowly.

His voice was cold and steely, and his chakra was wavering threateningly, like he was repressing his anger. Tobirama shivered, and breathed deeply to calm himself. He could do it, he wouldn't let Madara impress him, he wouldn't break before the alpha. Madara approached and Tobirama could feel the Uchiha waryness and Jun's fear. The young woman was standing at full height (even if it wasn't very consequent) and holding her chin high. But her back was tense and the tension in her spine was a testimony of how scared she was. And yet she was standing up to Madara, to protect Tobirama.

"What do you want to tell ?" Madara repeated, almost menacing.

Jun shivered and Tobirama had a flashback about Madara attacking his own clanmates, terrifying them. And he reacted before he could even think. He surged forward, grabbed Jun by the shoulder and pulled her behind his body to shield her, before he growled aggressively in Madara's face. The alpha took a few steps back, surprised. He wasn't the only one, the other Uchiha were looking at Tobirama like they were seeing him for the first time.

"You'll know in time, husband," Tobirama almost spat.

He then herded the other Uchiha away, being careful to keep himself between Jun and Madara, so he wouldn't be able to reach her. Memories of red skies and hands on his skin and pulsing pain in his core were turning in his head, and he knew he didn't want anybody else to endure that, least of all Jun, who was a friend (and a civilian). He stopped when he felt they were at a good distance from Madara, who hadn't moved from the gardens. Only then, he let go of Jun. The young woman was looking at him with worry.

"Sorry," Tobirama said,"I didn't mean to be so pushy...)

"It's okay," Jun answered with a weak smile.

Tajima cleared his throat and the two omegas looked at him. The old alpha adjusted the wooden chest's position against his hip.

"I'm going to bring that to the Council of Elders," he said, lifting the chest slightly,"we will see to organize a meeting with you..."

Tobirama nodded.

"With Madara too," he added,"and Izuna..."

Tajima hesitated but finally accepted. He bid goodbye to his son-in-law and left. Tobirama turned to the two guards, who were waiting awkwardly in a corner.

"Thank you," he said sincerely," go back to your families. They miss you."

Their faces and chakra softened and they thanked him before leaving. Tobirama sighed, feeling like he was deflating as all tension left his body. His legs quivered under him and he sat on the edge of the engawa, feeling suddenly strengthless. He closed his eyes and put a hand on his belly, breathing deeply. Jun knelt next to him.

"Are you okay ?" she inquired, sounding worried.

He nodded weakly.

"Yeah, don't worry... It's... just my nerves..."

************

Izuna was exhausted, both nervously and physically. He knew meeting with the Elders could be tiring, but he hadn't imagined it would be more exhausting than a battle with the Senju. The Elders had made him repeat ad nauseam what he had seen during the Feast of Amaterasu, had convoked his Sharingan (and he was glad he hadn't used it while he had slept with Tobirama, because that would have been extremely difficult to explain), had asked the same questions again and again and again, till Izuna was one hair short from snapping at them and hurling insults at them. Then they had asked about Tobirama's situation, what Izuna knew, what he had seen, what he was suspecting.

Izuna had closed his eyes and breathed deeply to control the anger bubbling in his chest. He had remembered the silk sheet covered in blood that Madara had thrown in front of the Elders the night of his wedding (and the laughs and the comments and how furious he had been). He had remembered the bruises on Tobirama's skin, that the omega did his best to hide (Izuna was an Uchiha, he had an eye for details, no matter how gifted Tobirama was when it came to pretend everything was okay). He had remembered the dead eyes, the subtle winces. He had remembered Tobirama getting between him and Madara, five months ago, when he had fought with his brother (and now that he thought about it, that he replayed the scene in his mind, he wondered if the omega hadn't been scared for him, if it wans't the reason why he had tried to break the fight at all costs).

He had remembered Tobirama telling him that his suffering was for peace, that he was bearing Madara's abuse so the children wouldn't have to fight and die anymore (but he couldn't say that to the Elders, since he would have to admit where he was when Tobirama had told him that, and he really didn't want to reveal ha had been in his brother-in-law's room).

So Izuna had told the Elders everything he could (omitting only his affair with Tobirama), coldly, methodically, factually. Only then the Elders had accepted to let him go. Izuna had saluted them hastily, bordering on fucking impolite, and had all but fled the room, lest he set the Elders on fire. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to scream, he wanted to run away.

He closed his eyes, dragged his hands down his face and sighed. He dreamt about going back to the Head House and falling asleep in Tobirama's arms. He bet he was soft and comfortable, and that it would be a delight to just put his head on Tobirama's chest, close his eyes and let himself be lulled to sleep by the omega's breathing. Tobirama was smelling like honey and salt and Izuna bet pregnancy would make his scent even sweeter.

But he couldn't.

He opened his eyes and saw his father coming his way, carrying a glowing wooden chest and looking weary. He stopped before Izuna, visibly chewing on his tongue.

"Did the Elders finish with you ?" he asked.

Izuna nodded, unsure of what his father wanted. The glowing chest got his attention and he stared at it. But Tajima didn't seem inclined to answer his interrogations.

"Good, good," Tajima said,"go back to the house, find Tobirama and don't let him out of your sight."

Izuna perked up and froze, dread pooling in his guts.

"Something happened ?" he asked around the knot in his throat.

"He... met Madara in the gardens... and he became... twitchy..."

"Madara hurt him ?"

"No... but Tobirama almost bit his nose off..."

Izuna's eyebrows disappeared in his hairline and Tajima dragged a hand down his face.

"Please just go back and keep an eye on him... No matter how he says he's alright, I think he's still fragile and hiding something..."

His mind a little hazy, Izuna nodded and took off in the direction of the Head House. The run cleared his head. He landed in the garden and walked in the direction of the living-room. Tobirama was here, with Jun, huddled together on the couch. The young omega perked up when he sensed him and turned his head to smile softly at Izuna. The young alpha felt his heart burn with love. He wanted to rush there and embrace Tobirama, bury his face in the silver-white hair and breathe in his scent, but he contained his pulsions.

"I am gonna make tea," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next : the truth is mostly revealed


	38. In the shadow of your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama speaks to the Elders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific trigger warnings for this chapter : Slight victim blaming (do you ever learn, Madara ?), panic attack, non-graphic mention of rape and torture

Tobirama was curled into a ball on his bed under a heavy blanket, Jun at his back, warm like all Uchiha were and sleeping soundly. His knees were against his chest and he was doing his best to be as small as possible and to conserve his bodyheat. All his attention was on the spark of life inside his belly, growing slowly and steadily. He smiled and put his hands on his still flat abdomen, carressing it. He sighed and straightened up, the blanket sliding down his form. He grabbed his sleep yukata and put it over the shirt he was wearing (since Madara had trapped him in that horrible illusion, being naked triggered panic attack in him, so he slept and bathed with a shirt on).

Jun stirred awake and blinked owlishly. She yawned, sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes.

"Hello, Tobirama-sama," she yawned.

"Hey, Jun... please, drop the sama..."

She blushed a little.

"That would be disrespectful," she said.

"Only if I tell you it is," he answered with a small smile.

He helped her get on her feet, waited as she put her clothes on and then they left the room. They went in the gardens after a quick breakfast (Tobirama didn't really feel like eating) and Jun did the laundry as Tobirama did his katas. Then he helped her rinse the laundry, pulling water out of thin air and holding it in the air while Jun put the clothes in it. Tobirama made the sphere of water turn slowly, rinsing the laundry. That kind of chakra control exercized helped him calm down. He then helped the young servant to hang the clothes. He felt Izuna hovering near the pond all the while, obviously keeping an eye on him, but staying at a respectful distance.

Yesterday evening, Tajima had come back from his meeting with the Elders to tell Tobirama they had accepted to see him tomorrow morning. So he prepared himself, put on a blue yukata over a black turtleneck and black pants. He just braided his hair and didn't bother putting on make-up (he would have liked to wear the glass kanzashi, it made him feel pretty and confident, but it was broken).

He left his room and Jun escorted him to the gate, where Yuna was waiting (the young woman had volunteered herself to keep him company when he wanted to leave the Head House and he would forever be grateful to her for that). They made their way to the building of the Elder Council and Tobirama could sense Izuna a few furlongs behind them, and Tajima still in the Head House, herding Madara in their direction. Tobirama closed his eyes and breathed deeply to calm down.

(He wanted to flee, but he refused to back down. He had made his choices, he was going to own up for what he'd done. That was what he had always done.)

He saluted the guards and went inside, while Yuna, who was not allowed to watch the meeting, waited outside (he promised himself he would treat her to her favorite teashop to thank her onec this would be done). An omega servant came and led him to the room where the Elders were waiting. They were sitting in a half circle and there were two cushions in the middle of the circle. One for him and one for Madara. Tobirama gulped, realizing they would be next to each other.

Slowly, Tobirama saluted the Elders one by one and sat on the left cushion. Himiko, who was sitting just in front of him, smiled softly at him. Tobirama noticed the wooden chest set next to her, still glowing.

"Hello, Tobirama-sama," Himiko said,"I'm glad to see you again."

Tobirama smiled weakly, feeling a knot tighten in his chest.

"So am I, Himiko-san..."

At this moment, Izuna entered the room. Tobirama felt the alpha's gaze between his shoulderblades and he forced himself not to react. Izuna saluted the Elders quickly and sat next to one of them, at the left end of the half-circle. A servant brought Tobirama a cup of tea just as Madara and Tajima entered inside the room. Tobirama, upon sensing the presence of his husband behind him (so close, so close, too close !), tensed like a bowstring and closed his eyes, screwing them shut. When he opened them again, Madara had sat on the cushion on his right and was glowering at him. Tajima was sitting next to Izuna and the Elders were whispering among them.

Discretly, the young omega glanced at Madara. The alpha was still looking exhausted and gaunt, his eyes sunken, his chakra sour. His hair were disheveled and his skin pale. He was wearing a simple black yukata. Tobirama looked away and concentrated on the Elders in front of him. Himiko cleared her throat.

"We have heard almost everybody involved in what had happened the night of the Feast," she started,"we only miss your version, Tobirama-sama."

Tobirama nodded and Madara bristled.

"Furthermore, Tajima-sama told us that you wanted to tell us something... about that..."

She pushed the glowing chest in front of her and Tobirama inhaled (he didn't have to tell them everything, after all, he could keep some things for himself...)

"What is this thing, Tobirama-sama ?" Himiko asked softly,"where does it come from ?"

Tobirama closed his eyes, all the events replaying in his mind, the knot in his throat tightening till he couldn't breathe. But finally, he opened them and the wine red irises were shining with determination. He looked at Madara, who jerked away, surprised and on edge.

"It comes from inside my husband's head," Tobirama almost spat.

A series of stunned hiccups was his answer. Madara choked on his tongue and blushed. Izuna's chakra was doing sommersaults in disbelief. The whispers among the Elders became more furious than ever. Madara jumped on his feet, bristling like a wet cat, foaming at the mouth, eyes wild. Tobirama resolutely kept his eyes in front of him.

"How dare you ...?!" the alpha snarled, choking on his fury.

"It was buried deep in his brain, around a tenkentsu point," Tobirama continued, not giving a sliver of attention to Madara, merciless,"and I am almost sure it was influencing his thoughts and his actions."

Madara's mouth snapped shut and Tobirama felt everyone's attention focus on him. The young omega exhaled deeply, trying to control the instincts that dictated he either submitted immediately or fled as fast as he could. He kept his spine straight and his chin high. He would no break down, especially not before Madara (he would not give the alpha this pleasure). To calm himself down, he put a hand on his belly. The tension in the room decreased immediately.

"Is this the intruder ?" Himiko asked, still softly.

Tobirama nodded sharply.

"When did you notice it was inside Madara-sama's head ?" Akira added.

"When he came back from Earth Country," Tobirama answered,"but I had had susicions before..."

"For how long ?" Kokuo said.

Tobirama chewed on his tongue, glanced at Madara, who had sat back.

"Since our wedding... his chakra behaved oddly sometimes..."

On his left, Izuna's crackly chakra suddenly bubbled with rage. Tobirama briefly prayed he would contain himself.

"Why didn't you say anythng ?" an Elder - Tobirama thought he was named Kyo - asked.

The young Senju felt angry at that question. Did they already forget how he was being treated just after his wedding ? Did they already forget the leers, the jabs, the insults, the rumors ? Tobirama gritted his teeth and exhaled. He couldn't show his anger, no matter how much it was choking him, blocking his airways.

"I was... unsure," he said,"I didn't want to jeopardize the peace because of suspicions... my situation was not... stable then..."

Himiko nodded, solemn.

"We understand, Tobirama-sama," she said.

She drank a mouthful of tea and cleared her throat.

"Can you confirm that this thing is the intruder who has attacked you ?" she asked, pointing at the glowing chest.

"I confirm that this is the intruder, at least a part of it. It attacked me, it attacked Mito... and it's still on the loose...

"Do you know why it attacked you and Lady Mito of the Senju ?" Akira inquired.

Tobirama chewed on his tongue before answering.

"I think it knew we suspected his presence," he finally said.

Akira didn't push further, a thoughtful look on his face. But then Kyo spoke again, and Tobirama felt distrust insinuate itself in his chakra and he steeled his spine.

"Did you tell her about your suspicions ?" the Elder said.

"I did."

"When ?"

"When I went back to the Senju compound, five months ago..."

The old alpha's wrinkled face scrunched in an odd grimace. Tobirama didn't react but he could feel Kyo's chakra bubble in anger and he crossed his fingers that the old man didn't have enough influence to sway the Council against him.

"Who else did you tell about your suspicions ?" Kyo asked again.

"No one.

Next to him, Madara was boiling and gritting his teeth so hard Tobirama absentmindedly wondered if he wasn't going to break his jaw. Feeling the tension in the room, Tajima cleared his throat. Kokuo took a sip of tea and turned to Tobirama.

"Tobirama-sama," he started,"how did you discover that this... thing was possessing Madara-sama ?"

The young omega froze and blanched, breath suddenly short. He closed his eyes, willing the memories away (hands on his hips, blood on his back, blood between his legs). He could feel the alphas' raised eyebrows more than he saw them. He swallowed around the knot in his throat and forced himself to open his eyes (he didn't dare looking at Izuna).

"He raped me while I was sensing," he spat, looking at his hands.

It was like ripping a bandage, after all. Less painful when you id it fast. As foreseen, Madara exploded.

"Stop spewing lies !!" he roared, jumping on his feet,"we...! we are married ! I did not...!"

Tobirama stared at him coldly and bared his teeth, before putting both hands on his abdomen and growling. That seemed to sober Madara up, since he stopped screaming.

"Us being married doesn't give you a blanket permission to do whatever you want to me," Tobirama snarled,"or do you really not remember taking a belt to my back without reason ?! Do you not remember forcing me on all fours and raping me, leaving me alone to bleed afterward ?! Do you not remember choking me ?!"

Madara had frozen and paled, and was now looking at his feet guiltily. Izuna was glowering and baring his teeth. And Tajima had his hand clamped on his younger son's wrist to keep him in place. Yet, the old Uchiha was scowling. Tobrama got on his feet to face his husband, towering over Madara.

"I would have given you my loyalty," he spat around the knot in his throat,"I would have followed you wherever you would have gone. I would have done my duty to you without a second thought, I would have given you everything if only you had showed me some respect !"

He stopped there, panting. Madara's face was crumpling.

"But I guess I wasn't even worth trying," Tobirama finished.

He sat down, not looking at Madara anymore. He could feel his husband's chakra agitated by anger, sadness and shame. He inhaled and concentrated on something else. Himiko looked at her brother before reporting her attention on their Lady.

"Tobirama-sama," she said,"are you accusing your husband of rape and abuse ?"

Tobirama bit his tongue and glanced at Izuna before answering.

"Yes..."

It was small and almost inaudible, but he was feeling so tired and so numb. Himiko sighed and dragged a hand down her face.

"What do you answer to that, Madara-sama ?" she said almost coldly.

Madara opened his mouth, closed it. He was looking lost.

"I don't... remember," he said,"I... just..."

"He was being influenced by that creature," Tobirama said,"it's not entirely his fault..."

"Are you defending him, Tobirama-sama ?" Akira asked.

"No," Tobirama answered,"I am just telling the truth..."

He looked at his hands and wondered if Hashirama would ever forgive him for what he just did. If his brother would still love him when he would learn what Tobirama had accused his 'gift from the divine' of. He closed his eyes and bit his tongue. He concentrated on the spark of life inside his belly. He heard the Elders talking among themselves but didn't listen to them.

"Tobirama-sama," Akira asked,"what happened during the Feast of Amaterasu ? What kind of illusion did Madara-sama show you ?"

Tobirama tensed like a bowstring and froze, his mind invaded by a buzzing sound. He tried to breathe, but he couldn't. He felt red creeping at the edges of his vision. He started hyperventilating. He heard someone scramble on their feet and rush in his direction.

"Don't touch me !!!" he snapped in this person's direction.

Izuna fell on his ass with the momentum. His face was scrunched with worry, his hands were raised and fluttering, his conflict between ensuring Tobirama was okay and respecting the omega's wish was clear. Tobirama whimpered and forced himself to breathe. When he finally felt better, he looked at Akira. The Elder was grey in the face.

"Apologies, Akira-san," Tobirama forced out,"I refuse to answer that question."

The old alpha nodded shakily. Next to Tobirama, Madara sat, looking haggard. His long dark hair were hiding his face, as he was keeping his head bowed. His chakra was a scorching mix of anger, sadness, remorses and regrets. Tobirama didn't dare looking at him, he was gonna panic if he did.

Then Madara spoke.

"I want to take responsability for my actions," he just said.

Tobirama's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't the only one. Izuna's head whipped in his brother's direction.

"I sense no lie in my wife... in Tobirama's chakra," Madara continued,"I do not remember hurting him, at least not entirely, and I have to face the punishment for what I've done..."

Tobirama glanced at his husband. Madara was looking in front of him, back straight. The young omega inhaled.

"I will take responsabilty for dissimulating information to the Uchiha," Tobirama added.

He had chosen to hide the truth, after all. But Himiko shook her head.

"You have suffered enough, Tobirama-sama," she said,"even if we can't ignore that you ave hidden information regarding the security of the Uchiha Clan. We will have to assign you a guard so it won't happen again."

She turned to Izuna

"I am sure Izuna-sama won't see any problem doing it," she said.

Izuna blinked dumbly, before looking between Tobirama and Madara, and nodding. Himiko then turned to Madara and her eyes became colder.

"Now, concerning Madara-sama..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost finished writing the last chapter ! It leaves only the prologue to write and the story will be complete. After this chapter, there will be 17 more before the end :)


	39. And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara takes a dificult decision.

"... we all agree that for the crimes of rape and abuse, the punishment is banism..."

Tobirama's head whipped in Himiko's direction.

"No !" he cried.

Himiko stopped talking abruptly and Madara jerked, surprised and staring at him. Izuna's breath hitched audibly. A wave od disbelief and surprise washed through the room.

"You cannot banish him," Tobirama said, voice wavering slightly (because damn, he'd want Madara banished, but...).

"But why, Tobirama-sama ? After everything he did to you, why are you defending him ?!"

"That creature wanted to possess my husband. It almost succeeded, and we have no way to know to which length it will go next time. If you banish Madara, he will be defenceless against that thing, there is no way to be sure he won't be possessed again. He might turn against the Uchiha..."

Tobirama licked his lips, glanced at Izuna. The young alpha was looking lost but there was an hint of gratefulness in his chakra (Izuna loved his brother, like Tobirama loved Hashirama, after all, and loosing him would only hurt him, and Tobirama didn't want to hurt Izuna (no matter how much he would have liked to have Madara as far away from him as possible)).

(The bubbles of ashamed gratefulness he felt tickling his chakra assured him he had taken the right decision.)

Himiko and Akira seemed to be having a silent conversation using only their eyebrows. Tajima's face was neutral but his posture was less tense and relief was seeping through his chakra (Tobirama guessed the old alpha was reassured not to have his son kicked out of the compound, even if the burden of the shame would still be here). Kyo was glowering on his cushion while the other Elders were whispering among themselves. Finally, Himiko cleared her throat.

"We've heard your arguments, Tobirama-sama," Himiko said kindly,"we need some time to agree on Madara-sama's fate."

Tobirama chewed on his lips and nodded.

"Madara-sama," she continued coldly, turning to him,"you will be placed in detention while we discuss. We will inform you of our decision tomorrow."

Madara gulped, his chakra wavering in anger before he got the control back and he nodded. Himiko looked back at Tobirama.

"You may leave, Tobirama-sama," she said softly.

Tobirama inhaled and bowed. He stood up, a hand on his belly, not looking at Madara, and left the room. Izuna jumped on his feet and rushed after him. They left the room and the building, and Tobirama insisted to take Yuna to her favorite teashop on the marketplace (he had to close his eyes, breathe and let his sensing guide him, following Izuna's and Yuna's signatures). They drank tea and ate biscuits and then they bid goodbye to Yuna and went back to the Head House.

Tobirama immediately went to sleep, despite the early hour of the day. He was out like a candle, exhausted.

************

Madara spent the night in a cell, unable to sleep, ruminating the events of the day. He still had troubles believing all that his wife had said during the interview with the Elders. But he had sensed no lie in Tobirama's chakra when the omega had spoken (he knew the Senju was able to control his chakra to deceive other sensors, but he would bet that all of Tobirama's reactions had been entirely genuine).

(Nobody could fake panic so well.)

He remembered what Izuna had told him ("You could have have it all, Madara...") and what Tobirama had told him ("I would have given you everything if only you had showed me some respect !") and he felt ashamed. Tobirama was right, Madara hadn't even tried. He had locked himself in his hatred and his disgust of the Senju. He had seen only the White Demon and he hadn't tried to dig deeper. Maybe that thing in his head had manipulated him, but it wasn't like Madara had tried to resist.

When he thought back about his wedding night, he felt sick. How could someone hurt an omega like that ?! And it had been Tobirama's first time ! Madara felt bile gather in his throat. If it had been any other omega, he would never have treated them like that. But it was Tobirama, so it seemed Madara had decided it had been okay to hurt him and scorned him. Curling into a ball, Madara started crying.

He didn't sleep that night.

The next day, he was dragged out of his cell and brought before the Elders. Tobirama wasn't here, neither was Izuna. But Tajima was and Madara didn't dare looking at him. He could sense the disappointment and the sadness in his father's chakra and he hung his head down, ashamed. Himiko reminded him what he was accused of (and Madara had to bite his tongue not to explode) and then, she announced him that he was stripped of his title of Clan Head and sentenced to be confined at the very end of the compound. He had to leave the Head House today and he wasn't allowed to speak to people unless they spoke to him first.

The sentence hit him like a punch to the chest, but he accepted it. He had said he was going to take responsibilities for his actions, after all, and he had never been one to back down on his word.

(And hadn't he threatened to lock Tobirama in the Head House some months ago, after having falsely accused him of cheating ? Hadn't he used that threat to ensure his wife would not rebel when he had forced his cock in Tobirama's mouth ? He knew how taboo that kind of act was for the Senju, Hashirama had told him, probably wanting to inform his friend of the Senju Clan's particularities so Madara could treat Tobirama well. If his old friend what Madara had used this knowledge for, he would be horrified.

And now Madara was the one punished, exiled away from his family, forbidden to speak. Axactly what he had wanted to do to Tobirama.

Karma was a bitch.)

So he did as he was told. He went back to the Head House, emptied his room and moved to a little old house at the farthest end of the compound, decrepit and humid. There was a little garden and a small well behind the house. But the garden was invaded by twitch grass and the well was empty. Exhausted emotionnally after his trying day, he unrolled his bed in a corner of the only room and fell asleep like a stone.

He spent the next days renovating the house, cleaning it and furbishing it. He ended up sweaty and filthy, with spiderwebs in his hair. He had no bathroom in his tiny house so he had to go to the public baths. Nobody spoke to him while he walked in the compound and people (especially the omegas) ostensibly looked away. He tried not to let it eat at him, but it was complicated.

After a few days, a pressing matter appeared. He was ninja, he knew how to find food in the wild. But here, confined in the compound, forbidden to speak with anyone (and no one wanted to speak to him), he had no idea how to get food. And he was starting to get hungry. He had finished his food stores and his stomach was growling. It had only been a week since he had left the Head House.

Until someone knocked on his door. Madara, lost in his dreams of full stomach, jerked awake and extended his senses to find Izuna in front of his door. Surprised, he went to open. Izuna was indeed here, looking tired and carrying a basket. He almost shoved it into Madara's arms.

"Tobirama told me to give you that," he sighed.

Madara blinked dumbly. Izuna inhaled sharply and made a face.

"He told me Hashirama would hate him if you died on his watch", Izuna added, looking like he wanted to punch Hashirama in the face.

Madara couldn't believe his ears. After all he had done, Tobirama still had enough kindness to ensure Madara would not starve. He weighted the basket between his hands. It was heavy. Izuna was chewing on his lower lip, apparently unsure of what to do now. He finally cleared his throat and contorted his mouth in a parody of a smile.

"Goodnight,brother," he said while striding away.

Madara watched him disappear in the twilight's light and felt his heart clench painfully. He missed his little brother, he missed the days when they were little kids, carefree, just playing and pretending everything was alright, that the world wasn't a horrible place, where children were killed everyday. His growling stomach reminded him where he was and he sighed and went back inside, closing the door.

He put the basket on his table and opened it. There was freshly baked bread, smoked meat and smoked fish, a box of spiced vegetables and a can of tea (gemaicha, Madara's favourite - he had no idea the omega knew his tastes so well). At the bottom of the basket, he found several small bags that seemed full of different seeds as well as a large treaty of gardening. Shivering, he took the book between his hands and let himself fall like a ton of brick on his bed.

He started crying.

Madara didn't sleep well this night, despite his full stomach. The next day, he read the book Tobirama had given him (and it came from his wife's personnal collection, he remembered seeing it on the shelves) and decided to start a garden of his own.

Days after days, he woke up with the sun, took a walk in the almost desert compound and went back to his house to do his katas. Then he tended to his still small garden, or read the gardening book (there were notes in the margins and Madara bet they were from Tobirama's hand). Once every three days, Izuna came and gave him a basket full of food. Sometimes, he left without a word, sometimes he stayed and talked with Madara for a few minutes. Tajima started to come too, stayed for a cup of tea and chatted with Madara.

His father seemed conflicted, between his love for his son and his disgust for what Madara had done. Tajima told him that Tobirama still had troubles dealing with what Madara had put him through. He was eating less, and had lost weight, which was apparently worrying Nana to no end, because of the young Senju's pregnancy. Tobirama was also sleeping less and was plagued by nightmares, waking up panting and shivering. Jun and Han had tried everything, from calming teas to downright sleeping in the bed with him, since it seemed to calm him a little. But nothing seemed to really work.

They also had to confiscate his dagger after Jun had surprised him staring blankly at the blade, and they had hidden any sharp object present in the house.

Tobirama was only at five weeks of pregnancy, where he was most likely to loose the baby if he underwent too much stress. This seemed to terrorize Izuna, who was following Tobirama everywhere at the Elders' orders. And this was contaminating the entire clan, who were fearing that on top of everything, their Lady would suffer a miscarriage.

Madara had felt sick when his father had told him that. What Tobirama had seen in the illusion Madara had trapped him into was obviously eating him alive. And therefore putting the life of the baby he was bearing (maybe Madara's child, maybe his niece or nephew) in danger. The trauma was killing him inside, but he wasn't speaking to the Uchiha. Maybe he was scared, maybe he was ashamed, maybe it was something else entirely. After all, Madara had no idea how the omega was functionning (they had been married for almost a year and Madara didn't even make the effort to learn what Tobirama liked - there were times when he wanted to slap himself lastly).

Fortunately, Madara knew someone to who the omega would talk. And he also knew how to make him come to the Uchiha compound. But it would loose him the respect and the love of the only person who still considered him a good person. He thought about it for a long moment. But finally, he decided that he had done enough wrong and that it was time to do a little right, whatever it took. He knew it would not change what he had done, but it was the occasion to do something for the first time since the beginning of this marriage.

It took him two days to write his letter. The first version was entirely gibberish, anybody reading it would think ha was going crazy (maybe he was). He had burnt it immediately after rereading it. The second was a little clearer, but too long and too detailled, and at the same time not enough (he would have needed a novel to tell everything). He destroyed it without even rereading it.

Finally, after pacing round his tiny house for hours, tearing at his own hair and putting ink all over himself, he had an illumination. He immediately ran to his table and wrote his letter in two minutes. It was three lines long.

/I did something horrible.  
Please come as quickly as you can.  
Madara/

He reread it, considered burning it, finally went outside to take a walk and clear his head. He came back and read the letter again, before sighing, dragging a hand down his face and deciding it would be the best he would be able to produce.

He waited all day for his father to come to see him. When Tajima came, Madara already had a steaming teapot waiting. The old alpha raised a brow when he saw his son turning the folded piece of paper between his fingers.

"Madara ?" he said,"what is that ?"

Madara wetted his lips before giving the folded letter to Tajima, who took it, a little dumbfounded.

"Can you send that to the Senju compound ?" Madara asked, sheepish, looking at his feet.

Tajima looked between his son and the letter. He squinted.

"What are you trying to do, son ?"

"I... am trying to help," Madara answered, twisting his fingers and biting his tongue,"I know I'm probably the last person he would want the help of, but..."

He stopped talking, looking away. He was angry. He didn't know if it was with himself or with Tobirama. He had been wondering for weeks now why the omega hadn't said anything. Swallowing his anger and his pride, he looked pleadingly at Tajima.

"You can read it," he said,"just... just send it... please..."

Tajima looked at his son for a long moment, his chakra swirling in sadness, before he sighed and nodded.

"I will send it, Madara," he said.

Madara exhaled shakily and thanked his father. Tajima left, the piece of paper in his hand.

************

Two days later, Hashirama was presenting hismelf before the Uchiha compound's gates.


	40. I tried to find the sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama learns the truth. His bubble bursts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter now, because I won't be able to do it this week-end. I'll come back to my usual posting schedule next week.
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

Izuna was furious and seriously thought about going back into the compound to punch Madara in the face (it was his fault, it had to be), but he had a more pressing matter to deal with for now. He ran to the gates as soon as he got the news that Hashirama was here. He didn't like the idea of leaving Tobirama alone, especially in the state of agitation the young omega had been in, due to his brother's arrival.

Izuna gritted his teeth when he saw Hashirama at the gates. The Senju was wearing no armor, just his usual clothes, his hair were free and he had that carefree expression that always made Izuna's hair stand on end. It was like this man thought that war was a game and the young Uchiha hated that.

(There was something else he hated. This was the man who never visited Tobirama, the man who never wrote. The man Tobirama loved more than himself, the man to whom he was so loyal. The man who didn't give a fuck...

And Izuna wanted to hurt him for that.)

Hashirama smiled when he saw Izuna and it took all of the young alpha's willpower not to bare his teeth and growl.

"Izuna," the Senju said almost cheerfully,"do you know where is Madara ? He told me to come..."

He gave a folded piece of paper to Izuna who opened it, read it and started glowering. That was it, Izuna was really gonna punch Madara. What the fuck was his brother thinking ?! Hashirama, who had no preservation instincts and was apparently unable to read the mood, felt the need to open his big mouth.

"You know," he said,"if this is something Tobirama did, I..."

Izuna saw red. When he got out of his haze, Hashirama was on his ass on the ground, nursing a busted cheek and looking shocked. Two guards had caught Izuna to prevent him from pummelling the Senju Clan Head. The others were looking at the scene coolly, and obviously judging Hashirama.

"Tobirama did nothing !" Izuna snarled, out of his mind with fury,"Madara raped him and abused him so much he's been unable to look an alpha in the eye for a month now !"

Hashirama paled and his face crumpled.

"What ?" he croacked.

"Apparently, he didn't have the balls to write you that," Izuna growled and some of the guards nodded, baring their teeth.

Hashirama got on his feet, shaking. Izuna's harsh words had completely shattered his cheerful facade.

"Where is Tobirama ?" he asked, and for once he was looking dead serious.

Izuna sneered, baring his teeth.

"And why would I tell you ?" the young alpha retorted.

The Uchiha in presence were suddenly reminded of the reason why Hashirama Senju had been nicknamed the God of Shinobi, when he let his chakra loose as his wounded cheek was healing itself. The air filled itself with tension and the guards stepped back, scared. Izuna stayed where he was, tense like a bowstring, standing his ground.

"Izuna," Hashirama said,"let me see my baby brother, please..."

It sounded almost like a plea. Izuna bit his tongue almost to blood, before finally relenting.

"I'm going to lead you to him," he said grimly,"but if you hurt him..."

The threat was silent but Hashirama understood, and he nodded. Izuna turned on his heels and walked inside the compound, Hashirama following him. Not far from the Head House, they came face to face with Madara, who had apparently rushed here, alerted by Hashirama's outburst. The Senju Clan Head froze, his attention fixated on Madara, pleading with his eyes. The former Uchiha Head visibly gulped and looked away. Hashirama paled even more. Izuna, struggling with his anger, grabbed the Senju by the elbow and dragged him inside.

He led him to the gardens, where he had left Tobirama. The young omega was still here, sitting on a stonebench near the pond. He wasn't looking at the alphas. Izuna stopped there and sighed.

"He's been like that since he sensed you coming," he said.

He turned to Hashirama, who was looking at Tobirama with something akin to remorse in his big brown eyes. Izuna chewed on his lower lip. He didn't want to let Tobirama with Hashirama, but the two of them were brothers. And Tobirama's mental state had been worsening, the nightmares had increased. Maybe seeing Hashirama would help him. Maybe...

"Go see him," he said,"I'm staying here..."

************

Hashirama, not paying attention to Izuna anymore, made his way to the bench Tobirama was sitting on. He had troubles believing what Izuna told him. Hashirama had entrusted his little brother's life to Madara. Surely, his friend would never have done that ! When he had received Madara's letter, he had thought the Uchiha was exagerating.

But now, he wasn't so sure. Dread was pooling in his guts. It was a nightmare, it couldn't be. Tobirama couldn't have been raped, especially not by the alpha who was supposed to care for him ! Hashirama approached slowly, careful not to startle his brother. He noticed that Tobirama was way more covered than usual, wearing long sleeves and a turtleneck under his yukata, and he felt his throat tighten. Despite his unusual looks (among the Senju, at least), his brother had never been bodyshy, displaying his white skin like a challenge to all the people who called him a wraith. For him to hide like that...

Hashirama also noticed that Tobirama's hair were longer than he remembered, reaching his shoulderblades. His brother had always kept his hair short, saying that he didn't want them to get in the way when he fought. He had started growing them approximatively a year ago, when he had learnt he would have to marry Madara. Someone (Hashirama didn't remember who, but thinking about it, it was probably a Senju Elder) had made a remark about short hair being unbeffiting of a Lady. And Hashirama knew how much of a perfectionnist his little brother was.

Tobirama turned to look at him and Hashirama saw how tired his little brother was looking. The omega had dark eyebags, that made him look like he had black eyes. Hashirama made a move to take him in his arms, but Tobirama's eyes widened and he backed away, looking at his brother with something akin to terror for half a second. Hashirama stopped immediately, feeling frozen. He didn't understand why Tobirama had reacted like that. He was his brother, Tobirama had to know Hashirama would never hurt him, right ?

What had happened to his baby brother ?

Tobirama took a deep breath to calm himself down, drew on of his knees against his chest, closed his arms around it and used it to hide his face, not looking at Hashirama.

"Sorry," he said in a small voice.

"No... you... you don't have to be sorry... I shouldn't have done that..."

He heard Tobirama inhale.

"Is it okay if I sit here ?" he asked, pointing at the bench.

Tobirama hesitated and nodded. Hashirama sat next to him on the stone bench, careful to let a distance between them. He felt like trying to approach a terrified animal. Tobirama still wasn't looking at him.

"Tobi..." he started,"what had happened ? Izuna told me, but..."

But what ? He didn't believe it, didn't believe Madara had done something like that, couldn't believe something so heinous had happened to his little brother...? Tobirama, who was always so strong, so though, so crafty... He couldn't have been...

"You're going to hate me if I tell you," Tobirama mumbled against his knee.

That twisted something in Hashirama's heart.

"Tobi, you're my brother," he said,"my baby brother... I could never hate you..."

He tried to convey his love and his sincerity through his chakra, since he knew his little brother never really stopped to sense. Finally, Tobirama looked at him. His wine red eyes were wet with tears and Hashirama had to get a grip on the instinct that dictated he took his distressed brother in his arms to comfort him.

"But Madara is your gift from the divine," Tobirama croacked, and his voice was hoarse, like he was trying to swallow his tears.

Hashirama's eyes widened. Because it was true, Madara was the gift the gods had put on his path, the man who understood his dream better than anyone, his equal, both in power and his dream.

"I thought you were going to abbandon me if I ever accused him of anything," Tobirama continued,"if I broke the peace, destroyed your dream, you would have left me... and I couldn't bear the idea..."

Hashirama felt like all warmth had been sucked out of his body. He couldn't believe his little brother had chosen to suffer in silence because he thought Hashirama would hate him if he tried to defend himself against Madara. He briefly wondered what had happened to make him think like that.

But then he remembered when they were children, just after the incident at the river with the Uchiha. Angry with Tobirama for tattling to their father about his meetings with Madara, he had drifted away from his brother, had left him alone. He knew his brother had no friend (appart from him and Toka) and he remembered thinking it would teach Tobirama to mind his own business. And before that, when he had favored Madara over Tobirama, when he had left his little brother to mourn for Itama and Kawarama alone while he was dreaming of changing the world with an enemy.

He remembered all the times he had accused Tobirama of being ruthless, of taking pleasure with killing the Uchiha. All the times he had brushed away his concern about the Uchiha, convinced his brother was exagerating. When he had left a mourning Tobirama organize their father's funeral because he was too busy trying to convince Madara to make peace.

He had chosen Madara over Tobirama so many times and now he was surprised that Tobirama hadn't dared come to him after being assaulted by the same man Hashirama had favored again and again. He was an idiot. And a hypocrite.

"When did it start ?" Hashirama asked in a faint voice.

Tobirama blinked, a tear rolled on his cheek.

"My wedding night," he answered faintly.

Once again, Hashirama felt like a had been punched in the guts. He knew Tobirama had never been with anyone before Madara. He had never expressed any interest toward that kind of things (or maybe he had, but Hashirama hadn't paid attention) and nobody had ever expressed interest toward him (except those who had, like half of their Hatake cousins, Uzumaki, Nara and others that Hashirama didn't remember at the moment. But Hashirama had never answered favorably. Because he didn't find them good enough for his little brother ? Or maybe because he selfishly appreciated Tobirama's blind devotion and didn't want to loose it, even if it meant sacrifying his brother's chance at happiness ?).

To think that his first time, that was supposed to be a pleasurable experience with someone he trusted, had been a rape. Hashirama looked at his hands, feeling utterly sick with himself. Where had he been when Tobirama had needed him the most, whe he had been suffering at the hands of a man Hashirama was blindly admiring ? Had he hoped for his big brother to come and save him, had he prayed for Hashirama's help ?

"I should have seen it," he whispered.

"I didn't tell you anything," Tobirama answered in the same tone,"you had no way to guess..."

Hashirama inhaled shakily.

"I am your brother, I should have understood, I should have protected you..."

The Senju Clan Head hated himself. He looked at Tobirama, who was chewing on his lower lip. A tear had rolled on his cheek. Hashirama wanted to dry it, wanted to prove to Tobirama that he could be a good brother (even if it seemed a little late now). But he didn't. Tobirama licked his lips.

"Why did you speak about it, after keeping silence for so long ?" Hashirama asked,"what happened ? Did Madara...?"

He stopped speaking right now, just as tears started rolling on his brother's cheeks. Tobirama folded in half, a loud sob raking through him. He put his hands on his belly as tears fell on his knees. Hashirama's eyes widened. He had seen Mito do this gesture often during the last months. No believing his eyes, he listened to the trees and the flowers of the garden, who were singing that ocean/deep/strom had been pollinated, that ocean/deep/storm was bearing life.

"You're pregnant," Hashirama breathed.

He was gonna be an uncle.

Finally, Tobirama rageously crushed his tears under the heel of his hand and looked at Hashirama with red-rimmed eyes. He was looking so tired, so small, so young. When was the last time he had seen Tobirama cry ? When their mother had died. Tobirama had cried at the funeral. And he had never cried ever again after that.

"During the Feast of Amaterasu," Tobirama started,"he got drunk and he started saying horrible things... I got so angry... I talked back to him... then he followed me to my room... we had a bid fight..."

Hashirama listened, numb, as Tobirama recounted the events of the night and what had led to it. He shivered when Tobirama evocated the thing that had been inside Madara's head (the same thing that had attacked Mito and her unborn baby, the thing that had thought it could target his family. Hashirama wanted to find that thing and burn it). He listened intently as Tobirama explained what he had done after finding out about Madara being possessed.

"... and then I slapped him," Tobirama continued, a small smile of satisfaction gracing his lips," and it triggered the trap. But he..."

He hiccupped.

"... he managed to trap me into an illusion..."

Hashirama startled. No ! Madara hadn't done that ! He felt like he was diving deeper into horror with each revelation leaving Tobirama's mouth.

"You were all there," his brother whispered and Hashirama didn't dare interrupt him to ask him questions, fearing he would clamp down and stop talking,"all the alphas I ever knew... and I..."

Another sob shook him and Hashirama could only watch as all he had ever known was falling to pieces (his little brother was not heartless like he had slowly started to believe ; no, Tobirama was feeling really deep and he had been hurt (and what had Hashirama done except push him away ?)).

"... I was tied up, I couldn't move... and they... you... you were..."

He choked on his words and started coughing. Hashirama threw himself next to him, his hands hovering over his back. But he didn't dare touching his brother. It took Tobirama several minutes to calm down. Hashirama was painfully aware of his brother's distress. Usually, Tobirama was much more composed, but right now, his scent was all over the place, like he was suddenly unable to contain himself, his pain spilling for all to see. Hashirama's heart was bleeding.

The trees of the garden warned him of fire/crackle/ozone's killing intent. He looked over his shoulder and saw Izuna, still on the engawa. He was tense like a bowstring and his teeth were bared. All the signs of an alpha whose omega's was in danger. An Uchiha woman, short, with a disheveled braid, was standing next to him and had a hand clamped on Izuna's wrist. Yet she was looking at Hashirama like she wanted to ste him on fire.

Hashirama ignored them. Tobirama was more important. So he reported his attention on him. Just as the young omega inhaled sharply and spat a few words as if they were hurting him.

"... raping me... you were raping me..."

A buzzing sound invaded Hashirama's mind but Tobirama didn't stop here.

"Dad too... even Dad... and Izuna too..."

Hashirama's killing intent blew up, chilling the air and Tobirama whimpered. The Senju Head instantly calmed, his breath ragged. Tobirama was looking at him with fear in his eyes, hands clamped on his belly to protect it. Hashirama distractedly noticed that vines had started coiling around the feet of the bench.

"I am sorry," he said shakily,"I didn't want to scare you. I'm not angry at you..."

He inhaled.

"I'm going to kill him," Hashirama added.

Tobirama dried his tears with the palm of his hand before looking at his brother.

"You're going to hate yourself if you do that," he mumbled.

"I already hate myself..."

He looked at his hands. He was the God of Shinobi, the most feared and respected ninja in the world. And yet he had been unable to protect his little brother. What kind of alpha did that make him ? And Tobirama had kept being loyal to him, had suffered and bled for him, while Hashirama had given him nothing in return. He turned to his brother, who was looking at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"Why are you so loyal to me ?" he asked, throat tight,"I was unable to protect you... I left you at the hands of a man who hurt you... I saw nothing... yet you suffered for me, you bled for me... why ?"

Tobirama gave him a pained smile and another tear rolled on his cheek.

"You're my big brother," he said in a strangled voice,"and I love you, I love you so much. I'd lay the world at your feet if you ever asked me... Hashirama, you are... for me, you are..."

He choked on a sob.

"... you're the god of my world... and even if you don't look at me, I'll never stop being loyal to you..."

Hashirama was breathless. All these years he had been so focused on Madara, but the real gift from the divine had been right in fornt of his eyes the whole time. And he hadn't seen it. He felt tears roll on his cheeks.

"I don't deserve you," he breathed.

Tobirama bit his lower lip.

"I'm sorry, Tobi, I'm so sorry... I should have protected you... I should have seen you were hurting..."

Slowly, he took Tobirama's hands in his, and Tobirama let him do it, even if he visibly shivered. Hashirama softly rubbed his brother's knuckles with his thumbs and looked at Tobirama, whose lower lip was wobbling slightly.

"I'll never leave you ever again," he said, trying to convey his love and his sincerity through his chakra.

Tobirama scrunched his nose not to cry. Hashirama lifted the young omega's hands and kissed them. His brother started crying uncontrollably.

"I will protect you," Hashirama promised,"I know it's late, I know I should have been a better brother. But I swear from now on, I will be there for you. I promise you."

I made Tobirama break. Sobbing, he threw himself in Hashirama's arms and the large alpha embraced him, inhaling Tobirama's scent, sweeter than he remembered. The young omega had buried his face against Hashirama's chest and was crying all the tears in his body while his brother was rocking him slowly. Hashirama threaded his fingers through the silver-white hair of his brother and kissed his temple.

Now he was gonna do things right. Now he was going to protect his little brother.

************

Izuna was pacing on the engawa, gnawing on his nails. When Tobirama had broken down in his brother's arms, sobbing, Nana had dragged him out of sight, probably fearing he would do something stupid (and she was right, he would have. But you had to understand, his omega, the mother of his child was in distress and he had to do something, he had to help Tobirama !). Nana was now sitting on the edge of the engawa, fiddling with her braid. Apparently, his pacing was irritating her. She finally snapped.

"If you don't stop moving right now, I'm going to break your leg," she growled.

Izuna scoffed, but dropped on his ass next to her and bite on his nail. It was at this moement that Hashirama appeared, carrying Tobirama bridal style. The omega was sleeping soundly, his head resting on his brother's shoulder, dried tears on his cheeks. He was looking absolutely exhausted. Izuna jumped on his feet, feeling the ugly beast of jealousy growl in his throat. Hashirama looked at him, his eyes fathomless.

"You love my brother, don't you ?" he said.

Izuna bared his teeth.

"I do," he said, seeing no interest in lying.

Hashirama didn't shy away from his gaze, and Izuna couldn't help but be impressed. Slowly, softly, Hashirama gave him the senseless Tobirama and Izuna took him without asking questions. Then the Senju Head turned to Nana, who tensed.

"Lead me to Madara," he said icily.


	41. But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara gets what was coming to him. It is violent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want the thank syaolie for the lovely picture they offered me for last chapter !
> 
> You can see it here : https://pasteboard.co/JDuxkQb.jpg
> 
> Thank you so much dear !

Madara knew something was coming. He had sensed Hashirama's chakra become colder than he had ever sensed it. He inhaled, and his former friend appeared in front of his house, looking terrifying, his handsome face grim and dark. Madara gulped. Nana was following the Senju Head, and she was looking a little scared.

"Madara," Hashirama snarled, baring his teeth in an obvious display of aggression,"we need to talk..."

Madara nodded numbly, feeling cold.

"Where are the training grounds ?" Hashirama asked Nana.

The young woman's dark gaze fluttered between Madara and Hashirama, before she pointed silently at the direction of the training grounds. Hashirama immediately set off in that direction. Madara stayed frozen for a second, looking at Nana. His clanmate's eyes were dark and cold, but there was also an hint of pity i them. Gulping, Madara followed Hashirama to the training grounds, dragging his feet. He guessed he was about to face his karma.

When he arrived on the training grounds, Hashirama had already taken off his haori, as well as his shirt, and was standing there bare-chested. His face was blank and his brown eyes cold, colder than Madara had ever seen them. He didn't think Hashirama could have such an expression. Madara had forgotten how tall and huge Hashirama actually was. He took off his Uchiha robes, keeping only his pants and his shirt. He came to stand in front of Hashirama. The silence stretched, smothering. Madara had never seen Hashirama so furious. And usually, his former friend's fury wasn't directed against him. He gulped. Some people had gathered around the training grounds and were watching, wary.

Finally, as Madara was about to snap, unable to bear the tension any longer, Hashirama talked.

"I trusted you, Madara," he said simply.

Madara startled, before looking away ashamed. Hashirama bared his teeth and his chakra became cold like a forest in winter.

"He is my baby brother," the Senju growled, sounding like a rabid predator,"my last brother. And I had entrusted his life and his wellbeing to you."

His chakra was spreading in the ground, threatening like a leviathan about to surge from its hiding place.

"And what did you do ?!" Hashirama snapped.

Madara forced himself to look at his former friend, his hands fisting tightly.

"I am sorry," he said,"I am so sorry... I wasn't myself, I..."

And then Hashirama exploded.

"I don't give a damn that you weren't yourself !!!" he roared, surging forward, vines blowing through the ground, aiming for Madara.

The Uchiha reacted immediately, jumping backward and readying handsigns for a Great Fireball. He burnt the first vines to crisps, but Hashirama was already on him and Madara moved just fast enough to counter a punch aimed at his abdomen. Yet, he was sent flying and crashed heavily at the other end of the training grounds. He stood up, feeling the taste of blood in his mouth. Hashirama was already here, in front of him, towering. Vines surrounded them, blocking any way of escape, or any hope of rescue.

He punched Madara in the face, sent him back on the ground, straddled him and kept hitting him. Madara raised his arms in front of his face to protect his head, trying to grab Hashirama's fists to stop him, but to no avail. It vaguely reminded Madara of something else. A situation where he had been the aggressor.

Hashirama stopped hitting and just stayed there, hunched over Madara, panting. The Uchiha didn't dare moving. Hashirama was looking wild and terrifying, out of his mind. Madara breathed with difficulties, covered in bruises, several ribs broken, his lower lip busted, blood dripping down his chin, one of his eyes swollen. Then, Hashirama spoke, his voice raspy and hoarse, like he was struggling to contain his tears.

"You raped my baby brother," he croacked,"you raped Tobirama..."

Tears started dripping down his cheeks and falling on Madara's beaten face.

"You are his alpha, you were supposed to protect him, to care for him... and instead you..."

He sobbed, pressing his fists on his eyes to stop the tears.

"And I saw nothing... I was so convinced you were my friend, that you would never... I couldn't protect him... my last brother and I didn't see how much he was suffering..."

He looked at Madara with bloodshot eyes, trails of dried tears on his cheeks.

"He was scared of me and it is your fault..."

Madara let his arms fall next his head as Hashirama dried his tears with the back of his hands.

"I am sorry," he repeated, his voice hoarse.

Hashirama looked at him coldly.

"I should have killed you," he said, and Madara shivered in fear, feeling Hashirama's killing intent smothering him,"I should kill you..."

He stood up, and Madara stayed where he was, not daring to move a muscle. His entire body was hurting (he thought about Tobirama, flashes of what had happened the last time he had lay with his wife turning in his head ; the omega certainly had had it worse). Hashirama looked down on him, disgust clear on his face.

"I don't want you to approach him anymore," the Senju growled,"I don't want you to look at him or talk to him. If you do, I will kill you."

Madara nodded weakly. Hashirama's jaws flexed and he left briskly, the vines retreating into the ground. The former Uchiha Head lay on the ground looking at the skies. He blinked when he saw Nana standing next to him. The healer's face was weary. She closed her eyes, sighed and knelt, grabbing Madara by the shoulders and making him sit.

"Ow," he protested half-heartedly.

"Shut up," she grumbled,"and be grateful to still be alive. He could have broken your neck. I certainly would have done it if I had been in his shoes..."

Madara snorted mirthlessly, but regretted it when his broken ribs reminded him of his beaten state. He felt Nana's hands on his back and sensed her chakra stitching his flesh and his bones together and appeasing the pain of his strained muscles.

"If you hate me that much," Madara groaned,"why are you wasting your time healing me ?"

Nana's crackly chakra fluctuated in anger.

"I am the Uchiha healer, and you are an Uchiha," she sniped.

She healed a large bruise on his shoulder before continuing.

"Furthermore, I do not hate you... I am... disappointed... yeah, I guess that's the word..."

She sighed.

"You were our Clan Head, our leader... I admired you, you know... Strong, kind-hearted Madara... I was proud to follow you..."

Then her hands left his skin and she stood up.

"And then I learnt that you were a rapist..."

Her face was blank, but her lower lip was jutting out and was wobbling. Madara felt her sadness and her disappointment in her chakra and he hung his head in shame.

"Do you have any idea how I felt ?!" she spat.

"I am sorry," he croacked.

"Sorry ?! Excuses won't mend my broken trust ! Or our clanmates' broken trust ! We were trusting you !"

"I wasn't myself... I had this thing in my head, who was whispering things to me and I..."

"You were believing them ?!"

Madara nodded and bit his lower lip. Nana was looking scandalized.

"Did you even try getting to know him, Madara ? Did you even try forging yourself an opinion looking at the facts rather than listening to stray thoughts ?!"

Madara shook his head negatively. Nana looked at him, her shoulders dropping in exhaustion.

Madara had never felt so ashamed in his life.

************

Tobirama's wine red eyes blinked open and he looked around, wondering what had happened and where he was. He remembered sobbing in Hashirama's arms, but not much after that. He was lying on his side on the couch, his head cushionned on Hashirama's lap, a blanket covering his body. Izuna was sitting on a cushion in front of them, pretending to be reading a book and not looking. But Tobirama could feel that all his attention was on the two Senju.

Tobirama closed his eyes again and smiled, squirming to find a better position. Hashirama's large hand landed softly on his head and his fingers were threaded through Tobirama's silver-white hair. The young omega sighed and relaxed. The deep wound in his mind was still here, but it hurt less than before, Hashirama's words and promises acting like a balm on his torn heart. His brother's chakra was covering him whole, like a large and heavy blanket. He was feeling warm and grounded and loved.

And it was all that he had ever wanted.

He stayed like that for a long moment, just appreciating the warmth and the weight of Hashirama's hand. Regretfully, he opened his eyes and starightened up. Hashirama let him go but kept his hand on Tobirama's elbow. Izuna rushed toward him, carrying a steaming cup of spice tea, Tobirama's favourite. The young omega took the cup and smiled bashfully at Izuna, who preened. At this moment, Jun popped out of nowhere next to the couch, carrying a tray covered in biscuits, fretting slightly. She put it on the table and Tobirama smiled at her. Jun had been really worried these last days, because he was eating than he used to. She had cooked all his favourites, trying to make him eat more.

"Thank you," he croacked.

She smiled, relief filtrating through her chakra.

"Anytime Tobirama-sam... Tobirama..."

Tobirama felt his eyes sting. To give himself a composure, he took a biscuit and ate it. It was only now that he noticed how hungry he actually was. The little spark of chakra in his womb was shining with strength. He smiled and put a hand on his belly. It was going to be okay. He took another biscuit. He was gonna survive, for this child.

Hashirama spent a long moment with him, before leaving, since he had to go back to the Senju compound. But he promised he would be back very soon, and that next time, he would bring Mito and Toka with him. It warmed his heart, despite the tightening in his throat. He let Hashirama hig him tightly, and stayed under the gates till his brother had disappeared in the forest. Hashirama had turned several times to wave at him and Tobirama snorted. His brother was still goofy, despite everything.

Izuna came to him.

"It's time for dinner," the alpha said.

"I'm coming Izuna..."

He lloked one last time at the forest and followed Izuna. He was hungry and tired.

For once since a long time, he slept well this night. No nightmare to plague him, no feeling of doom to wake him with a start. He woke up the next morning more rested than he had felt in weeks. Next to him, Han was stirring awake. Tobirama smiled.

Hashirama loved him. It was gonna be okay.

************

Hashirama ran home without stopping. He was feeling cold inside, all the things he had learnt today turning in his head. His comfortable little world had been destroyed in the span of a few hours. All his beliefs, all he had ever thought true, shredded to pieces. If he was to be honest with himself, he was scared of what would happen when he would reach the Senju compound. When he would have to explain the situation to Mito and Toka.

He was pretty sure the two women would be furious and blow up at him. And they would be very right o. After all, they were the closest to Tobirama, and Mito had told him several times that he should go visit his brother, that he should make sure he was okay. But Hashirama had brushed away her concerns, telling her there was no reason to be worried for Tobirama, that he was sure Madara was taking good care of him.

(He was a fucking idiot and he deserved everything Mito and Toka would throw at him.)

When he reached the compound, he stopped under the gates. The guards looked at him with raised eyebrows. Hashirama inhaled and his gaze skimmed over the guards. He briefly wondered what they were thinking of Tobirama, if they were among those who insulted him behind his back (because they were too cowardly to say it to his face) or if they were among those who were just scared of him and didn't approach him.

Hashirama felt fury surge through him and he had to bite his tongue not to scream. His nostrils flared and he strode inside the compound, not saluting the guards. He had no excuses for his behavior toward Tobirama. He was his brother, his last brother, and Hashirama had neglected him, shunted him, taken him for granted. And for a reason Hashirama still hadn't fully understood, Tobirama had born all that without complaining.

He had followed Hashirama all this time, supported him, cleaned his messes, had sacrified everything for Hashirama's dream. And Hashirama, blinded by his dream of peace, had never stopped to ask himself what Tobirama's dream was.

He entered the Senju Head House. Mito was here, sitting on the couch, her gravid belly distending the fabric of her green kimono. She was looking stern. Toka was standing behind her, in full armor. Hashirama had the feeling they had been waiting for him. He gulped. No need to delay the unavoidable. He sat in front of Mito and dragged a hand down his face.

"I need to tell you something," he said, defeated.

"It's about Tobirama ?" Toka asked.

Her tone was snappish and aggressive, her jaws tight. Hashirama assessed her for a second. He knew his cousin, they were good friends (even if Toka had always favored Tobirama). And at the moment, she was furious. He could see it in the tension of her spine, the tremor of her jaws and the nervous twitch of her eyebrow.

"Yes," he said,"it's about Tobirama..."

He chewed on his lower lip, looking for a diplomatic way to tell them the truth (a way that wouldn't immediately send them on the warpath). Words had always come easy to him, but right now, they were escaping him. Finally, he screwed his eyes shut and breathed deeply. And then he spilled the truth. All of it, omiting no detail.

When he stopped talking, feeling cold deep in his very bones, Miot was looking frozen, barely breathing. Toka was paler than death. Then, her eyes shining with tears, she rushed outside.

Hashirama heard her scream, a deep and anguished sound, and he winced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed Madara being beaten down ;)


	42. So darkness I became

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elders become pressing. Izuna is happy but doesn't show it. Tobirama says the truth about his baby to his closest friend.
> 
> Hashirama suffers.

A tear was rolling on Mito's cheek. She did nothing to dry it, too numb, too shocked for that. Hashirama was still sitting in front of her but she was seeing right through him. Toka's screams of fury weren't managing to startle her. She was feeling cold inside. Tobirama, her little brother in all but blood, had been... he had been...

She had had a bad feeling these last weeks, and she had insisted again and again for Hashirama to go and visit Tobirama. But he had said she was probably imagining things. And he hadn't gone. But when when Madara (that fucker, she was going to cut him into tiny little pieces and then feed him to her summons) had sent him a cryptic letter, he had gone immediately.

(Because Hashirama had always favored Madara over Tobirama, had always been so enamoured with that Uchiha...)

She loved her husband, really, she loved him. But right now, she was feeling like she had never hated someone more.

"I told you," she croacked,"I told you you should have gone and seen him..."

"I know... Mito, I am... I am so sorry..."

She breathed deeply, put a hand on her belly. Feeling the little life here helped her calm down.

"I should never have let him go back there," she whispered,"I should have sent him to Uzushio, whether he liked it or not..."

Hashirama startled and looked at her, not understanding what she was saying. Mito chuckled, but it was mirthless, almost cruel.

"My cousin Kirito keeps singing his praises, you know," she said,"he had been really saddened when I told him about Tobirama's wedding to Madara. He had planned to court him..."

Hashirama was looking haunted. Mito continued, because she wasn't feeling merciful at all right now.

"But you wouldn't have accepted, would you ? It would have ended like with the Hatake Heir..."

She looked coldly at her husband, wanting to hurt him with all her might. It wouldn't be worse than what Tobirama had had to undergo.

"Sometimes, I thought you were refusing all the courting offers you received for him just so you could trade him off like a broodmare..."

Hashirama froze, pale like death. Mito bullied on, baring her teeth. Outside, Toka screamed again and the walls of the house rattled. Hashirama hung his head down, ashamed.

"Tell me, Anata, these last years, did you ever asked yourself what Tobi wanted ? Or were you too busy with your dear Madara ?"

"I... I didn't think... he never said anything... I thought he was happy..."

Mito sneered and stood up with some difficulties, her belly in the way. Hashirama was looking like a kicked puppy but for once, Mito didn't let it sway her heart. She looked down on him coldly and he squirmed in discomfort.

"We are going to see Tobirama tomorrow," she said, her tone unyielding,"I will accept no excuses and no refusal."

Hashirama nodded numbly. Mito inhaled and walked away. She stopped before leaving the living-room and looked over her shoulder.

"You are on the couch tonight," she growled.

And then she left.

Later that night, she cried herself to sleep, thinking about all the horrors her baby brother (so kind, so though) had undergone. She cursed Madara. And she cursed herself for not insisting more when he had told her about his wedding night. She should have sent him to Uzushio, even if he didn't want it, even if that would have lost her his trust.

At least he would have been safe.

At least he would have been happy.

************

Toka didn't sleep that night. She raged on the training grounds, raged and raged again. When Takuma came to see what was wrong, she screamed wordlessly at him before finally falling into his arms and crying all the tears in her body. Takuma, completely at a loss, held her and patted her head awkwardly. They stayed like that for a long moment, even after Toka stopped crying. She was numb, frozen, Hashirama's words turning and turning and turning in her head.

Tobirama, her Tobi, her baby cousin had been abused, raped, tortured by the fucker he had been all but forced to wed.

Toka wanted to storm the Uchiha compound, drag that pathetic excuse for an alpha they walled a Clan Head out of his hiding place and castrate him bare-handed. She would skin him, roll him in salt and leave him to rot. It was the only thing that pig deserved. But there was someone else she was really furious at. When the sun rose over the canopy of the forest, she stood up, her eyes red-rimmed, thanked Takuma quickly and ran to the Head House.

Hashirama was lying on the couch, looking like he hadn't slept at all (he probably hadn't) and he startled when he saw her rush inside. She pushed him back on the couch, straddled him and grabbed his collar before snarling ferociously in his face.

"It's your fault !" she snapped.

Hashirama didn't try to push her away, his face scrunched in pain.

"He married that fucker because you told him to !"

"I didn't force him," Hashirama protested weakly,"he was the one who told me to accept..."

Breath short, Toka slapped him.

"He loves you !! He wanted your dream to become true ! Of course he told you to accept !!"

Hashirama looked away, his eyes full of tears. Panting, Toka finally broke down and started sobbing in Hashirama's arms. The alpha embraced her tightly and held her.

"I want to see him," she sniffled.

"We're going to see him," Hashirama promised.

************

Izuna was twitchy. He was sitting in seiza in front of the Elders, in one of the meeting rooms of the Head House. Tajima had to drag him from the training grounds before all but throwing him inside the furo with the order to make himself presentable. Grumbling, he had complied, scrubbing his skin to get rid of the sweat and the dust. He had put on his best haori and hakama, and Jun had taken care of his hair, putting it up in a high ponytail, with a golden kanzashi looking like stylized flames.

He was as ready as he could be.

He didn't know why they wanted to see him, but he had his suspicions. It had been almost a month since Madara had lost his title of Clan Head and the Uchiha were still without a leader. Tajima had done the interim, but it wasn't supposed to be a lasting thing. Izuna knew he was the Heir, that he was supposed to take over the clan if Madara was killed.

(But Madara was still alive, wasn't he ? Izuna didn't know how he was feeling about that.)

He inhaled and drank his tea. Himiko cleared her throat before smiling politely.

"Izuna-sama," she started,"we have discussed for a long time and we have finally reached a decision."

Izuna nodded and Himiko continued.

"We want you to be the next Clan Head of the Uchiha. Will you accept ?"

Izuna stayed siled for a moent, chewing on his tongue. The persepective wasn't enchanting him a bit, but it was his duty. He bowed before Himiko.

"It will be an honor, Himiko-san," he said.

Himiko chuckled warmly and stopped only when Akira elbowed her in the side. She scowled at him before clearing her throat again and turning to Izuna, who was feeling like he was missing something here.

"There was something else we needed to see with you," she said.

Intrigued, Izuna nodded.

"Our alliance with the Senju, and therefore the peace, is symbolized by Madara's and Tobirama-sama's union. However, with the current situation and Madara's loss of status, it is fragilized."

Izuna felt something flutter in his stomach. He had to be imagining things, surely Himiko couldn't meant what he thought she meant. Just in case he misinterpreted her words, he forced himself to keep a neutral face and waited for the Elder to continue.

"It is dangerous for the stability of the peace," Himiko said,"therefore we wanted to ask the Senju Head to nullify the union between Madara and Tobirama-sama, so we can proceed to a new union. A stronger one."

Izuna gulped and sipped his tea to give himself a composure, lest he started screaming in joy.

"Between you and Tobirama-sama," Akira added, like it was necessary, like Izuna hadn't understood.

The young alpha exhaled and put his cup of tea, now cold, on the little ornamented table in front of him. Tajima was watching him intently.

"Did you tell Tobirama about that ?" he asked.

"Not yet," Kokuo answered,"but we intended to... preferably in the presence of his brother, since the subject is probably quite... touchy for both of them..."

The Elder's wince indicated he had not forgotten about the Senju Clan Head beating Madara bloody on the training ground. The whole clan knew about it. Most of them found it deserved. Those who groused about it were mostly butthurt about a Senju beating an Uchiha on Uchiha land.

"Will you accept ?" Himiko asked softly.

Izuna bit his tongue. Of course he would accept ! Tobirama was his omega, the love of his life, the mother of his child ! Spending the rest of his life with him was all that Izuna wanted. He thought about it quickly, wondering if the Elders wouldn't get suspicious if Izuna was too eager to accept. And there was another problem...

"Won't his pregnancy be a problem ?" he said, fighting to keep his voice even.

Himiko didn't even hesitate.

"No, Izuna-sama, it won't be a problem. As far as we are concerned, if you wed Tobirama-sama, we will consider you the father of his baby."

Izuna stopped breathing. He had the feeling Himiko knew. The old woman smiled at him politely and Izuna's nostrils flared. He smiled and bowed again.

"If Tobirama accepts, then I will accept too," he said,"I do not wish to make him feel forced. Amaterasu knows he's already been enough..."

Himiko hummed thoughtfully.

"Very well," she said,"next time Hashirama-sama will come visit Tobirama-sama, we will bring the subject to him."

At this moment, someone knocked on the door, and Hikaku entered, looking sheepish.

"Izuna-sama," he said," Hashirama Senju is at the gates. He is not alone."

Izuna frowned.

"Who is with him ?" he asked.

"His wife, Mito Uzumaki, and his cousin, Toka Senju. They look... hum... pissed off."

The young Uchiha shivered. He knew these two women by reputation, and that they were close with Tobirama. If they knew what he had undergone, no wonder they were furious. Izuna hoped Madara would be smart enough to go hide himself, because if they saw him, they would skin him. He stood up and turned to the Elders.

"I am going to see him," he said before leaving the room.

As he was nearing the Head House's gates, Tobirama fell into step next to him. Izuna admired him from the corner of his eyes. The omega was wearing a white yukata embroidered in silver threads. He was looking absolutely beautiful. Izuna smiled softly.

"You are the new Clan Head," Tobirama said.

It was an affirmation, not a question. Izuna nodded.

"Congratulations," Tobirama said, a soft smile gracing his full lips.

Izuna felt like preening, warmth infusing in his chest.

"Your brother is at the gates," Izuna added.

"I know..."

Tobirama's tone was hesitant, but also hopeful.

"Mito is with him. And Toka. I..."

He exhaled shakily and threaded his long fingers through his silver-white hair.

"I don't know how I feel," he admitted.

"If you don't want to see them," Izuna said,"you don't have to..."

"No," Tobirama answered,"it's not that... I just...don't know how they will react... I think I feel ashamed..."

Izuna bristled and stopped dead in his tracks. Tobirama stopped too and looked at his feet.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," he said,"and I bet they will be nothing but supportive. And if they don't, I'll throw them out of the compound."

Tobirama blinked in surprise, before scrunching his wine red eyes shut and inhaling. He looked at Izuna with a shy little smile.

"You're gonna get your ass kicked if you ever try that," he snorted,"but thank you..."

In a rare daring gesture, Tobirama caressed Izuna's jawline with the tips of his fingers. Izuna blushed to his hairline, his heart beating a stacatto in his chest. Tobirama's cheeks were dusted with a delicate pink hue. He bit his lower lip and looked away. Izuna was feeling like he was floating on a little cloud of happiness. They walked side by side to the gates of the compound. Hashirama was indeed here, with a short red-headed pregnant woman that Izuna identified as Mito Uzumaki (and despite her state, an impression of danger was exuding from her) and another woman, tall and large with brown hair kept up in atop-knot and wearing an armor. She was holding a naginata in her right hand. Toka Senju, without the shadow of a doubt. They were indeed looking quite pissed off.

But when they saw Tobirama, their faces lighted up with relief and happiness and they rushed to him, Mito waddling behind Toka, her distended belly in the way. Tobirama left Izuna's side and almost ran to meet them. He took Mito in his arms and buried his face against her hair, while Toka embraced them both. Mito was obviously crying and mumbling against Tobirama's throat. Izuna looked away, feeling like they deserved a little intimity.

************

"I'm sorry," Mito repeated again and again.

"It's okay," Tobiram answered each time.

Toka just squeezed them, threading her fingers through Tobirama's hair. Tobirama hummed softly and turned his head to nuzzle Toka's cheek.

"Come one," he said,"you must be tired by the road. I'll make you some tea."

Toka nodded and Mito sniffled, her green eyes red-rimmed. They followed him as he led them to the Head House. Hashirama was walking next to Izuna, both alpha silent. They entered the Head House and Tobirama installed them in the living-room, on large burgundy cusions. When he came back from the kitchen with a tray supporting a teapot and a pile of spice cakes, it was to see that Tajima had joined the group and was chatting with Toka. Tobirama smiled and put the tray on the table, before giving a full cup to everyone.

"I am glad to see you," he said,"it's been a long time..."

"Yes," Mito said,"it's been too long. I should have come sooner, but with the current events and..."

She gestured at her distended belly, before glaring at Hashirama, who looked sheepishly at his hands and drank his tea.

"Hashirama didn't want me to leave the compound," Mito finished angrily.

Tobirama silently sipped his tea, not knowing what to answer to that. On one hand, he understood Hashirama's need to keep Mito and her unborn child safe, but on the other hand he was disappointed that Hashirama didn't consider him important enough to make an effort and come see him. He bit his tongue behind his cup of tea. No, he couldn't let the dark thoughts bring him down. Hashirama loved him, Mito loved him, Toka loved him... Izuna... he put a hand on his belly, concentrating on the spark here.

A little life, born from him and Izuna. Tobirama smiled softly behind his cup. Only then did he notice the silence around him. And the fact that the atmosphere was saturated by the sweet scent signaling a happy omega. Tobirama blushed to his hairline.

"Sorry," he sputtered.

Toka cackled and ruffled his hair, while Tobirama protested weakly, still red as a tomato. He would never admit it freely, but he loved it when she did that. Toka was like a sister to him, she was the only one who had always stuck with him, from day one. Mito was laughing, tears of mirth appearing at the corners of her eyes. Hashirama and Tajima were smiling. And Izuna was blushing and smiling like an idiot.

"No need to be sorry !" Toka cackled, ruffling Tobirama's white hair with both hands,"on the contrary, keep being happy ! You deserve it !!"

The day kept going, soft and happy. There was still an ache in Tobirama's chest, and he still had abscences sometimes. But his family's presence did soothe him a lot. Mito and Toka refused to leave his side and Hashirama hovered behind them, even if he didn't speak a lot (which as rare, coming from him). The three Senju spent the night and Mito ended up in Tobirama's room. The two omega's huddled together in Tobirama's bed, breathing in each other's scent.

"I am sorry," Mito said,"I should have been there for you, I should have told Hashirama to go fuck himself and come to see you anyway."

Tobirama breathed deeply and threaded his fingers through her red hair. She hadn't spoke about what had happened to him and Tobirama was grateful for that. The subject was exhausting for him.

"You've always been here for me, Mito. Please never think otherwise."

Mito embraced him tightly and Tobirama gasped softly when he felt a little kick against his abdomen. Both omegas snickered.

"This little one seems as hyperactive as their father," Tobirama snorted.

"That's for sure," Mito replied dryly,"I just hope they won't have his propension for dramatics..."

She let her hand slide on Tobirama's belly, on the tiniest hint of a bump one could feel here.

"I hope this little one won't be like their father," she whispered.

Tobirama froze and scrunched his eyes shut.

"Mito... an I tell you something ?"

"Of course, Tobi, you can tell me anything."

He hesitated, bit his lower lip, gulped, and finally...

"Madara is not the father..."


	43. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out, you left me in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama takes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness, cuteness overload !
> 
> Edit : I noticed that I had posted only a part of the chapter, this had been fixed ^^'

Mito blinked. Then looked at Tobirama's still flat belly.

"Oh," she said flatly, but there was glee bubbling in her fiery chakra.

Then she smiled softly and Tobirama felt the tension tormenting his muscles bleed out of him.

"It's izuna ?" she asked.

Tobirama nodded, pink dusting his cheeks. Mito chuckled and kissed her brother-in-law on the nose.

"Then, I'm taking back what I said. I hope this little one will be like their father..."

"I hope too..."

"You love him, don't you ?"

"Yes ?"

Mito squirmed to take him in her arms more easily. They fell asleep quickly.

************

The next day, they took breakfast early and went to take a walk in the gardens, Hashirama shadowing them silently. When they came back to the Head House, they were hailed by Tajima.

"Hello Tobirama," the old alpha said with a soft smile,"Mito-sama, Hashirama-sama...."

"Hello father," Tobirama answered.

He raised abrow. There was something in his father-in-law's presence that alerted him. Tajima chewed on his lower lip, gazing between the two Senju brothers, before finally smiling, looking a little unsure. He cleared his throat.

"Can you please follow me, Hashirama-sama ? The Elders and myself would like to speak with you..."

Before Tobirama could say anything, Tajima interrupted him.

"You can come too, Tobirama. It concerns you after all."

Tobirama tensed, on his guards, wondering what would hit him again. His brother fell into steps with Tajima, while Tobirama and Mito followed them. They entered in one of the Head House's meeting rooms, where the Elders were waiting for them. Izuna was here too, looking a little febrile, and Tajima went to sit next to him immediately. Hashirama sat in front of the Elders, Tobirama a little behind him on his right. Mito and Toka, despite not being invited, had squeezed themselves in and sat behind Hashirama.

"Tajima-sama told me you wanted to speak," Hashirama started immediately after tea was served to them.

"Indeed," Himiko smiled politely,"we wanted to talk with you about the alliance between our clans."

Hashirama nodded sharply and his shoulders tensed. Tobirama had stopped breathing, while Mito and Toka had started glowering. Himiko didn't pay attention to that and kept going.

"As you know," she continued,"our alliance and the resulting peace are fortified and symbolized by Tobirama-sama's and Madara's union."

Tobirama closed his eyes and forced himself to exhale the air he was holding. He concentrated on Hashirama's presence, on Mito, on Toka, on the little spark inside of him. Anything to push away the memories, to smother them. He didn't want to feel Madara's hands on him ever again, even if it was just in memory.

"Or rather were," Himiko said.

Tobirama's eyes blinked open and he looked incredulously at Himiko. His brother had tensed.

"What do you mean ?" Hashirama said, all his body tense.

Himiko smiled politely while Tobirama was considering all the options, from the worst (the peace was broken, he had fucked up, he had fucked up ! the war was gonna start anew) to the best (he was gonna get freed from Madara ). He barely dared to breathe, but he glanced at Izuna, who glanced back and blushed, his crackling chakra doing sommersaults in expectative.

"Given the situation, with Madara's loss of status and what Tobirama-sama has suffered between his hands, we feel like this union does not symbolize peace, or anything, anymore..."

Tobirama heard Toka growl lowly.

"Therefore," Akira said, following his sister's lead,"we would like to nullify this union..."

"So we could proceed to another wedding," Himiko finished,"a stringer one. With the new Clan Head..."

Hashirama stared at Himiko, before looking at Izuna, who was sitting with his back straight and his chin high, holding the Senju's stare without wavering. Hashirama inhaled deeply and smiled.

"I would like to talk about it with my brother," he said.

"Of course, Hashirama-sama..."

************

The four Senju found themselves in Tobirama's room. Mito was firmly gripping Tobirama's elbow, rubbing soothing circles into his skin. Toka was standing next to him, tall and solid, a grounding presence (like she had always been, his cousin, his sister). Hashirama was in front of them, looking smaller than Tobirama had ever seen him. The young omega licked his lips, he was shivering, highly strung. Hashirama inhaled and joined his hands together.

"I do... agree with them," he said,"I won't force you to stay married to..."

He breathed. Mito squinted and Toka bared her teeth in a silent warning.

"... to..."

Hashirama exhaled loudly and pinched his brow. He looked pleadingly at Tobirama.

"... to a rapist," Hashirama finally spat like it physically pained him.

Tobirama bit his tongue.

"But I don't want to force you to marry someone you don't want," Hashirama continued,"not a second time."

Tobirama felt his throat tighten and a tear rolled on his cheek. He put a hand on his belly and chewed on his lower lip, closing his eyes. He thought about it, about everything, but it was always the same answer. He wanted it. He wanted Izuna, wanted to marry him, wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He was already bearing his baby, so... He looked at his brother with wet eyes and nodded shakily.

"Yes," he croacked,"I want to marry Izuna..."

"Are you sure ?" Toka asked.

Tobirama wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes, smiled at his cousin and nodded.

"I've never been so sure," he said.

And it was true.

************

Izuna was pacing on the engawa, biting his nails. His father and Himiko, both sitting on the edge and sipping tea, were looking at him with raised eyebrows, while the other Elders were chatting. Izuna was vibrating with anxiety. What if Tobirama refused ? Izuna knew the omega loved him, but he also knew Tobirama valued his brother's opinions above everything else. If Hashirama didn't want him to marry Izuna, Tobirama would probably obey.

The young alpha growled under his breath. He would not tolerate it ! Tobirama was his omega and Izuna would fight for him, would defy Hashirama if the stupid Senju refused to see them wed. He fisted his hands and breathed. He had to calm down otherwise he would more then probably do something stupid. It was the problem with Uchiha, they had a tendency to be ruled by their emotions. Madara had proved that more than enough.

At this moment, Hashirama appeared on the engawa, followed by his wife and his cousin, who were flanking Tobirama. Izuna couldn't see his face and he tensed, dread polling in his guts. But when the stopped in front of the Uchiha, Izuna saw the omega's face. Tobirama's wine red eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot, but he was looking relived and relaxed. Izuna's breath stopped as butterflies started fluttering in his stomach.

Tobirama was beautiful, he found. Face all shapr angles except for his mouth, full and red and Izuna wanted to kiss it, crowned by his moonlight hair that were cascading freeling on his shoulders. He was smiling and glowing and Izuna was so busy admiring him and trying not to drool that he almost missed Hashirama's words.

"We do accept your proposition," Hashirama said.

Izuna felt warmth explode in his chest. He got a grip on himself quickly. Himiko stood up.

"Perfect," she said," we will send you the treaty validating this decision so you can review it and sign it."

"Very well," Hashirama answered.

"Then we will proceed to Izuna-sama's coronation, and to the wedding," Akira said,"why not both at the same time ?"

Izuna was feeling lightheaded.

"I have no problem with that," he heard himself said.

"Neither do I," Tobirama replied.

The young alpha was on a little cloud. The rest of the day passed, the Elders talking with Hashirama Senju about many things, especially the creation of that village Madara had desired so much, but Izuna didn't listen, lost in his own personnal bubble of heaven. He was gonna marry Tobirama.

His bubble popped in the middle of the afternoon, when Toka Senju grabbed him by the shoulder, falling on him like a hawk on its prey, her grip like a steel vice, and informed him politely that she would like to talk to him about some important things. A feeling of impending doom suddenly weighted down on him.

************

Tobirama was waving to Mito, Toka and Hashirama as they were leaving the compound. Izuna was standing next to him, pale and a little green around the edges.

"Are you okay ?" Tobirama asked, a little concerned.

Izuna looked at him with a healthy dose of fear in his eyes.

"Did anybody ever tell you that your cousin is terrifying ?" he said, voice wavering.

Tobirama snorted despite himself. So that was the problem.

"What did she tell you ?" he asked, curious. Toka always had very creative threats, more often than not including the loss of one or several limbs.

"She told me that if I ever did something you did explicitely want, she would grill my ball with chili peppers and force them down my throat. Among other things...

Izuna was definitely green now. And Tobirama smiled tiredly.

"Don't worry, I won't let her castrate you...

Izuna stayed siled for a second before turning to Tobirama with a serious face.

"You don't have to defend me, you know... If I ever do something to hurt you, I don't want you to defend me..."

Tobirama looked into the distance, where his family had disappeared, considering Izuna's words, more touched than he could express.

"If you ever do something to hurt me, I'll let you know," he finally said, staring at Izuna straight in the eyes,"and I'll kick you ass myself."

Because Izuna was his equal, on everything, where Madara had been the bogeyman who had taken his brother away from him. Tobirama respected Izuna. He couldn't say the same about Madara (he was scared of Madara, deeply scared of him).

Izuna grinned from ear to ear.

"I prefer you like that," he said,"kicking my ass. I like it when you kick my ass."

Tobirama smiled croockedly.

"Oh, do you ?" he teased.

"Yes ! yes, I do !"

Tobirama blushed and looked away, feeling a flutter in his chest. Stupid Uchiha... At this moment, he sensed a swarm of little presences coming their way at neck-breaking speed, and he turned just in time to see Kagami leading the Uchiha children and sreaming their heads off.

"Tobirama-sensei ! Tobirama-sensei !"

Tobirama smiled warmly. He had missed them. All the time he had confined himself in the Head House, terrified of the outside world, he had missed them. But he was there now and he would stay there, he would stay tall and strong for them. Kagami came to a screeching halt in front of him, smiling widely.

"You're back !" the little boy cheered.

"I am back, Kagami," Tobirama said softly, ruffling the little boy's curly hair,"and I won't leave again..."

Kagami hugged him. Yori was jumping up and down.

"My mama say you're gonna have a baby !" she shierked.

At these words all the children started speaking at the same time.

"You have a baby in your belly ?!"

"How did they get in there ?!"

"But you are not big and round ! My mama was big and round !"

"Who's the dad ?!"

"It's gonna be a boy or a girl ?!"

"Can I touch ?!!"

Tobirama laughed, feeling light. The children were pressing themselves around him, looking with big curious eyes, their chakra bursting with admiration and eagerness.

"You can touch if you want," Tobirama said.

Immediately, a dozen little hands landed on his belly and the children were chattering enthousiastically. Izuna was looking at the scene and smiling. The guard were snickering good-naturedly.

"I feel something !" Yori screeched.

"There is a bump !" a little boy screamed on the same tone.

Tobirama ruffled their hair. For the first time since a long moment, he was feeling at peace. Relaxed, light. The children had that effect on him.

"It's been only six weeks, children. It's normal that it's still small. It will grow..."

Kagamis' face lighted up.

"So you're gonna be big and round like my mom ?!" he asked.

Tobirama blushed and looked at Izuna, whose face was litterally glowing red. The young omega giggled, his cheeks still dusted pink.

"Yes, I'm gonna be big and round..."


	44. No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara regrets, Izuna does not.

Madara was sipping tea under the porch of his tiny house when Izuna came to see him, carrying the usual basket full of food. It had been five days since Hashirama had come back to the compound, with his wife and his cousin. And Madara had hidden like a coward. Because while Hashirama had been merciful with him (probably due to their former friendship), he doubted Mito Uzumaki would ever consider mercy. He had noticed during the peace talks that she was really close with Tobirama, and given how cold her presence had been, she knew about what had happened.

And he had the feeling that if he ever crossed her path, he would end up strung up and cut into tiny pieces at an excruciatingly slow pace. So he had holed up as far from the Head House as possible. Fortunately for his continued survival, Mito Uzumaki had not left the Head House.

Izuna flopped next to him. Madara noticed that his brother was looking relaxed and almost floaty. The former Uchiha Head briefly wondered why as he gave a cup of tea to his brother, who took it eagerly. But Madara had his doubts. This morning, an Elder had come to inform him dryly that Izuna had become the new Uchiha Head, and that Madara's wedding with Tobirama had been nullified.

Madara wasn't an idiot. If Izuna was looking so happy, it was probably because...

"I'm going to marry Tobirama," Izuna said after finishing his sip of tea.

Madara bit his tongue.

"Oh," he just said.

Something dark and ugly curled into his chest. His inner alpha was howling, telling him he should attack the impudent alpha who dared looking at his omega, at his property ! But he got a grip on his instincts and beratted himself. It was his own fault after all. He had been served a mate on a platter and he had broken him. It was his fault. He took another sip of tea to calm himself down.

"When ?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice even.

"In a week," Izuna said," we received the necessary documents signed by Hashirama this morning. I'll be crowned as Clan Head and then I'll... marry Tobirama..."

Madara inhaled, trying to smother the jealousy.

"Are you happy ?" he just asked.

Izuna smiled, looking into the distance. It made him look young.

"Yes," he just answered, not looking at his brother.

Madara downed the rest of his tea.

"Then I hope you'll stay happy," he said shakily.

Later that night, Madara lay unmoving on his bed, looking at the ceiling but not seeing it. He was replaying all the scenes his Sharingan had commited into memory. All the times he had hit, mistreated, humiliated, raped Tobirama. He watched them again and again till he felt sick with himself. Then he cried himself to sleep, wondering what kind of alpha that made him ?

************

Tobirama was walking through th compound, smiling softly, a hand on his abdomen. It had been a long time since he had seen Taro and Erika. Today, after all these weeks cloistered in the Head House, afraid of the outside world, he had finally worked the nerves to get out alone. He was feeling better, even if sudden moves still put him on edge and he still had troubles looking at alphas in the eyes.

He knocked on the door and Erika came to open it. When she saw Tobirama, her face lighted up and her lips spread in a smile.

"Tobirama-sama ! I am so glad to see you !"

There was a stampede inside the house and Taro appeared, panting, disheveled, Kagami on his back. His eyes widened when he saw Tobirama.

"Tobirama-sama ! You... you are here..."

He made sure not to look at Tobirama in the eyes, probably remembering his Lady's distress when he had woken up from the illusion. Tobirama felt his throat tighten and he inhaled.

"Hello Taro, Erika... I... am glad to see you again..."

Kagami jumped off his father's back and ran to hug Tobirama's legs, who affectuously ruffled his curly hair.

"Come inside," Erika said,"I'll make tea."

"With pleasure..."

He followed them inside the house and sat at the table, Taro in front of him and Kagami on his right. Erika put a cup of spice tea (his favorite, Tobirama noticed) in front of him and sat too. The silence stretched in the house, broken only by Kagami's chattering. Finally, Taro spoke, looking unsure and uneasy.

"I want to apologize to you, Tobirama-sama," he suddenly said.

Tobirama blinked, his cup of tea half-way to his mouth. He inhaled and pt it on the table. Erika, who was rocking little Akiko against her bosom, glanced between him and her husband.

"Why for, Taro ?"

"I gave you my sword. I promised to protect you, but I was unable to do so... I saw nothing, I..."

"Taro, I... I don't want you to blame yourself. You saw nothing because I showed nothing. It's not your fault."

"I am an Uchiha, seeing what is invisble is supposed to be our thing. I should have..."

"Taro, I really don't want you to blame yourself. I... was perfectly aware of what I was doing and I don't want you to suffer for my choices..."

Taro inhaled and bit his lower lip. He looked at Tobirama.

"You... wanted to protect us, didn't you ?" he asked.

Tobirama took a sip of tea and closed his eyes, smothering the memories. He chewed on his lower lip, before looking up, straight into Taro's eyes. The edges of his vision became red and his wrists and ankles burnt as if steel ropes were still tying them. But Tobirama breathed and kept looking into Taro's eyes. He was stronger than that and he thrusted Taro.

"I did what I had to do," he just said.

Taro blinked, before smiling sadly.

"The more I think about it, the more I think you are one of the best thing that happened to the Uchiha. Which makes me ashamed of what I could have thought of you..."

Tobirama raised an elegant brow.

"We were at war, Taro," he said,"if I had met you two years ago, I would probably have killed you..."

Taro's eyes widened and Erika snorted. Kagami jumped into Tobirama's arms.

"You would never beat my dad ! He's the best !"

Tobirama chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair, while Erika laughed uproariously, along with Taro. Some soft and relaxed moments passed before Tobirama spoke again.

"I... came to see you for a reason," he said, sitting Kagami on the chair next to him,"as you probably know... I am pregnant..."

Taro glanced at Erika, then at Tobirama and nodded.

"He's gonna be big and round !" Kagami interjected with wide amazed eyes.

Tobirama blushed and Kagami giggled. The young omega cleared his throat to gain back his composure.

"What I wanted to tell you is that... hum... this child's godmother will be chose among the Senju. It will probably be my sister-in-law, Mito Uzumaki..."

He rubbed the back of his neck. Despite himself, he felt nervous. Speaking about it made it all feel more real. And sometimes he still had troubles believing that a life was growing inside of him. It still felt irreal, like a dream.

"That means that the godfather will be chosen among the Uchiha... Izuna hasn't made his choice yet, but... I... I intend to propose him your name..."

Taro became red like a boiled lobster, his mouth gaping. Tobirama waited for a few moments, then raised a brow, a little concerned by the Uchiha's reaction. Erika snorted, rolled her eyes before waving her hand in front of her frozen husband's face. She sighed deeply.

"I think you broke him," she deadpanned," just give him a few seconds."

Finally, after a moment where Kagami had slapped his chubby hands on his mouth to contain his giggles, Taro blinked. And started flailing.

"I...! this is such an honor ! I don't know what to say !"

Erika facepalmed and slapped her husband behind the head.

"Maybe say thank you," she sighed.

"I..! yes, of course !"

He bowed deeply before Tobirama.

"Thank you !!"

Kagami clapped frantically and Tobirama smiled fondly.

"I should be the one to thank you," he said, his voice thick with emotion,"all of you..."

Erika took his hand in hers and squeezed. Tobirama squeezed back, trying to convey all his gratefullness through the motion. Then Kagami dragged him outside to show him the new katas and jutsu he had learned while Tobirama was ill. And the young omega followed him with pleasure.

He was glad to be back.

************

Izuna was almost vibrating with impatience. Since they had received the documents signed by Hashirama, attesting of the dissolution of Madara's and Tobirama's wedding, the week seemed to have passed in a blur. And now, he was about to be crowned as Clan Head. The sun was high in the sky and the air heavy. All the Uchiha were gathered in front of the temple, watching as Izuna was swearing his oath. He was wearing a red haori embroidered with a stylized uchiha in the back, over a black hakama. His long black hair were kept up in a high ponytail with a golden kanzashi representing flames.

The words of his oath were flowing through his lips, but if he was honest with himself, he wasn't concentrated on them. He knew them by heart now. In the previous week, Tajima had made him repeat the oath again and again and again, till he could recite it in his sleep. He was pretty sure he had, at one point or another.

He was more interested in the silhouette on his right, that he could see from the corner of his eyes. Tall and covered from head to toes by a scarlet veil, hiding them from view. Izuna gulped as he kept reciting the oath of the Clan Head. It was Tobirama and his sheer presence was making butterflies errupt in Izuna's stomach.

They weren't married yet, so Izuna didn't have the right to see him yet. But after everything Tobirama had done for the Uchiha, it had been decided that he would be allowed to watch Izuna's coronation, as long as he wore a veil to hide his figure fron his future husband. The veil was red, and not white, since with a previous marriage and a baby on the way, Tobirama was as far from a virgin as one could be. Some people had groused about it. Elder Kyo had even made a comment about Izuna getting Madara's sloppy seconds.

Unfortunately for him, he had made this comment within earshot of Tajima. Who had promptly declared that he needed a little training, had grabbed Kyo by the scruff of his neck, dragged him to the training grounds and pummelled him. The Elder was currently still in the infirmary, where Nana forgot to give him painkillers from time to time. Nobody had made a comment after that.

Izuna finished the oath and stood there, unmoving, his breath short and ragged. He felt like a had just run a marathin. He didn't dare looking at Tobirama. In front of him the crowd was silent, until Hikaku started clapping. And the rest of the crowd folled him. Izuna felt his throat tighten and he bit his lower lip.

And then someone - Izuna recognized Take's voice - shouted.

"The wedding !!"

Izuna blushed and good-natured laughter shook the crowd. Himiko approached with a smile.

"I do agree with Take-san," she said,"why not proceed to the wedding now ?"

She pointed at the entry of the temple and Izuna nodded shakily, his mouth dry and his hands clammy. He turned to walk into the temple and his eyes fell on Tobirama's silhouette, highlighted by the scarlet veil. His cousin Toka was standing tall and vigilant next to him, in full armor. Hashirama had been kept at the compound by a pressing matter so he had sent Toka in his stead.

Izuna was unable to look away from him, his stomach full of fluttering butterflies. He entered first into the temple, Tobirama next to him, Toka just behind him. The two Senju disappeared into an alcove as soon as they were inside the temple. Vibrating with anxiety, Izuna walked to the altar and waited till all his clanmates were sat. Tajima was standing next to him, clad in a black and golden haori. The priest was behind the altar, turning a blood red silk rope with silver bells peeling between his hands.

Just as he thought his heart was about to explode, Tobirama walked into the room, Toka on his heels. He had taken off his veil and Izuna inhaled. Tobirama was wearing a blood red kimono, without any embroideries. The garment's simplicity was showcasing the omega's beauty, and Izuna felt his breath stutter. Tobirama's obi was pure gold, and at two months of pregnancy, the tiniest hint of a bump was showing through the fabric of the garment. Izuna was feeling light-headed, because this was his baby here. This was his mate here, looking so beautiful, so fertile and Izuna was tormented by the very normal need to rub it into everyone's face.

Not yet. He could chant Tobirama's praise tomorrow. And he would not deprive himself.

Smiling softly, Tobirama came to stand next to him. His lips had been painted red, his eyes highlighted by silver eyeshadow, his hair kept up in a braided bun. There was no jewelry, no ornament, but none were needed. Toka positionned himself behind him, keeping an eye on the crowd of Uchiha. The priest started speaking but Izuna barely listened to him, all his attention on Tobirama, fearing the omega would disappear if he looked away from him one second.

They shared a cup of salted water and then the priest bound Izuna's right hand to Tobirama's left hand with the red silk rope. The silver bells peeled. Then Izuna approacjed slowly, Tobirama bent his head and they kissed. It was slow and chaste, Tobirama's mouth was tasting of salt. Izuna had never felt more happy.

The entire room erupted in cheer.


	45. In the shadow of your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding and what comes after.

The feast was still in full swing. Toka had made fast friend with Taro and Hikaku, after she had beaten them both in a drinking contest and in an armwrestling contest. The atmosphere was generally cheerful and alcohol was flowing freely. Tobirama and Izuna had absconded discreetly a few moments after the sun had set, eager to find each other.

They were now huddled together in Tobirama's bed under a heavy blanket. Tobirama was still wearing his kimono and Izuna his haori, but they had gotten rid of the rest of their garments. Their legs were interwined, naked skin against naked skin. Their hands were still tied together with the red silk rope, a silver bell peeling from time to time. Izuna's hand was set Tobirama's lower back, under the fabric of his kimono, burning and soothing. The young omega was purring lowly under his breath. He was feeling heavy, warm and sleepy. Blinking lazily, he looked at Izuna.

"Kiss me ?" he asked with a shy smile.

Izuna grinned from ear to ear and kissed his forehead, then the tip of his nose, then each of his eyelids and then finally his lips, chastly. Tobirama giggled and kissed him again, softly. He took Izuna's free hand and guided it till it rested against the bump of his belly. Izuna smiled dumbly and carressed Tobirama's skin with reverence. The Senju rumbled and hummed. He took back Izuna's hand and guided it tohis chest, kept it against his solar plexus, before closing his eyes and inhaling.

"I am happy, you know ?" he breathed.

"If you are, then I am..."

Tobirama pecked him on the nose. He squeezed Izuna's hand.

"They are still here," he breathed with some difficulties,"the memories, I mean... the wounds... I still dream of them, sometimes..."

Izuna was dead silent, listening intently.

"I don't know if I'll ever be completely healed," Tobirama continued,"but you... you soothe me... I feel better when I'm with you..."

He sniffled, his throat suddenly tight.

"I... I am sorry... the thought of being touched terrifies me right now... I can't... I am sorry I can't perform my duty... I..."

Izuna brought his forehead against Tobirama's, stopping his wife in his apologies.

"I don't care," he said,"you don't have to perform anything for me. I'll never touch you if you don't ask me."

Tobirama blinked, a tear rolling on his cheek from the corner of his eyes. Izuna took his hand back and crushed the tear under his thumb.

"We are equals Tobirama," Izuna said,"I would never force you to do anything."

Tobirama shivered and used his free arm to embrace Izuna, a sob stuck in his throat. Izuna reciprocated, squeezing Tobirama against his body, inhaling his honey sweet scent.

"I love you," Izuna whispered,"I love you, I love you..."

Tobirama hiccupped and he embraced his husband tighter, letting Izuna's warmth and breath lull him to sleep.

************

Toka groaned in discomfort. Her head was pounding with vicious hangover. She might have overindulged yesterday evening but the atmosphere had been so festive she had gotten caught up into it. She had to admit that these Uchiha knew how to party and their alcohol were delicious, even if quite strong.

The cute little servant put a cup of tea filled to the brim in front of her and she thanked her, before gulping down the tea in one go. Her migraine was a little soothed. At the other end of the table, Tajima was nursing his own hangover, looking at little green around the edges. Toka sympathized.

Neither Tobirama nor Izuna had shown themselves yet and Toka made the remark to Tajima, who shrugged.

"They are probably still sleeping," he groaned.

At this moment, as if they had known one was talking about them, the two newlyweds stumbled into the kitchen. They were still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, Tobirama's red kimono hanging loosely around his mucled framed, secured at the waist by a white sash, and Izuna's red haori a little rumpled and tied around his waist by a black sash. Their hands were still loosely tied together by the red silk rope, the silver bells peeling with each of their movements. Their hair were disheveled and their eyes hazy. They were holding each other's hand and sat side by side at the table.

Toka and Tajima looked at each other but said nothing. The newlyweds nodded drowsily at them, and Tobirama yawned widely. Jun put two cups of tea in front of them and Tobirama chirruped in thanks, a tired smile stretching his full lips, and he immediately started drinking his tea, Izuna imitating him.

Toka felt the knot in her throat loosen. She had to admit that she had had her doubts about this wedding, especially after the fiasco the last one had been. She had wondered if Tobirama hadn't accepted this new union only to please Hashirama. But seeing him like this reassured her. Tobirama had never been so relaxed around an alpha, not even Hashirama. He had always kept walls around his heart, prefering to show a mask of ice to the world, afraid he would be hurt if he didn't.

(Toka hadn't seen Madara since she had arrived at the Uchiha compound. The coward was probably hiding somewhere in the compound, fortunately for his continued survival. If she had come face to face with this pathetic excuse for a human being, she would have skinned him with a rusted knife, rolled him in salt and left him to rot.)

She smiled and drank her tea. Tobirama was resting his head on Izuna's shoulder, his eyes closed and Toka was pretty sure he had fallen asleep again. Izuna was smiling dumbly as he sipped his tea. It took all of Toka's willpower not to chuckle. They were looking cute like that, like a pair of parrots.

Despite her hangover, she spent the rest of the day following Tobirama around, out of sight. She wanted to be sure he would be okay, even if she was mostly convinced he would be. But just in case, she needed to see it with her own two eyes.

Izuna and Tobirama had absconded to take a bath and change. But after that, they didn't leave each other's side from the entire day. Toka shadowed them as they walked through the compound, spoke with people and helped them with their problems. The Uchiha seemed to appreciate her cousin and that warmed Toka's heart. Tobirama deserved that. After all the time he had spent putting himself in danger for the Senju and receiving only sneers and veiled insults in return, it was good to see his dedication appreciated. Even if it was by the Uchiha.

(Served the Senju well. These idiots had known fully well how central her baby cousin had been to the organisation of the clan, how smoothly things were going when he was there. And yet, they had given him away without a second thought. These fuckers. She hoped noone would repair Elder Aki leaking roof before months.)

She decided to give them a little privacy when evening came. She had been dubious about Izuna at first (he was Madara's brother after all) but after seeing the alpha spend the day looking at her cousin as if Tobirama was the first wonder of the world, she was convinced that her baby cousin had nothing to fear.

************

Toka had left the Uchiha compound after a week and Hashirama had come to visit his little brother a few days after, charged with loads of wedding gifts. He had profusely congratulated Tobirama for the wedding. They had spent a lot of time together, and Izuna had tried not to interfere too much, no matter how jealous he was. But Hashirama was Tobirama's last brother and Izuna didn't see himself depriving his wife of his brother. So he kept to himself and glowered in the background. In the end, Tobirama always came back into his arms and it was all that mattered.

Izuna woke up, feeling like something was missing. His eyes blinked open and he looked blearily around. The bed next to him was empty and cold. He straightened up on an elbow, feeling dread seize his heart, until he saw Tobirama sitting on the windowshill, looking outside. His legs were bare, propped up on the edge of the window. His sleep yukata was open, showing the bump of his belly. His figure was highlighted by the silver light of the moon.

Izuna felt a deep and warm love submerge him. Tobirama looked at him, weary, and smiled tiredly.

"Sorry," he said,"I couldn't sleep... there was..."

He licked his lips.

"I had a nightmare... I didn't want to wake you up..."

Izuna crawled on all fours to the windowshill and rested his head against Tobirama's thigh. The omage carded his long fingers through Izuna's dark hair and the young alpha purred happily, feeling Tobirama relax slowly.

"Still the same kind of nightmare ?" he carefully asked.

Tobirama nodded numbly, his hand slowing in Izuna's hair. The young alpha gritted his teeth, wanting to hit Madara. Tobirama had never told him what he was seeing in his nightmares, but Izuna had a rough idea of what it was. And he was absolutely infuriated by it. Rageously, he rubbed his cheek against Tobirama's thigh, trying to soothe him. His wife chirruped and scratched his scalp. Izuna looked up at him with an amazed smile.

"Can I touch your belly ?" he asked.

Tobirama considered him for a moment, before taking one of his hands and setting it on the bump of his belly. Izuna grinned and started carressing the taunt skin. Tobirama used his chakra to stroke Izuna's, to show him the spark of chakra inside him. Izuna's heart started doing sommersaults. This was his baby here. His and Tobirama's. Izuna looked up again to see Tobirama watch his with a soft smile.

"You're amazing," Izuna blurted with a large grin,"so beautiful, so crafty, so though. I love you so much."

Tobirama blushed, his cheeks dusted a delicate shade of pink and Izuna knew he had found his new favorite past-time.

"You don't have to compiment me," Tobirama said.

"But I want to. And you deserve it."

He kissed Tobirama's belly and the omega's wine red eyes widened.

"And I fully intend to drown you in compliments, every day, every hour, every minute till the end of our lives..."

Tobirama huffed good-naturedly, before letting himself slide off the windowshill and into Izuna's lap. His husband caught his waist and Tobirama brought their foreheads together.

"Let's go back to sleep, husband," he said.

With a cheeky smile, Izuna hauled him up bridal style, his muscles straining (because Tobirama was nowhere near light, despite being an omega, the man was tall and mostly muscles and Izuna found extremely hot the idea that his wife could benchpress him with one arm). Tobirama closed his arms around Izuna's shoulders and chuckled warmly.

"You ridiculous, ridiculous Uchiha," he said fondly.

Izuna grinned and deposited the omega on the bed. Tobirama kissed the tip of his nose. Izuna chuckled and squirmed to find a comfortable position. They ended up squashed against each other, not a breath of air between them. Tobirama was fast asleep. Izuna stayed awake, just looking at him. He was looking more relaxed when he was sleeping. Izuna replaced a stray strand of silver-white hair behind Tobirama's ear before kissing his forehead.

As he slowly fell asleep, he wondered how he got so lucky.

************

Tobirama sighed as he correted the last blueprints the architects had sent him for the village. They seemed to have a problem with the electrical grid. He added the last touches, checked if everything was okay, rolled the scroll, sealed it and sent it through the Hiraishin tablet to Mito.

The building of the village had started some days ago, under the supervision of Hashirama, o the Senju side, and Akira, on the Uchiha side. The Elder seemed really interested and invested in the village project. Tobirama wondered if that hadn't something to do with Elder Koruto from the Senju, that Hashirama had sent in his stead for now, since Mito's term was due litterally any minute now and he wanted to be present for the birth of his baby.

Tobirama had the strange impression the two Elders knew each other, and that they had history. If he had been a romantic, he would have bet on an old flame being reignited.

The mere thought made him sight explosively. He put his chin on his hand and his other hand on his belly. The bump was more prominent now, and the little spark was stronger. It had been three months already. Tobirama smiled tiredly. He sensed Izuna coming his way and flared his chakra to open the door of his room. Izuna entered, carrying a teapot, grinning from ear to ear.

"You know," he said as he closed the door,"it's fucking impressive when you do that !"

Tobirama snorted fondly.

"You're the only one who think that," he said.

Izuna put the teapot on the table and flopped right behind Tobirama. The young omega reclined against his husband's chest and Izuna closed his arms around his midsection and rested his chin on his shoulder. The Uchiha's warm hands were set on the bump of Tobirama's belly.

"I'm not the only one," Izuna said, nuzzling Tobirama's hair just beneath his ear. Tobirama giggled.

Izuna rumbled and looked at the papers and the scrolls piled on the table.

"Did you finish what you wanted to do ?" he asked.

"Mmm... yes. I just sent the blueprints to Mito so she can review them and give them to Hashirama..."

"Cool ! We received the news from the construction site. It was Akira's writing, but I think it was your Elder's summons. Big birds that looked like turkeys..."

"Dodos, Izuna," Tobirama snorted,"they are dodos..."

"They were looking tasty," Izuna joked.

Tobirama couldn't help but laugh. He turned his head and kissed the corner of Izuna's mouth.

"What do they say ? Everything is going well ?" Tobirama asked.

"Yeah. Apparently..."

He was interrupted by the Hiraishin tablet glowing. A single piece of folded paper appeared on it. A little taken aback, Tobirama and Izuna looked at each other. The omega shrugged and took the paper, reading it quickly. His eyes widened.

"What is it ?" Izuna asked, a little concerned.

"It's Mito," Tobirama breathed,"the contractions have started."


	46. I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mito has her child. Izuna panics a little.

Mito screamed through a contraction and crushed Hashirama's right hand between her fingers. Her husband keened in pain and Mito shot him a dirty glare. Slightly green around the edges, Hashirama nodded and breathed through his nose. He had stopped complaining about everything these last months, he knew Mito still hadn't forgiven him for what had happened to Tobirama. And he was trying to do better, to be more present and attentive to his wife and his brother.

"The head is passing, Lady Mito," the midwife cried,"push !"

Mito scrunched her eyes shut, took a long and deep breath, and with a roar that shook the wall, pushed with all her strength. Hashirama squeaked in pain but did his best not to let it show. Growling wickedly, Mito pushed again, despite the pain crucifying her pelvis. The midwife encouraged her and finally, finally, Mito felt the head pass, then the shoulders. She pushed one last time and the midwife caught the baby and gave them a tap on the rump. The little boy immediately started screaming with all the might of his small lungs.

Mito fell back on the bed, exhausted, feeling like all tension had left her body, her muscles like jelly. She let go of Hashirama's hand, who gingerly craddled it against his chest. However, he quickly forgot his painful hand when he stood up to go look at his son. The midwife was gently cleaning the screeching newborn. Some contractions raked through Mito's body as the placenta was discharged. She exhaled. Hashirama was fluttering around the midwife holding his baby, looking happy like a puppy in front of a ball, a dumb smile spreading his lips. Mito cleared her throat and the midwife bypassed Hashirama to come give her her baby.

Crooning, Mito straightened up on the bed, reclining against the pile of cushions, and craddled the newborn against her chest. Her son immediately latched onto one of her nipples and started feeding vigorously. Mito chuckled despite her exhaustion. The labour had lasted eleven hours and she hadn't slept in two days. She looked at her son. He was small and chubby, his skin dark like Hashirama's but the tuff of fluffy hair on his head was red like Mito's.

Hashirama sat next to her. She gazed at him and he tensed a little. Finally, she decided to let it go for now. Their child just saw the world for the first time. Now was not the moment to fight. And Hashirama had made a lot of effort lately to be more present and attentive. Maybe she could give him a second chance. Relaxing, she nodded. Hashirama smiled, kissed her brow and carressed his son's head. Mito marvelled at how big her husband's hand was compared to the baby's head.

At this moment, Toka surged into the room, grinning from ear to ear.

"Mito ! Guess who came to visit !" she cheered.

She took a step on the side to let Tobirama pass. The young omega rushed inside the room and all but threw himself next to the bed. His cheeks were red and he was smiling. Mito noticed Izuna hovering near the door.

"I received your message," Tobirama said,"we came as fast as possible !"

Mito chuckled tiredly.

"I see that," she laughed,"did you run the whole way here ?"

Tobirama blushed and looked sheepishly at his husband, who was red with exertion and sweaty, his breath short and ragged. Izuna gave him a trembling thumb-up. Tobirama rubbed the side of his head.

"I really wanted to be sure you were okay," he said,"we brought gifts."

Mito ruffled her brother-in-law's silver hair affectionately.

"Thank you Tobi..."

************

Tobirama was slowly rocking his nephew. Exhausted, Mito had gone to take a nap and had entrusted her baby to her brother-in-law, telling him to guard him while she was sleeping. Tobirama had accepted with great enthousiasm. He had always adored babies. Hashirama and Izuna were sitting next to him, on each side. Hashirama was blubbering happily while Izuna was examining the baby with wide eyes, like it was the first time he saw one.

"He's so small," Izuna marvelled.

"And so cute !" Hashirama cheered,"look at this nose ! It looks just like Mito's !"

"It's true," Tobirama said, carressing the newborn's chubby cheeks with his finger.

"Do you think ou... yours will be this small ?" Izuna asked.

"I bet they'll be the cutest !" Hashirama said,"Tobirama was so pretty when he was a baby ! Small and fluffy !"

Tobirama blushed and playfully elbowed Hashirama side, who wailed something about violent baby brothers, before kissing the omega's brow. Izuna chuckled and grinned, happy to see that his wife was happy. Tobirama was still hurt, still had nightmares and blanks sometimes and it frustrated Izuna to no end that he wasn't able to do more than hold Tobirama and wait for the storm to pass.

At this moment, the baby yawned and grabbed Tobirama's index with his small hands. The young omega's face lighted up and he crooned. His nephew started to chew on the pad of Tobirama's finger. He giggled and felt Izuna's chakra swarm with love. The baby's face scrunched and he started to cry.

"He's probably hungry," Tobirama said, standing up slowly and rocking the baby.

At this moment, Mito emerged from the room she had been napping in. Her long red hair were down, reaching her thighs, and she was wearing a bottle green sleep yukata. Blinking owlishly, she took her baby back in her arms, thanked Tobirama with a genuine smile, and sat on the couch to breastfeed her son. Hashirama stayed where he was, but Tobirama manoeuvered Izuna out of the room to give his brother and his sister-in-law a little privacy.

He led his husband to the gardens and they sat on the stone banch near the pond. Izuna circled Tobirama's waist with his arms, setting his warm hands on Tobirama's belly and resting his chin on his shoulder. He could feel the bump under his hands and his fiery chakra started doing joyous sommersaults. Tobirama chuckled, reclined all his weight against his husband and set his hands over Izuna's.

Sometimes, he still had nightmares about what had happened in the illusion. He woke up and the sight of Izuna terrified him, and he had to get away to be abale to calm himself down. But Izuna had never blamed him for that, had never pushed him, had never tried to touch Tobirama when he didn't want it. The young omega had troubles believing he was so lucky.

He turned his head and nuzzled Izuna's cheek. The alpha rumbled and carressed his belly.

"I'm terrified," Izuna blurted.

Tobirama raised a brow.

"Why for ?" he asked.

"In six months, you're gonna give birth. I'm gonna be a father. What if I'm not good enough ? Your nephew looks so fragile... our baby will be too... What if..?"

"Izuna..."

Tobirama took one of Izuna's hands in his and kissed it.

"Don't worry, you'll be the best father ever," he said.

"How can yo be so sure of it ?"

"Because you're the best husband I could have asked for..."

Tobirama blushed when the words left his mouth. Izuna blinked and then slowly became redder than a tomato. The young omega couldn't help but laugh as Izuna hid his glowing face against his throat, steam getting out of his ears.

"Can I kiss you ?" he blurted, looking hopeful.

Tobirama didn't answer. Instead, he shuffled to face Izuna, took his husband's face between his palms and kissed him, heated and deep and filthy. When they separated to breathe, Izuna was looking dazed. He smiled dumbly and carressed Tobirama's flank through the fabric of his yukata.

"You are so beautiful," he said,"so sooo beautiful."

Tobirama blushed, a delicate pink dusting his pale cheeks. He smiled and chuckled, before kissing Izuna again.

************

They had gone back to the Uchiha compound after spending some days with Mito, Hashirama and their newborn son, who had been named Akito. Tobirama shared his days between training the children, who were more enthousiastic than ever, and solving the diverse problems the Uchiha had. He also worked on the plans for the villages, the laws, the organisation, reviewing everything with Mito.

According to Akira and Koruto's reports, the building of the village was progressing well. The foundations were settled and in approximatively five months, both clans would be able to start moving within its walls. Coincidently, it would be at this moment Tobirama would reach his term. He had thought derisively that with his luck, he was going to end up delivering his baby on the road.

He also worked on integrating the trap seals into the village's ramparts, since their intruder was still on the loose. Which was surprising Tobirama, since that fucking thing had made his life fucking difficult. And now it had disappeared without a trace. Tobirama hadn't sensed it for weeks. It was starting to worry the young omega, he had the feeling that this creature was preparing something. If only he could guess what...

He had contacted the Hatake to warn them about the threat, as well as some of the people he knew in the Nara and Yamanaka clans. They had promised they would be careful and warn him if they found anything. Mito had activated her on network, starting with her family, setting the Uzumaki on the warpath. Tobirama suspected his sister-in-law was still extremely furious to have been attacked during her pregnancy by that creature. She would not stop till she had caught and killed that things.

Uzumaki were stubborn like that. Maybe even more than Uchiha.

************

Tobirama corrected Yori's form, gave her some advices and stood up, grimacing a little when that made the baby push on his bladder. He felt like all he did these days was running to the toilet. Mito hadn't told him about that. When he had spoken about his predicament with Nana, she had just shrugged ad told him it variated from omega to omega. For some, the baby pushed on their bladder, for others on their stomach. And then, there were those very rare who didn't suffer any side effect from the pregnancy.

Tobirama was incredibly jealous. Especially when his bladder woke him up at night.

Kaoru, a little boy, approached him to ask a question about the katas Tobirama had shown them. The young omega smiled and patiently explained him what he wanted to know, demonstrating the movement. Then, a bouncing Kagami appeared next to him, pulled on his sleeve, chattering about the awesome jutsu he wanted to show Tobirama. The young Senju humored him, smiling kindly.

The little boy rocked on his heels, composed the handsigns corresponding to a Great Fireball, inhaled and then spat a fireball. It was not the largest Tobirama had seen (that would be Izuna or Madara). But for a boy the size of Kagami, it was very impressive.

"You mastered it !" Tobirama cheered,"I'm so proud of you, Kagami ! You should show it to your father. I'm sure he will be so happy !"

Taro would probably leave the ground by the sheer force of delight.

Kagami jumped up and down in pride. The other children gathered around the little boy, cheering. Then, they all turned toward Tobirama like one person, grinning like sharks. Tobirama raised an inquisitive brow.

"Sensei !" Yori said, vibrating,"when will you have your baby ?!!"

Tobirama snorted good-naturedly. Of course, he should have seen it coming. Since the bump of his belly had grown too much for his clothes to hide it, each time he went out of the Head House, the Uchiha were looking at him with pride. Little old ladies followed him and insisted to give him gifts, little tokens to bring him luck (Tobirama wore them all, on a silver chain around his neck. The grannies 's presences always reached paroxysms of delight when they saw them). He didn't understand why they reacted like that, but it warmed his heart.

So of course, it had only been a question of time before the children started too.

"In five months, Yori-chan," he answered, ruffling the little girl's hair.

"Do you know if it will be a boy or a girl ?!" Kaoru interjected.

"Not yet, Kaoru-kun... I won't know before a few weeks. The baby is not completely formed yet..."

The questions started bursting out and Tobirama answered them patiently. Little hands landed on his belly, followed by shouts of wonder. The young omega laughed and herded them away from the training grounds and back home. He spent the lunch with Erika and Taro, recounting them Kagami's progresses and how he had managed a Great Fireball today. Taro indeed left the ground by the sheer force of delight. Tobirama decided to ask Izuna to wait a little bit before announcing him he had been chosen as godfather. The young Senju feared his friend's heart would stop if he learnt any more good news today.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Tobirama finally found himself in bed with Izuna, huddled against him, his head cushionned on his husband's shoulder. Izuna's fingers were threaded in his hair and Tobirama sighed in relief. His husband's scent, ozone and cinnammon, was soothing him deeply and he inhaled it without shame. Izuna rumbled and Tobirama started purring.

"How was your day, love ?" Izuna mumbled sleepily.

"Exhausting... but good all over... Kagami managed his first Great Fireball."

"Really ?! That's cool... he's gonna be a good shinobi one of these days..."

"Yeah... a great shinobi... just wait till I am done with him..."

Izuna snickered and kissed Tobirama's brow. The young omega snorted and tilted his head up to kiss his husband's lips. He still had nightmares from time to time, but there were less of them. As if the more his baby was growing inside of him, the less place the nightmares had to reach him.

He was happy and healing.


	47. And knew that somehow I could find my way back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A problem arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who shows up again ?

Weeks were passing slowly. Tobirama had lost himself in his work, just happy to see his new clan thrive. The Uchiha were beaming with pride the more their Lady's belly grew. Izuna was the worst of them, boasting to anyone willing to listen, no matter how much a flustered Tobirama told him it wasn't necessary. To which Izuna inevitably answered that it was, that Tobirama was wonderful and deserved to be praised for all he had done for the Uchiha. It was usually all it took for Tobirama to become as red as a tomato. Izuna loved doing that.

The young omega was feeling more and more like a stranded whale, his belly getting in the way of everything, and his feet were killing him. Izuna was pampering him, anticipating all of his wife's needs, which flustered Tobirama to no end. The rest of the household weren't better. Tajima was making sure Tobirama always had books to read or cushions to sit on. Sometimes, he stared at his son-in-law's distended belly and there was a sad longing in his eyes (Tobirama suspected the old alpha missed the time his sons were kids and his wife still alive). Han and Jun insisted they could do their chores themselves, that Tobirama needed to rest in his state. Tobirama still tried to help them, with mitigated success, depending on whether they caught him or not. They then ushered him away with fondly exasperated smiles, while Tobirama tried to convince them to let him help. Izuna found it hilarious, a full-blooded ninja trying to negociate with civilians so they would let him do chores.

The building of the village was advancing well, when you excepted some idiosyncrasies from Hashirama, who tended not to respect the blueprints because he was feeling "inspired". Elder Koruto and Elder Akira often wrote dityrambic letters to Mito and Tobirama, begging them to put some sense through Hashirama's thick skull. Tobirama felt their pain, deeply. Forcing Hashirama to conform to a plan when he had another idea in the head was an exercize in patience (and trying not to commit a kinslaying).

Hashirama's fads aside, everything was going well. The ramparts had been set, with the network of trap seals hidden in them. Mito and Tobirama had cooperated with the Uzumaki to make sure there was no flaw in them. They had added several other layers of seals in the ramparts, some to prevent people to enter the village with a henge on, others to create a barrier in case of physical attacks.

Tobirama and his sister-in-law were also working on the different laws that would rule the village. Since the Trinity Clans - as well as the Hatake - had accepted to join the village, they needed to make sure that no clan would be at a disadvantage compared to the others. They had started thinking about the organisation of the village, the different structures. Tobirama wanted to implement an Academy, to be sure the children would be taught everything they needed and wouldn't be sent on the field too young. Tobirama refused to see anymore child soldiers.

The two of them were meeting at the Uchiha compound more often than not, since Tobirama couldn't travel in his state. Sometimes, Mito came with Akito. The little boy was growing at an impressive pace. Mito seemed tired, but she was also glowing with pride. Tobirama was so happy for her.

Sometimes, he could sense Madara coming his way. The alpha usually turned his heels when he saw him. But sometimes, he stopped and stared. It made Tobirama's skin prickle and his muscles tense. But Madara never came near, never spoke, never did anything but stare and then leave. His chakra was a mix of confusion, anger and regret.

Tobirama didn't know what to think of it. He didn't speak about it to Izuna, he didn't want to worry him.

************

Tobirama seemed happy.

Madara didn't know how he was feeling about all of this. The omega was looking alive, way more than when he was married to Madara. He was smiling, he was laughing, the mask of ice had disappeared. Izuna seemed to be a way better husband for Tobirama than Madara had ever been, giving joy and respect to the omega (where Madara had only hurt him).

The former Uchiha Head was jealous. Seeing his former wife's belly grow more each day was making Madara angry and longing at the same time. Seeing Izuna behaving so lovingly with Tobirama, and Tobirama reciprocation, albeit more discreetly, was making him angry. It should have been his. All of this should have been his. He had the right to this. He deserved this !

(He didn't. He had lost every right to this the first time he had forced Tobirama, and it made him ashamed and angry with himself.)

Late at night, when he couldn't sleep (which happened less and less often), he reflected on everything that had happened and wondered if there was something he could have done to change it. If he could have noticed he was being manipulated (deep down, he knew he had been aware that something was wrong. He had just not given a fuck, because Tobirama was the only one suffering, and at the moment, it was all that Madara wanted).

It was making him angry to think that all of this, all this joy, all this love could have been his, if only he had been less blind, if only he had made more efforts. It could have been his child distending Tobirama's belly (how could he have thought that the omega was barren ?). Maybe it was his child, but nobody knew for sure except Tobirama. And the omega would never tell.

When he opened his senses, he could feel the chakra of the baby, a little spark, fragile. And then Tobirama's deep and cool chakra curling around it like a hurricane, protecting it from the outside world. Oddly, it was making Madara feel at peace.

He was jealous, angry. And at the same time, he wanted to protect that. Tobirama and his yet unborn baby were making Izuna happy (Izuna, who with Tajima, was the only one who still spoke to Madara). And Madara wanted Izuna to be happy and safe. It had been his primary goal since Izuna had been born.

So he had taken a decision (probably one of the most difficult he ever had to take). If Tobirama was making Izuna happy, then Madara was going to protect him.

************

Tobirama groaned when the baby kicked and then gritted his teeth when a contraction sawed him in half. He inhaled sharply and straightened up. The contractions had started a few days ago, only once or twice a day at first. But then their frequency had increased. Nana had told him not to worry, that his term was near.

"We're ready to go !" Izuna bellowed,"Tobirama ?"

His husband's face contorted in worry and he rushed next to the young omega to support him.

"Another contraction ?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I'm okay..."

Izuna nodded but he didn't seem convinced.

The Uchiha had started to emigrate from the compound to the village a month ago, at the same moment as the Senju. The Trinity Clan had also started to join them. The temple had been moved into the village, the library too. Now, only the Head Family was staying in the compound, as well as Nana and Taro and Hikaku. And Madara. Their lugguage had already been sent to the village, and Mito had just sent them a message via the Hiraishin tablet to tell them the Senju Head family had reached the village.

"Are you sure it is going to be okay ?" Izuna asked as he led Tobirama to the gates of the compound. He was looking ready to fret.

Tobirama snorted and kissed his brow to reassure him.

"Don't worry, Izuna. The contractions are not that frequent. We should have the time ti reach the village before my water breaks..."

"Exact !" Nana said,"you'll probably inaugurate the new infirmary, though..."

Tobirama laughed softly.

"Let me take a look," Nana added, her hands starting to glow green.

Tobirama let her do it, breathing through his nose when he felt her chakra brush against his and his baby's. Nana straightened up, nodding thoughtfully.

"Perfect," she said,"I'd say that as long as you don't make a physical effort too straining, we should reach the village without problem. It's only a five hours walk..."

Tobirama nodded. They left the compound, Izuna opening the walk. The young omega felt a heartache. He had grown to love this place, even if the worst moments of his life had taken place here. But also the best. It was okay, the Uchiha were safe inside the village and soon, he would be reunited with them. His baby would be born in a safe place and they would grow up without the threat of war looming over their head.

It was all that Tobirama wanted.

Madara was following them, a few furlongs behind the little group. Tobirama could feel the alpha's attention fixated between his shoulderblades and he was trying not to let it affect him. He didn't know what his ex-husband was thinking, it had been months since he had last spoken with Madara, and the man's chakra was still a whirlpool of conflicting emotions, not helping understanding what was happening in Madara's head.

Tobirama decided to keep an eye on him, just in case, but to otherwise ignore him. He was already tired enough without worrying about Madara.

They were walking slowly, especially due to Tobirama's pregnant state. Another contraction hit him on the way and they had to stop so he could rest. Izuna was trying very hard to look calm but Tobirama could feel him flail internally. Nana was looking concerned. When the pain subsided, they took the road again. Tobirama felt how agitated his baby was, like they couldn't wait being born. They young omega prayed they would wait just a little more.

Tobirama was keeping his senses extended, more as a reflex than anything else. He didn't think anything would happen to them while they were emigrating to the village.

He was wrong.

And his reflex to keep his senses extended was the only thing that kept them all alive.

The cold and twisted Mokuton signature appeared at the edge of his range and came their way at full speed, underground. A shiver of dread tickled down his spine and he grabbed Izuna's shoulder, eyes wide.

"Beware !" he cried,"it's coming our way !"

"What ?! Who ?!"

"The intruder !!"

Izuna unsheathed his katana, so did Taro. Tajima produced a wakizashi and started the seals for a Great Fireball and two kunais appeared in Hikaku's hands and Tobirama felt the telltale building of chakra behind his eyes that indicated the preparation of a genjutsu. Nana had produced a chakra blade from her right hand and her Sharingan was on.

Tobirama cloacked his baby's chakra with his own, to be ready to deflect any hit that could come. He also started the handsigns for a Futon jutsu. Last time he had fought that thing, Suiton hadn't worked. But Mito had mentionned that she had managed to set it on fire when it had tried to kill her. So maybe they would be able to reduce this fucker to a pile of ashes.

Five furlongs away, Madara had drawn his gunbai and was rushing in their direction, his chakra pulsating in the unmistakable pattern of a Katon justu. Tobirama ignored the shiver it created in him. He needed to concentrate on the oncoming battle.

Just at this moment, the thing surged from the ground a few meters away from them, threatening black tar shaped into a vaguely humanoid form, a cruel smile contorting its face. Immediately, the four Uchiha alpha spat a litteral river of fire in its direction, to which Tobirama added his Futon jutsu, making the fire blow out of proportions. For half a second, Tobirama thought that it had worked, but he could still sense the twisted chakra.

"It's still here !" he cried.

The intruder was underground and around it, presences were swarming. Tobirama's wine red eyes widened and he cried.

"Beware ! Numerous enemies underground !!"

They shunshined away just as the ground exploded with a horde of vaguely humanoid creatures, white and registering like the Mokuton to Tobirama's senses. But weak, muted. As he landed, a new contraction sawed him in half and he fell on his knees, whimpering, a hand on his rippling belly. Nana saw him and cried, tried to reach Tobirama but was pushed away by the white creatures. Izuna whirled on his heels, saw Tobirama on the ground and rushed toward him, but white creature kept getting between him and his wife. And no matter how weak they were, they were many and tenacious.

White creatures were rushing toward Tobirama, screaming. The young omega gritted his teeth through the white-hot pain and the spasms, and formed a sole handsign. A water dragin tall like a two stories building formed around him and surged forward, roaring, destroying everything on its path, reducing the white creatures to shredds, to Tobirama's deep satisfaction. And then another contraction raked through him and he fell on his hands and knees, breath punched out of him. He felt the stretch of his womb.

When he looked up, the intruder was right in front of him, having covered half the body of one of the white creature, sharp white tentacles forming a corrolla around its head. It was smiling cruelly. Tobirama snarled, but the pain was too strong and he couldn't move. The thing advanced, satisfaction lacing its twisted chakra. Tobirama tried to straighten up, but before he could do anything, Madara landed between him and the creature and with a furious roar, used his gunbai to hit it as hard as he could. The thing flew all the way to the other side of the battlefield and crashed into a tree.

Tobirama blinked, surprised. The Uchiha gathered around him, and Izuna threw himself next to the young omega, embracing him and nuzzling the side of his head. Tobirama inhaled. Nana knelt next to him and put a glowing green hand on his belly.

"Go somewhere safe," Madara growled, his gunbai raised.

In front of them, the white creatures were gathering for another assault.

"I can still fight," Tobirama snarled, despite feeling like he very much couldn't. Gods knew he didn't want to seem weak in front of Madara.

"Bullshit !" Madara snapped,"you've been having contractions for the past five minutes !"

"Madara," Izuna warned lowly.

"I..." Tobirama started.

He didn't go further. Because it was the exact moment his water chose to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *manic cackle, adds another bunker on my bunkers*


	48. Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby makes their grand entrance. Zetsu makes his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific warnings for this chapter : threats of torture and bodily harm, PTSD

A clear liquid dribbled down his legs, soiling his pants. And pain so pure it made Tobirama dizzy sawed him in half. He cried, his hand squeezing Izuna's bicep like a steel vice. It felt like his pelvis was being quartered. The pain was inexpressible. Izuna's chakra spiked in dread.

"Fuck !" Tajima cried,"the baby's coming !"

Tobirama tried to breath through his nose. Nana took one of his arms and passed it over her shoulder to support him. Izuna took a deep breath, kissed Tobirama's temple and stood up, steel shining in his dark and powerful gaze.

"Nana," the alpha said, raising his sword and placing himself next to his brother,"take Tobirama away from here and help him birth the baby."

Nana nodded sharply. Tobirama shivered, panting.

"Izuna," he breathed.

"That's an order, Tobirama !" Izuna barked, tension lacing his voice,"I don't want you on the battlefield in your state !"

It was the first time he was using his alpha voice in Tobirama's presence. He looked at his wife over his shoulder.

"Wait for me to name them," he said, smiling softly.

Tobirama snorted, despite the pain.

"Of course," he croacked.

Izuna's smile widened and he looked in front of himself, toward the enemies. Tobirama let Nana help him on his feet and drag him away from the battlefield and into the forest. As they entered the forest, Tobirama heard Izuna galvanize his warriors.

"Uchiha !!" his husband roared,"let's burn these fuckers to ashes !!"

Warcries answered him and the sounds of battle and metal hitting flesh echoed through the forest. When they were sufficiently away from the battlefield, Tobirama stopped.

"Wait," he exhaled.

"I'm not letting you go back !" Nana snapped, stressed, looking wildly around.

"I don't want to go back... we... we need to warn the village to get reinforcements..."

He bit his thumb and slapped his open palm on the ground. There was a large puff of smoke and a huge snow leopard appeared. She gave Tobirama a surprised onceover and bumped her nose against his distended belly.

"Tobi-chan ?" she asked.

"Mara," he panted,"I need you to find Hashirama and Mito and bring them back here. We need reinforcements."

He whimpered when another contraction quartered him. Mara rubbed her nose against his cheek.

"I'm on it, Tobi-chan !"

And then she ran like the wind and disappeared into the forest. Nana, having estimated they were far enough from the battlefield, secured the perimeter and produced a large blanket from a seal embroidered onto her sleeve and set it on the ground. She then helped Tobirama to shuffle on it. Her face was pale and tight. Tobirama felt sorry for her. Nana was not a fighter, she rarely had been on a battlefield and it had to be terrifying for her.

"Nana," he said, breathing through his nose,"it's gonna be okay. They're going to fry it. And Mara's gonna come back with reinforcements. Everything's gonna be okay."

Another contraction sawed him and he gasped and gritted his teeth. Nana looked at him with a concerned expression.

"I know," she said," I know... it's just..."

She breathed deeply.

"Fuck it," she snapped,"let's concentrate on what's more important. I'm gonna take off your pants and your underwears. It's gonna be difficult, but I need you to stay on your knees and upright. Gravity will help the process."

Tobirama smiled wobblily.

"You're the expert," he said in a light voice.

Nana snorted as she undid his sash.

"If you can joke, then everything's fine," she said, pushing his pants down.

The young omega cried through another contraction before laughing weakly. He inhaled deeply, closed his eyes and counted to ten. Nana helped him get rid of his underwears and then helped him kneel, legs spread. Tobirama's distended belly rippled under another contraction and he keened.

"Breathe through the contractions, don't fight them," Nana told him as she took his hands and put them on her shoulders so he could stay upright.

Tobirama nodded shakily and did as she told him. He felt Nana's hands on the naked skin of his belly. Just at this moment, his baby kicked and Tobirama gritted his teeth and shuddered through the pain. Nana's warm chakra was touching his, scanning his body to follow the birth.

"Your cervix is dilating," Nana continued,"from now on, when you feel a contraction coming, push. The baby is well positionned, everything should go well..."

"Okay," he breathed.

Another contraction came and Tobirama gritted his teeth so hard, squeezing Nana's shoulders between his fingers. And he pushed, as hard as he could. He was hearing Nana's words of encouragement, and since he was keeping his senses extended, he was feeling Izuna and the other Uchiha fighting the intruder and his army of white creatures. And they were resisting admirably. Further east, Mara (fast like the wind) had reached the village and the presences inside were bustling with agitation. Hashirama's and Mito's presences were the most prominent and the most agitated. They were probably arming themselves.

Another contraction distracted him and he concentrated on the most pressing matter. He breathed and pushed. And then again. And again. Nana was encouraging him, supporting him, but he was barely registering her words. He was feeling like something was quartering his pelvic bones, like white hot needles were stabbing his nerves. He could sense Nana unsing the anaesthesia jutsu on him, but he honestly didn't feel the difference. It hurt so fucking much !

Once all of this would be done, he was going to punch Izuna in the face. It was his fault after all.

"The head is passing !" Nana cried suddenly, startling him,"Tobirama, the head is passing !!"

Tobirama was panting, his thighs were as rigid as steel from being locked into position for so long and he was covered in sweat.

"Come on, Tobirama ! One last effort ! Push !!"

Tobirama felt the contraction starting, about to wreck him and he pushed as hard as he could, exhaling through his nose. Nana's hands left his belly and dived between his legs. The stretch was horrible and the young omega felt like he was being torn in half. But then Nana cried something.

"The head is out ! Push !"

Exhausted, Tobirama did so, using what was left of his strength, roaring. And he felt his baby leaving his body, and Nana catching them. He let go of Nana's shoulders and fell backward, feeling like his legs had been cut under him. He landed heavily on his back, a deep and buzzing ache spreading from his core to the rest of his body, like he had bees in his veins.

He straightened up on his elbows when he heard his baby starting to cry. Nana had cut the umbilical cord with her chakra blade and was efficiently cleaning the baby with the water of the canteen. The baby was red in the face, tiny, with a tuff of black hair on top of her head, and screaming her head off. Tobirama felt a wave of love wash over him. Nana bundled the little girl in a blanket before flopping on her ass, seemingly exhausted and out of breath.

"Congrats," she said shakily,"that's a beautiful little girl !"

Tobirama smiled and sat gingerly. By reflex, he extended his senses to find Izuna. And he immediately understood that something was wrong. There was no white creature left on the battlefield, but Hikaku's and Taro's presences were gathered around Tajima's, who seemed in pain and distressed. And Izuna and Madara were rushing in their direction at full speed, Izuna's chakra laced with terror and Madara's bustling with fury.

And in front of them, underground, leaking with malevolence, there was the intruder. And it was almost on them. Tobirama acted on instinct. He refused to let that thing go anywhere near his newborn daughter. With a cry, Tobirama rushed forward, grabbed Nana by the shoulders and pushed her out of the line of fire. Just at this moment, the thing surged from the ground, breaking the wards and the traps Nana had set.

It was still wearing the body of one of these white creatures, its face contorted into a grotesque expression, his chakra pulsating and disgusting. It aimed straight for Nana and the baby, but Tobirama whirled on his heels, producing a kunai from the seal on his wrist, and got in its way.

At this moment, he wasn't feeling the pain raking through his body anymore. He was fixated on one goal and one goal only. Killing that thing.

"Nana !" he cried,"run !!"

She seemed frozen in fear for half a second, but then her face slipped into a mask of ice (the one the best shinobi wore into battle). She closed her arms tighter on the baby, whipped on her heels and scrammed. Tobirama attacked, aiming for the creature's throat. It dodged, but the young omega was already attacking again. He knew he wasn't in good enough shape, especially after the birth, to win this fight. But he could sense Izuna near, and if he kept up until his husband was here, it was gonna be okay. They would beat that thing.

He attacked again and again, managing to keep the thing were it was. Nana was running away with the baby. Tobirama whipped on his heels, dropped kicked the thing in the chest, tore water from the roots it had sent his way and used it to form a water dragon. Just as his attack hit its target, he added a raiton on top of it, hoping it would be enough to stop it.

He fell on his knees, breathless, trembling. A new contraction, even if it was less strong than before, sawed him in half and he cried out in pain. His belly rippled and with a wet splotch, the placenta landed on the ground. Tobirama exhaled through his nose. The pain was nerve-wracking, and the sensation of blood dripping down his legs was awakening bad memories. He shivered, scrunched his eyes shut and willed away the memories of Madara's hands on his skin.

It robbed him of precious seconds.

The thing, a little fried, a little scorched, surged from the ground just behind him and Tobirama didn't react fast enough. A hand as cold and hard as steel clamped on his throat and he felt blades against his ribs. He gasped, trying to breathe, clawing at the hand around his throat. He felt a breath against his ear and he shivered in disgust.

"Hello, you worthless bitch," the thing whispered in an oily voice that made bile rise in Tobirama's throat.

The young omega snarled, fury boiling in his veins.

"... you... monster..." he managed to croack.

The thing laughed in Tobirama's ear and one of the blades pushing against his ribs pierced his yukata and drew a bloody line on his skin. Tobirama gritted his teeth. He tried to flare his chakra but the hand around his throat tightened and he gasped, black points dancing in his vision. The scent of his own blood was overwhelming and heady and Tobirama was feeling lightheaded. The thing chuckled darkly in his ear.

"I think I will have a lot of pleasure torturing you till you looseyour mind, you worthless bitch," he growled.

Tobirama groaned and trashed in his captor's hols, but another bloody line was drawn on his flank and he stopped, out of breath. Blood was still slowly but steadily dripping down his legs.

"But for now, you're still useful. You and me are going on a little walk."

Tobirama blinked and suddenly he was pulled undergound. The sensation was horrible, like being encased in a stone coffin, choking and away from any kind of light. Fortunately for his sanity, they emerged from the ground in an explosion of dirt. Just in front of Nana.

The young woman yelped in surprise and came to a screeching halt, before jumping backward to put distance between her and the thing. In her amrs, the baby was still crying with all the might of her little lungs. Nana's face set in a sneer and she produced a chakra blade with her free hand, tension lacing her chakra and her frame.

"Come on, little girl," the thing purred, making Tobirama tremble,"you know you can't run forever..."

Nana growled lowly, almost crouching, ready to dart away if an attack came.

"Nana, run !" Tobirama cried but the cold hand choked him again.

"Let's make a deal, little girl," the thing continued, cutting the young omega's flank as a warning,"give me the baby and I'll let you and this bitch live."

Tobirama's wine red eyes widened and his already short breath shortened more with dread. He looked at Nana and shook his head frantically. He didn't care if he died, he was a shinobi, this was normal. But he didn't want that thing going anywhere near his baby. Nana seemed to understand that, because she bared her teeth and turned to dissimulate the baby, exposing only the side of her body to the intruder. Her legs were shaking with tension and the chakra around her hand flared and became more cutting, air shimmering around the edges of the blade.

"If you think I am going to give you my Clan Heir," she spat,"you pathetic excuse for a living being, then you're even more stupid than I thought you were."

Tobirama had the satisfaction to feel his captor sneer against his ear.

"Then," the thing growled lowly, raising his blade-like tentacles,"I guess I'm gonna have to make this bitch scream till you give up."

It didn't have the time to execute his threat. Tobirama was violently jerked backward when his captor jumped back. And then, Izuna and Madara landed between Tobirama and Nana, their weapons drawed.


	49. So I stayed in the darkness with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara looses something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific trigger warnings: rape threat, crippling

Izuna was breathless and trembling with fury and dread. They had managed to get rid of the white creatures, burning every last one to crisps, but the intruder had escaped them and Tajima's prosthesis had been damaged. They had had to let him on the battlefield with Taro and Hikaku to go after the creature.

Who apparently had had the time to reach Tobirama and Nana and to take Izuna's wife hostage. Even if given the state he was in, the omega had resisted like a rabbid lion. Tobirama was covered in dirt and cuts, his face was so pale his markings had never looked so visible and prominent, blood was dripping down the inside of his thighs from his ravaged sex, his usually pristine silver-white hair were matted in thick strands by the blood and the mud. His yukata was opened and hanging loosely off his muscled form. He was trembling and panting. The intruder was plastered against his back, a hand closed on his throat and blade-like tentacles pressed against his flank.

Izuna was impressed that his wife was still conscious, after everything he went through today (and at the same time, he wasn't surprised. Tobirama was the thoughest person, whatever their dynamic, Izuna had ever met).The young alpha looked over his shoulder. Nana had relaxed a little but the chakra blade around her hand was still as sharp and she was looking wary, the tomoe of her Sharingan whirling madly. In her arms, the baby (a little girl... Izuna was a dad !) was squirming and screaming her head off, hungry, not understanding why her mother wasn't feeding her.

"Nana," Izuna said, looking back in front of him, "go hide."

"Yes," she said, before running away to hide with the baby.

In front of them, the black thing sneered and tightened its hold onto Tobirama's throat, who gasped. But then, it looked at Madara and smiled, almost pleasant. Madara sneered and Izuna tensed, aiming the point of his katana to the thing's head.

"Lord Uchiha," the creature drawled, "a pleasure to meet you again..."

Izuna sneered.

"It's not reciprocal at all, you fucker !" he snapped, "let go of my wife !"

The thing tutted dismissively and squeezed Tobirama's throat harder. The omega yelped and clawed at his captor's hand, trashing, but then a blade-like tentacle drew a bloody line on the skin of his left thigh and Tobirama stilled, breth short, eyes hooded by pain. Izuna gritted his teeth so hard he feared they were gonna berak. He wanted to attack, wanted to fry that fucker till it was nothing more but a pile of ashes, but he couldn't, the thing was keeping Tobirama in the way like a shield.

"I wasn't talking to you, weasel," the creature groaned.

It turned to Madara, whose chakra was boiling out of him in scorching waves.

"I've told you they would reject you," the creature said, "the ingrats... after everything you have done for them, all the sacrifices you have consented to ensure their wellbeing, and yet they have preffered that cheating bitch to you..."

Another bloody line was drawn on Tobirama's flank and the omega cried out. Izuna made an aborted movement forward. He had never hated someone as much as he hated that thing. Madara was frozen, his dark gaze fixated on the thing.

"But I can give you the occasion to get revenge on that whore," the creature purred lewdly.

It forced Tobirama to spread his legs by kicking the inside of his knees. Tobirama keened and trembled. One of the blade-like tentacles snuck between his legs and started cutting the skin of his inner thigh, starting near the knee and going up. The omega was panting.

"I can make him scream," the thing continued in the same tone, "I know how much you like hearing him scream. Don't deny it, Lord Uchiha, I was in your head... there is no thing I don't know about you..."

Izuna froze and looked at Madara, who wasn't moving an inch. His face and chakra were unreadable. His hands were tensing around the handle of his gunbai. The freezing fist of dread closed around Izuna's heart. He had no idea what Madara was going to choose to do. After all, that creature was saying the truth. It had been in Madara's head. They had no idea of what it might have done while it was in here. Madara had seemed to be better these last weeks, less angry, maybe less bitter. And he had protected Tobirama earlier, during the attack of the white creatures.

But what if Madara was still hating Tobirama, what if he indeed wanted revenge for his loss of status and the humiliation that came with it? What if he wanted Tobirama to suffer for that ? Izuna loved his brother, and he wanted to trust him. But Tobirama's life (Izuna's other half, the mother of his daughter !) was on the line, and if Madara turned against him, joined the side of the intruder, Izuna knew he wouldn't be able to fight both of them at the same time. And Tobirama would probably...

"Come on, Lord Uchiha," the thing said in a low tone that was raising goosebumps on Izuna's skin, "I know you want this bitch to scream..."

The blade-like tentacle cutting Tobirama's inner thigh left the omega's skin and pointed upward, dozen of sharp little barbs appearing along its length. The creature's goal was clear and Izuna saw red. No. No fucking way Izuna would let it do that ! Tobirama had already suffered too much, Izuna certainly wasn't going to let that thing rape him !

"Let him go, you sick fucker !!" he roared.

He was so terrified and furious that he almost missed Tobirama's odd behaviour. His wife was struggling against his captor's hold but it seemed half-hearted, fake. Tobirama's wine red eyes were darting between Izuna and Madara. And suddenly, he pointed at the hand around his throat. And Izuna saw the seal he had drawn on the creature's hand using mud and blood. He was faking his struggles and his eyes were steely.

Izuna felt relief bloom in his chest, and he bit the inside of his cheek not to smile. Even in this dire situation, Tobirama was still fighting. The young alpha honestly had no idea what the seal was gonna do, ut he was going to bet on something flashy and painful.

************

Madara had seen the seal Tobirama had drawn on the creature's hand, using his struggles to cover his intentions. He had seen the determined glance the omega had thrown both he and Izuna. He was impressed (but at the same time, one of the thing he had always admired in the omega was the fact that he never gave up no matter what, even when it looked like he had).

Madara gripped the handle of his gunbai tighter, his knuckles turning white under his gloves. He was cold and furious. Not against Tobirama, no. Against that thing. What that creature had said made his blood boil with fury. If not for that thing, Madara would still have a life. He would still have a wife, maybe he would be a father. He would still have Hashirama's friendship, he would still have his clan's love. He would still be Clan Head. The omegas of the Uchiha wouldn't look at him as if he was a monster.

And all of that because that fucking thing had messed with his head ! He was going to burn it to the ground and then he was going to gather all its ashes, seal them into a scroll and toss it into the sea. Tobirama looked at them, trembling, bloody, bleeding, muddy, wounded, yet looking still as beautiful and terrible as before. The omega blinked slowly.

Then he infused just a tiny bit of chakra into the seal he had drawn. And the creature's hand litterally caught on fire. It screamed and let go of Tobirama's throat, shaking his burning hand to smother the fire. Tobirama whipped on his heels and punched the creature straight in the face, before staggering backward and falling into Izuna's arms.

"You know nothing about me, you godsdamned monster !!" Madara thundered, rushing forward to take the opening Tobirama had offered them.

Izuna joined him a second later, the blade of his katana crackling with electricity. He had transfered Tobirama to Nana, who had surged from behind a tree and dragged the Uchiha Lady to relative safety. The omega was unable to walk, too exhausted for that. Madara hit the creature on the side with the edge of his gunbai, severing one of his arms. The thing tsked and jumped backward, teeth bared. Izuna surged on its side, his katana tracing a scorching line on its face and taking off his nose.

In the same movement, the brothers spat a gigantic ball of fire that burnt the tree in front of them, making them fall in an apocalyptic sound, sending sparks everywhere. The creature was nowhere in sight. Madara sneered, extending his senses to find the fucker. His Sharingan was spinning madly.

"It's underground !!" he roared, "Izuna, protect the others !!"

His eyes morphed into the Mangekyo and a purple bone armor started appearing around him. That creature had made him use the Mangekyo to hurt Tobirama (who could have been so much more to Madara than he had been, who could have...). And now, Madara was gonna use the Mangekyo to destroy it.

The Susanoo surged toward the sky, in all its horrifying glory, and it roared as Madara did. The alpha spotted the creature and with a thundering cry, the Susanoo punched the ground, making it shatter in a two miles radius. The thing escaped just between the Susanoo's fingers and dove undergound. Madara swore. That thing was too small and too fast for the Susanoo to be useful. Growling between his teeth, he let it disappear and landed on the ground, next to where Izuna was protecting Tobirama, Nana and the baby with his own Susanoo.

His brother made it disappear and then stomped to Madara, looking absolutely incensed. Madara looked behind Izuna and cringed when he saw Nana and Tobirama. The two omegas were huddled together, the baby sandwiched between them. Tobirama's face was grey and covered in a thin sheen of sweat and he was ooking one hair short from fainting. Nana was signing furiously, promising Madara castration via rusted spoon if he didn't stop behaving like an idiot this instant.

"Are you out of your mind !!?" Izuna screeched.

"Sorry," Madara apologized sheepishly, looking at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck, "I thought I could catch it and crush it..."

Izuna huffed.

"Well," he said, "you obviously need to work on your aim then..."

Madara smiled. That was it, that was his brother. For a moment, he thought that there was still hope, that maybe him ad Izuna could mend their relationship, that things could go back to how they were... That they could be brothers again.

And then Tobirama screamed.

"Izuna !!!"

Madara startled and then he saw what had prompted that reaction from the omega. A tentacle was surging from the ground a few meters behind Izuna and aiming straight for the back of his brother's head. Madara eacted on instinct. He grabbed Izuna by the shoulder and threw him out of the way.

The tentacle whipped him across the face, and a horrible pain exploded in his whole head. He fell on his knees, his hands slapped on his eyes, screaming.

************

Tobirama felt his heart freeze in his chest. Madara had thrown Izuna out of the way of the creature's attack but the tentacle had connected with his face, slashing him right across the eyes. The alpha was now kneeling on the ground, his hands pressed against his face, screaming. Tobirama could see his flesh between his fingers, raw and bloody. The wound was grievious and had to be so fucking painful.

Tobirama was panting and shivering. Izuna, who had landed a few meters away, was looking at his screaming brother with a grey face, as if all colors had been sucked from it. He ran to Madara and knelt next to him, taking him by the shoulders. But Madara didn't react, still screaming in pain.

The creature surged from the ground, almost lazily. It towered over the Uchiha brothers, its tentacles lashing. It looked at Tobirama over its shoulder and smirked cruelly, its tentacles raising and sharpening, aiming for Izuna's face.

"None of this would have happened if you had kept your place, you awful bitch," it taunted, "each death, each drop of blood and cry of pain is your fault !"

Tobirama sneered, incensed by the creature's gall. How dare that fucker say that when it was the one who had all this blood on its hands ? Trembling with fury and exhaustion, Tobirama raised his hands in front of himself and joined them to form a single handsign. He knew he was gonna burn his last reserve of chakra doing that but he didn't care. He refused to let that thing win, he refused to let Izuna die at its hands.

The water dragon roared through the battlefield and hit the creature in the back, sending it flying. It then curled around Izuna and Madara and carried them next to Tobirama before disappearing into the ground. Tobirama fell on his side on the ground barely conscious. Madara had obviously fainted from the pain, even if Tobirama had tried to operate as delicately as possible.

The creature straightened up and it was looking pissed off. Izuna jumped on his feet and placed himself between it and the rest of the group, his Sharingan swirling madly.

"That's enough," the creature snapped, "I'll stop plaing around. I don't need you alive, weasel, your eyes will be enough. Then I'll torture this bitch till he loose his mind and then I'll use your brother to breed him, till I get enough babies out of it to ensure the Rinnegan will appear. And then..."

It didn't have the time to finish its sentence.

Mara surged from behind a rock, silent like a ghost, and headbutted it in the side, sending it sprawling on the ground. And then, the ground exploded in a flurry of vines and Hashirama surged on the battlefield, roaring.


	50. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out, you left me in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zetsu gets what was coming to him.

The creature screamed and tried to escape, but Hashirama roared, his fury washing over the battlefield and Tobirama shivered and whimpered. The vines were curling around the creature, trying to crush it. And then Mito joined the party, riding on Aria's back, her biggest summon. Her teeth were bared, her eyes were wild, her blood red hair bristling and her her chakra boiling angrily.

She jumped from her perch on Aria's back and slapped her hand on the shattered ground. A golden seal spread on the ground, surrounding the creature. Tobirama noticed the matrix of a barrier seal, coupled with a trap seal and a torture seal. Mito apparently intended to make it hurt like hell. A part of Tobirama wanted to geek over the seal. Maybe he could ask Mito to show him her sketches later. Then the seal shone gold and activated.

A golden barrier surged around the sphere of vines Hashirama had formed around the creature, trapping it. And then golden chains formed from the barrier and pierced the creature from side to side. Anguished screams escaped from the golden jail and Mito smiled wildly.

"Did you really think," she growled,"you pathetic creature, that you could target my family and get out of it alive ?"

She roared, along with Hashirama and Mara. At this moment, several Uchiha arrived on the battlefield, led by Asano. Hikaku and Taro were here too, the latter carrying Tajima on his back. Tobirama felt relief bloom in his chest when he saw they were okay. They gathered around him and Nana, worry oozing from them when they saw the dire state their Lady was in. Asano took off her haori and put it on Tobirama to cover him.

Mito turned to Izuna, who was reassuring his father.

"Izuna-sama," she said pleasantly,"why don't you set this creature on fire ? I know your black flames never let a chance to anything they have ever touched..."

For a moment, Izuna looked poleaxed. But then, his handsome face set in a wild snarl and he nodded sharply. His chakra build behind his eyes as Mito made a handsign that created an opening in the barrier. The creature tried to use the opportunity to escape, but the golden chains were keeping it where it was.

Izuna's chakra flared, almost chilly, a drop of blood rolled on his cheek like a crimson tear, catching the light. And then black flames invaded the golden jail and the creature screamed in agony. Mito closed the barrier, trapping the thing with the flames, with its death. Tobirama smiled savagely. Finally that fucking creature was getting a taste of its own medicine. The young omega hoped it appreciated it.

Darkness crept on his vision. He was vaguely aware that Izuna and Hashirama were kneeling around him. He felt Hashirama turn him on his back and spread his yukata, and then his brother's luxuriant chakra seeped into his body, soothing his wounds and stitching his flesh back together.

And then nothing.

************

Tobirama blinked awake. He was lying on a comfortable bed, under a wooden ceiling, a heavy and soft blanket covering him up to his chest. The room was filled with light and the air was warm. Gritting his teeth, he sat up on the bed. He was wearing a simple grey yukata, soft and comfy. Someone had apparently changed him out of his soiled clothes.

His wounds had been healed, but their were still aches all over his body, especially between his legs. His sex felt raw. His mind still hazy, he put his hands on his belly, almost by reflex. And to his growing horror, he found it flat. He started hyperventilating. His baby wasn't here. Someone had taken her !

Terrified, he got out of the bed, extending his sense despite the chakra exhaustion and the migraine, and managed three wobbly steps before his legs were cut under him and he fell like a ton of bricks. And then Izuna burtsed through the door, carrying a squirming bundle of clothes, and he fell on his knees next to Tobirama. The young omega looked at him, panting.

"... baby..." he breathed,"where is my..?"

Izuna showed him the bundle of clothes and Tobirama's heart jumped in his throat and filled with love.

"She's here, Tobirama, she's here... breathe..."

Tobirama took her in his arms, smiling. The little girl started wailing and the young omega laughed tiredly, his voice hoarse and thick, and he nuzzled the baby's head. Izuna chuckled tiredly and kissed his brow. Their daughter wailed louder, her chubby face red.

"I think she's hungry," Izuna said.

Tobirama nodded, still a little numb. His husband helped him sit on the bed and Tobirama pulled on the hem of his yukata to bare one of his breasts. The baby immediately latched onto his nipple and started sucking eagerly. Izuna sat next to him on the bed, setting his chin on Tobirama's shoulder and embracing his waist with his arms. Tobirama nuzzled his cheek.

"You've stayed unconscious for two days," Izuna whispered,"I was so scared, you were pale and unmoving. But Nana and Hashirama said you were okay, you just needed to rest."

Tobirama felt his distress and his anguish and he rubbed his cheek against Izuna's dark hair, trying to soothe him.

"Mito fed her," Izuna continued,"she still had a bit of milk."

Tobirama inhaled. He would have to thank his sister-in-law later. He would buy her her favorite tea, and that whale bone fan she had been speaking about.

"How are you ?" he asked to Izuna.

"Mostly well," Izuna answered,"some cuts and a few bruises. Tired. I was scared you would never wake up..."

Tobirama turned his head and kissed him on the nose. Izuna lifted his face to kiss his lips.

"I'm here," Tobirama whispered, his forehead flush against Izuna's.

"I know... and I think the goddess for that... even if I know it's your stubborness I have to thank..."

Tobirama snorted.

"And Nana ?" he asked,"how is she ?"

"Still a little shaken... but you know her, she's though... she's taken over the infirmary and decided she would not leave."

Tobirama grinned. That indeed sounded like Nana. She would be like a fish in the water in the new infirmary. He closed his eyes and inhaled. There was a question he didn't want to ask. But he couldn't dodge it. He looked a his daughter, who was still suckling his nipple.

"Madara ?" he breathed.

Izuna stayed silent for a long moment before answering. Tobirama didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. He would rather bet on a bad thing.

"He's still unconscious... he... Hashirama has managed to heal his wound but... he..."

Izuna inhaled deeply.

"... he couldn't save his eyes... he... he's blind..."

Tobirama tensed. He didn't know how he was feeling about the news. On one hand, Madara was the man who had raped and tortured him again and again. The man who had trapped him in an illusion so heinous that Tobirama still had nightmares about it, while he was pregnant, putting the life of his unborn daughter in danger. So Tobirama was tempted to say that it was karma. A deep and dark side of him was even feeling satisfaction.

On the other hand, Madara was Izuna's brother. And loosing sight was the worst thing that could happen to an Uchiha. And Tobirama could feel how much that was affecting Izuna. So he swallowed his anger and his spite and lifted a hand to thread his long fingers through Izuna's dark hair.

"I am sorry," he sighed.

Izuna inhaled sharply and sniffled.

"I think I could use a hug right now," he said plaintively.

Tobirama nodded.

"Of course," he said softly,"as soon as she..."

Their daughter let go of his nipple and yawned widely. Tobirama settled her on his shoulder and patted her back till she burped. Izuna snorted and his eyes were wet with tears as he looked at his daughter. Tobirama lay on his side on the bed, guiding Izuna to do the same, their daughter sandwiched between them. Their legs were interwined and their foreheads pressed against each other. Tobirama took one of Izuna's hands in his. They stayed like that in silence for a long moment.

Tobirama carressed his daughter's cheek with the pad of his index. He smiled, feeling tenderness and love fill his body to the brim. He had troubles believing it was his baby, that she had been growing inside his body for all this time. She ws looking so small, so fragile. He swore to himself he was going to protect her no matter what.

Izuna was looking at them intently.

"We should name her," Tobirama said.

His husband hummed thoughtfully.

"I wanted to wait for you," he said.

Tobirama felt his throat tighten and he smiled and kissed Izuna softly. He reciprocated.

"Do you have an idea ?" Tobirama asked.

Izuna blushed a little, cleared his throat and looked at his daughter.

"Mari," he finally said.

Tobirama licked his lips, thinking about it. He turned the name in his head, tasted it on his tongue and found that he liked it. He looked at his sleeping daughter.

"Mari," he repeated, smiling a little dumbly,"a good name, a strong name..."

He looked at Izuna.

"Mari Uchiha," he said.

And Izuna smiled and kissed him.

************

When he woke up again, later that day, the sun was setting. Izuna was sitting on a cushion next to his bed, rocking Mari softly. Tobirama straightened up and Mari, as if she had a sixth sense for whenever her mother was ready to feed her, started wailing. Chuckling tiredly, Tobirama took her in his arms and she latched onto one of his nipples, sucking hard. Izuna handed him a cup of tea and Tobirama took it gratefully with his free hand.

It had been more than three days since he had last eaten something and he was famished. He drank his tea - spice and honey, his favorite - eagerly. Hashirama entered the room at this moment, with Mito and Toka. Mito was carrying Akito in a silk sling across her chest. Hashirama made an aborted movement to take Tobirama in his arms before finally settling on a cushion. Mito and Toka imitated him. His brother looked at Tobirama and his baby. He was looking like he wanted to speak, but he stayed silent, which had to represent a great effort for him.

They shared a meal and talked about everything and nothing. Toka gushed over Mari and Tobirama let her take his daughter in her arms. Toka giggled and rocked Mari, who was yawning and mewling. Tobirama smiled, despite his tiredness. He turned to Mito, who was feeding little Akito, and Hashirama, who was looking at his wife and his son with soft eyes. Tobirama inhaled.

"So it's the end," he breathed,"that thing is dead..."

Mito hummed and threaded her fingers through her son's red hair.

"Yes," she answered,"it's dead, burnt to ashes. It'll never threaten us or our children ever again."

Tobirama exhaled, feeling the tension squeezing his heart loosen and he was able to breathe freely. He hung his head down and chewed on his lower lip, before looking at his daughter, who was snoring softly in Toka's arms. It was the end, his baby was safe. He smiled and looked at Hashirama.

"Thank you," he croacked,"for coming to the rescue..."

Hashirama's brown eyes shone as they filled with tears and he smiled. It wasn't the big and broad and cheerful smile he was using when he was trying to manipulate people into doing what he wanted them to do. It was a small and soft smile, genuine, sincere. A smile Tobirama hadn't seen on his brother's face for a long time. Hashirama opened his arms and Tobirama all but threw himself in his brother's embrace.

Hashirama held him tightly and threaded his fingers through Tobirama's long silver-white hair. The young omega closed his eyes and breathed, letting his brother's deep and heavy chakra cover him like a blanket, like when they were little. He was feeling small and protected. When was the last time he had found himself like that in his brother's ams ? It had been so long ago. To think that it took all these horrible events for them find each other again.

Hashirama kissed his brow one last time and let him go. Tobirama was a little reluctant to leave his brother's embrace, but he finally let go and went to sit back on the bed next to Izuna, who closed his arms around the young omega's waist and nuzzled Tobirama's neck. Tobirama smiled and scratched his head. Izuna started purring and Tobirama basked in his husband's warm chakra and relaxed. It was the end. They were safe.

Hashirama, Mito and Toka stayed a little more, before bidding them goodbye and leaving, giving them a little privacy. Tobirama and Izuna lay on the hospital bed, huddled together, Mari lying between them and snoring. The blanket was thrown on their bodies and Izuna's roaring warmth was infusing through it, making Tobirama feel boneless. His wine red eyes caught Izuna's dark irises and didn't let go.

"I should thank you too," he said, his voice low.

Izuna blinked.

"Why for ?" he asked.

"For staying with me..."

"You don't have to thank me," Izuna said.

"No, but I want to... I want to because... because I love you..."

Izuna's eyes widened and Tobirama blushed. It was the first time he said those words to Izuna. The first time he said those words at all. And he was feeling light and butterflies were fluttering in his chest. Izuna smiled, big and broad and loving. Tobirama leaned forward and kissed Izuna, who reciprocated heatedly.

"I love you," he said when they separated.

Tobirama smiled and kissed him again.


	51. No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama is happy. Madara gets a surprise and finally sees the light.

Jun was helping Tobirama with the large black obi of his scarlet kimono. The garment was tight and heavy, the fabric embroidered in golden threads, forming a phoenix curling around the Uchiha mon in Tobirama's back. His obi was similarly embroidered in golden threads, feathers spreading on the black fabric. Earrings made of gold and black opals were decorating his ears and his long silver-white hair had been brushed and braided and then held in a high bun by two golden needles ornamented with white pearls. Jun had also helped him apply eyeshadow and red lipstick. She finished tying his obi and then smoothed the rare wrinkles of the fabric. Tobirama exhaled deeply.

"Don't worry," Jun said, smoothing a last wrinkle, "everything is gonna be alright."

"I know," he breathed, "I am just a little anxious..."

Jun smiled at him and patted his shoulder. Tobirama smiled back and took Mari in his arms. The little girl was sleeping soundly, she had been bundled up in knitted blanket covered in the Uchiha mon. Tobirama nuzzled her hair and she yawned. The young omega felt his heart swell with love.

He exited his room. Izuna was waiting for him in the corridor. He was wearing a black hakama and a red haori over a black kendogi. Like for Tobirama, a phoenix curling around an Uchiha fan was embroidered in golden threads in Izuna's back. His long black hair were kept up in a high ponytail by a golden kanzashi in the form of stylized flames. He took Tobirama by the waist, his hands warm through the fabric of the omega's kimono. Izuna smiled.

"Ready ?" he said.

Tobirama nodded. He followed Izuna to the gates of the house. The whole Uchiha Clan was waiting with baited breath. Tobirama took a few steps forward and the crowd closed around him and Izuna. His husband's hands were still on his waist, grounding. Then Izuna started speaking.

"Uchiha !" he clamored, "meet Mari Uchiha, your new Heir !!"

A deafening clamor was heard through the crowd, making the birds sitting on the roofs around them fly away, surprised by the noise. The Uchiha approached, one by one, to see his daughter more closely and tell their thanks. Tobirama frankly didn't understand why, he was thinking he should be the one to thank them after all.

Despite the shaky start they had had, they were the clan who had accepted him, who had helped him and supported him. They were his friends and they grounded him like anchors. He loved Hashirama more than his life, he loved Mito and Toka like sisters. But if he had had to undergo what he had underwent in the last two years while still among the Senju, he wasn't positive he wouldn't have ended dead inside, just a broken shell walking around.

But now he felt alive, even if he was still wounded inside. He was alive, he had a family, he had a clan who loved him and that he loved. It had been what he had wanted since he was but a kid. A home. When he had married Madara, he had thought that this dream had escaped him forever. And now he looked at Izuna, who was smiling softly, warm and solid against his side. He looked at his baby, his little Mari, sleeping in his arms (he had never thought he would have a child of his own). He looked at the Uchiha around him, smiling, warm, happy and safe.

He was home.

************

Madara was sitting on a rocking chair, somewhere on the engawa of the new Uchiha Head House. It had been several months since that fateful day, since he had lost his eyes. He didn't remember what had happened after that, the pain had made him faint. He had spent several days in a coma. When he had woken up, his father and his brother were sitting next to his bed. Izuna told him that Hashirama had healed his wound, but the Senju Head had apparently been unable to save his sight.

Madara was now blind.

At first, he hadn't believed it. He had been convinced that his sight would come back, that he would be able to see again. But days had passed and he was still in the darkness. Only then he had finally been forced to admit the truth. His eyes were dead. He would never see the light again, he would never see Izuna's face again. He was blind.

It was like the world had fallen into pieces around him, like the ground had broken down under his feet. He had screamed and raged. Izuna had had to restrain him. And finally, Madara had broken down in his brother's arms, crying for what had felt like hours, until his throat was raw. Izuna had hold him through it all and hadn't let go. Madara had fallen asleep in his arms, exhausted.

Izuna had taken him back to the Head House, and installed him into a room at the farthest end of the house. It had taken several days to Madara to gather enough courage to get out of his room. It had taken him three weeks to be able to move into the house without needing any help, and he couldn't have done it without his sensing. Han had helped him move around the house and was bringing him his meals, even if Madara suspected he was doing it more out of duty than out of affection. The old omega's chakra was cold.

Madara was trying his best not to cross Tobirama's path. Which was quite easy, since the omega was making himself relatively scarce in the Uchiha Head House. He was spending most of his days out, in the compound or in the village, probably working his ass off to get everything working smoothly. The omega seemed to have his hands in every project, from the plumbing to the ramparts to the electrical grid to the blueprints and the curiculum for the Academy to the laws for the village to the treaties with the different clans who wanted to join. He did all of that while carting his daughter around, and yet still finding the time to train and take care of the house.

Madara was starting to wonder if the omega ever slept.

(He knew he did, he could feel Tobirama's and Izuna's chakra signatures get so close they almost felt the same when night came. Madara usually stopped sensing at this moment, feeling angry and alone and longing for what his brother had.)

Madara exhaled and scrunched his eyes shut, despite them not seeing anything. A warm breeze carressed his face and Madara opened his eyes again. When he had lost his sight, he had lost everything. There was no way he would be able to go back to active duty (not that he would have been allowed to, but still, there had been a slight hope. Now there were none.)

He was now depending on the other members of the Head House for everything. From eating to washing himself to getting absolutely anything. The garden he had managed to grow while still in the old Uchiha compound had given him pride and had made him feel better. Now he couldn't even do that. He couldn't read, he coldn't write, he couldn't handle weapons, he couldn't do anything. He felt useless, and he didn't understand why they hadn't let him die.

Without his eyes, he was nothing. He was not even an Uchiha, just a dead weight. He had thought about killing himself every night since he had woken up blind and the only thing that had stilled his hand was that his death could have saddened Izuna and their father. And it woud have pleased his detractors too much. And even now, Madara was nothing if not stubborn and petty to hell and back.

He heard someone coming his way, their steps deliberately loud, and he quickly identified Izuna. His brother was coming to see him everyday, usually with a cup of tea (Madara wondered how Tobirama was taking it...) and spent an hour or so with him. Speaking about tea, he smelt the scent of gemaicha (funny how his other senses had sharpened since he had lost his sight). Izuna sat next to him on a cushion and put the teapot on the table between them.

"What are you doing here again ?" Madara grumbled.

Madara felt distinctly Izuna roll his eyes as he poured gemaicha in the porcelain cups and gave one to Madara, who accepted it begrudgingly.

"Picking up daisies," Izuna replied dryly, "isn't it obvious ?"

Madara snorted and took a sip of tea. It was good feeling like there wasn't a rift between them anymore. It was good finding his little brother again.

"Shouldn' you be with your wife ?" he sighed.

Izuna chuckled and loudly slurped his tea, just to bother Madara (like when they were kids).

"Tobirama is currently outside the compound beating his brother over the head with Inuzuka alliance treaty. Hashirama fucked up again apparently. I'd rather not get between them, I value my skin you know."

Madara imagined the scene and almost inhaled tea through his nose. He coughed not to choke. He sensed Izuna's chakra bubble in mischieviousness.

"I still don't understand why you loose you time with a cripple, though," Madara said after calming down.

Izuna made a little sound with his mouth and his fiery chakra curled in sadness.

"You're my brother, Madara," he just said.

"Even after everything ?"

Izuna inhaled. They already had had this conversation and his answers were always the same.

"Yes. You helped Tobirama, you saved my life. That thing was manipulating you. Now it's dead."

"And I'm blind," Madara snipped, bitter.

Izuna chewed on his lower lip and Madara raised a brow. He felt his brother's chakra do something odd. Madara turned his head to stare at his brother's general direction.

"What ?!" he finally snapped when the silence became too much to bear.

Izuna sighed and Madara heard a rustle of clothe, as if Izuna was turning a piece of fabric between his hands. Madara straightened up on his rocking-chair, the wood creacking, and he scowled.

"Bitterness doesn't suit you, Aniki," Izuna said and Madara heard him standing up.

Izuna came to stand in front of him, towering over Madara, and raised his hands toward Madara's face. He felt the carress of silk against his face and for a tense second, he thought Izuna was going to garrote him and put an end to his misery. He grabbed his brother's wrists. Izuna huffed.

"Stop flailing," he chided softly, "I jst want to put that on your face."

Madara exhaled and let go of Izuna's wrists, slowly. His brother hummed and tied the strip of clothe around Madara's head. It felt like a blindfold. Madara frowned, it was feeling like the fabric was embroidered.

"Tired looking at my dead eyes ?" he snarked.

"Stop being stupid and infuse chakra in the silk," Izuna groused.

Madara scrunched his nose and did as he was told. At first, nothing happened. But then a white light all but blinded him (again). And then Izuna's face appeared in front of his... eyes. He gasped and inhaled sharply. Feeling tears gather at the corners of his eyes, he lifted his hands and took his brother's face between his palms. Izuna smiled crookedly.

"Looks like it works alright," he said, and his voice was thick.

Madara started panting and tears rolled on his cheeks, wetting the blindfold.

"How ?" he croacked.

"Tobirama did it," Izuna answered, putting one of his hands on Madara's, "he's been working on it for the last few weeks. He says the seal on the silk converts the chakra around you into information to your optic nerves, which allows you to see your surroundings. He says colors will more than probably be muted, but you should see shapes and movements alright..."

Madara blinked and his vision disappeared for a fraction of second before coming back. Gods, he had missed that. But he didn't understand why Tobirama had done that. Of all people, the omega was probably the one who had the most reasons to hate him and be pleased by his current situation. So why..?

"Why ?"

Izuna licked his lips and looked away, before gently freeing his face from Madara's hands. He sat back on his cushion and took a sip of tea before answering.

"I didn't like seeing you like that," he finally said, "you're and Uchiha, you're my brother..."

He inhaled sharply.

"... our ability to see is a part of our identity and..."

He bit his lower lip and continued in such a hushed voice that Madara had to strain his ears to hear it.

"... it could have been me... if you hadn't pushed me out of the way, I..."

He finished his tea in one go and looked back at Madara.

"Anyways, I said it to Tobirama and he told me he would try to find a solution... and he did..."

Madara blinked and he lifted his hand to touch the blindfold, feeling the silk threads forming the seal that was allowing him to see. And it was thanks to Tobirama. The person who by all means should let him rot.

But the omega didn't. Despite everything Madara had done to him, he didn't.

Madara reclined back in his rocking chair and breathed. He thought about all the times Tobirama had helped the Uchiha. The new leg he had given Tajima and so many of their clanmates. The jutsu he had taught Nana, that had helped save so many mothers and children. And all the other things, the little things. The way he always helped, how children swarmed to him and how he let them ask all the questions they wanted and he answered them all, never loosing patienc. The new boots he had made for Han. The archives he had helped Take tidy up.

And Madara had been blind to all of that.

He had been blinder when he eyes were still working than he was now, with his dead eyes.

Better late than never, he guessed.


	52. In the shadow of your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara does something unexpected.
> 
> Tobirama takes an initiative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a little early, because I won't be able to do it this week-end.

Tobirama was busy breastfeeding Mari, sitting on the windowshill next to Hashirama's desk. His brother was slouched on his desk, reading the last draft of the treaty with the Inuzuka and whinning. Hashirama had always hated paperwork with the burning passion of a thousand suns. If there wasn't anybody to keep him in line, he would find a way to wriggle out of it.

Usually, it was Mito who did it, but today, she was busy with ensuring all the seals covering the ramparts were correctly linked together to ensure maximal protection. So the Hashirama-wrangling duty had fallen on Tobirama. The young omega sighed and threaded his long fingers through his daughter's jet black hair, and she suckled harder on his nipple. When he looked back up, Hashirama was slowly inching toward the door.

Tobirama immediately squinted and his chakra became cold and threatening. Hashirama froze, his hand hovering over the door handle. He looked sheepishly over his shoulder and tried to smile.

"Where do you think you're going ?" Tobirama said too calmly to be honest.

Hashirama chuckled weakly, trembling like a leaf.

"Uh... to the toilets... I'm going to the toilets," he tried.

Tobirama would have almost believed him, if only his brother's chakra hadn't been disclosing so clearly that he wanted to flee. Tobirama smiled just enough to be friendly, baring his teeth threateningly. Hashirama gulped. Tobirama jumped from the windowshill and landed lightly on his feet. Mari finished her meal at this moment and yawned widely. Tobirama put her on his shoulder and softly patted her back till she burped. Once it was done, he straightened his yukata to hide his breast and smiled widely at Hashirama, who flinched.

"Fine," Tobirama then said, "I'm coming with you."

Hashirama pouted and did his best puppy eyes. Fortunately for Tobirama, he had developped quite a strong immunity with time, so he just arched an elegant silver eyebrow at his brother. Hashirama sighed deeply and his lower lip wobbled, like he didn't understand why his little brother didn't trust him.

"I'm a big boy," he groused petulantly,"I can go to the toilet alone."

Tobirama snorted.

"The last time you said that to Mito," he reminded him,"you ended up escaping through the window."

Hashirama's head dropped and he started wailing.

"My baby brother doesn't trust me !"

Tobirama rolled his eyes and lightly kicked Hashirama's ass, who yelped, grabbed his shirt at heart level as if Tobirama had mortally wounded him and then dragged his feet out of his office to go to the toilets. Chuckling softly, Tobirama followed his brother. It was good, being able to joke with him. Hashirama had made a lot of efforts since he had learnt what had happened to Tobirama. He had been more present, not only for Tobirama, but also for Mito, for Toka. He had become more mature these last months. And Tobirama appreciated that.

Tobirama escorted Hashirama to the toilets and waited in front of the door. He rocked little Mari till she laughed and agitated her chubby hands trying to grab starnds of silver-white hair. Tobirama chuckled and agitated his fingers in front of her face till she grabbed one of it and started munching on the pad with a determined face. The young omega cooed.

He extended his senses. Mito was still at the ramparts, Izuna was at the building site of the Academy with one of Tobirama's clones and Elder Koruto to supervize it. Toka was at the training grounds, using her Doton to flatten them. Another of Tobirama's clones was meeting with Shikako Nara about the irrigation system and the electrical grid. Tajima and Sara Hatake, the Hatake Matriach, were meeting a few buildings over, probably to work on the guards rotations and the patrol routes. Nana was at the infirmary, running from room to room, her chakra fluttering with manical glee. Taro was on the main road, just a few minutes from the gates, coming back from a mission. At the Uchiha compound, Kagami, Yori and the other children were training under Asano's supervision. Hikaku was at the East End of the village, where they had installed the forges.

And Hashirama...

Tobirama swore, gently freed his hand from Mari and kicked open the toilet door. The window was wide open and Hashirama was nowhere in sight. Tobirama dragged a hand down his face and prayed the gods for patience. Then he jumped by the window and rushed at his brother's pursuit.

************

Taro was coming back from a mission that had lasted a few days. He passed the gates and saluted the guards on duty - a Nara and a Senju - who nodded back. He was impatient to see Erika and his children. Kagami had succeeded in mastering a new fire jutsu that he absolutely wanted to show his father and little Akiko was now walking and speaking and had taken to follow her father everywhere when he was in the compound, toddling on her little legs. He had brought back gifts for them, a dagger with a pattern welded blade for Kagami, a fan with a lotus flower embroidered on the fabric for Erika and a painted toy for Akiko.

He also planned to go visit Tobirama-sama and his goddaughter. Just as he was thinking that, he saw Hashirama Senju toe his way skitishly across the street. As he started wondering what was up, Taro saw Tobirama-sama jump from a roof and land right next to his brother, sharing a lot of ressemblance with one of his snow-leopard summons. He grabbed Hashirama by the ear and the Senju Head screamed as if he had been stabbed. Tobirama started chiding him, but stopped when he noticed Taro.

"Taro-san !" he exclaimed, "you came back. How are you ? Did the mission go well ?"

Taro grinned.

"Hello Tobirama-sama ! Everything went well, I had no difficulties at all, they were..."

At this moment, he saw Tobirama tense. Looking behind his Lady, Taro saw Madara, standing a few meters away. His hand immediaely went to the hilt of his sword. Tobirama inhaled and turned to face his ex-husband, his arms closing tightly on his daughter's small body. The baby protested a little. Taro placed himself on Tobirama's right, ready to attack if Madara was doing anything threatening, his Sharingan spinning. Hashirama was standing tall on the omega's left, glaring at his former friend.

Taro noticed that Madara was wearing an embroidered blindfold (noone in the Uchiha compound - or in the village - ignored that Madara had lost his eyes protecting Izuna-sama from the creature that had tried to manipulate them all. Taro was still angry at him, but he admitted that Madara had paid a huge tribute to that battle. It hadn't erased everything he had done, but maybe it had softened the Uchiha's opinion of him. That didn't mean Taro was going to let him access Tobirama-sama easily after everything ha had put their Lady through).

Madara wasn't looking threatening, though. On the contrary, he was looking unsure, uneasy, and almost scared. Taro distinctly saw him gulp. With his Sharingan, he noticed that the blindfold was infused with chakra and wondered why for a moment. But then, Madara took a deep breath and did something Taro never thought he would see.

Madara got on his knees in front of Tobirama and bowed deeply, his hands forming a diamond. Taro's eyes widened and he heard Tobirama's breath hitch.

"Lady Uchiha," Madara started, "I, Madara Uchiha, would like to thank you for the gift you gave me by allowing me to see again."

Taro heard Hashirama gasp. Or maybe that was him. Tobirama hadn't moved, like frozen into place. And Madara stayed in his prostrated position. Finally, Tobirama inhaled and it sounded like fabric tearing.

"Get up, Madara," the omega said in an even voice, "you don't have to thank me. I didn't do it for you."

But Madara stayed stubbornly prostrated.

"I also wanted to tell you," he continued through gritted teeth, "that I am sorry for all the times I hurt you. I apologize, for all it's worth."

Tobirama closed his eyes and bit his lower lip before answering.

"I accept your apology, Madara," he said, his voice extremely cold, "now please get up and leave me alone."

"As you wish, my Lady..."

Madara stood up and bowed one last timz, before leaving. Taro noticed absentmindedly that he looked over his shoulder quite a few times before disappearing. But he was too busy gaping at Tobirama to really care about it. Tobirama had deflated like a pierced balloon and breathed deeply through his nose to calm himself down. Hashirama had a hand on his shoulder and was rubbing his back lightly to distract him. Mari was giggling and trying to grab one of his mother's silver-white locks.

"Are you okay ?" Taro asked softly.

Tobirama nodded and obviously forced himself to smile, small and shaky.

"Yes," he breathed, "I could do with a cup of tea, though."

"I'll take you to the new tea shop near the Akimichi compound," Hashirama said softly, "I've heard that their spice tea is divine."

"I'd like that... will you come with us, Taro ?"

Taro nodded.

"I just have to go change and then I'll join you," he answered.

"Good. Bring Erika and Akiko. It's been a while since I took the time to visit them."

"Of course ! I'm sure they will be delighted !"

After a last salute, he rushed to the compound to meet his wife. He had a lot to tell her.

************

Izuna was coming back from his day of work, exhausted. He had supervized the building of the Academy, putting all his motivation into the task, since he knew it was the project Tobirama took the most at heart. And Izuna wanted it to succeed, wanted his wife to be happy. Jun gave him a bowl of soup that he gobbled down in three gulps before thanking her and rushing to the furo to take a quick bath. Then he went to Tobirama's room and just as he arrived, the door opened, shining silver.

Izuna grinned from ear to ear and sauntered into the room. He loved when Tobirama did that. The show of skills was delicious. But Tobirama didn't seem to see how exceptionnal it was. So Izuna had made it his life mission to show his wife how gifted he was. He closed the door slowly.

Tobirama was sitting on a cushion next his worktable, wearing only a loose sleep yukata, his long legs spread before him, bare. He was breastfeeding Mari, looking into the void. His wine red eyes lighted up when he saw Izuna and the corners of his mouth quirked up. Izuna walked to them and flopped on the cushion next to Tobirama. He put his arm on the omega's shoulders and kissed his brow. Tobirama chirruped and turned his head to peck Izuna on the nose.

"Hello love," he said (and he reveled in the pink dusting Tobirama's cheeks), "how was your day ?"

Tobirama chewed on his tongue and rested his head on Izuna's shoulder before answering.

"Trying... I... Madara came to see me at work today..."

"Oh... I... honestly didn't think he would do that..."

"He... thanked me... Tobirama added, obviously shaken, he bowed before me and I..."

He inhaled and Izuna notied that his eyes were wet. He squeezed his shoulder and nuzzled his silver-white hair.

"... it brought back bad memories..."

Izuna felt a spike of anger at himself, for somehow causing harm to Tobirama.

"Stop that," Tobirama said.

"What ?"

"Beating yourself... it's not your fault..."

Izuna was about to reply, but Mari finished her meal just at this moment, and let go of Tobirama's nipple before yawning. Izuna smiled dumbly and carressed his daughter's cheek with the pad of his index, feeling his heart fill with love. This was his daughter, his and Tobirama's baby and he still had troubles believing he was so lucky. Tobirama patted Mari's back till she burped and then he stood up swiftly, rocking her till she fell asleep.

He then set her in her craddle (a gift from Taro and Erika) with a kiss on her head. He then turned to Izuna, silent. His loose yukata was doing nothing to hide the breast Mari had fed on. Izuna gulped and felt a tightening in his loins. He looked away. He knew Tobirama still struggled with what Madara had put him through.

"Izuna," Tobirama said softly.

The young alpha looked up. Tobirama was still standing near the craddle. He had done nothing to cover himself and was chewing on his lower lip, looking unsure. Then he took a deep breath and gave his hand to Izuna. The Uchiha Head looked between his wife's hand and his wife's face before standing up and taking the hand he was being offered.

Him and Tobirama were more or less at eye level, even if Tobirama was slightly taller than him. Tobirama had a determined light in his wine red eyes and he still hadn't let go of Izuna's hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. The omega took a deep breath and then stepped forward, till they were chest to chest. Izuna felt his cheeks heat. Tobirama was so close and he was still gripping Izuna's hand as if it was a lifeline. He brought his forehead againts Izuna's, his red eyes half lidded and his mouth slightly open, his pink tongue darting to wet his full lips.

Izuna didn't dare moving. Tobirama had never initiated physical contact before that, Izuna had always been the one to start it. And he didn't want to make him clamp down now that he seemed decided to take the lead. He waited patiently, doing his best to convey his willingness through his chakra. Tobirama inhaled deeply, and it sounded like a sob. And then, he closed his eyes and kissed Izuna.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the first chapter during the week and then I'll try to update on a monthly basis.


End file.
